14 Days of heaven
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: Rae Earl has just told the whole room at her mum's wedding reception that she's mad. Her crush, Finn Nelson, has just confessed that he loves her. Now her mum and step-dad Karim have gone away for two weeks for their honeymoon, and Finn is moving in for the fortnight. What lies ahead for the new couple?
1. Chapter 1

*RAE'S POV*  
I looked down to the ground, my smile widening my the second. I heard a small chuckle leave Finn's lips, and I looked up again,  
"Shall we get back?" He asked with a smile on his face.  
I nodded and he reached forward, taking my hand in his. We began to walk back towards the pub, Twat, Twat and Twat still standing there. I heard a wolf-whistle in our direction, and I let out a deep, shaky breath. Glancing up at me, then over at the boys, and then back at me, Finn whispered in my ear,  
"Have they said anything?"  
I looked at him and smiled, shaking my head,  
"No."  
"Better not have. I don't mind punching his lights out again." A slight smirk appearing in his lips.  
Blushing slightly, I rolled my eyes, and Finn grinned at me, the two of us walking towards the pub.

When we arrived at the pub, my nerves got the better of me, and I dropped Finn's hand. Looking at me, I gave him an apologetic look, but he just smiled at me. Walking inside the pub, Izzy rushed over to us,  
"Where did you two go?!"  
I looked at Finn.  
"I was hungry." He shrugged.  
Izzy shrugged and ran over to Chop, him wrapping his arm around her instantly. I watched them, cocking my head to the side in awe. I could feel Finn's gaze on me, but I refused to look. All I wanted to do I was kiss him. Snog him until I couldn't breathe.  
"You wanna dance?" Finn asked in my ear.  
Looking at him, I blushed slightly and nodded,  
"Sure."  
Smiling at me, he shrugged out of his jacket and he took hold of my hand, throwing his denim jacket onto a random chair, leading me onto the dance floor.  
"Go on, Rae!" Chop hollered over, making both Finn and I laugh.  
I bit my lip, and Finn looked so nervous, it was adorable. He picked up my hands, wrapping them around his neck, and then he placed his hands on my hips. I swallowed slowly, looking into his eyes, and it felt like the whole world had disappeared. Just me and Finn - no one else. He moved closer to me, as we swayed side to side, and I exhaled slowly,  
"You look nice today."  
I smiled at him,  
"So do you."  
He laughed slightly,  
"Think you've bet me."  
I rolled my eyes, making him laugh again, and then we fell into a comfortable silence.

*FINN'S POV*  
We were dancing in silence. My heart was racing. I've never felt like this before, but Rae had changed that. She was so different to Chloe and Izzy. And in a good way, too. She had the same love and passion for music that I did. Biting my lip slightly, ever so slightly, I glanced at the gang: their eyes were on us. And I knew that Rae was feeling self-conscious. I didn't want her to. I told her I loved her, and I meant it. Taking a deep breath, I leaned in close, and kissed her lips softly. Chop and Archie hollered and the girls squealed clapping their hands. I smiled into the kiss, and so did Rae. Pulling out of the kiss, I looked deeply into Rae's eyes, and I mouthed,  
"Just relax."  
She nodded, and I watched her glance to her left. Following her gaze, I saw her mum looking over at us. When Rae and her mum's eyes met, she smiled over at us, and then she winked at Rae. Chuckling softly, I looked at Rae and she looked at me, rolling her eyes,  
"She's so embarrassing." She mumbled, so only I could hear.  
Smiling at her, I shook my head,  
"Nah. She's cool."  
Arching her eyebrows up at me, I smirked at her. It wasn't the answer she was expecting, but at least I was being truthful.  
"You're so brave." I murmured, furrowing my eyebrows together.  
Rae's brown eyes softened, as she looked at me,  
"I-I am?" I nodded in reply. "Why?" She whispered.  
I stopped dancing, making Rae stop too, and I brushed a loose strand of her hair off her fringe,  
"How you stood up there, and-and you told everyone your deepest and darkest secret. It was so brave, Rae. I-I was in shock. And I thought to myself, if Rae can admit her feelings about me in front of everyone; then I should have the balls to tell you."  
Rae smiled at me and I smiled back, leaning close and pecking her lips softly once. With Rae, it wasn't about sex. It wasn't about banging the chick and getting out. This was different. Totally different. I wanted to have a full on relationship with Rae. I wanted to prove to her, that her first relationship could be her last. I smiled to myself, at the thought of Rae and I together for a really long time. Heck, we'd be set for life: listening to awesome music, and teasing each other all day. Sounded like the perfect relationship, if you ask me. As the song ended, we pulled apart, and I took hold of her hand, leading her over to where the gang was sitting. We sat down, and all eyes were on us; and so were the wide smiles.  
"So when did all this happen then?" Chloe asked.  
I looked at Rae from the corner of my eye, and I watched her shrug with a smile,  
"Just now. I went to find him, and he told me he-" She stopped mid-sentence, and she looked at me. I nodded, signalling that it was okay to proceed, and then she turned back to Chloe. "He told me he loved me."  
"Aweeeeee!" Chloe and Izzy said together, a wide smile on their faces.  
I rolled my eyes and picked up a pint, taking a sip. Rae also rolled her eyes, glancing over at Archie, and my eyebrows furrowed together. What's with them? I thought to myself. Sighing slightly, it made Rae look at me and she gave me a questionable look. Smiling at her, I shook my head. I didn't want a drama on the first day of us getting together.

*RAE'S POV*  
It was almost midnight. Finn grabbed his jacket, and then he took my bag out of my hands,  
"Guess you don't need a place to crash now, eh?" He asked me. I thought I heard a hint of disappointment, but I wasn't sure. I smiled at him and shrugged,  
"Guess not."  
He nodded and held out his hand for me, and I took it, our fingers entwining together. My heart skipped a beat, and I tried to keep myself together. Walking me outside of the pub, Finn looked at me,  
"Can I ask you something? And I'm sorry if it sounds pushy."  
"What is it?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face.  
"Well, your mum and Karim are going away. Want some company?"  
My eyes widened slightly. The thought of waking up to Finn mining morning, made my insides want to explode. _Hold. It. Together._ I told myself. Clearing my throat, Finn bet me to it,  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."  
"No." I shook my head. "No, it's fine. You can, if you'd like."  
"Really? It's alright if you don't wanna."  
"No, really. It's fine." I smiled and nodded. "I'll go home, and sort out the place, while you get your stuff, yeah?"  
Finn smiled at me and pecked my lips softly,  
"Okay, Rae. Want me to walk you home?"  
"Um... No, it-it's alright."  
Finn smiled bigger at me, rolling his eyes,  
"C'mon."  
"Rachel?"  
Both of us looked over our shoulders, and then we saw my mum walking over to us. She smiled at us both,  
"Hi, Finn right?"  
Finn stepped closer to me and nodded, smiling politely,  
"Nice to meet you."  
My mum smiled and winked at me slyly,  
"I hope you're going to look after my Rae while we're away."  
"Uh..." He looked in my direction.  
"Have a good time, mum." I quickly said.  
I knew that if I was honest with her, she'd throw a fit. Mum hugged me tightly, and Finn let go of my hand, stepping aside to give us space.  
"Be safe, alright Rae?"  
We pulled out of the hug and I smiled nodding,  
"I will, mum. Don't worry."  
She said goodbye to Finn, and then she walked over to the car. Finn closer to me, taking my hand, and he walked away from the pub.  
"Think it was best not to tell your mum about me staying." He chuckled, entwining our fingers again.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Definitely for the best."  
_This was going to be the best fortnight of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary,  
I. Am. Freaking. Out! Finn is staying over at my house for two whole weeks, and I'm scared shitless! Is he going to be expecting sex tonight?! I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. Will he think I'm weird for not wanting sex tonight? I can hear Chloe in my head right now, "boys don't like big girls." She was right, they didn't. My Finn loved big girls! So Chloe could shove it up her arse! I just needed to get through tonight. I had no idea what to expect or anything!_

I quickly closed my diary hearing the doorbell ring, shoving it under my bed, and I took a deep breath. I didn't dare look in the mirror, to see my reflection. I wasn't wearing my toothpaste coloured dressing gown - thank fucking god! Instead, I wore a pair of light purple matching pyjamas, and my hair was loose. Walking down the steps and over to the front door, I took a deep breath and opened the door, to see standing there. He smiled at me, and I stepped aside letting him in. As he stepped inside, he moved closer to me and kissed my cheek softly,  
"You alright?"  
I smiled instantly and I nodded,  
"Yeah!" I added, a little too eagerly, but I cleared my throat. "You?"  
Finn slid off his shoes and nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm sound."  
Smiling, I led him out of the hallway, upstairs, and then straight into my bedroom. I took a deep breath, standing in the middle of the room, as Finn walked inside. He closed the door behind him, and he set his two bags in the corner. Looking up at me, he smiled his perfect, cheeky smile, and then he shrugged out of his denim jacket,  
"This tie is fucking doing my head in." He complained, loosening it and then pulling it off over his head. Throwing it on top of his jacket, he then stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So c'mon then. Let's see this supposed impressive CD collection."  
Rolling my eyes, I felt all the nerves and tension fade away, as I walked over to my CD collection at the opposite end of my room, away from my bed. Finn walked to my side, a relaxed smile on his face.

*FINN'S POV*  
I had made a private promise to myself, the second that I told Rae that I loved her, that this relationship wasn't about sex. And it wasn't that I didn't want to have sex with her, it was because I knew she was still a virgin. And there wasn't anything wrong with that. And as I packed my bags for the fortnight that I was going to spend at Rae's house, I could feel my nerves growing. The last time I spent the night here, was at the sexy party. Sure it was a pretty shit night throughout the party, because Rae was acting weird with me. But by the end of the night, we were both okay, and I felt myself feeling relieved. I admitted that I liked talking to her. I knew my barriers had come crashing down. Only because she'd seen me crying in her mum's bedroom. But in all honesty, I was glad that it was Rae that came to look for me. She looked after me, and talked to me. I felt so comfortable with her.

Arriving at her house, my stomach did an unexpected flop when she answered the door. Stepping inside, I stepped forward and kissed her cheek softly. We made a little bit of small talk, and then she led me upstairs to her room. I watched her walk into the middle of her room. She looked nervous. And I knew what she was thinking about - sex. Was I going to make a move on her? I decided to take it off her mind, so I could have my comfortable and loud Rae back. Making a small complain about my tie, I then joked around, asking to see her CD collection. This is gonna be good. I told myself, as she smiled and walked her to her collection. I couldn't help but smile, walking over to her side. I kept my gaze on her, as she flicked through the CDs in her hand. She held up an Oasis album, and I grinned at her,  
"Still gutted you didn't come, y'know?"  
She looked at me and shrugged slightly,  
"I was gutted too."  
"Want the same without you."  
Rae smiled at me, and I returned the smile, taking hold of her hand. _I. T. H. O. U. G. H. T. A. B. O. U. T. Y. O. U. N. O. N. S. T. O. P._ I wrote on the palm of her hand, and then my gaze lifted up to her. She bit her lip, and I noticed her cheeks turned a crimson red. My eyes lit up at the sight, and then I leaned in, kissing her lips softly. She froze for a moment, but then she began to kiss me back softly, as I cupped her right cheek, with my left hand. With my right hand, I took the CD out of her hand, and placed it back onto where it came from; and then I took hold of her hand, entwining our fingers.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Oh. My. Fucking. Sexy. God! I was kissing Finn! I was actually, full on, kissing Finn. My boyfriend, Finn!_ His fingers entwined with one of my hands, and I felt clueless! The only other person that I had kissed, was Archie! And that was completely out of the blue! Without thinking, I used my free hand to grip his long-sleeved, white shirt. I felt Finn smile into the kiss, as he moved closer to me and he bit my lip slightly, making me gasp. I wasn't expecting it at all. As I gasped, Finn slid his tongue into my mouth. _I haven't done French kissing before! My_ mind screamed to me. _Do. Not. Panic. I coached myself. Don't start freaking out. It can't be that hard!_ I felt Finn massage his fondue roughly against mine, a soft moan escaping my lips. This feels like sex in my mouth! I slowly began to copy his rhythm, our tongues moving together. Just after Finn made a low groaning sound, he slowly pulled out of the kiss, both of our breathing slightly uneven. He opened his eyes, looking at me, and he smiled small at me. He looked embarrassed for some strange reason. But I didn't care. He was the most fittest, and the most gorgeous looking embarrassed boy, I had ever seen!  
"Sorry." He said, and I looked at him with confusion on my face. "I-I got a little caught up in the moment." He explained, and I nodded slowly.  
Our hands were still entwined, and his hand was still cupping my cheek. He smiled, as he watched me,  
"I don't wanna rush into things with you, Rae. I wanna take it slow, y'know?"  
I smiled at him, relief rushing through my body,  
"Thanks, Finn."  
He shook his head, resting his forehead lightly against mine,  
"No need to thank me."

"We should sleep." Finn said quietly.  
Blinking my heavy eyes slowly, I groaned in disagreement, shaking my head.  
Finn grinned at me, chuckling softly,  
"Rae, babe. You're exhausted. Let's sleep, yeah?"  
My senses came back, as if I had slept for hours. I stared at him in shock. _Holy. Fucking. Cow! Did he really just call me 'babe'?! Diary, this day is getting better and better as the hours pass!_ Flashing me a lopsided smile, he stood up to his feet, and then he held his hand down to me. It was exchanges like this, that made me self-conscious. Comparing my size to Finn's, was it even possible for him to lift me? Was it worth risking and embarrassing myself in front of Finn? Did I really want to ruin my night? No. Waving his hand away, I saw him roll his eyes and he held his hand down lower to me,  
"C'mon, Rae. Take my hand, would ya?"

*FINN'S POV*  
"C'mon, Rae. Take my hand, would ya?" I said down to her, and I watched her closely.  
Her eyes lifted from my hand, and her gaze travelled up to my face. Her face was filled with shame and embarrassment. My head instantly flashed back to the time on the slide at the pool party. It wasn't that I didn't want to help her, but I didn't really know her that well back then. I didn't know what my opinion of her was. Thinking about it now, I wish it was me that helped her, and not Chop. Snapping back to reality, I rolled my eyes,  
"Either you take it voluntarily, or I'll make you." I warned.  
She looked at me, her face filled with complete confusion. I was teaching her a lesson. Rae moved her hand towards mine slightly, her eyes staying on my face. I raised an eyebrow at her, the silent question, _what're you waiting for?_ added to the gesture. Reluctantly taking my hand, I pulled her up onto her feet, and then I wrapped my arms around her neck. I felt like we were back at the chippy. I wanted that moment back again. I moved my hand to begin writing again, but instead, I turned my head to face her ear,  
"You're beautiful." I whispered in her ear.  
Pulling out of the embrace, I saw Rae's blush, before she turned away from me and climbed into her bed. Taking a deep breath, I climbed in beside her, and we laid side by side, staring to at the ceiling.  
"I liked your dress today." I admitted, looking sideways at her.  
Rae smiled,  
"Thanks." She said, and there was a beat of silence. "You should've seen the dress my mum was gonna make me wear. I would've looked like a fucking profiterole." She looked sideways at me, and laughed shaking her head. I joined in laughing and I kept my gaze on her,  
"I wanna admit something."  
"What?" She asked softly.  
Sighing, I rolled onto my side to face hair. _It's now or never._ I told myself. Examining her features for a few silent seconds, I then exhaled slowly,  
"I kissed Chloe at The Rave."  
Her face dropped. She looked away from me, and back up at the ceiling. The sight made me frown,  
"I-I only did it because I saw you kiss Archie." I admitted.  
Rae looked back at me,  
"It didn't mean anything. It was a mistake. We got caught up in the moment."  
I just nodded,  
"I used Chloe. I wanted you to see at first. And then after I'd done it, I hoped you hadn't."  
"Well I did."  
"I'm sorry, Rae. I really am."  
She shook her head at me,  
"Forget about it." There was a couple beats of silence, and then Rae moved her head slightly to look at him. "Finn?"  
I lifted his gaze up to her face,  
"Yeah?" I replied quietly, the huskiness of my voice coming out as I did.  
"Are you intimidated by the fact, that I have better music taste than you?"  
I stayed silent. I raised my eyebrows slowly up at Rae, as she fully turned her head to me, a cheeky smile on her face. Smiling at her, I shook my head,  
"You're such a cheeky-"  
Rae giggled,  
"Can't handle the truth?" She asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.  
"I think it's you that can't handle the truth." I replied, a smirk appearing on my lips too.  
"Oh? And what truth is that then?"  
I grinned at her, biting my lip slightly, and then I moved in close to her, cupping her cheek with my left hand, and kissed her softly. I loved catching her off-guard. I always felt the rush of adrenaline rise up her body, when I did. I smirked into the kiss, moving my body closer to hers, and then I slowly began to caress her cheek gently. Rae gripped hold of my white polo shirt, and I couldn't help but let out a small groan. She drove me crazy. And right in this moment, I think she realised this. Our lips moved in a quick motion, and I had to keep coaching myself, to not get carried away. We were lying in her bed, and we were both eager. Obviously at some point, I'm going to try and make a move. But no. I kept coaching myself, and surely enough, I felt in control. I moved my hand away from her cheek, brushing some of her hair away from her face, that had kaput fallen, and then I ran my fingertips down her arm slowly. I felt her shiver slightly beside me, and another smirk played on my lips. This kiss was more than just passion. This was both of us trying to prove a point. A playful point. But nonetheless, a point. As I slowly slid my tongue inside her mouth, instantly, we both began to wrestle for dominance. A move from Rae that shocked me. But I didn't stop. I wanted to win this point. And I knew that whoever pulled away first; lost. Rae's grip began to slowly loosen from my shirt, and I smirked slightly, moving closer to her.

*RAE'S POV*  
Oh. _My. Sweet. Holy. Ovaries. I felt as if I was going to explode at any minute! And all he was doing was wrestling his tongue inside my mouth with my own. You have no idea, how amazing this felt! His breath tasted of peppermint, and a hint of beer. Fucking god!_ As we wrestled our tongues together in a fast motion, I found myself beginning to get caught up in the moment. Loosening my shirt from Finn's shirt, I then slid my hand down his chest, a soft groan leaving his lips; the sound vibrating through my body. He grabbed hold of my hand, entwining our fingers together, and I knew what this meant: he was getting carried away too. Bringing our hands up, he laid them softly over his chest - over his heart. My own heart began to race faster at the touch, and I could feel Finn's doing the same. I don't know if it was because of the fact we've been kissing nonstop for for a minute, or if it was because of our hands holding. I preferred the latter explanation. I felt his thumb stroke my knuckles softly, and I felt my lungs begin to tighten. I slowly pulled away from the kiss, Finn quickly biting my bottom lip as I did, both of us opening our eyes. Our breathing was heavy and uneven, and Finn smiled at me, instantly making me smile back.  
"I win." Finn murmured breathless.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, breathing heavily. He grinned at me,  
"You should sleep." He cooed, breathlessly.  
Nodding slowly, I snuggled closer to him, resting my forehead against his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I smiled to myself, feeling Finn kiss my forehead softly, as I drifted off into a deep slumber.

*FINN'S POV*  
_I had been drifted off into a deep sleep._ _I was sitting in the pub, and I watched Rae walk over to us,_  
_Chloe by her side._  
_"Hi, Rae!" Archie beamed as she took a seat beside him, and opposite me._  
_I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my beer, as Rae grinned and looked at him,_  
_"Hiya, you alright?"_  
_He smiled at her, and he nodded. _So pathetic_. I thought to myself. Chop nudged me, and I quickly broke my gaze from the two of them, and I looked at him._  
_"You up for it then?"_  
_"For what?" I asked._  
_He sighed shaking his head,_  
_"Does no one fucking listen to me anymore?" He asked, raising his voice louder, so everyone could hear._  
_"What's up with you?" Chloe asked, looking at Chop._  
_I looked up at Rae, whose eyes were filled with concern, as she stared at Chop. I lowered my gaze to my lap, hiding my smile._  
_"Who is up for a proper night out this weekend? Here from 7:30!" He looked around at the gang, who were now sharing nods and shrugs to one another. "Come on, guys! It's gonna be fucking epic!"_  
_I chuckled softly,_  
_"Okay, okay, we'll come. Won't we?" I asked, as I raised my gaze up to Rae. Arching my eyebrow up at her, my gaze looked like I was challenging her, with my smug expression on my face. I watched her chocolate brown orbs left my gaze, and she looked at Chop, smiling, and she nodded,_  
_"Sounds good, I'm there."_  
_Sighing silently in relief, I lifted my glass, taking a sip to hide my smile._

_The dream blurred to Saturday night. I was standing in a corner with Chop, with a pint in my hand.  
"Finn, my lad. What do I do?" Chop sighed.  
My gaze was on Archie and Rae. Quickly snapping out of it, I looked at him,  
"I dunno, pal. Why don't you ask Archie?"  
Chop nodded enthusiastically,  
"Yeah! Where is that fucker?!"  
I smiled at him,  
"I'll go and get him for you."  
"Cheers, Finn, mate."  
I nodded at him, walking over to Rae and Archie. Standing beside Archie, I cleared my throat,  
"Archie, mate." He stopped talking and looked at me. "Chop wants you." I nodded my head over to Chop's direction, and Archie nodded,  
"Okay, thanks." He looked at Rae. "I'll be right back."  
Rae nodded and smiled small,  
"Okay."  
She watched him walk away, and then she glanced at me, before sliding out a twenty-pence piece from her jeans pocket. Without saying a word, she walked over to the jukebox, and I watched her, taking a sip of my pint. I smiled making my way over to her. As she put the 20p into the slot, I then held onto her wrist, making her head shoot up to my direction,  
"Don't you owe me a song?" I smirked at her.  
Her face flushed and she remained speechless. I usually had this effect on her, and I liked it. She opened her mouth to speak, but I bet her to it,  
"Remember? You took the 20p off Archie."  
Rae nodded enthusiastically, and then I smirked bigger, looking down at the jukebox, guiding her had to press the four buttons. There was a pause of silence between us, and then 'Wonderwall' by Oasis filled the speakers. I heard Chop, Archie, Izzy and Chloe cheer as the song began; but it insanely faded, leaving the silence between me and Rae the only sound I could hear. I smiled down at her, and Rae retuned the smile.  
""Today is gonna be the day,  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realised what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now."  
I watched her eyes light up as I sang to her, and I could practically feel her heart racing fast. Finally, I got to her. She was finally realising that I liked her. Just like I wanted her to._


	3. Chapter 3

Rae woke first. Her black hair flowing all over her pillow, and down past her shoulders. As she fluttered open her eyes, she rubbed them gently, before turning her head to see her boyfriend, Finn, still in a deep slumber. Smiling to herself, she made a mental note not to make any sudden movements. She gently bit her bottom lip, watching Finn's chest heave in and out slowly and softly. He looked so peaceful, and she thought it made him look ten times hotter. She wished she had her camera out, so she could snap a memorable photograph of this moment. Finn was lying in a weird position - half on his side, and half on his back. The arm that was attached to the shoulder that he was lying on was draped over Rae's stomach. Her eyes slowly travelled down to his hand, wondering if he'd wake up, if she held it. She checked the time - 9:48am. Okay, so it was safe for him to wake up. Lifting her hand, Rae softly entwined their fingers together, and straight away, she felt Finn's fingers curl over hers.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, when Finn opened his eyes this morning, and looked right at me - I felt as if I was in heaven. He looks so fucking fit-no. He looks handsome. He looks like a drop-dead hunk! The way his heavy eyes opened up and stared at me. The way his smile was relaxed, because he was tired. It was the best way to wake up - ever! _As he opened his eyes, he used his free hand to rub them,  
"Morning." He mumbled, sleepily.  
"Good morning." I replied quietly.  
He ran his hand through his hair, and then he reached over and stroked my cheek softly,  
"How did you sleep?"  
A smile instantly appeared on my lips from his touch and I nodded,  
"I slept good. You?"  
Finn's smile widened, and I had no idea why,  
"I slept great." He replied.

After climbing out of bed and changing into some clothes, Finn and I made our way downstairs. Turning on some music from my (awesome) CD collection, we turned it up loud and began to make breakfast. Turning on the kettle, I got out two mugs. Finn was right beside me, sliding a mug in front of him, and he poured a teaspoon of coffee granules into the mug. I glanced at him and I caught his eye, making us both smile. After he poured another teaspoon of coffee granules into the mug, he then took out his packet of cigarettes from his back jeans pocket, and he lit one up, and then he took it out of his mouth, blowing out the puff of smoke. I poured the boiling water into the mugs and then I stirred them. Finn closed the fridge door, coming right behind me, and he rested his chin gently on my shoulder and poured some milk into both mugs. I smiled at the embrace, stirring the milk into the coffee. After he finished, he turned his head and kissed my cheek softly, before stepping back, and putting the milk away.

Sitting down on the sofa, Finn laid his legs over mine, as we sipped our coffees. I couldn't help but feel a sudden comfort, whenever he touched me. There was a count of silence, and then I heard "_Spaceman_" by **Babylon Zoo **playing. I lowered my mug from my lips, looking at Finn,  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I proclaimed, before sighing and shaking my head.  
Finn grinned his typical breathtaking smile at me,  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"You can't seriously like this shit!" I complained, furrowing my eyebrows together, as I watched him.  
Finn took a sip of his coffee, hiding the smile that he currently had plastered on his face. I scoffed at him,  
"If you don't like it, then why do you keep playing it?!" I exclaimed, turning my body to face him.  
Leaning forward and carefully placing his mug onto the carpet by his feet, Finn then sat back up and leaned back into my sofa,  
"This song..." He trailed off. I raised my eyebrows at him, motioning for him to continue. "It's _our _song." He mumbled. He sounded shy, and a little embarrassed.  
I bit my lip, smiling at him, as I stared at him in awe. This was the sweetest thing that he's ever said to me; -apart from 'I love you', but this was actually out loud-.  
"Finn..."  
He smiled shyly at me, and he shook his head,  
"There's a fire between us." He sung softly.

*FINN'S POV*  
Rae's smile widened and she blushed softly, looking down at her hands. Sitting up properly, I moved close beside her, and her gaze slowly lifted to me,  
"See my girl  
She shivers in her bones  
The sun and zenith rising  
Trying to take us all  
There's a fire between us." I carried on singing.  
I watched her, and smiled to myself, watching her face turn red. I found myself, running my fingertips down her spine slowly, and I watched her face turn to me, a smile forming on her lips. I sighed, hearing Rae's house phone ring. Shooting me an apologetic look, she rose to her feet, and then she answered the phone.  
"Hello?" She paused to listened to the conversation. "Oh, hey, Chop. Yeah, he's here why? … Uh, do you wanna talk to him?" Pausing once again, she turned to me and smiled small at me, holding out the phone to me. Standing up, I walked over to Rae, kissing her cheek softly, and then I took the phone,  
"Yo."  
"Finn, man! Where the fuck have you been?"  
Furrowing my eyebrows slightly, I glanced at Rae, whom was standing beside me,  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've just been to your house! Where the fuck are you?"  
"I'm at Rae's." Looking at Rae, I smiled at her, and she returned the smile softly.  
"Mate, it's 10o'clock in the morning!" I checked the time – 10:45am. "Talk about eager, mate. You got it bad, eh?"  
I rolled my eyes and smiled at Chop's comment,  
"I actually stayed the night."  
I looked at Rae once again from the corner of my eye, and I saw her eyes widen slightly, as her cheeks flushed a deep pink colour. Smiling to myself, I looked down at my feet.  
"You did what?! You and Raemundo did the dirty last night? Mate, that is-"  
"No." I shook my head. _Why did he always have to resort to that? _I thought to myself. "No, we didn't do that." I let out a soft sigh, and Chop must've heard this,  
"Alright, sorry mate. So you two an item now?"  
I smiled to myself, lifting my gaze to her chocolate brown orbs and nodded,  
"Yeah we are."  
"Well it's about fucking time!" He proclaimed down the line.  
Laughing softly, I shook my head and so did Rae. He was that loud, she could even hear him. Rolling my eyes,  
"What do you mean, it's about time?"  
"Well, I think everyone was waiting for it to fucking happen! You two are like-you sorta-y'know-fit!"  
Smiling at Rae, I nodded at his comment,  
"Yeah, I do know."  
"Don't fuck it up, Finn man."  
"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence, Chop Meister!" I laughed down the line.  
"You know what I mean! Stick with my Rae, alright? And by the way, come down to the pub at lunch, yeah? Celebration drinks!"  
"Alright, sounds cool."  
Rae walked away from my side, and even though I knew that she was picking up our mugs, I felt a hint of disappointment. I hated Chop for ruining our moment.  
"Hey, is it true that Rae's mum is away? Cause I was thinking-"  
I shook my head, hanging up the call, and I walked into the kitchen where Rae was, and I took hold of her hand. She looked at me, and smiled, her face filled with questions.  
"Come on." I told her softly, walking out of the kitchen, through the hallway, and upstairs into her room. Closing the door behind us both, I walked her over to her bed, sitting her down, and then I walked over to one of my bags. Crouching down in front of it, I opened the front pocket, and got out a mix tape. Standing up, I took a deep breath, and I walked back over to Rae, sitting down beside her,  
"Here." I told her, holding out my hand.  
I watched her eyes slowly travel down to my hand, and she smiled seeing the cassette take in my hand,  
"Finn. You didn't have to."  
I smiled and nodded,  
"I know."  
Leaning close to her face, I pecked her lips softly,  
"I made this before we went to Knebworth. It has all the songs that remind me of you." Looking down at the cassette tape, I smiled to myself. "I-I didn't dare give it to you straight away. But then you decided to go with Chloe, so…"  
Holding my hand, she squeezed it gently,  
"I love it."  
Looking up at Rae, I smiled at her, my eyes filled with hope,  
"Y-You do?"  
She nodded and leaned into me,  
"Of course I do, you sappy sod."  
Rolling my eyes, I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, when she leaned into me. kissing her forehead softly, I watched her smile and then I looked down at the cassette tape,  
"Wanna hear it?"  
Rae nodded enthusiastically, and I chuckled softly, unwrapping my arms from around her shoulders and I stood up. Walking over to her cassette player, I put it in and pressed play, the **Oasis **song "_Wonderwall_" playing. I looked over at her nervously, her eyes on me, and she smiled bigger at me,  
"You're sweet." She admitted.  
Blushing slightly, I let out a laugh, and sat back down beside her again, and then I shrugged slightly,  
"Well, at least you know how I feel, yeah?"  
Rae looked at me and nodded,  
"Yeah."

"Eyup! Here's the happy couple!" Chop hollered, as Rae and I walked into the pub, and then over to the group.  
Rolling my eyes, I sat down opposite him, Rae taking a seat beside me,  
"Who? You and Izzy?" I smirked at him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
Chop looked at Izzy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders,  
"I ain't afraid to show my feelings, Finn, my son!"  
I rolled my eyes again and I smiled,  
"Neither am I."

*RAE'S POV*  
We were sitting in the pub, supping beers, chatting, laughing and messing around. Every once in a while, I'd glance down to my thigh, and notice that Finn was writing little messages to me: _I MISS BEING ALONE WITH YOU. _was the latest one. And that one made me smile like an idiot. Biting my bottom lip, I let out a soft, happy sigh, and then I heard my name being called, jumping me back to reality,  
"Rae!" Chloe exclaimed.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Girls' bathroom – now."  
Nodding, I looked at Finn and smiled at him, whom was watching me. My heart was melting at the way he looked at me. Smiling back at me in return, me, Chloe and Izzy walked into the girls' bathroom.  
"Well?" Chloe prompted at me.  
I raised my eyebrows at her,  
"Well…?  
"What happened with you and Finn last night?!" She squealed. "Chop said that he stopped the night."  
I blushed softly and shrugged slightly,  
"Nothing. We just slept."  
Izzy scoffed,  
"Yeah, right."  
Chloe laughed at Izzy, and then she looked at me, and her face fell,  
"Wait, you're serious?"  
I nodded,  
"Yeah why?"  
"I-It's Finn! He doesn't wait around for you to be ready! You're either ready or not."  
Izzy nodded in agreement,  
"You must be special, Rae." She smiled.  
Looking over at the ginger haired teen, I smiled back at her,  
"Mm must be."

*FINN'S POV*  
"Alright c'mon then." Chop said, getting both Archie's attention and mine. "What's going on with you and Rae?"  
I rolled my eyes, smiling instantly at her name, and then I looked at Archie,  
"Ain't it obvious? We're together."  
"Yeah, we get that. But, you really didn't sleep together last night?" Chop raised his eyebrows at me.  
I shook my head,  
"No like I said." Sliding a cigarette out of my pocket, I picked up the lighter from the middle of table, and I lit the end of it, taking a puff. The boys were still staring at me, and I sighed,  
"I love her. Alright?"  
"You love?" Archie asked.  
I looked at him and I nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"We're happy for you, Finny boy!"  
I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
The girls sat back down, and instantly, my gaze turned to Rae. She looked at me,  
"You alright?" I mouthed to her.  
She smiled and nodded, making me smile back at her. Glancing around the table, I noticed that the only person's attention we were getting, was Chloe's. But when Archie made a conversation with her, I took it as my chance. Smirking to myself, I placed my finger softly on her thigh, and I wrote: _YOU WANNA GET OUT OF HERE?_ To my surprise, Rae lifted her finger, and she wrote on my leg: _YES. _Looking up at her, I smirked to myself again, and then I looked at the table, clearing my throat,  
"We're gonna head off." I nodded at Chop, and then I gave Archie a high-five. The boys said goodbye, and the girls said goodbye to Rae. I could feel their gazes on us, as Rae rose to her feet. I held out my hand for her to take, and then we walked out of the pub,  
"Thank god." I breathed out, throwing my cigarette onto the floor as we walked.  
"Didn't feel up to it?" Rae asked, looking at me.  
I smiled at her,  
"Was sick of the questions." I admitted.  
She laughed slightly,  
"I know what you mean."  
"Mm. Where to now?"  
"Chippy?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Rae and Finn sat down on the grass at the park, a cone of chips on their hands. The black haired teen crossed her legs, as she picked at the chips.  
"You missing your mum?" Finn asked her, taking a bite of one of his chips.  
Shrugging slightly, Rae looked at the mousy blonde haired boy,  
"I guess. I like being able to spend more time with you." She admitted.  
The confession made the boy smile, and he finished off the other half of his chip, and then he looked at her,  
"Why didn't you show up at your mum's wedding?"  
Rae looked at Finn,  
"I went to find my therapist." She replied. "I was feeling down, and I needed to speak to someone. I felt like I had no one." She paused, not believing that she was actually admitting this to him. "I uh... I was told to contact him if I needed someone. He's just split from his wife, so he was in a pretty bad state, because I walked out on him, from our last session, and my friend Tix, she's collapsed."  
Finn furrowed his eyebrows together,  
"Why did you walk out on him?"  
"I'm getting better." She replied with a shrug. "I felt like I didn't need him anymore, and he said it wasn't a good idea for me to go to The Rave." Rae lowered her gaze to her lap, feeling ashamed.  
The boy sighed slightly and took hold of her hand,  
"Why wasn't it a good idea?"  
"Because I'm recovering still."  
He stayed silent. 1 beat, 2 beats, 2 beats. He then squeezed her hand gently,  
"I-I'm gonna help you, Rae. I'm gonna be by your side throughout your whole recovery. I-I'll pick you up and drop you off to your therapy sessions. I'll come with you to see Tix-"  
Rae's head shot up,  
"You will?"  
Finn stopped talking and he nodded, smiling small,  
"Of course I will."  
She returned the smile and leaned into him,  
"Thanks, Finn."  
He kissed Rae's forehead softly and then gently rested the side of his head against hers.  
"Would it be okay if we go to the hospital this afternoon?"  
"It's fine. And don't feel the need to rush, okay?"  
Rae smiled to herself, unable to believe how amazing her boyfriend really was. The two of them began to eat their chips, and then they made their way back to Rae's house. When they arrived at her house, Finn closed the door behind him, the two of them sliding off their converses. Making her way through her hallway, Finn followed close behind her. She could his presence near, and she liked the comfort that it gave her. Turning to him, she smiled,  
"Thanks."  
Chuckling slightly, Finn shot her a puzzled look,  
"For what?"  
Rae shrugged slightly,  
"For everything. For defending me with Big G, for not judging me." She shrugged again with a smile on her face. The mousy blonde/brown haired boy smiled and rolled his eyes,  
"You don't need to thank me, Rae. I've always felt the need to defend you."  
She looked at him confused,  
"Why?"  
It was Finn's turn to shrug,  
"Dunno. You were different to everyone else that I knew. You were new and I liked the fact that you were similar to me. It was nice to have a challenge for a change, y'know? You liked Archie, and I didn't understand why. We had so much in common, and you chose him. I felt close to you, and yet, you didn't even feel it." He let out a small laugh, and then he shrugged again.

*RAE'S POV*  
_When Finn gets honest, it's probably the most cutest thing – ever! Diary, I think I'm in love. Yes, I've admitted this many times, but I'm dead serious! He cares. He actually cares about me! Why was I so reluctant to liking him in the first place? I knew he was a bit of a knob, but why didn't I find him more attractive? I knew he was fit, but so did he. Maybe I was scared of liking someone like him, because of how he'd react when, -or if-, he found out? I dunno. All I do know is, Finn liked me. And I liked him. He made me happy, and we had so much in common. He made me so happy, and I'm so pleased that he chose me over Chloe._

__We sat down on my bed, and I smiled to myself, hearing Finn's mixed tape beginning to play. Lying back against the pillows, I felt Finn begin to take my hand, and draw circles against the palm. It was moments like these that I liked. Simple moments. _Sweet _moments. Closing my eyes, I smiled bigger to myself, and I felt him move closer to me. Biting my bottom lip slightly, I heard Finn groan slightly. Opening my eyes, I looked at him,  
"What?" I asked softly.  
"Don't do that." He murmured against my shoulder.  
I furrowed my eyebrows together,  
"Do what?"  
"Bite your lip like that." He licked his lips slowly. "You make your mouth look provocative when you do."  
I blushed slightly, smiling and I looked away and up to the ceiling,  
"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to hide my smile, but was failing miserably.  
I heard him chuckle slightly and then glancing at him from the corner of my eye, I watched Finn roll onto his side to face me, wrapping his arm around me. Taking a deep breath, I tried to resist the urge to pull his arm off my body. I wasn't exactly comfortable in my own skin. But somehow, Finn made it easier. Every time he smiled at me, every time he touched me, and kissed me. I felt more confident in myself. Turning my head to face him, Finn smiled at me, leaning close to me and kissing my lips softly.

I swallowed slowly. We had been so close. So close, and then we quickly stopped. We had agreed to take things slow, and apart from five minutes ago, we meant it. The kiss that Finn had started became pretty heated quickly. His hands were running through my hair, my hands were running down his chest. And it got to the point, to where Finn was straddling over me. Now, we were lying side by side, and staring up at the ceiling. I felt him move slightly, and then he took hold of my hand, writing: I'M SORRY onto my palm. I smiled small to myself, taking his hand and writing: IT'S OKAY onto his. Turning to look at him, I smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

*FINN'S POV*  
I was so mad at myself. I couldn't believe that I fucking got over carried away with the moment! I wanted it to be different with Rae – special. I wanted to be dating for more than a few fucking days, before I pounced on her. Ugh, my fucking hormones! After quickly realising what I was doing, I pulled out of the kiss, and lay beside her. Inside, I was praying that she didn't think I was rejecting her. Because I wasn't. I just didn't want to pressure her. After apologising to Rae, I sighed quietly and ran my hand through my hair,  
"Do you—Do you wanna head to the hospital then?" I asked, looking over at her. "You wanna go and see Tix?"  
Rae smiled slightly, and then she nodded,  
"Please."  
Nodding, we both stood up and walked out of her room and downstairs. Sliding on our shoes, we then walked out of the front door, and over to my motorbike. I had managed to somehow carry both of my bags, as well as driving my motorbike last night. Rae smiled and shook her head, seeing my bike, and then we both walked over to it.

*RAE'S POV*  
When we walked down the corridor, I noticed that Finn had moved closer to me. I couldn't decide if it was from feeling fragile from just losing his Nan, or for wanting to comfort me. Taking a deep breath, I stood outside Tix's room, and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.  
_Dear Diary, when you see the closest thing you have for a best friend, lying unconscious on a hospital bed, it's hard to imagine anything but your life without them. Without Tix, I wouldn't have made it through my time here at the hospital. And as I tried my hardest to, I just couldn't imagine it. Tix was my best friend, and that was all I knew.  
_I felt Finn squeeze my hand gently, as the tears began to pour out of my eyes. Frowning to himself, he then pulled me into a tight embrace, rubbing my back comfortingly. I gripped the back of his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder.  
"It's okay, Rae. Let it all out."  
Finn was saying the same thing to me, as I did to him, when I comforted him at the sexy party. We stayed there for an hour, just holding each other. One of the best, but saddest, moments of my life. I got to see the real Finn Nelson that night. And I loved him. Sniffing, I sobbed harder, and then I heard someone clear his or her throat. Gasping, I pulled out of the embrace, and turned around to see Dr. Nick. Smiling politely at me, his eyes slowly averted to Finn, whom was standing beside me, taking hold of my hand.  
"Hi, Rae, nice to see you again." He greeted.  
Smiling weakly at him, I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.  
Clearing his throat quietly, Finn smiled small,  
"Hi, I'm uh, Finn. Rae's boyfriend."  
My stomach did an unexpected flop at the words. _That's right, diary. He used the words: "I'm Finn. Rae's boyfriend." Double. Fucking. Gush! _I couldn't help but feel somewhat, more cheerier at his words, as I blushed slightly, nudging Finn's shoulder with my own.  
"Nice to meet you, Finn." They shook hands. "My name is Dr. Nick. I'm one of the people that treat Rae here. My job is to make sure she's taking her pills, and to make sure that her body is okay."  
Watching Finn's expression, I noticed him frown slightly, before he fixed on a polite smile,  
"Well, thank you so much for looking after her. I'm glad that she's getting better."  
Dr. Nick returned the smile, but his was more sincere,  
"Me too." He looked at me. "Rae, I need to have a word. Do you want Finn here with you?" I nodded in reply, Finn squeezing my hand again. "This wasn't your fault. Okay? Kester told me that you're blaming yourself, and you shouldn't. Tix's body has been becoming weaker and weaker as the days go on. She needs fluids in her. And unfortunately, this now requires a tube, like I warned her. She will recover soon, Rae, so please. Do not stress, okay?"  
I nodded slowly, the words sinking in, and then I sighed,  
"We were supposed to be having a meal together. Her first proper meal in a long time. And I blew her off."  
"Hey." Finn said softly, making me look at him. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen."  
Dr. Nick nodded,  
"Finn's right, Rae. Please just don't blame yourself. If you wanna go in and see her, that's fine. If not, I may see you tomorrow, while you're here for your session."  
He flashed the two of us a polite smile, and then he walked away.  
"Make sure her body is okay." I heard mumbled beside me.  
Furrowing my eyebrows together, I looked over at him again,  
"What is wrong with you?" I asked confused.  
Finn sighed and shrugged,  
"Just how he said it." He admitted. "Sounded like he had control over your body, and that only him can see it."  
I was shocked. Finn was jealous? Over my doctor? He was kidding right? Sighing slightly, I stood in front of him,  
"He's not in control of my body, Finn. I am. He has to check my scars, my health and stuff like that. It's just the procedure of being here. And yes, it fucking sucks, but I have to deal with it. And no, he's not the only one that can see it."  
"I-I…" He sighed to himself, shaking his head. "I'm not good with words."  
I nodded at him,  
"I know."  
"It-It's just that… you mentioned fantasising about doctors, and-"  
"And you know who my doctor is now."  
Frowning to himself, he nodded and then he ruffled his hair, laughing slightly,  
"I don't get what's wrong with me." Finn admitted. "I know that you're…"  
"That I'm what?"  
I watched his cheeks blush slightly as he mumbled,  
"Mine."  
I sighed slightly and smiled at him, taking hold of his hands,  
"Oh, Finn…"

*FINN'S POV*  
Brushing her thumbs along my knuckles softly, I slowly looked up at her and smiled slightly. _Yep, I was embarrassed. That doctor was a fucking knob, and he clearly wanted to get under my fucking skin. And it fucking worked! Does he know that Rae fantasised over him? I bet he laughed about it, thinking it was adorable that one of his patients was thinking of him in that way. Ha, prick. Laughing at my girlfriend. "I may see you tomorrow" thing was just fucking—ugh! Calm down, Finn. Don't let that dickhead get to you. You don't want another moment, like you had with Big G. _Taking a deep breath, I smiled small at her, pulling Rae in close to me. Entwining our fingers together with both hands, I held them up, so they were at the same height as our shoulders. Resting my forehead against hers gently, I closed my eyes for a few moments, whispering,  
"You're beautiful." Opening my eyes, I stared at her. "You know that, right?"  
When Rae didn't reply, I watcher her more closely. _No. _I told myself. _Don't tell me that my Rae, -yes, _my _Rae-, was feeling self-conscious. She was beautiful! She was funny, smart, and so many other things. And yet, she was feeling self-conscious. What a silly bastard! _Standing back, I held onto Rae's hand, storming down the corridor. I knew that she was bewildered with my sudden reactions, but I was determined to make my point. Pushing open the exit doors, I walked us over to my bike. Letting go of Rae's hand, I picked up her helmet, handing it out to her,  
"Put it on."

Arriving at Rae's house, I helped her climb off, and then I did, the both of us taking off our helmets. I took hold of her hand, and then I held out my free hand,  
"Keys, please."  
Her face was filled with confusion, as she fished through her jeans pocket and slid them out, handing them over to me. Nodding once, I dragged her over to her front door, unlocking the door, and then I walked us both inside. Locking the door behind me, I knew that Rae had many unanswered questions roaming around in her head, but I was desperate. Walking upstairs, I walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind us and then I guided her over to her mirror. Rae's eyes never left mine, as I stood behind her.  
"Okay." I said quietly, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Look at yourself in the mirror."  
With her face still looking puzzled, her eyes slowly drifted to the mirror. But they weren't focusing on her; they were on me.  
"Look at yourself." I ordered quietly.  
"Finn. What are you—?"  
"Just do it." I sighed, cutting her off.  
I watched Rae's reflection stare at herself in the mirror. A small frown playing on her lips. Sighing, I shook my head, rubbing my hands over my face with disbelief,  
"Rae, you're so many things. And one of them is beautiful. And yet, you don't even believe me." I placed my hands on my hips, standing beside her, facing her; and I bit my lip slightly. "Take off your shirt."  
Her chocolate brown orbs widened with horror, her gaze snapping to mine quickly,  
"What?!"  
"Take off your shirt." I repeated again, adding a little shrug as I did.  
"Fuck off." She mumbled, rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms over her chest.  
I scoffed, shaking my head,  
"You either take your shirt off yourself, or I'll take it off for you." My voice was more stern this time. I hadn't meant it to be, but she was a very stubborn bitch. _Just like me._ The thought made my insides warm, but I couldn't focus on that right now. I watched Rae swallow slowly, gripping the bottom of her shirt. Her gaze stayed on me, and I smiled reassuringly at her, nodding encouragingly at her. It was my turn to swallow slowly, when she began to lift her shirt up her body. She looked so nervous and embarrassed, but all I felt was my heart racing. The only time I had seen Rae without her clothes on, was when she was wearing her swimming costume. I still remember that day. Eventually, Rae threw her shirt onto the floor by her feet, but she folded her arms over her stomach. Rolling my eyes, I stood in front of her, peeling her arms away from her stomach, and to her sides,  
"Rae, you're beautiful. Look." Stepping aside, I watched her, as she stared into the mirror at her exposed skin. She looked at me and frowned,  
"How am I? I'm fat, Finn! All you can see is fucking flab!" She screamed at me, making me cringe. I felt my fists clench slightly, and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I shook my head at her,  
"Stop it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your body, alright? I love ya, Rae. And I love all of you. That means your body too, y'know. Can you please just believe that I don't think that you're fat? Because I don't think that. I-I think you're perfect just the way you are."  
Her eyes welled up with tears, and she shook her head sniffing,  
"No. No I'm not."  
I walked back over to her, so I was standing in front of her. Tracing my fingertips along her sides, I smiled to myself. I then began to trace them over her stomach, and I looked up at her,  
"Beautiful."  
Leaning forward, I kissed her lips softly, running my hands down her sides.


	5. Chapter 5

*RAE'S POV*  
It took me a few moments to process everything: Fin dragged me out of the hospital, and he drove me home. He then dragged me upstairs and into my bedroom, and then had me standing in front of a mirror. He made me stand there with my top off, exposing my skin to him. The most self-conscious body part about me - my stomach. Finn then called me beautiful several times, and the next thing I knew, he was running his fingertips over my sides and my stomach, his lips pressed against mine. Now, Finn was sliding his tongue into my mouth, and he was currently fighting against mine for dominance. I gasped, sliding my hands down his chest, and Finn managed to pull me even closer. _Holy. Fucking. Hell. Diary, his body was pressed against mine! His heart was racing just like mine! _He positioned himself so my leg was in the middle of his. His body slowly grinded against mine, a gasp leaving my lips. Guiding me over to my bed, he slowly laid me back, and he climbed over my body, straddling over me. Pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the ground, he then brushed his lips over mine,  
"You sure about this?" He whispered huskily.  
My heart was racing, and my breathing was all over the place. I stared at him, nodding fast.

_Dear Diary, it's official: Rachel Earl, is no longer a virgin! I was a certified sex goddess. The girlfriend of the King of Sex God Porn. The way he ran his bands down my sides, the way he slowly grinded his body against mine. And when we came, he entwined our fingers together, and stared into my eyes. It was the most sweetest, the most amazing, and the most perfect moment of my entire life! _Finn swallowed to calm his breathing down. He had collapsed beside me, and my arm was laying over his chest. As I breathed heavily, I felt Finn rolled onto his side, and slowly, so did I. Finn was smiling at me. His hand reached out, as he carefully caressed my cheek with his knuckles softly,  
"I love you." He whispered.  
I blushed deeply,  
"I love you too." I replied quietly.  
Finn leaned down, kissing my bare shoulder softly, and I took a deep breath. Glancing up at me, he raised his eyebrows at me,  
"Believe that you're beautiful yet?" He asked me, huskily.  
I stared at him, not knowing what to say. He _really _wanted me to believe that I was beautiful. But why? I was fine with being how I was. Believing that no boy would ever want me. Well, apart from Finn, of course. But he didn't like me. He _loved _me! Smiling at him, I nodded in reply, and Finn smiled big.  
"Good." He whispered huskily.

*FINN'S POV*  
I couldn't decide if I felt relieved that Rae and I had finally made love, or if I was annoyed. I had told her that I wanted to wait. And I meant it. But getting so intimate with her today, made me realise, that I needed to show her that I loved her, and that I loved all of her. Obviously, it worked. We were both lying naked under the covers, the sheets covering our bare selves. I reached for Rae's hand, bringing it up close to my mouth, and kissing her knuckles softly. I was different around Rae now. I was clearer about my feelings, just like I've always wanted to be. I felt more relaxed and secure about myself around her too. Now that I knew that she liked me back, and not Archie, it was a nice relief. With Rae, I could be myself. My _true _self. Brushing my lips along each knuckle, I then took a deep sigh of contentment. Rae was perfect for me. And I knew it was true. I knew that she was the one person that I was meant to be with. To share my secrets, and my darkest feeling with.  
"What else do you fancy doing today?" I asked her, with a slight softness in my voice.  
Rae smiled at me, shrugging slightly, as her eyes travelled over my lips, a smirk slowly appearing on my face. When she noticed that I had caught on, she quickly looked away, blushing deeply as she did. Chuckling softly, I leaned forward and pecked her lips softly.  
"Fancy a ride?" I asked her.  
I watched Rae's lips slowly curve up into a mischievous grin,  
"Sounds fun."  
Grinning back in return, I sat up and ruffled my hair,  
"Then let's do it."

The weather for riding today was perfect. The wind was at the right speed, and the weather was at the right temperature. I was driving down a country road, Rae's arms wrapped around my waist. I had a flashback to the rave, and I couldn't help but feel the same amount of adrenaline. I had planned on telling Rae everything that night, but obviously, that plan failed. _Stupid fucking Archie. _I thought to myself. Mentally shaking my head, I decided not to think about actually being at the rave, and to think about everything leading up to it instead. I felt Rae's hands slide away from my waist, and her arms spread out in the air,  
"THIS FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING!" She screamed over the sound of my motorbike.  
Laughing at her outburst, I decided to set the scene like at the rave. I let out an adrenaline filled scream, and then I heard Rae laugh behind me.  
"IT'S SO THRILLING!" She screamed again.  
I looked over my shoulder at her, catching her gaze, and I grinned at her,  
"Watch the road, will ya!" She squealed, her eyes filling with terror.  
I laughed shaking my head, looking back ahead, at the empty road. Sighing happily, I felt her arms wrap back around my waist, and then very subtly, she moved closer to me.

We arrived at the same field that we had abandoned the car and bike at not that long ago. Helping Rae off the bike, I turned in my seat, so both my legs were hanging off the same side. I helped Rae take off her helmet, and then I placed it onto the handlebar. Taking off my helmet also, I then placed it onto the seat standing up, picking up my bag. Taking hold of her hand in mine, I walked us over to a short piece of the meadow. I watched Rae take in all the surroundings, her face filled with awe. We both took a seat on the grass, and then she laid back. Laying back also, I crossed my legs over hers, and I noticed a wide smile on her face,  
"Memories." She sighed happily.  
I grinned at her,  
"I did that because it was a sign." I admitted.  
Rae looked at me, her eyes filled with hope,  
"Really?"  
"Mm." I nodded.  
"Mm." Rae replied, before looking up at the sky.  
I continued to watch her. Watching the sunrays brush over her face, and how the slight wind rushed through her hair. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.  
"Look what I brought." I announced, sitting up and picking up my bag from the side of me. Unzipping my bag up, I got out my Polaroid camera, showing it to Rae,  
"Thought we'd capture some memories." I informed her.  
I watched Rae smiled and nod at me, making me move closer to her, and then I held the camera out in front of the two of us,  
"Smile." I cooed softly, before grinning wide at the camera. Snapping the picture, I then brought it closer to me, taking out the Polaroid, and waving it in the air. When the picture appeared, I smiled instantly at the sight. We both looked so happy, and so in love.  
"Can you take another one?" Rae asked me, looking at me with her lips pursed together.  
I nodded enthusiastically at her,  
"Yeah! Yeah, sure. What? Didn't you like that one?" I asked her, holding the camera back out in front of us.  
Rae smiled and shook her head,  
"No it's not that. I just want a copy for myself." She admitted, blushing slightly.  
I grinned at her and kissed her cheek softly, quickly snapping the picture as I did. I took out the Polaroid, and then I turned to the camera,  
"Smile!"  
I heard her giggle beside me, as I snapped the picture again. Taking the Polaroid from the camera, I placed the camera onto my lap and picked up the other Polaroid, waving them both into the air. Rae picked up the first picture we took, running her index finger carefully over our faces,  
"Look at how happy we look." She commented.  
I looked down at the picture and smiled instantly,  
"We sure do."  
My eyes flickered up to her, and Rae looked back at me, a smile on her lips,  
"What're you thinking about?" She asked me.  
"Honestly?"  
Rae nodded, her body turning slightly to face me.  
"I-I… I'm thinking about our time together."  
She nodded slowly and then she bit her lip,  
"I need to ask you something. But I want you to be honest, okay?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows together with a slight hint of confusion,  
"Sure okay."  
"When we were at the pool party…" She started, and I nodded motioning her to continue. "What did you think when you looked at my legs?"  
I shrugged slightly,  
"Nothing, why?"  
Rae frowned slightly,  
"Finn."  
I sighed softly,  
"Okay, okay. I saw the scars on your legs, and I thought you'd been in an accident. I didn't want anyone; -Chop, Izzy-, saying anything bad about the fact that you had scars, or that you had gotten yourself stuck in the slide." I paused, swallowing slowly. "I didn't say anything about it, because, I didn't know if you were embarrassed, or ashamed about the scars." I shrugged slightly again. "But uh… when you asked Chop to help you down, and you made everyone laugh," I laughed slightly, looking down at my hands, "you don't understand how relieved I felt. I was a dick. I didn't want to be the one to help, because that wasn't my style. Y'know?" Rae nodded silently. "I was happy that you had decided to take that approach, rather than running off humiliated. If you had ran off, I would've most probably let you go, and then waited until I saw you next, to ask if you was okay."  
Rae smiled small, leaning close to my face, and pecking her lips softly,  
"Thank you for being honest with you." She said quietly.  
"And you know what else?" I asked. Rae raised her eyebrows waiting for me to continue. "That day in the chippy when I was a complete dickhead to you, and you went crazy on me, Chop and the guys. I felt so bad. I didn't realise that you were so annoyed. So I waited. I waited for you, and Chop asked me why I wasn't coming. I told him that I needed some quiet to think about the music. I was so confused, y'know? You and I had so much in common, musically wise, and I couldn't understand why you insulted my taste. I guess you walked straight past me, and when I heard Big G and his twats of friends shouting away outside the shop, I was intrigued. I quickly got my stuff together and I walked outside. I heard him calling someone a scrubber, and I was confused. 'How the fuck did he have the right to call anyone a scrubber?' I asked myself. And then I saw that it was you." I paused, swallowing slowly. "You looked so upset, Rae. And so embarrassed. It was like the pool party all over again. And this adrenaline ran through me. You know the rest. But when I realised what I'd done, just before I asked you if you were alright, I couldn't believe that I had done it. And that's when I began to realise that I did actually like you."  
Rae smiled, her cheeks darkening as she did. I smiled small at her, feeling embarrassed that I had been so open. I'm Finn Nelson. I don't get deep and close with girls. Nah, that ain't me. But with Rae, I found myself wanting to tell her everything. I think Rae noticed that I was feeling embarrassed, when she said nothing, and looked down at my lap. Picking up the camera, she held it to her face,  
"Smile!" She grinned, and I did too, as she snapped the picture.  
Rolling my eyes, as she waved it in the air and looked at it, Rae looked back at me,  
"Now this is a keeper."

*RAE'S POV*  
We were just about to go back upstairs, when the phone rang. Shooting an apologetic look in Finn's direction, I walked over to the phone, picking it up,  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Rae! It's Chloe."  
"Oh, hey Chlo. What's up?" I asked, turning to face Finn, whom had walked over to me.  
"I need your help!"  
I laughed slightly,  
"Okay…?"  
"Do you think that Archie and me fit together? Like, as a couple."  
My eyes widened with shock, and I had to stop myself from laughing. Finn looked at me with confusion on his face, but I shook my head. I quickly cleared my throat, redeeming myself,  
"Y-You and Archie? You like Archie?"  
"Yeah. What's so weird about that?"  
"Why do you like him? I didn't think Archie was your type." _You're certainly not his.  
_"I dunno. I just figured that since you and Finn are together, and so are Chop and Izzy, why not Archie and I get together?"  
I pursed my lips together, trying to hide my smile,  
"Just because of that, doesn't mean you have to make our group all about couples, Chlo. Why not try someone outside of the group?"  
"Hmmmmm…. I'm not sure. I'll keep you updated."  
"Alright, bye."  
We both hung up the call, and I shook my head, laughing to myself.  
"So are you gonna share what's so hilarious about Chloe and Archie getting together?"  
My eyes widened, taken back by the question. I couldn't tell Finn. It wasn't my place to say. I shrugged slightly,  
"I-I just know that Archie's not interested in Chloe, that's all."  
"Oh? And how do you know that?" His eyebrows rose.  
Sighing slightly, I bit my lip,  
"Finn, please-"  
"What? Is it some sort of big secret? I really don't get it, Rae. You and Archie are really close. A little bit _too_ close. Why don't you fill me in?" Finn crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me.  
I shook my head,  
"It isn't my thing to tell. Please, just trust me."  
He stayed silent, staring at me, and looking over my features. Uncrossing his arms, he nodded,  
"Alright." He mumbled.  
Smiling small at him, I tucked my hair behind my ear, feeling the tension growing.  
"Want a drink?" I asked.  
Finn smiled small at me and nodded,  
"Please."  
I nodded back in reply, and then I walked through into the kitchen, hearing Finn following behind me. Opening the fridge door, I got out two cans of beer, and I handed one to him, closing the door behind me. The two of us opened our cans in silence, taking a sip and then we stared at each other. I sighed softly,  
"I wish I could tell you." I admitted.  
Finn nodded,  
"I know. It's not your place to tell." He looked down at his can, playing with the lid,  
"The secret isn't that he likes you, is it?"  
I noticed him swallow slowly, and I frowned at him, shaking my head,  
"No."  
He slowly looked up at me, his face filled with hope. Smiling weakly at him, I added,  
"It's nothing like that. And thanks to you, I learned why."  
"Me?" Finn asked; his voice filled with confusion.  
"When you told me to go down to his work, I confronted him. I got the answers, and when he's ready, you'll get them too."  
There was a flush of relief in his face, as Finn nodded,  
"Okay, I'll stop now. Let's not ruin today."  
I nodded and smiled,  
"It has been pretty amazing."  
"Perfect." He commented.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn looked back down at his can, clearing his throat slightly,  
"Why don't you go and take a shower?" He asked her, looking back up at her.  
Nodding, Rae placed her can down onto the counter,  
"Okay."  
Waking past Finn, she stopped to kiss his cheek, an instant smile appearing on both of their faces, and then she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and upstairs. Finn listened to her fade away, and then he set his can down beside Rae's, opening the fridge. Getting out a tin of tuna and a bottle of mayonnaise, he closed the fridge door and set them on the counter beside the fridge.

*RAE'S POV*  
After washing my body and hair, I turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbed two towels. I wrapped the larger one around my body, and the smaller one around my hair. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the bathroom, quickly scanning around. Hearing Finn moving around downstairs, I felt a sense of relief rush through me. Walking into my bedroom, and closing my door, I walked over to my draws, opening the third draw. _Dear Diary, I curse myself for not being more prepared. I'm not sexy, and neither are my clothes! All my pyjamas were plain and disgusting. What can I say? I never expected a boyfriend anytime soon. Let alone one stopping at my house for a fortnight! It's the first day, and I'm already panicking! I need to do some shopping, or something!_ Sighing as I picked out my light blue pyjama bottoms, and my a white t-shirt, I closed the draw and quickly got dried, putting on my pyjamas. _If I couldn't look sexy with my body and clothes, my hair was the next best thing._ I told myself. Nodding in agreement, I plugged in my hair dryer, drying my hair.  
After that, I took out the plug, running my fingers through my hair. I was relieved that my hair looked nice naturally. Smiling small at my reflection, I walked out of my bedroom and back downstairs, my eyes widening with shock when I reached the kitchen. In front of me, there was a table of two laid out: a candle in the middle, two plates at both ends and two glasses of wine. Looking up at Finn, he smiled sheepishly at me,  
"Thought I'd try the whole romantic film thing, that Izzy and Chloe are always banging on about."  
Slowly grazing my gaze onto Finn, I grinned and shook my head,  
"Finn, it's lovely." I admired, nodding at the same time with reassurance. "I love it, thank you."  
"You're welcome." Finn smiled, walking over to a chair, pulling it out. "C'mon, Rae babe. Let's eat."  
My stomach did a couple of unexpected flops, as my heart began to race. Smiling at him, I rolled my eyes,  
"Sit down. We don't need to do everything like the movies."  
Laughing nervously, Finn nodded and sat down, myself taking a seat opposite him.  
"Didn't know you could cook." I commented, picking up my knife and fork.  
"Mhm. There's a lot you don't know about me."  
As I looked up at him, I saw that his eyebrows were raised, a smug smirk on his face. I smiled,  
"Oh is that right?" Finn nodded. I picked up a piece of pasta onto my fork, taking a bite and swallowing it. "Is being a terrible cook on the list?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
Finn's face fell,  
"Wh-what? You-you don't like it?" He looked down at his plate.  
I smile and then laughed, shaking my head. His head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed at me,  
"You fucking cheeky bastard!" He said, placing a hand over his chest. "Fucking gave me a heart attack!"  
I grinned innocently at him,  
"I'm sorry! I had to! Seriously now, it's lovely. Thank you."  
Finn flashed me a smile,  
"You're welcome. Oh, and," he pressed play on the cassette player that was laid on the table; his mixed tape playing.  
I grinned big at the sound as The Chemistry Between us by Suede played softly in the background. Grinning big, I picked up my glass of wine, taking a sip and shaking my head. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. And I was even happier that it was Finn that was doing these things to me. Looking over at him, I kept my gaze at him, my eyes filled with awe, as I began to eat.

After tea, we both cleaned up and then Finn pulled me close to him, taking my hand and he wrote on her palm: _I LOVE YOU._ Grinning big, I then sighed happily,  
"I love you, too." I replied.  
"Wanna go upstairs and relax?" He asked.  
I nodded fast, and then Finn smiled, leading me through the living room and upstairs. Walking into my bedroom, he let go of my hand and stuffed his hands into his pockets,  
"I'm gonna get a shower, okay?"  
I smiled at Finn, nodding and I walked over to my bed,  
"Okay, have fun."

*FINN'S POV*  
Getting out some sweatpants and a white polo shirt from my bag, I then walked out of Rae's room, and into the bathroom. Closing the door behind me and turning on the light, I couldn't help but admit that I liked this. I liked Rae and I waking up and falling asleep together. I had come to that conclusion after the sexy party, but now, I was certain. Turning on the warm water, I found myself deep in thought; thinking about nothing but Rae. I felt like she was getting more comfortable with me, as I was with her. Taking off my clothes, I stepped into the shower and stood under the water.

Walking out of the bathroom, I walked back into Rae's room, seeing that she was writing in her diary. Looking up from her book, I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Ruffling my hair again, I walked over to one of my bags, crouching down in front of it, and I looked inside. Picking out my book, I then stood up, walking over to the bed. Moving over for me, I sat down beside Rae, and I kissed her cheek softly,  
"Mm." She said, finishing a sentence, and then looking up. "What're you reading?"  
I shrugged slightly,  
"Romeo and Juliet."  
When I looked at Rae, she was smirking at me,  
"No! It was not by choice!" I rolled my eyes. "It's a summer project for English."  
"Mhmmmmm." Was all she said, smiling at me and then she kissed my shoulder softly, before looking back down at her diary. I smiled to myself, watching her closely. She looked so concentrated as she wrote. I looked at the pages, she'd written a lot. And that made me smile too. Did she write while she was in the hospital? Did she start it there? What did she wrote about? I licked my lips as I watched her, wondering what she was writing about now. Trying to sneak a peek, I heard Rae gasp, hiding her page,  
"Oi, nosey!"  
I scoffed,  
"What?"  
"You're a nosey bastard, that's what!"  
I looked at her apologetically,  
"Sorry."  
Rae smiled at me, shaking her head,  
"It's fine, Finn. Really."  
Taking a deep breath, she closed her diary looking at me,  
"I'll show you. Some day." She promised.  
My face fell open and I shook my head,  
"No. No, no, no, no. Babe, that's your private world. I was just curious. I don't want you to show me it. Really."  
"Mhm." She smiled. "Put some music on."  
"How's Babylon Zoo sound?" I asked her, with a smirk.  
Rolling her chocolate brown orbs, she shook her head,  
"Ugh, whatever."  
Grinning big, I stood up and turned on her CD player, putting in the cd, and then I sat back down on the bed, opening the book, and began to read.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, Oh. My. God! I'm currently sitting on my bed, listening on my bed, with Finn sat next to me. It's a perfect scene! I'm siting here writing in you, and Finn is reading Romeo and Juliet beside me. I am head over heels in love with this boy, and I still cannot believe he feels the same way! This was the perfect picture. I was thinking about showing Finn my diary. Showing him my deepest and darkest secrets. Is it too risky? I don't want anyone to get as intimate is this with my diary. So Finn must by the perfect candidate, right?_ Sighing happily, I closed my diary, and I laid back, Finn glancing at me, smiling at his self, before looking back at his book. I liked watching him. He looked so peaceful, so carefree, when he read. I bet he didn't even realise how much of a sex god he really looked like to me! Clearing his throat slightly, he closed his book and he looked at me,  
"Am I really like looking at porn?"  
My eyes widened with shock. Sitting up quickly, I felt my face flush with embarrassment. _Chloe._ I thought to myself. Finn chuckled softly watching me,  
"Relax, Rae. Chloe showed me the page before we left the reception last night. It's quite flattering, actually."  
I rolled my eyes, looking down at the quilt, playing with the ends. I felt him move closer to me,  
"Rae? I'm serious. I like that you said that. I mean, you have your insecurities, and I have mine."  
I scoffed looking up at him,  
"What could you possibly be insecure about?" I asked him.  
"When you saw me playing football that time, and I was shirtless. I was very insecure then."  
My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion,  
"Why? You're like sex on legs."  
Finn's cheeks blushed slightly and he smiled sheepishly at me,  
"That's your opinion. I really liked you then, Rae. And there I was in just a pair of jeans. I wanted you to take me seriously." He shrugged slightly, and I smiled.  
"You're very sexy when you get honest." I admitted.  
Smirking at me, Finn laid down beside me, leaning closer to me and he kissed my lips softly once,  
"Mm really now?"  
I nodded fast,  
"Mhm."  
My breathing was already becoming uneven from the closeness of our faces, and my heart was racing faster. _Diary, if there were rules about flirting, I'm pretty sure that hyperventilating, sweating and being completely fucking clueless top the list._ Biting my bottom lip, Finn smiled bigger, cupping my face and he kissed my lips passionately once. I opened my eyes after the kiss, and I was left speechless. It was a simple kiss. But it was filled with so much passion. _I was positive, that if we were standing up, my knees would have gone weak, and I would've collapsed to the floor._ Blushing deeply, I rested my forehead against Finn's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me,  
"I like spending time with you." He murmured against the top of my head.  
I smiled against his chest and I whispered,  
"I like spending time with you, too."  
I felt his smile against the top of my head, and then he stroked my back,  
"I'm sorry we didn't wait." He blurted out.  
Looking up at him, I could see his frown on his lips. Sighing, I shook my head,  
"Don't be. It was-it was perfect. Special." I nodded with reassurance, smiling at him.  
Finn returned the smile and then he sighed happily,  
"There's something about you, y'know?"  
"Mm?"  
"Something that attracted me to you. That made me act the way I did at the start." He paused shaking his head. "I think I envied you."  
I let out a laugh,  
"Who? Me?"  
Finn nodded,  
"Mmm. You showed up out of the blue, Chloe invited you to the pub, and the gang warmed to you instantly. I was still cautious of you, though. The second time I saw you, and you admitted to knowing a lot about music, I felt... I felt defensive. I was the one that knew the most about music, but it turned out that so did you. I wanted to be known for the music guy in the gang. It was the only thing that I had, y'know?" I nodded for him to continue. "But, after a while. After getting to know you, I realised that it was actually nice to have someone else that had the same interests. A decent conversation for once, I suppose." Finn laughed slightly with a smile. "I like hanging out with you, Rae. And I like that we're together. I just don't wanna hurt you."  
My eyebrows furrowed together,  
"You won't."  
He let out a sigh,  
"I'm scared of fucking up and hurting you. That's the last thing I wanna do, Rae."  
I cupped his face and kissed his lips softly once,  
"Stop." I demanded quietly. "Okay? Just, stop. Let's not think like that. You and I. We're in this together."  
A small smile played on Finn's lips, as he closed his eyes and he whispered,  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sleep." I cooed.  
Nodding, Finn rewrapped his arms around me, pulling himself closer to me and slowly, we both fell asleep.

_Dear Diary, when the most confident person you know, actually seems to be one of the weakest, it sort of throws you back. Last night, I've never seen Finn look so vulnerable before. He always seemed to have it all together, y'know? But last night, proved that he had a couple of hidden scars in the darkness. I wasn't going to wake him up, and demand answers. No. I was going to be three for him, like he is for me._

*FINN'S POV*  
I was currently sitting in the living room: a cigarette in my hand, and the mug was to my lips, as I took a sip of my coffee. I was exhausted. I had, had a goodnight sleep, which was ironic to say that I was so tired. I watched Rae as she cleaned up the living room, my gaze never leaving hers. Sighing slightly, I rested my mug against my thigh, still holding onto the handle,  
"Rae, lemme help, will ya?"  
"No, Finn. I've been up longer than you, and you're exhausted." Standing up straight, Rae looked at me. "My house, my rules."  
Rolling my eyes at her comment, I saw her smirk, as she turned back around, finishing the dusting. I took a drag of my cigarette, blowing out the smoke in front of me.  
"Oh, shit." Rae mumbled.  
My eyebrows furrowed together with concern,  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
Rae sighed,  
"The fucking birds! They need feeding!"  
She sounded stress, and I couldn't figure out why. It couldn't be because she had a therapy session, because she usually seemed okay. Maybe she was worried about seeing Tix? Pitting it down to that, I rose to my feet and I smiled at her,  
"I'll sort out the birds, while you finish this." I held out my cup of coffee out to her.  
Smiling gratefully at me, Rae took my mug from my hands and nodded,  
"Okay. Thanks, Finn."  
"You're welcome." I smiled, and I walked out through the back door, walking over to the birds cage. I saw that there were birds seed beside the cage, and I bent down picking up the bag, putting my cigarette into my mouth, opening the bird seed bag, and then I opened the little door to the bird food container. Pouring the bird seed into the container, I then put the bag back down onto the grass, and I took my cigarette out of my mouth, blowing the smoke out of my mouth again. I began to watch the birds, and I smiled to myself; smiling even bigger, when I heard that Rae had turned on the CD player. _Street spirit_ by **Radiohead** played, as I walked back inside, leaving the back door open. Looking up at the clock, I checked the time: 10:58am. I heard the phone ring, and I looked at Rae,  
"I'll get it." I told her.  
Walking over to her house phone, I picked it up,  
"Hello, Earl residence."  
"Hi, is Rae there please? It's her mum."  
"Oh, hi. I'll just go and get her." Covering the phone, I looked over my shoulder. "Rae? It's your mum."  
Standing up, Rae walked over to me, taking the phone off me and she smiled,  
"Thanks."  
I smiled back, and then I walked over to the sofa, sitting down.

*RAE'S POV*  
"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hi, darling. How're you doing?"  
"I'm doing great! How's the honeymoon?"  
"Oh, it's wonderful! But I needed to ask you something."  
"Uh... Okay?"  
"Is it true that there is a certain male living in my house at this moment? A certain Finn?"  
My eyes widened, as my head shot over to Finn's direction,  
"Uh...!"  
My mum sighed,  
"You could've at least told me, Rachel."  
"I'm sorry, mum."  
"Imagine hearing it from someone from the street."  
"You gave half of the neighbours a number to reach you with, didn't you? Don't you trust me?" I asked.  
My mum laughed down the line,  
"Rachel, of course I trust you. Just be safe, yeah?"  
I nodded,  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, bye."  
We hung up the call and then I walked over to the sofa, sitting down beside Finn,  
"The gig it up. Mum knows you're here."  
"How?"  
"One of neighbours." I shrugged.  
"Oh." Finn nodded. "Was she mad?"  
I shook my head,  
"Nah, she's fine with it."  
Finn let out a sigh of relief,  
"Thank fucking god."  
"Awe." I teased. "Did ya get scared?"  
He rolled his eyes at me and I grinned big.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 12:30PM. Rae had gone inside the hospital, and had told Finn to come inside around 1:15PM. Well, that was after the two of them had a discussion about Finn actually staying in the first place. Rae had argued that he could've gone to the chippy, go to the CD store two streets away, anything. But Finn had argued back that he wanted to be here when she came back, and that his own CD collection was fine to keep him company, as he waited. The mousy blonde haired male was gently tapping the bottom rim of the steering wheel, as he listened to his music. And Rae was currently sitting in her therapy's office.

*RAE'S POV*  
"How're you feeling today?" Kester asked, taking a seat opposite me.  
I couldn't seem to hide the smile on my face, as I shrugged.  
"You seem happier since the last time I saw you. Care to elaborate on why?"  
Letting out a happy sigh, I grinned,  
"Me and Finn are together!" I beamed.  
Kester smiled at me, an actual genuine smile,  
"Congratulations. Looks like you won then, hm?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion,  
"What?"  
"With Chloe. Isn't this the boy that you were both fighting over?"  
I nodded,  
"Yeah. She now wants Archie." I rolled my eyes.  
Nodding slowly, Kester leaned back in his chair.  
"Go on." I encouraged him. "Say what we're all thinking."  
"She sounds like she's the sort of person that needs to have someone in her life, that can help her feel better about herself."  
I raised my eyebrows at him. _He can analyse Princess Chloe in his own time! _I thought to myself. Taking a deep breath, I looked down at my lap, as I heard Kester clear his throat,  
"How've you been without your mum being here?"  
I looked up at him and licked my lips,  
"Great." I answered.  
Kester stared at me, waiting for me to continue. When I didn't, he asked,  
"Have you been spending time with Finn?" I nodded. "What're you hiding, Rae?"  
I sighed,  
"Finn is staying at my house until mum and Karim come home."  
He stayed quiet for a few seconds,  
"Does your mum know this?"  
I nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"And how's that been for you?"  
I smiled at the question,  
"Normal." I admitted. Kester smiled at me. "I feel like I'm not ill, or recovering, or hiding, when I'm with him. We have so much in common, and he's always making me smile."  
"Wow." Kester said, smiling. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in-"  
"Love?" I asked him. "I am. We are."  
He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and that got me worried. Was he going to tell me that I wasn't ready for this kind of commitment? I knew it'd be bollocks, because I'm the happiest I've ever been.  
"Rae, I'm not the one to tell you how to live your life. I'm just here to find a cure to why you did what you did. I'm not here to judge you, Rae. Now, why don't you tell me what's been happening with Finn."  
I stared at him, debating what I should and shouldn't say. Taking a deep breath, I shrugged.  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"What have you been up to?"  
I paused for a few minutes, before answering,  
"We've mainly been listening to music." I admitted. "He made me a mixed tape." I added with a smile.  
Kester smiled back at me,  
"It's a lovely gift, is a mixed tape."  
I nodded,  
"I know." My voice sounded dazed. "He told me he loved me on the night of mum and Karim's wedding."  
He raised his eyebrows at me,  
"Did you say it back?"  
I bit my bottom lip gently and shook my head,  
"Not at first."  
"Have you said it now?"  
I nodded,  
"Mhm. We say it all the time." My cheeks blushed a light pink colour.  
Kester's smile widened,  
"I like seeing you like this, Rae." He admitted with a nod.  
"Yeah?" I asked him.  
He nodded in reply,  
"Have you been to see Tix?"  
The mood had taken an unexpected twist. My face fell and I shook my head,  
"No." I mumbled. "I saw her through the window yesterday. But I couldn't go inside." I admitted, shaking my head.  
"Were you scared to see her in such a fragile state?"  
I shrugged slightly,  
"I've been in before. I shouldn't be scared." My eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Sometimes it takes time to accept what's happened. Dr. Nick told me that you're still blaming yourself. You shouldn't be doing that, Rae. Don't put that much burden on yourself. It's been coming for a long time now. We warned her."  
I let out a deep sigh,  
"So I was told."

*FINN'S POV*  
It had been almost an hour since Rae went inside. Turning off the engine, I opened the car door, climbing out, and I shut the door behind me. Locking the door behind me, I then walked over to the entrance, stuffing my keys into my jeans pockets, and then keeping my hands slid inside them. Walking inside the hospital, I let out a sigh, trying to remember the way we went to see Tix. I promised Rae that I'd meet her outside her best friend's room. Giving up on my memory, I walked over to the receptionist,  
"Hi, I'm here to see Tix?" I shook my head apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's my girlfriend's best friend. I don't really know her."  
The middle-aged, black haired woman smiled politely at me,  
"Yes, I know who you mean. Is your girlfriend's name Rachel Earl?"  
Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I nodded at the woman,  
"Um… y-yeah. How did you know that?" I asked in confusion.  
"Rachel came over here before her appointment and told me that you were going to come in around an hour looking for Tix. She said you may or may not remember. She gave me a descriptive profile on you, and now here you are." The woman let out a small laugh. "Go down the corridor, turn right at the end, up the stairs and she's in room 41."  
Smiling politely at her, I felt relieved that Rae had thought about the idea of me forgetting the way there. Walking down the corridor, I began to follow the woman's instructions.

Finally arriving at the ward five minutes later, I heard footsteps in the distance, and muffled voices. Looking over my shoulder, I smiled seeing Rae and a male. Turning round to face her,  
"Alright, you?" I asked her, my smile still on my face.  
Rae's head turned in my direction, and she smiled at me, her face instantly lighting up at the sight of me. My stomach did an unexpected flop as she did, and I saw the male beside her analyse both of our facial expressions, before a smile of his own appeared on his face. When Rae and the male stopped in front of me, he held out his hand,  
"Hello, Finn. My name is Kester. I'm Rae's therapist."  
Smiling politely in his direction, I shook his hand,  
"Nice to meet you." I replied. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I decided to take a leap of fate. "How's my Rae doing then?" I asked, my face and voice filled with concern.  
Rae's cheeks flushed a deep pink I noticed, as I glanced at her in the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself, watching her look down to the ground, as she shuffled on the spot. Kester, her therapist, smiled at me,  
"She's getting a lot better, actually. I'm very pleased with her progress. I'm just happy to see that she's happy, and that's a lot because of you."  
I smiled at him, shaking my head and letting out a small laugh,  
"No idea why."  
I looked at Rae, seeing that she was rolling her eyes, making me chuckle quietly to myself. Did I really have such an effect on her? The thought made my heart race.  
"Finn, I'm not just saying this because you're standing right in front of me, or because Rae is here, as well. But, you seem to have had such an impact in Rae, which is helping her recovery. When you get mentioned, she's either talking about the love you both have for music, the way you look, etc. Well anyway. You and the gang that you hang around with are a big impact on her recovery so far. So thank you for that."  
Nodding, I let out a small, embarrassed laugh, before looking at Rae,  
"Then, you're welcome."  
Kester turned to Rae, placing his hands on her shoulders,  
"Now, Rae. You can do this, all right? Just go in there, and speak to her. It's just like you're both awake. Or you're at a sleepover, and she's fallen asleep, okay? She can hear you, the doctors have said. You're going to be okay, I promise."  
"I'll be in there with you." I promised her, reaching out and taking her hand.  
Rae gave me a smile, squeezing my hand gently, as I led her over to Tix's room door.

*RAE'S POV*  
We walked in slowly; -Kester stood by the window, and Finn stood behind me-. He closed the door behind us both, our hands still together, as I headed slowly over to the bed. I swallowed slowly, feeling the lump in my throat rise, and my eyes beginning to well up with tears. Looking over her body, from head to toe, I noticed that her whole body appeared fragile. A choked sob left my mouth, and I felt Finn move closer to me. I felt him stroke my back gently, as I walked us both over to the chair by her bed. Collapsing onto the seat, I finally let go of Finn's hand, hiding my face into my hands, sobbing hard as I did. I felt a brush on my leg, and peaking out of my hands, I noticed that Finn had crouched down beside me,  
"Hey." He whispered softly. "Tix won't want to see you like this, would she?"  
I sniffed, shaking my head sitting up, and I rubbed away my tears,  
"N-No." I choked.  
Letting out a small smile, Finn took my hands and he brushed his lips along my knuckles softly,  
"Speak to her, Rae. She needs you more than anything right now."  
I nodded, sniffing and I looked up at Tix. Taking in her pale and fragile features once again,  
"Hi, Tix." I said quietly, my voice breaking as I spoke.  
Standing up, I took my hands away from Finn, and I moved closer to the bed. I let out a small, shaky laugh, wiping away her face from her face,  
"They better be feeding you right, Tix. Otherwise I'll give 'em a bit of Tix's good ol'charm." I teased, laughing slightly. I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my hand and I glanced at Finn, whose eyes were on me. I smiled slightly at him, and then I looked back at Tix's body. "What have you done, eh? You silly fucking bitch." I smiled to myself. I sniffed again, stroking my fingertips along her cheek softly. "I've got Finn here with me." I said gently. "I must've said something nice about you, as he insisted on coming to see you."  
I heard footsteps shuffle closer to me, and as I looked to my side, I noticed the tense look in his face. Placing my hand on his arm, I smiled at him as he looked at me,  
"You don't have to say anything." I told him. "If you don't want to. Just being here is enough for me."  
Finn returned the smile, before looking over at Tix's body. I notice him swallow slowly, and then I saw his face soften, as he became lost in his own thought. And then it hit me: his Nan. Sighing to myself, I frowned and shook my head,  
"Finn, I'm sorry…" I trailed off, as he shook his head.  
"Don't be, Rae. I'm fine."  
_Liar._ I told myself. I rolled my eyes at him, before holding his hand and entwining our fingers together, moving closer to Finn as I did.  
"Do you wanna go?" I asked him gently.  
As Finn turned his head to me, I noticed that his eyes were beginning to fill with tears,  
"Do you mind?" He asked me, his voice breaking at the end.  
I smiled sympathetically at him, and I shook my head,  
"You go outside, and I'll be right out, yeah? And then we'll meet the gang at the pub, and we'll drink away our sorrows."  
We both let out a carefree laugh, before he nodded, leaning closer to me and kissing my cheek softly. Taking his hand away from me, he ran his hand through my hair, walking over to the room door, opening it up, and walking outside; closing the door behind him.  
Taking a deep breath, I looked back down at Tix's body, tears pouring down my cheeks,  
"Okay, it's just me and you now, yeah?" I sniffed, taking hold of her hand. "I-I need you to make me a few promises now, okay? You need to wake up, Tix. I miss ya. I miss ya so fucking much. It ain't the same without you. I need you to wake up, so we can talk about boys; talk about Finn, and Danny." I paused, laughing a little. "And don't you try lying to me, lady. I know you like him." I sniffed, stroking my thumb over her pale knuckles. "I want to tell you about stuff. Private stuff. Y'know, all the things that we've discussed in the past. So, if you promise me you'll wake up, I promise to let you be the first person I tell. Well, except from Kester, of course."  
Sniffing, I leaned down, kissing her forehead softly, a tear dropping onto her cheek as I did. Standing up, I let go of her hand, walking over to the hospital room door. I noticed that Kester had gone now. It was just Finn standing there. He slid his hands out of his pockets, holding out his arms for me. Walking out of the room, I walked straight into his arms, hugging his waist, and I smiled to myself feeling his arms around my body. Kissing the top of my head, Finn murmured against my head,  
"Let's get you home, yeah?"  
I sniffed pulling out of the hug, and I nodded, wiping away my tears,  
"Sounds good."

They arrived at the bar twenty minutes later, and the gang shouted over at them,  
"Wahey! Look who finally turns up!" Chop hollered over, as we took a seat.  
Rolling my eyes at him, I moved closer to Finn, him wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and I noticed that the gang's eyes were on us. Swallowing slowly, I averted my eyes down to my thigh, feeling Finn's fingertips stroking along my right thigh: _IGNORE THEM._ He wrote to me. Biting my lip, I looked up at Finn, meeting his gaze, and we both shared a smile.  
"What's with you two?" Chop asked, folding his arms over each other onto the table, leaning over to us both.  
Finn furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion,  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, taking a cigarette from the table.  
"You and Rae." He informed Finn, picking up his pint. "Every once in a while, I notice that you both do this thing."  
"What thing?" I asked, my voice sounding more defensive than it first meant to.  
"I dunno." He said exasperatedly. "Once Finn looks down at his lap, you do too. Wait…" He trailed off with a smile. He pointed at us both, wagging his finger slightly. "You two ain't doing the dirty under the table are you?" He grinned mischievously at the two of us.  
Izzy scoffed and slapped Chop's arm,  
"Would you stop it?!"  
My eyes widened, as I lifted my head from Finn's shoulder,  
"Chop that is disgusting!" I proclaimed.  
Looking at Finn, he blew out the smoke from his mouth as he laughed, his eyes on me. Rolling my eyes, I folded my arms over my chest, knowing that my cheeks were burning red. I couldn't decide if it was because I was angry or embarrassed that Chop would even insinuate such a thing.

*FINN'S POV*  
Shaking my head, I wrapped my arm around Rae's waist again,  
"Leave my Rae alone, you dirty bastard." I grinned at Chop.  
Giving me a sly wink, Chop howled with laughter, taking a drink of his beer,  
"Alright Raemundo, I'm sorry!"  
Rae didn't even reply. Instead, she kept her gaze low on the table, and I watched her, my eyebrows furrowing together with concern. The gang noticed, and then they glanced at me, and I shook my head; signalling them to let it go. Turning their gaze away from the two of us, I leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
"You alright?"  
Rae looked up at me, smiling small, and she nodded,  
"Yeah." She said quietly.  
"Liar." I mumbled.  
Sighing lightly, Rae's gaze lowered to my thigh, and she wrote: _FEEL EMBARRASSED. _she admitted. Smiling apologetically at her, I kissed the side of her head softly, before taking my arm from around her waist, rising to my feet,  
"Chop Meister? Next round, yeah?"  
Shooting him a look as I nodded my head over to the bar, Chop nodded and rose to his feet, the two of us walking over to the bar. I picked up a beer mat, turning it around in my hands, and then I glanced over my shoulder, noticing that Izzy had gotten Rae's attention. Looking at Chop, I smacked the back of his head,  
"OW!" Chop shouted, looking at me like I'd gone insane. "The fuck was that for?!"  
Shaking my head at him, glaring at him as I did, I turned my body to face him,  
"Fucking saying something like that." I said, my tone filled with disgust. "Has Izzy taught you nothing, mate?"  
"What you on about? You mean with Raemundo? Nah, she knows I'm joking, man!"  
"Oh yeah." I started sarcastically. "Because after that pleasant conversation, she seemed right as rain, didn't she?" I carried on, just as sarcastic.  
Chop looked over at the table, and then back at me, sighing with a slight frown,  
"What did I say?"  
I sighed, stepping closer to him, speaking in a lower tone,  
"She went to see her friend Tix in the hospital today."  
"Awe, shit man. Why didn't you tell me?" Chop sighed, a frown appearing on his face.  
I shook my head,  
"Just forget about it, mate. She'll be alright soon." I promised him, turning my attention back to the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

*RAE'S POV*  
Finn placed the three drinks he was holding; -mine, his and Archie's- down onto the table, and then he took a seat beside me. His gaze fixed with mine, and it made both of us smile. Tucking a freshly rolled up cigarette behind his left ear, Finn took my hand and our fingers entwined together. I looked up at Chloe, as she began to speak,  
"We need another party, guys." She sighed dramatically.  
It took everything in me, not to roll my eyes at her in front of her face. But when I glanced at Finn, nothing was holding him back. He rolled his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, he then glanced down at me, and smirked. He knew that we were thinking the same thing: why the fuck did we need another party? Turning my attention back to the conversation, I stayed silent as I listened.  
"Chloe, girl! Why do we need another party, like?" Chop asked, before taking a sip of his pint.  
"Uh, because parties are fun!" She replied, the 'duh' was obvious in her tone.  
"Oh, okay." I said, my voice sounding slightly sarcastic. "And are _you _going to host this said party?" My eyebrows raised at her, the rest of the gang turning their gaze to Chloe.  
Looking at me speechless, Chloe quickly recovered,  
"Uh-of course I'll host it!"  
When people looked away, discussing other things, my gaze was still on Chloe, and here on me. She shot me a dirty look, and I scoffed quietly. _Don't fucking mention a party, if you're not wiling to host the fucking party. _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. My eyes slowly travelled down to my thigh, feeling Finn's fingertip running along it softly: _WHAT IS HER PROBLEM? _He asked me.  
Averting my eyes up to his, I realised that it wasn't just me and Chloe that was involved in the conversation. Finn was watching too. Shrugging at him, answering his question, I then picked up my pint, taking a sip.  
"So, Raemundo?" Chop said, turning his attention to me.  
"Yes, Chop?" I asked him, setting my pint glass down onto the table.  
"Well, if Chloe does have this party, are you and loverboy Finn gonna be the DJs?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he did.  
Blushing slightly, I grinned at him,  
"Well, I think it should be just me, since I know the most about music." I replied playfully, a smug expression on my face.  
Scoffing beside me, I turned my gaze to Finn, who was shaking his head,  
"Bullshit. I know more about music than you do."  
"No, _that's _bullshit! You listen to fucking Babylon Zoo! You have no bloody say!"  
The gang's attention were now on us, smiles stuck on their faces as they did. A smirk appeared on Finn,  
"So do you." He replied, winking at me at the same time.  
Blushing slightly, I rolled my eyes,  
"Liking _one _song doesn't make me a fucking fan, and you know it!"  
"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded in reply, before he turned his attention to Chop. "Hey, Chop?"  
"Yes, Finny boy?" He replied, a grin on his face, as he folded his arms over each other on the table, leaning forward to the two of us.  
"Ya remember that time at the chippy before Knebworth? And she told me not to play a certain song?" Chop nodded enthusiastically as he remembered the time Finn was talking about. "Can you remember the name of that song?"  
I glared at the side of his face, my cheeks burning red as Chop thought back to the conversation.  
"Spaceman, weren't it?" Chop asked, raising an eyebrow at Finn.  
Finn nodded in reply, his smirk growing bigger,  
"And guess which song our Rae likes from Babylon Zoo." Giving me a sideways look, his smirk was more visible, as he leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "That's all I'm saying."  
I looked at him, my mouth open, and my face filled with disgust. We were only messing about, and everyone knew this. Rolling my eyes, I shoved him gently and playfully,  
"Such a cheeky fucker." I told him.  
"Oooooooh!" Chop hollered. Nudging Izzy whom was sitting beside him. "These two know how to make fighting over good music look hot!"  
Izzy nodded enthusiastically,  
"You two are perfect for each other!" She beamed with a grin.  
Rolling our eyes playfully, we both smiled and Finn wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him,  
"We know." He replied cockily, making me laugh.

* * *

Walking down the street, hand in hand, and Finn smoking his cigarette, we stayed in silence. It was comforting. Relaxing. We walked into my street, and I sighed happily, making Finn look down at me,  
"Hmm?" He asked me.  
I let out a small laugh,  
"Sorry. I was just lost in my own thoughts." I admitted.  
"Care to explain?"  
Looking up at him, I smiled instantly,  
"I was thinking about what Chop and Izzy said."  
"And what about it?"  
I shrugged slightly,  
"I was thinking that they had a point." I admitted, blushing slightly and looking down.  
Finn kissed the top of my head softly, walking me up my driveway. Smiling to myself, I took my keys out of my jeans pocket, unlocking the door and opening it up, Finn and I walking inside. Closing and locking the door behind me, we slid off our shoes, took off our leather jackets, and then we hung them up.  
"What do you fancy doing then?" I asked Finn, folding my arms over my chest.  
He shrugged at me, smiling,  
"Food?"  
I nodded,  
"Okay, sounds good. What do you want?" I asked, walking through the hallway and living room, and straight into the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards, I sighed, seeing that there wasn't anything in. looking at the envelope on the counter, I picked it up and looked at Finn with a frown.  
"Pizza?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.  
Smiling small at him, I nodded, opening the envelope, seeing that there were £200 inside. Taking out a twenty pound note, I then walked over to the house phone, and dialled the nearest pizza company,  
"What do you want?" I asked, looking over at Finn, whom was leaning against the doorframe, watching me.  
"Margarita, please." He smiled, watching me.  
Smiling to myself, I nodded, looking down at the ground.  
"Hello Dominos, how can I help?"  
"Hi, um, can I order two margarita pizzas, please?"  
"Yep, anything else?"  
"Um… no that's it, thanks."  
Looking up to meet Finn's gaze, we both shared a smile.  
"Okay, it'll be with you in the next forty-five minutes."  
"Okay thanks, bye."  
Hanging up the call, I watched Finn make his way over to me. Inhaling, I swallowed slowly, as he took my hands, brushing his lips softly over my knuckles. Chills ran up my spine, causing me to shiver. Exhaling deeply, I noticed him smirk as he stared up at me, his face turning serious as he spoke,  
"I like that it's only you that sees the real side of me." He whispered.  
Furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion, I looked at him more closely,  
"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.  
"You're the only one that sees the vulnerable side of me, and the honest side of me. Not just some moody bastard in a leather jacket and shades." He mumbled against my shoulder, kissing it softly when he finished.  
Closing my eyes, I let out a small breath,  
"I'm glad to be the only one too, then." I admitted in a whisper.  
Lifting his head from my shoulder, we both gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

*FINN'S POV*  
Cupping Rae's cheeks gently, I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Instantly returning the kiss, Rae moved closer to me, as I pulled her in. Running her hands down my chest and then gripping my shirt, I let out a small groan. I slowly ran my hands down her sides, and then I quickly pulled out of the kiss, my eyes filled with lust. To my shock, I noticed that Rae's eyes were also filled with lust. Biting my bottom lip gently, I took her hand, and walked out of the living room, upstairs, and into her bedroom closing the door behind us. I didn't even hesitate. Pulling my shirt off over my head, I then took her hand again, pulling her over to her bed, laying Rae back by the pillows. Licking my lips slowly, I straddled over her body, leaning down and kissing her lips roughly, Rae running her hands down my bare chest, making me groan into the kiss; my tongue sliding into her mouth, wrestling for dominance.

* * *

Lying side by side under the covers, covering our bare bodies, we stared up at the ceiling as we tried to catch our breaths. _I fucking love her._ was the only thought that ran through my head. Turning my head to face Rae, I smiled to myself, noticing that her eyes were closed. Reaching up, I stroked her cheek softly with my knuckles. Opening her chocolate brown orbs slowly, she looked over at me, and smiled to herself.  
"I love you." I whispered huskily.  
Blushing softly, Rae looked down at my hand,  
"I love you, too." She replied quietly.  
"Remember the first time we were here?"  
Rae smiled,  
"Mmm."  
"What was it I said?" I asked with a knowing smile. "I like talking to ya."  
"And I don't like talking to anyone." We both said at the same time.  
Smiling bigger, I stared at Rae in awe,  
"I love how you remembered that."  
"I remember most things." She admitted. "I have to. So then I can write them down in my diary."  
I chuckled softly,  
"Better be careful with what I say then." I joked.  
"'Thank you very much for sharing your in depth knowledge on music with us, Rae. That's very nice'." Rae recited to me, with a smile.  
"'Such a prick'." I replied back, grinning big.  
Rae giggled, shaking her head, and then she sighed happy,  
"Have you ever realised that we're stuck in the past?"  
"Hm." I said, thinking about it. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." I nodded. "But, I know that the only reason I go on about the past so much, is because I want to prove to you, how long it actually has been since I first started liking you."  
"And just out of curiosity…" She began.  
"Day one." I blurted out.  
Her eyes widened with shock, and then she let out a laugh,  
"You're lying."  
I shook my head smiling,  
"I-I'm not. I saw you when Chloe came and spoke to ya. I looked at ya, and I thought, 'whoever she is, she seems cute'. And then I got to know you, and I became more and more curious about you."  
Blushing to herself, I grinned and stroked some hair from her face,  
"And that," I started, leaning forward, "is the truth." I whispered.  
I noticed Rae swallow slowly, and then the doorbell rung. Sighing from the interruption, I sat up,  
"I'll get it." I told her. Sitting at the edge of the bed, I leaned down and picked up my boxers, sliding them on and standing up. Walking over to Rae's bedroom door, I walked downstairs, and opened the front door. The pizza man gave me a once over, his eyebrows rising as he did.  
"Alright, mate?" I asked him.  
"That's twelve sixty-nine, please." The man cleared his throat slightly, holding out the pizza boxes for me.  
Taking the boxes out of his hands, I looked over my shoulder at the money on the table.  
"Once sec." I informed him, walking over to the table where the telephone was. Picking up the twenty-pound note, I then walked back over to the man, handing him the note. He opened his wallet, taking out the change, and then I nodded at him,  
"Cheers mate."  
Closing the door, I ran upstairs, and walked into Rae's bedroom, walking back over to the bed. Smiling at her, I walked over to her bed, sitting down under the cover beside Rae. Placing the box on my lap, I opened the lid and grinned,  
"Tuck in." I said, handing her, her box.  
Sitting up also, Rae leaned against the headboard, and she placed her box onto her lap, opening the lid. Smiling and leaning into me, she picked up a slice and began to eat.

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, Oh my fucking god! I really don't know how he does it! Finn is so much more than an epic slice. So much more than a moody bastard, a cheeky bastard, or a cocky bastard. He is so much more than a shy boy! Finn is a sex god. He is a music loving, vulnerable, secret sharing, feeling talking sex god! I love him. I absolutely fucking love him! Today has been beyond perfect! We've been to see Tix, we've been to the pub, had a lovely banter argument about Babylon Zoo, made love, and, we've eaten pizza. Sigh, I am in love. And not the typical teenager shit. __REAL__ love! How I got so lucky to call this sex god, mine, is beyond me! And get this! He's reading. Yes, diary, Finn Nelson, is reading! And not just anything – ROMEO AND JULIET! "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." That's right, Finn Nelson, I know my Shakespeare! And all I can fucking say, that even though it's just for a school project, I find this the hottest thing I have ever heard! I think my ovaries exploded last night, when he showed me that book! This is the second day of heaven, and I am fucking loving it._

Closing my diary shut, I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Glancing to my side, I saw that Finn was stuck into his book. He had a small smile on his face, his words mouthing the words he read slightly. It was a picture perfect moment. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I looked down at my lap, wondering how I was going to change. I was by the wall side, and my clothes were by Finn's side on the floor. Biting my lip, I sat up onto my knees, moving down the bed holding my sheets against my bare chest. I noticed Finn look up from the book, a bigger smile on my face, and he lifted up my shirt,  
"Looking for this?" He asked me.  
Smiling at him sheepishly, I nodded,  
"Sorry." I apologised, taking the shirt from his hands. "I didn't want to interrupt you."  
Smiling at me, Finn closed his book,  
"My assignment was to read a chapter a day." He informed me, holding up his book, showing the end of the chapter.  
Rolling my eyes, I smiled at him, moving back to his side, snuggling into him.  
"Is it good?" I asked him.  
Finn nodded,  
"Mhm."  
I nodded back,  
"Good, I'm glad." I sighed contently, moving closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder gently. "Thank you for coming with me to the hospital today."  
Finn smiled down at me, he kissed my forehead softly,  
"You're welcome, babe. I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." He admitted.  
A smile appeared on my lips, blushing slightly as I took his hand. Finn entwined our fingers together, stroking the back of my hand with his free hand. I yawned slightly as I enjoyed the touch of his fingertips on my skin. Every time Finn touched me, the part of my body where he touched me, became on fire.  
"You tired?" Finn murmured against the top of my head.  
Nodding, I rubbed my right eye with my free hand,  
"Think you wore me out." I admitted, smiling and looking up at him, meeting Finn's smirk.  
"Now that's good to know." He replied.  
Rolling my eyes, Finn pulled us both down, so we were lying down under the sheets. Letting go of my hand, he moved his hands under the covers, making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Seconds later, he pulled his hands out from under the covers; his left hand holding his boxers,  
"So you're not the only naked one." He explained.  
Smiling and shaking my head at him, I rested my head beside his shoulder gently. I closed my eyes, feeling Finn resting his cheek against the top of my head.  
"Goodnight, Finn." I said quietly, closing my eyes.  
Reaching out, Finn turned off my lamp,  
"Goodnight, Rae." He whispered, sighing happily and then wrapping his arms around me. "I love ya."  
"I love you too." I smiled to myself, falling into a deep slumber.  
_Day two = Fucking heaven!_


	9. Chapter 9

*RAE'S POV*  
_"What?" I asked him. My voice filled with annoyance. Finn at my door, was something I _really_ didn't need.  
He sort of shifted on the ground, moving his helmet from one hand to the other, looking away as he said,  
"I came about yesterday."  
"Come to take piss, have ya?" _Here we go._ I thought to myself. _What's the first thing he's gonna say?_ I wondered.  
"No." He answered quickly.  
"Save it." I shook my head; moving slightly, ready to shut the door.  
"I would have never done it, if I knew you were supposed to be on a date!"  
_Wow._ I thought to myself. He actually seemed sincere and sorry. _What's the catch?_ I asked myself.  
"Oh." I said, moving back to the doorframe, leaning against it. "How very grown up of ya." I replied sarcastically.  
He looked down to his feet,  
"Look, I know you don't like me," he looked up at me, "and that's fine, right?" I didn't say anything. Did he want me to? "But I just." He looked down again for a few seconds. Looking up at me, he continued, "I think he's a dick for what he did."  
I stared at him. I was so confused. Why was Finn, Mr. I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck-About-Anything, caring about what Archie did? About what he did to me? I blinked twice, staring at him. "I just didn't want you adding it to the long list of things you hate about me." He said, looking down at his helmet. He seemed… fragile? Vulnerable? I moved my head slightly, pursing my lips as I did, and Finn looked up at me. I gave him a look that said, "anything else?" What did he expect? Me to deny it? _Ha! _I thought to myself. He was a complete dickhead to me! Yes, right at this very moment, he was actually being nice. But this was a one off. He was never nice for long. His face turned annoyed, throwing his arms out to his sides, as he shrugged, turning away and going back to his bike. I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I watched him climb onto his bike. _Why do I have such a guilty conscience? _I asked myself, as I called,  
"Finn." Stepping out of my house and into the entrance.  
He was just about to lower his helmet onto his head. Lifting it back off, Finn looked over his shoulder at me, waiting for me to continue.  
"The list isn't that long."  
He stared at me. And there was something in his face that told me that he was relieved. _Why? What did it matter if I liked him?_ I asked myself. He still looked so vulnerable it almost passed as adorable. And instead of what actually happened, I swallowed slowly, and I walked closer to him. Furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion, Finn moved his right leg, back over the back, turning in his seat to look at me. I pursed my lips together, as the nerves grew more and more.  
"Why do you care about what Archie did?" I asked him, the curiosity killing me.  
Finn looked down to his hands and he shrugged,  
"Don't like people upsetting you, I guess." He mumbled.  
I smiled to myself, blushing slightly, and I shook my head,  
"No. There's more." I pressed.  
Licking his lips, Finn looked up at me,  
"I'm glad he didn't come." He blurted out, his eyes widening slightly as he did.  
My face fell, as did my heart,  
"What?" I asked him, my heartbeat hammering through my chest. _How fucking dare he! _I screamed to myself. _How dare he be so fucking cruel!  
_"I…" He looked up at me: his eyes had softened, and his eyes filled with the same vulnerability that was on his face only moments ago. He sighed, closing his eyes, "Answer me something." He said.  
I shrugged slightly,  
"Go on then."  
"Why were you dressed like Chloe last night?"  
Rolling my eyes, I scoffed,  
"What's it to you?" My tone was filled with defence. _Like he had anything to do with him._ I told myself. I folded my arms over my chest.  
Finn watched me, shrugging slightly as he replied,  
"Just don't think it suited you. You look better how you usually look."  
I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"So I don't look nice in girly outfits? Oh gee, thanks."  
"No." He replied quickly, shaking his head fast. "I-I didn't mean that. I just meant—you don't need to dress like Chloe to get guys' attention."  
"Wow, thanks for the advice. Anything else?"  
He sighed, shaking his head again, standing up and placing his helmet on his seat,  
"Y-You're not understanding, Rae…"  
"Understanding what?"  
Finn walked over to me, cupping my face as he did,  
"I think you look better in your clothes." He whispered. "Without the makeup, the heels, the hair."  
I swallowed slowly, staring into his eyes, as he stared into mine,  
"Wh-Why?" I asked him quietly.  
He flashed me a lopsided smile, before leaning close and kissing my lips softly once._

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
_I walked out of the chippy, after hearing Rae walk out. Furrowing my eyebrows together with confusion, I quickly put on my leather jacket, and threw on my bag over my head, resting on my shoulder, and started to follow her out.  
"You absolute scrubber!" Big G, A.K.A. the biggest twat shouted out loud.  
"Scrubber! Scrubber!" The three twats chanted along together.  
My eyebrows furrowed together, my adrenaline pumping through my veins, as I saw Rae's hurt and embarrassed look on her face. And without thinking, I punched Big G in his left cheek. I think I noticed Rae step back in shock. But I didn't falter. Instead, I grabbed Big G by his collar and shook him, as I shouted in his face,  
"It's alright taking the piss out of a girl, isn't it? Well why don't you try taking the piss out of me!" I kneed him in his stomach. "Eh?" I screamed, kneeing him again, pulling him close to my face, still holding his collar as I said, "You apologise to her now, or I will fucking curl you up, alright?"  
"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The pussy wailed.  
I kneed him again, shoving him down the ground. I watched him scramble to his feet and run away down the street, and I pointed at the other two twats, whom were staring in shock,  
"And that goes for you two twats as well!" I screamed; my teeth clenched together.  
They ran after Big G shouting sorry, and I watched them for a few seconds. _What the fuck have you done?_ I asked myself. Turning my head slowly, to look at Rae, I examined the gob smacked look on her face,  
"You alright?" I asked her, my voice filled with concern.  
Her mouth was dropped open, and after two counts of silence, she smiled small and nodded fast. I nodded, satisfied that she was okay, and then I turned swallowing slowly and walked away, gripping hold of my bag strap. And instead of how the scene actually went, I walked for a few seconds, and then I stopped. I looked over my shoulder, seeing that Rae was stood there in shock still. She wasn't looking anywhere in particular. Swallowing slowly again, I turned to her, walking back over to her; receiving various looks from shop owners. I stopped when I was in front of her, and I smiled small,  
"C'mon." I told her, breaking her trance looking at me. I took my bag off over my head, and I shrugged out of my jacket, with a small smile on my face. I handed out my leather jacket for her,  
"Tie that around your waist." I told her.  
Rae reached out, her hand shaking as she took my jacket from me. Her hands fumbled as she tried to tie the arms together. Laughing slightly, I stepped forward, reaching out, and I helped her out. Picking up my bag from the ground, I placed it onto my shoulder, and then I wrapped my arm around her shoulders,  
"Let's get you home."  
Rae was staring at me with a puzzled look on her face, as I turned her round and walked down the street._

* * *

Waking up the next day, I blinked my tired eyes heavily, looking beside me, and smiling when I saw Rae still fast asleep. Unwrapping my arms from around Rae, I sat up carefully, climbing out of bed and bending down to retrieve my boxers. Sliding them on, I then looked over my shoulder, checking that she was still sleeping. I then checked the time on her clock: 7:38am. Smiling to myself, I then slid on my jeans and pulled my shirt on over my head. Walking over to the bedroom door, I walked out and then downstairs quietly, walking straight over to the front door. I slid on my converses, and then I shrugged on my leather jacket. Unlocking Rae's front door, I walked out, quietly closing the door behind me.

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
Waking up from my deep slumber, I rubbed my eyes and then yawned, opening my eyes slowly. Looking to my left, I furrowed my eyebrows together, noticing that Finn wasn't sleeping beside me. Sitting up, I rubbed my right eye again, taking a look at my surroundings. I jumped, hearing my bedroom door open. Finn walked inside, a smile appearing on his face when he noticed I was awake. In his hands, there was a McDonalds takeaway bag, and I smiled resting my back against my headboard,  
"Someone's been busy."  
Letting out a laugh, I watched Finn sit down at the edge of the bed, putting the McDonalds takeaway bag in between us both. Pulling off his leather jacket, kicking off his converses, and pulling his shirt off over his head; I swallowed slowly watching him. Standing up, I watched Finn unbutton his jeans, and slide them down, sliding his boxers down afterwards. When he turned around and caught me staring at him, a smirk played on his lips, as he climbed back into bed, sitting up beside me. Leaning over and bringing the takeaway bag onto his lap, Finn opened the bag and got out a bacon roll,  
"For you."  
I smiled, blushing slightly from being caught, and I took the bacon roll from him,  
"Thanks, Finn."  
He kissed my cheek softly, smiling at me,  
"You're welcome."  
Getting out his own bacon roll, he placed it in the small space between us, before pulling out two bottles of orange juice. Putting the empty takeaway bag onto my side table, he then picked up his bacon roll, unwrapping the packaging and he picked it up,  
"Enjoy." He grinned.

* * *

After breakfast and tidying our empty wrappers and bottles into the takeaway bag, Finn and I stayed sitting in bed. Sighing contently, I rested my head on his shoulder gently, and I smiled, feeling Finn kiss the top of my head. Taking hold of my hand, Finn began to play with my fingers,  
"What do you fancy doing today?" He murmured.  
I smiled, watching him play with my fingers and then I closed my eyes,  
"Hmmmmm…." I stared.  
Chuckling quietly, I looked up at Finn, noticing that he was shaking his head laughing,  
"You're so fucking weird sometimes."  
I smiled,  
"And so are you."  
"Mm." He smiled down at me. "Didn't we say that we'd meet up with the gang at the chippy today?"  
I thought about it and then nodded, smiling when I saw his slight pout,  
"Sorry, babe. But we did."  
His eyes lit up, glistening in the dim morning sun, as he heard me call him babe. Leaning up, I kissed his lips softly once,  
"I love you." I told him, in a quiet tone.  
"I love you too." He murmured.  
"You always look shy when you say that." I admitted with a big smile on my face.  
Finn left my gaze, looking over to my bedroom floor, and I noticed the embarrassed look on his face. I grinned to myself, shaking my head and I laughed,  
"Don't be embarrassed, you twat! It's a good thing!"  
He looked back at me and smiled nodding,  
"Better be." He mumbled.  
I nodded,  
"It is!" I grinned.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Strolling into the chippy, holding Rae's hand, the four of them looked up, and smiled at us.  
"Eyup, here they are!" Chop teased with a grin.  
I rolled my eyes grinning over at him, and I looked down at Rae, whom was shaking her head at Chop. Sitting down opposite Chop and Izzy, I turned my head to Rae as she spoke,  
"Y'know Chop, we've been together for a couple of days now, right? I mean, you say it every time."  
I smirked, chirping in,  
"Yeah." I agreed. "What? You wanting us to say something about you and Izzy?"  
Chop shrugged, wrapping his arm around Izzy's shoulders,  
"Say whatever you want, Finny boy. I don't care!"  
I looked at Rae, and Rae looked at me, a small smirk appearing on my lips,  
"Well, it is about time that you two got fucking together anyway."  
Rae nodded,  
"Yeah. What's it like kissing your sister, Chop?" She asked.  
"Ohhhhh!" I said, holding up my hand and then high-fiving Rae.  
Rae laughed and Chop scoffed rolling his eyes,  
"Leave it out, Raemundo! You know I was just saying that because-"  
"Because you love her!" Chloe chimed in, in a singsong voice.  
Archie, Chloe, me and Rae all burst into laughter, while Izzy shook her head crossing her arms over her chest, and Chop rolled his eyes,  
"Eh-eh now! I don't care! I fucking love Izzy! So I don't fucking care!"  
"So why're you looking a little flustered there then, Chop mate?" Archie asked, a smug smile on his face and his eyebrows raised.  
I leaned back into my chair, clapping my hands together as I laughed. Rae nudged Archie, whom was sitting beside her, and then she shook her head laughing with Chloe.  
"Anyway!" Chloe said, banging her hands onto the table, causing the five of us to look at her. She smiled, "Party at mine on Friday! Yeah?"  
Chop's mouth dropped open as he grinned wide,  
"Yes, Chloe! This girl has been listening loud and clear, aye!"  
I smiled shaking my head at Chop.  
"What time?" Rae asked, looking over at Chloe.  
"Say 7:30?" She said.  
We all looked at one another and nodded, smiling.  
Just as the waitress came over, I noticed in the corner of my eye, that Rae leaned over and whispered something in Archie's ear. Swallowing slowly, I felt myself tense up, as I looked up at the waitress.

*RAE'S POV*  
Smiling, I leaned over and whispered in Archie's ear,  
"Maybe now's the time to tell everyone the truth."  
I felt Archie tense beside me, and as I leaned back, I smiled small at him. He gave me a sideways look, before looking up at the waitress and giving her his order.

*FINN'S POV*  
After he ordered, Archie stood up from his chair,  
"I need the loo." He said, giving a look to Rae before walking away from the table, and over to the toilets. I watched him walk through the door, before I overheard Rae giving her order. When she finished, I leaned over,  
"What was all that about?" I whispered in her ear.  
Rae looked over at my features, her face filled with confusion,  
"All what?" She whispered.  
"Whispering in Archie's ear."  
Rae stared at me, and she knew that my insecurities about her and Archie just being friends were starting to show. She shook her head,  
"Nothing." She replied. "We're just mates, Finn." She added.  
Archie took his seat beside Rae again, and my gaze moved to him, and I watched him.  
"Uh, actually…" Archie started, making everyone look up at him. "I uh… I need to tell you something." He glanced at Rae, who smiled at him with encouragement. "I'm gay." He announced. My eyebrows lifted with surprise, as Rae placed her hand over Archie's. He looked at her and smiled, nodding at him. She was proud of him.  
"Good for you, man!" Chop finally said after the minute's silence.  
Chloe and Izzy nodded enthusiastically and then they all looked at me.  
I pursed my lips together,  
"You knew you were gay, and you still went out with Rae?" I asked him, feeling my anger boil.  
"Y-Yeah. But-but that's because I was testing myself. Making sure that I was gay. Rae knows, and she understands."  
I looked from Archie to Rae, and then I looked over at Chop, Izzy and Chloe. Izzy gave me a small smile and then I cleared my throat shrugging slightly, looking at Archie,  
"Alright, cool."  
Rae smiled at me, and when I met her gaze, I smiled back.  
Chop began to list some lads for Archie's interest, and Izzy and Chloe began to join in, telling Archie that they could help turn them gay for him. While Rae leaned over,  
"_That's _what we were whispering about." She said quietly in my ear.  
Leaning back, she smiled at me and I nodded, with a smile.  
So all I knew was, Archie, my best friend since year 3, was gay. Cool.


	10. Chapter 10

"So," Chop clapped his hands together once. "Footy, yeah?" His eyebrows rose as he looked around the table. "Finny boy?"  
Finn looked up from Rae's thigh, and blinked twice,  
"Huh?"  
"You up for footy?"  
Looking at Rae, she smiled at her boyfriend and nodded,  
"You have fun."  
"Yes! Raemundo, I love ya!" Chop replied, with a grin.  
Rae and the rest of the gang laughed, shaking their heads at Chop. Finn cleared his throat, looking over at Archie,  
"You up for a game?" He asked him.  
Rae couldn't help but feel pleased with her boyfriend. She knew he was uncomfortable with the whole Archie being gay thing. But she knew he was trying. And that's what she loved about him. Archie smiled at his best friend,  
"Yeah sounds good." Archie glanced at Rae. "What're you girls gonna do?"  
_Secretly spy on you boys and pray for a shirtless image of my hot as fuck boyfriend!_ Rae thought to herself. Looking up at Archie, she smiled,  
"Not sure really. I'll find something to do."  
"I've gotta do some shopping for my mum." Chloe groaned, rolling her eyes.  
Looking over at her best friend, Rae smiled at her,  
"At least you're getting along again, though."  
Returning the smile, Chloe nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Standing up from his seat, Izzy stood up too,  
"Right c'mon boys. Let's get goin'!"  
Standing up also, Finn leaned back down and pecked Rae's lips softly once,  
"I'll miss ya." He whispered in her ear.  
Blushing, Rae smiled instantly and mouthed,  
"Me too."

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, Okay so when I said I'd find something to do, I really meant I'd wait about the chippy for twenty minutes, before making my way over to the park. I needed to see a bit of shirtless Finn action! I couldn't wait until tonight to maybe see his perfectly shaped chest… ugh, okay! I need to calm myself a little. I still cannot believe I am dating the sex god of Lincolnshire._

As I slowly made my way over the bridge, I stopped halfway, so the boys couldn't see me. I sighed contently out loud, adjusting my bag on my shoulder, as I stared at Finn. He looked so carefree, and so happy. It's like we were in my bedroom. Heck, he's shirtless! I _wish_ we were in my bedroom! I bit my lip, watching the boys play football. And as I was about to turn away, Finn's and my gaze met, mine widening when I realised I'd been caught. _Shit!_ I thought to myself. A small smirk played on his lips, as he ran over to me.  
"Couldn't stay away, eh?"  
My cheeks flushed a deep red, and I scoffed,  
"What? Pfft, no! I was just taking a walk! Y'know, fitness and everything."  
A smug smile appeared on his lips, as he nodded along with my shit nonsense. Both of us knew I was lying.  
"Uh huh." Finn replied sarcastically, making me roll my eyes. "So…" He continued, knowing that my gaze had trailed down to his chest. "I think someone's a little," leaning closer to me, he whispered in my ear, "pleased with what she sees."  
Swallowing slowly, I cleared my throat and I composed myself,  
"Oh fuck off!" I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest. "Haven't you got a football match to be apart of?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
Raising his eyebrows back at me, he grinned,  
"Yeah I do. I'll be back at yours in an hour. Think you can wait that long, eh?"  
Smiling sheepishly at him, I nodded, knowing my cheeks were burning,  
"Y-Yeah."  
Leaning forward, Finn kissed my lips softly once,  
"See ya, babe. Love ya!"  
I smiled properly at him,  
"Love you too, bye."  
I watched him run off. Smiling big to myself, I watched him look over his shoulder at me, and then he winked at me. Sighing happily, I turned around and walked away from the park.

I had decided to do some grocery shopping. Buying what I thought Finn and I would need, I then packed away the food. I still had £120 left, which was good. After putting the food away into the fridge, cupboards and freezer, I then turned on the stereo, playing _Fade Into You_ by **Mazzy Star**. I smiled instantly, bobbing my head along to the beat.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Walking inside Rae's front door, I smiled to myself, hearing **Mazzy Star** playing on the stereo. Sliding off my converses, and then hanging up my leather jacket, I then walked into the hallway, smiling even bigger seeing that Rae was dancing to the music. Leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to the living room, I stuffed my hands into my jeans pockets. My smile was stuck on my face, as I watched her. She continued to dance for around a minute, until she spun around, stopping dead in her tracks and screaming loudly at my presence. Jumping slightly by the sudden loudness, I quickly recovered, tipping my head back and laughing hard.  
"Fucking Jesus, Finn! You absolute knob!" She pressed her hand over her heart, breathing slightly heavy, as she glared at me.  
I looked at her, trying to calm my laughing down, but I couldn't. It was too funny. In a good way, obviously. It was just the way she reacted. After a minute or so, I finally stopped laughing, receiving piercing glares from Rae. Smiling innocently at her, I stood up properly,  
"I'm sorry, Rae-Rae."  
Folding her arms over her chest, she scoffed shaking her head. _Okay, keep thinking, Finn. She'll forgive you somehow._ I told myself. Taking a deep breath, an idea came to my head, making me smirk. Lifting my shirt off over my head, I dropped my shirt to the ground, and I watched Rae's face drop slowly, her eyes slowly travelling to my chest. Usually, I'd be self-conscious about this. But with Rae, I feel secure.  
"Am I forgiven yet?" I asked her, amusement clear in my voice.  
Looking up at my face, she was still speechless. Eventually, she stuttered,  
"U-Uh-"  
"C'mon." I told her, holding my hand out for her. "Let's go to bed." I raised my eyebrows at her, and then she smiled shyly, taking my hand, and I walked upstairs, and into her bedroom.

* * *

"Well," Rae started breathlessly, "that certainly works up an appetite." She laughed slightly, and I smiled to myself, turning my head to face Rae, and kissed her shoulder softly,  
"I love you." I whispered against her shoulder.  
Looking up at her face, I noticed Rae's cheeks flush a deep pink colour,  
"I love you too." She said quietly.  
Taking hold of her hand, I kissed her hand gently and then I laid our hands against my chest.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, Oh my fucking god! I have had sex with the mayor of Sex-town three nights in a row! Talk about fucking lucky! I have never felt so fucking sexy in my life! Diary, I am completely and utterly, head over heels in love with Finn fucking Nelson. Finn Nelson: the most fucking hottest and fittest man alive! How the fuck did I manage to pull the most scrumptious man in Lincolnshire? Here I am: lying in my bed, under the covers, with the fucking sex god beside me. My hand is laid across his chest, and I can practically feel his heart racing. Was it from the sex? Or because of me?_

I turned my head to face Finn, and I noticed that his gaze was on me. I bit my lip and I resisted the urge to wipe my face in a self-conscious manner. Finn reached out his free hand, and he traced on my arm: _I LIKE MAKING LOVE TO YOU_. I blushed deeply and I smiled big, using my free hand to trace on his arm: _ME TOO._ Licking my lips, I snuggled closer to him, and Finn smiled, wrapping his arm around me.

* * *

Half an hour later, Finn and I had changed back into a change of clothes, Finn actually shocking me, by handing me one of his hoodies for me to wear. Thankfully for me, it was an oversized hoodie. So there was no fretting about it fitting. Even when he handed it to me, he told me, "don't even think about fussing about the size, Rae." He really didn't like me being self-conscious about my weight. And in a way, it was flattering. We were now downstairs, me wearing Finn's hoodie and a pair of leggings, and Finn wearing just his boxers and jeans. We were currently in the kitchen, cooking, -warming-, a lasagne. Instead of beer, like usual, we decided to drink some coke instead. I heard Finn shift behind me, and then he rested his chin on my shoulder,  
"Y'alright?" He murmured in my ear.  
I smiled nodding, as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. Biting my lip, I looked at him, seeing that he was smiling at me.  
"I like being here, y'know."  
"I like you being here, too, Finn." I admitted, turning in his arms. Wrapping my arms around Finn's neck, I was shocked by own confidence. Finn grinned instantly, pulling me in closer to him,  
"I love it when ya like this." He murmured, brushing his lips over mine.

After tea, we cleaned and dried up, and then we sat down on the sofa,  
"Whaddya wanna watch?" Finn asked, wrapping his arms around me.  
I shrugged picking up the remote, I handed it to him, as he laid his legs over mine, and I felt my heart racing slightly, as he did. Finn smiled taking the remote, and he began to flick through the channels.  
"So, who won footy then?" I asked, watching the screen change every second.  
"Me obviously." I scoffed, looking up at him, and I noticed the grin on his face as he looked down at me. "Me and Chop won." He continued with a chuckle.  
"You're an arrogant bastard sometimes."  
"Yeah? And you fucking love it."  
I rolled my eyes smiling. _Well I wasn't going to deny it._ I thought to myself. Finn finally settled on some random movie that was playing. Snuggling my head onto his chest, Finn stroked my arm as we watched the movie. My eyes were on the television screen, but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about Finn. About everything. I began to think about going back to school. How would people react? Would they laugh? Take the piss? I mentally shook my head. _Don't go down that road, Rae._ I told myself.  
"Rae." I heard Finn call softly.  
Jumping slightly, I looked up at him,  
"What?"  
"Y'alright, babe?" He asked me, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
I smiled up at him and nodded,  
"Course."

*FINN'S POV*  
I looked at her closely, before giving up and accepting her answer. Rae turned her attention back to the screen, watching the shit movie that was playing. Keeping my gaze on her, I stroked her hair, enjoying her being in my arms.  
"Me and you should go on a date." I announced.  
Quickly regaining her attention, Rae looked up at me stunned,  
"What?"  
I smiled down at her sheepishly,  
"We should go on a date. I have an idea too."  
She smiled raising her eyebrows at me,  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
"A concert." Her smiled widened as she waited for me to continue. "And not just any concert: Babylon Zoo at the Hallam FM arena."  
Her eyes lit up with happiness,  
"Are you serious?" She sat up, turning to face me.  
I chuckled nodding,  
"Yeah. I got two tickets in the mail today. I ordered them before your mum's wedding, and they came today. I actually only got two tickets, so um… you wanna go with me?"  
"Are you sure?" Rae asked me, her smile still stuck on her face.  
I nodded,  
"Course I'm sure. The extra ticket was for you, babe."  
A small blushed appeared on her cheeks,  
"Okay then." She nodded. "It's a date. When's the concert?"  
"Saturday." I told her with a grin.  
Clapping her hands together fast, she squealed and grinned big,  
"I'm excited!"  
I chuckled softly, shaking my head at her,  
"I can tell, babe. Y'alright with it being Babylon Zoo?"  
Rolling her eyes playfully, she smiled at me,  
"S'pose I'll have to deal with it." Rae replied.  
I smirked at her,  
"Somethin' tells me you're a secret fan, babe."  
"Oh trust me, I aren't. You're just lucky I love ya!"  
My heart skipped a beat as I smiled at her,  
"Yeah I am. And hey, we'll be able to hear our song live." I winked at her, making Rae shake her head and giggle,  
"I prefer your version." She admitted, and it was my turn to blush.  
"Fuck off." I mumbled with a smile.

* * *

It was around midnight. We were lying in bed, Rae refusing to take off my hoodie that I had given her to wear, and I was wearing my boxers. We were lying on our sides, facing each other.  
"You talk in your sleep." Rae announced quietly.  
I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise, blushing slightly,  
"Yeah?"  
She nodded with a smile,  
"Yeah. I woke up last night and heard you mumbling stuff. Thought it was cute."  
"What did I say?" I asked curiously.  
"Somethin' about telling me the truth." She said, her eyebrows furrowing together with confusion.  
I let out a nervous chuckle,  
"Yeah, that was about my dream." I admitted.  
Rae smiled,  
"What did you dream about?"  
"You." I admitted again.  
Her cheeks flushed under her lamp lighting, and I smiled at the sight.  
"What about me?" Her voice was slightly defensive, as well as curious.  
I let out an embarrassed chuckle,  
"Just a memory. When I punched Big G, instead of walking away, I walked you home instead."  
Rae smiled,  
"You're cute sometimes." She admitted, making the two of us smile.  
Leaning forward, I kissed her lips softly once,  
"I'm glad we're here, Rae. I'm-I'm glad I finally told ya the truth."  
"I'm glad you told me too, Finn." She smiled. "I like falling asleep with you, and waking up to you."  
I moved closer to her, placing my hand on her hip,  
"Let's sleep, yeah?" I cooed.  
Rae nodded, yawning slightly and I rolled onto my back. Resting her head on my chest, I smiled wide looking down at her, wrapping my arms around Rae's body. Kissing the top of her head softly,  
"Night Rae-Rae."  
"Night, Finn." She said quietly.  
"I love ya, Rae-Rae." I murmured tiredly. "Love ya more than ya know."  
I felt Rae smile against my chest, my heartbeat racing as she did.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, I don't think I've enjoyed falling asleep as much as I have these past three days. Knowing that when I fall asleep, I'll wake up to see that Finn is still here beside me. He makes me feel so happy and content with myself. Diary, I love him. I fucking love him._

_p.s. the third night of Finn staying here, was absolutely fucking perfect._


	11. Chapter 11

*RAE'S POV*  
I was woken up by the feeling of being shaken. Springing my eyes open, my horrified face was met with Finn's. His bright smile smiling down down at me, and his eyes lit with humour from my reaction,  
"Good morning." He said softly.  
"Morning." I breathed out, sprawling my hand over my chest, feeling my heartbeat racing faster.  
Finn let out a small chuckle,  
"Sorry Rae-Rae, but uh..." He looked down, appearing embarrassed or nervous about something. Leaning up on my elbows, I watched him closely, furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion. "I made you breakfast in bed." He mumbled, holding up a plate with a sausage sandwich.  
My eyes widened slightly and I sat up properly,  
"Okay, _now_ I love you!" I replied, grinning up at him, Finn instantly grinning back.  
Picking up the tray, he carefully climbed back under the covers, and then he placed it onto his knees,  
"Sausage sarnie and tea."  
I blushed slightly,  
"Tea makes everything alright, eh?"  
It was Finn's turn to blush, as he smiled brightly, laughing nervously and looked down. Nodding, he looked up through his lashes, handing me a plate. Taking the plate, smiling like a lovesick fool, I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Smiling wide at me, Finn shifted closer to me carefully, an then he picked up his sandwich, taking a bite. We both ate in a comfortable silence, and then after a few minutes, Finn broke it,  
"Still obsessed with that hoodie of mine, I see." He smiled sheepishly at me.  
I grinned big and nodded, swallowing my food,  
"It's comfy as fuck! Babe, you ain't getting it back!"  
Finn rose his eyebrows at me, amusement flickering in his eyes,  
"Oh, really now?"  
I nodded, my grin still on my face,  
"Mhm!"  
Letting out a slight giggle, I went back to finishing the last part of my sandwich, and so did Finn. When we were done, he handed me my cup of tea and after picking up his own, he moved the tray down to the end of the bed,  
"Chloe's party tomorrow." Finn reminded me.  
I slapped my forehead,  
"Oh shit, yeah!" I groaned. "Promise to look after me? You know what I'm like!"  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"Ya won't be leaving my side, babe. Don't you worry."  
I smiled at him, before sipping my tea, and then sighing contently,  
"So what's the plan for today?" I asked him.  
"Well, we can't have the whole day." Finn said, making me raise my eyebrows at him. "Chloe and Izzy will want ya to go shopping with them." He pointed out and I sighed,  
"Great. Fucking great. More clothes shopping where I look like a fucking beached whale!" I shook my head, stating at the wall ahead.  
Beside me, I heard Finn sigh. Taking my cup out of my hands, he placed both of them onto my side table, and then he ran his hands over his face,  
"Rae, look at me."  
Slowly turning my head towards him, he raised an eyebrow at me, making me sigh and turn my body to face his, that was just turning to face me too,  
"You, are beautiful. Alright? I love ya. Ain't that all that matters? I love what you wear, how ya look, and how ya talk. I love you. Alright? Stop with this insecure shit, because I hate it when ya put yourself down. I-I don't like it."  
I frowned to myself,  
"Finn..."  
He shook his head, cutting me off,  
"No, don't. It's fine." He mumbled, a pained tone in his voice.  
I swallowed slowly, cupping his face gently,  
"I love you, Finn Nelson. You make me feel pretty, you make me feel brave. And I love ya for that."  
Looking up at me, Finn smiled as he held onto my wrists, stroking my knuckles with his thumbs,  
"That's what I'm here for, Rae-Rae." He said quietly.  
Smiling, we both leaned in, kissing our lips softly once. When we pulled apart, we both shared a silence gaze, and then we pulled our hands away from each other when we heard the house phone ring. Scrambling out of bed, I rushed out of my bedroom and downstairs, hearing Finn shout, "tell Izzy I said thanks for ruining the moment!" Laughing, I picked up the phone,  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Rae! It's Izzy!"  
I smiled,  
"Hi, Iz, how're you?"  
"I'm good! Look, Chloe and I wanted to go clothes shopping today! You up for it?"  
I stayed silent, debating my answer in my head. Did I _really_ want to go clothes shopping with Izzy and Chloe, and feel insecure around their perfectly slim bodies? Or did I want to spend a carefree day with my brand-new boyfriend?  
"Rae? Are you there?" I heard Izzy said down the line.  
"U-uh-yeah! Yeah, I'm-I'm here. Uh... Shopping?"  
"Yeah, we'd meet up at 1."  
I looked up at the clock: 9:30AM. I sighed quietly,  
"Alright fine. But no makeovers!" I warned her.  
Izzy giggled down the line,  
"Okay, okay deal! I'll see you-" Izzy stopped mid sentence, squealing and laughing. "Chop, stop it! I'm talking to Rae!"  
I rolled my eyes, smiling at their brand-new relationship.  
"Hiya Raemundo!"  
I laughed slightly,  
"Hi, Chop. Okay, Iz, I'll see you later. Bye!"  
Quickly hanging up the call, I then walked back upstairs, seeing that Finn was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. When I reached the top of the stairs, I grinned and kissed his shoulder softly,  
"I'm going out at 1. So that means that the boys are all yours."  
He chuckled softly,  
"You make it almost sound-" He stopped himself, his face dropping and he swallowed slowly.  
"I think you being okay with Archie is great, Finn." I assured him, smiling.  
"Why do I feel so... Weird about it?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowing together.  
I shrugged slightly,  
"He's your best friend. You've only known him as the boy who seemed to like girls. It is weird when you discover he actually likes boys instead. Archie isn't offended by it, so don't worry."  
Finn nodded, moving closer to me,  
"How did you react when you found out?"  
"Me?" I asked, and Finn nodded. "I thought I'd turned him gay." I let out a small laugh. "But seriously, I got over it. I realised instantly that I'd rather have Archie being gay, rather than him just not liking me at all." I admitted.  
He smiled sympathetically at me, and then he kissed my forehead softly,  
"I'm glad he's gay." He admitted with a smile.  
I rolled my eyes, smiling and I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

* * *

Meeting up outside the corner shop near Izzy's house, we all exchanged hugs,  
"Where first?" I asked, my voice not sounding excited.  
"Gee, don't sound too thrilled, Rae." Chloe replied sarcastically, smiling.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled,  
"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I just-"  
"Miss your beau?" Izzy grinned big, wriggling her eyebrows.  
I smiled bigger, instantly, at the thought of Finn.  
"Aweeee!" Izzy and Chloe said together, their grins wide.  
I rolled my eyes smiling big, my cheeks blushing,  
"Shut up. Let's go." I mumbled.  
Both Chloe and Izzy linked arms with me, and we walked down the street.  
"So, Chloe?" I asked her, turning my head to face her.  
"Hmm?"  
"Any boys caught your eye?" I asked her, with a smile.  
"Not at the moment. Don't mind being single." She smiled.  
I nodded, and then we continued walking down the street.

"How about this, Rae?" Izzy asked, holding up a frilly top.  
I gave her a look. A look that said, "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Chloe laughed,  
"Izzy? You're talking to Rae! She don't like frills." She paused looking at the top. "In fact, neither do I."  
Scoffing, Izzy shook her head, and then she put the top down. I began to brush my fingertips over the materials of different tops,  
"Why're we just looking for outfits for me?"  
"Because we've already chosen our outfits, Rae. We told you this!"  
I nodded slowly, not actually remembering the conversation,  
"Oh yeah." I mumbled. Blinking twice, I took a deep breath. "Girls? I wanna wear a dress tomorrow for the party."  
Chloe and Izzy looked at each other, smiling big and then they squealed,  
"YES!" They both beamed.  
Rolling my eyes, I smiled,  
"And Finn has bought me and him tickets to see Babylon Zoo."  
Izzy raised her eyebrows at me,  
"He's really milking that Babylon Zoo thing, huh?"  
Chloe smiled,  
"I think it's cute!"  
"Cute?" I asked her, smiling.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah. The whole argument you had at the pub the other day, it was adorable! You both have so much in common! I mean, yeah, we all already knew it, but it's unbelievable how much you do have it common." She grinned wide.  
I laughed and nodded,  
"Well, he claims that he has better music taste, but no. Nope." I grinned, shaking my head.  
"Well I'm happy for you, Rae!" Izzy grinned big.  
"Me too." Chloe added.  
"Ooh." Izzy said, rushing over to another rack, and picking up a red dress. "What about this?"  
I looked over at Izzy, looking down at the dress. The material was wool, and it had white/clear buttons from the top of the dress, down to the bottom of the stomach. The dress ended down the middle of the thigh, and the bottom of the dress was flowier. Smiling to myself, I nodded biting my bottom lip,  
"I dunno…" I wasn't going to lie – I really liked it!  
"Try it on." Chloe suggested.  
Taking a deep breath, I nodded and took the dress from Izzy, walking over to the dressing room, and walking inside one, pulling closed the curtain.

_Dear diary, when you're 16 years old and you way 16 and a ½ stone, it's hard to admit that wearing a dress makes you feel sexy. But in this dress, I actually _did_ feel sexy! Something inside, something deep, deep inside, told me that even Finn was going to like this dress! Yes diary, it was going to be an epic night!_

"C'mon, Rae." Chloe said, hearing how close she was to the curtain.  
Taking a deep breath, I nodded at my reflection, and then I turned opening the curtain. Izzy and Chloe examined me, and then they looked at each other with a smile,  
"And we have a winner!" Izzy squealed.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Taking a drag of my cigarette, I blew on the smoke in front of me, and then I laughed at Chop's joke.  
"C'mon guys! Let's 'ave an awesome night tomorrow, yeah?" Chop proclaimed.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically.  
"Don't help him, mate. It sounds twice as pathetic." Archie joked, making me laugh again.  
"S'pose it's gonna be better with Izzy being on your arm, eh?" I asked Chop as he sat down opposite us on the pub bench, me taking another drag of my cigarette.  
Chop nodded eagerly,  
"Yeah, man! I fuckin' love 'er!"  
"So you keep saying." Archie added with a smirk, and then he looked at me. "You excited to have Rae with you?"  
I nodded smiling at him, taking a sip of my beer,  
"Definitely. It's gonna be ten times better than the sexy party." I admitted.  
"Eh?!" Chop asked, looking over at me like I was crazy.  
I chuckled shaking my head,  
"You dint hear the conversation in cupboard."  
"Conversation?!" He exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, Finn my son! There weren't meant to be any talkin' during sexy time!"  
I rolled my eyes smirking,  
"Well there was. 'Why are you being a complete knob head to me?' I asked her. 'Maybe I don't wanna be your friend'. She told me."  
Archie's eyebrows rose at me. Noticing his gesture, I nodded at him,  
"Mhm." I shrugged slightly. "Guess she meant that she wanted to be more."  
"That why you were so heartbroken when you walked out of the closet?" Archie joked.  
Rolling my eyes, I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, before hitting Archie's arm,  
"Fuck you, man."  
Chop howled with laughter,  
"Bit defensive there, Finny boy."  
I threw him a look, and he lifted his arms up in defence,  
"Alright, alright. I can take a hint mate. How about this: we play spin the bottle again, and you and Raemundo can go back into the cupboard, and have your little sexy time?"  
I rolled my eyes and smirked,  
"I'm good. We're good. Thanks, though."  
"Have you already touched her lady parts?" Chop asked, his face looking stunned.  
I threw him a look of disgust, before throwing a beer mat over at him,  
"Dude, fucking don't. I swear to god." I warned him.  
"Whoa." Chop said, dodging the beer mat. "Very defensive over Miss. Raemundo, ain't ya?"  
I supped my beer in silence, trying to calm myself down. I don't know what came over me, but when he mentioned Rae like that, it made me mad. Very mad. I noticed that Archie and Chop shared a look, and when I slammed my now empty pint glass onto the glass, I rose to my feet, making my way over to the bar; Archie right behind me. He patted my back,  
"Y'alright, mate?" He asked me, giving me a friendly smile.  
I smiled small and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't know what came over me." I admitted.  
"You're in love, Finn. Course you're gonna be protective. Y'know what Chop's like. Always thinks about sex." He let out a small laugh, and when I didn't do the same, he stopped. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses,  
"So um… you and Rae are serious, yeah?"  
I nodded, keeping my gaze ahead at the different various packets of nuts, trying to keep myself calm. _Why the fuck was I so bothered about this?_ I asked myself. _Chop is with Izzy, and he loves Rae like a little sister. He was just having a tease, nothing serious._ I told myself.  
"I think that you and Rae are perfect for each other." Archie admitted.  
I let out a small laugh,  
"Bit girly, ain't it?" I looked at him, a small smile playing on my lips.  
Archie smirked,  
"Kinda fits me though, don't it?"  
I nodded and smiled,  
"Y'alright with all that stuff then?"  
"I wasn't sure for a long time, Finn. It's not like I've been holding it in for years. More like a month or two. I told Rae that time that she came to my work, and caught me uh…" He shook his head. "Isn't important. Anyway, I wasn't actually sure. And then when Chop began to organise the sexy party, I told Rae that I wasn't sure what I was: gay, straight, or bi. I even told her that I had no personality." I laughed at the comment. "Yeah, Rae said it was silly too." I smiled to myself. Rae really _was_ the gang. Despite all the problems she was going through, she was still adamant on making sure that everyone else was alright: looking after Archie and keeping his secret, giving up her own plans to look after Chloe, her childhood best friend, and then there was dropping everything she'd said to me, and looked after me when I got the call that my Nan had died. Rae was truly amazing. "You've got a keeper." Archie said, nodding.  
I nodded back in reply and I smiled bigger,  
"Certainly have." I admitted.

* * *

"Honey I'm home." I smirked closing the front door behind me, taking off my leather jacket and hanging it onto the coat rack. Rae walked through the hallway with a smile on her face, and she rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Grinning at her, I leaned over to her, kissing her lips softly once,  
"How're you?" I asked her, sliding off my converses.  
She folded her arms over her chest with a bigger smile on her face,  
"I'm fine. Got a dress for the party?"  
I looked at her, raising my eyebrows at her,  
"A dress, huh?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Can I see?"  
She laughed shaking her head,  
"Nope. You'll see it tomorrow."  
I groaned,  
"Fucking tease."  
She smirked at me, and then she turned around, walking back into the living room,  
"So how was your day?"  
I followed after her,  
"It was… interesting."  
"Interesting." She mirrored, looking at me with a hint of confusion.  
"Got a bit over-defensive about you today." I admitted.  
Furrowing her eyebrows at me, she looked even more confused,  
"What? Why?"  
"I was talking to Chop." I explained, and Rae nodded, signalling me to continue. "And we were discussing the sexy party. I told him that we actually only talked in the cupboard, so he told me that we'd play spin the bottle again, so we could go back in and have some, as Chop said, sexy time." Rae laughed, shaking her head. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. So then I told him that we were good, and he then responded with, 'Have you already touched her lady parts?'" Rae's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I know! So I threw a beer mat at him, supped my beer, and ordered another one. Archie followed me to the bar and calmed me down though."  
She smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my neck,  
"Well, thank you for defending me." Rae cooed, before kissing my cheek softly.  
I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist,  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae."  
"My knight in shining armour." She teased.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled,  
"Oh shut it, you."  
Giggling softly, Rae shook her head, and I leaned forward, kissing her lips softly once,  
"I love you. Ya know that?"  
Rae smiled at me, nodding,  
"Yeah I know." She replied quietly. "I love you too."  
"Good." I murmured, my gaze moving down to her lips. "Cause I don't defend just anyone." I admitted.  
I noticed that her mouth curved up into a smile, and I instantly returned the smile, looking back up into her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Diary, last night was fucking epic! It was amazing, and wow! We spent the night watching shit movies on TV. And not just any shit films – romantic films! And we didn't exactly watch them; they were just on the screen, while we talked, laughed, joked, kissed, made out, etc. You know what I mean? We went to sleep around 1am, after we both fought for about an hour, telling each other that we weren't tired. And you know why? Because, diary, we didn't want to stop the moment! Finn told me, well; he wrote to me, that he didn't want this moment to end! How fucking cute is that?! I gushed, and then I ended up making out with him, because his cuteness and honest is too fucking much to stand! It was the best way to end our fourth night together. And yes, diary, I'm still counting!_

Now it was Friday morning, and Finn and I are currently sitting in my bedroom; me on my desk chair, writing in you, and Finn? Finn is reading the chapters that he's forgotten to read. Tonight it was Chloe's party, and I was having mixed feelings about the whole thing. I was nervous about wearing my new dress. Yes, I liked it, and apparently so did Chloe and Izzy, but it didn't mean that Finn was going to like it! That's what I was shitting myself about. What if he hated it?! What if he thought I looked like a beached whale?! Diary, I am shitting bricks. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm freaking myself out! Okay, deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. Everything will be okay. Just gotta keep telling myself that.

_I'll update you tomorrow after the party, Diary._

_Bye._

Closing her book, Rae stood up from her desk, and she closed her diary and then she glanced over at Finn, smiling to herself.  
"I was thinking…" She trailed off, watching him as he lifted his head to look at her. "While you read your book, I was thinking of going to see Tix."  
Nodding, Finn closed his book,  
"Okay, I'll drive you."  
Rae shook her head and smiled,  
"No, Finn, it's fine. I can walk it isn't that far, and-"  
"I'll drive you." He stated, standing up and walked over to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek softly,  
"I'll take you there, and I'll read in the car, till you come back."  
Looking into her boyfriend's eyes, she sighed in defeat,  
"Fine. But don't read in the car, you'll get carsick! Just come into the room, and read there. Yeah?"  
Finn looked closely at his girlfriend's face,  
"You sure?"  
Rae smiled and nodded,  
"Positive."  
The mousy blonde haired boy smiled back in return and nodded,  
"Okay."  
Taking hold of her hand, the boy walked out of Rae's bedroom and downstairs, walking over to the front door. Letting go of her hand, the both of them slid on their leather jackets, and then they slid on their converses. Secretly, it was these little details that made Rae smile. The little things that she had told herself made them meant to be. Opening the front door, Rae walked out of the front door and she walked over to his car, leaning against the back door, watching her boyfriend lock her front door, and walk over to the car, sliding his key into the hole and unlocking the doors. Kissing Rae's lips softly once, Finn went to open her door, but she stopped him, smiling apologetically at him,  
"Finn, you don't have to do that. Y'know I'm not that kinda girl."  
Finn smiled sheepishly at her, and nodded, making Rae lean up and peck his lips softly. The black haired teen opened her door and climbed into the passenger side, as Finn jogged around the bonnet, unlocking the driver side door and then he climbed in. Starting the engine, the couple buckled up, and instinctively, both of them reached for the radio. Looking at each other, and laughing at their similarities, Finn moved his hand away,  
"Go on. It's all yours." He smiled, reversing out of Rae's driveway.  
Grinning big in victory, Rae turned on his cassette tape, and smiled hearing _Oasis_ playing,  
"At least it isn't Babylon Zoo." She teased over the music, making Finn laugh out loud and shake his head,  
"We'll see how badly you're shrieking over them tomorrow night, shall we?"  
Rae looked out of the window, smiling to herself. _Tomorrow was going to be fucking awesome!_

* * *

"Hi Tixie." Rae whispered softly when she reached her best friend's bed. Reaching out, the black haired girl took the lifeless girl's hand, and she squeezed it gently. "Finn's here again, Tix. Something tells me that he wants to meet you." She let out a small laugh. "So you need to open those eyes of yours, and you need to get your Tix game back on." Licking her lips, she scanned over Tix's fragile body. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she blinked them back; knowing that even though Finn had come in to read, he was still keeping an eye on her every once in a while. "I think Danny's been thinking about you. Went past him after my last session with Kester. And he, uh. He was sitting in your bathroom stall, Tix. Y'know when you lied to me about liking him." A small smile played on the older teen's lips. "I think he's good for you, Tix."  
Finn looked up from his book, at the mention of Danny's name. If Rae's friend, Tix, liked Danny, did that mean that the whole Danny being her boyfriend thing was a lie? Deciding to ask her another time, he wandered back to his book. Rae ran her fingertips over her best friend's pale right cheek. Sniffing silently, the black haired girl leaned down and kissed the pale cheek softly, and then she whispered,  
"Wake up soon, Tix. I need you."  
Finn frowned hearing her whispered words. He never realised how dependent his girlfriend was on this girl. Not that he minded. She never spoke about her, until after the wedding speech, and the first time they went to visit her. He knew that Rae was suffering with Tix being in hospital. And he hoped, prayed, that he was helping her feel okay when they're not here. When she's not talking to her rock. Her _other_ rock. He knew that Chloe was her best friend. Chloe was Rae's oldest friend – her childhood best friend. But Tix, Tix knew things that we all didn't. Tix was there for his girlfriend when she had nobody else. Finn prayed that she would wake up soon, as well. So he could thank this girl for looking after his girlfriend, while everyone else was oblivious to Rae's situation.

* * *

"You excited for tonight?" Finn asked Rae, as he rummaged through his bags.  
The black haired teen smiled big and nodded, as she wrapped the god-awful toothpaste dressing gown her bare body,  
"Fucking hyped!" She giggled, walking over to the wardrobe and opening the doors.  
"Can't wait to get there and show you off as my girl." He smiled to himself, already imaging the scene. He imagined dancing with Rae; his arms wrapped around her waist, Rae's arms wrapped around his neck; their bodies pressed together as they danced. Every once in a while he'd steal a kiss, whisper something in her ear, or just dance in silence. Coming back out of his small trance, he smiled to himself. He noticed that Rae's cheeks were slightly pinker. Chuckling softly, he pulled out some black jeans and a blue checked, long-sleeved shirt. Putting the clothes onto his girlfriend's bed, he then pulled out a white polo shirt. Rae pulled out the bag from the bottom of her wardrobe, and then she pulled out some ballet shoes that Izzy and Chloe had forced her into buying. Rushing out of her bedroom, the teen walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Finn laughed to himself, watching her, and then he changed out of his blue faded jeans and he slid on his black jeans. Pulling off his black polo shirt, he then slid on his grey polo shirt, and shrugged on his blue checked, long-sleeved shirt and then he ruffled his hair and he sat down onto the bed, sliding on his black converses on. Picking up his clothes from the floor, he walked over to Rae's hamper, throwing them in. _We really need to do the laundry._ He told himself.

Rae finished getting ready, and she leaned over slightly, getting a better view, as she smoothed out the bottom of her dress. Her heart was racing fast, as she slid on her black ballet shoes. Rae had decided to wear leggings with the dress, knowing it'd make her feel slightly less self-conscious about wearing a dress. After running a hand through her hair, she frowned and then got an idea. Clipping up the top layer back to the back, she brushed the bottom layer of her hair and smiled, feeling a little bit girlier. She didn't want to wear makeup, but she wanted to feel pretty. And after talking to the girls, they both agreed that wearing lipgloss would be the best way to go for Rae. They even insisted on buying the clear lipgloss themselves. Quickly applying a small bit of lipgloss, Rae then threw her other clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. Taking a deep breath, the teen walked out of the bathroom, and back into her bedroom. Finn looked up from his hands, and his mouth dropped open slightly. Looking from her head to her feet, he swallowed slowly and then he looked up at her face; standing up. Walking over to Rae, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned close to her, whispering in her ear,  
"You look beautiful, Rae-Rae. You're gonna be the best looking girl in the room tonight."  
Rae blushed a deep red, and she smiled to herself, relief spreading through her body,  
"Thanks Finn." She said quietly.  
Leaning back slightly, Finn met her gaze and he smiled big,  
"You're lucky I don't wanna mess up your look. I could easily take advantage right now." He smirked.  
Rae smiled and rolled her eyes playfully,  
"Well, maybe after the party, we could…" She trailed off.  
Finn's eyes widened slightly as he took her hand,  
"No teasing. Let's just leave it silent for now, yeah? Otherwise I may end up pounding on ya at the party."  
The black haired girl giggled at her boyfriend's response, before he walked over to the bed with her, picking up their leather jackets,  
"Ready for the party, babe?"  
Rae smiled and nodded,  
"Let's get it over with."  
"That's the spirit." Finn chuckled softly, shaking his head.

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Chloe greeted Rae and Finn when she opened the door.  
They both smiled at her,  
"Hiya!" They greeted at the same time.  
The brown haired teen stepped aside, opening the door wider, as the two walked in. The party had already started, and Chop and Izzy were dancing in the middle of the living room. Rae smiled as she noticed them, and Finn linked his arm through hers, leading them into the kitchen. Setting his bag of beer down onto the counter island, he then turned to Rae, placing his hands on her hips,  
"You look beautiful tonight, baby."  
The black haired teen smiled and blushed slightly, glancing down at the ground and then she looked back up at him,  
"Well, you look very handsome tonight."  
"Mmm." He smiled.  
Kissing my forehead softly, he then took hold of my hand, and then he led me out of the kitchen. Chop rushed over to us, two cans of beers in his hand,  
"Ey ey! Here they are! C'mon now, drink up!" He jeered, handing the two cans over to us. Finn and Rae laughed, taking the beer and they took a sip. "Now 'ave fun, yeah?!"  
Rae rolled her eyes, smiling down at her can, when she was suddenly pushed by one of the party people.  
"Ow." She mumbled.  
Hearing this, Finn's head snapped to hers,  
"Y'alright?" He whispered in her ear.  
The black haired teen looked up at her boyfriend and smiled nodding.  
"Watch it, will ya?!" The blonde haired boy shouted to Rae over the music.  
The two looked over at him, and Rae furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"You bashed into me." She stated.  
Finn watched the boy look up and down at Rae, and then he swallowed slowly, seeing the smirk on his face.  
"Er, what the fuck are you wearing a dress for?! You absolute beached whale! A fucking dress? Are you kidding me?" His friends behind him laughed.  
Finn looked around the small circle, seeing that everyone was laughing at Rae. Then the bastard looked at Finn,  
"Finn, mate? What're you doing going out with 'er? Is it a bet, or somefin?"  
The mousy blonde haired boy let out a laugh without humour. Clenching his fists, he looked at Rae, seeing that her face was filled with shame and embarrassment,  
"What did ya say?" Finn asked.  
"I said, why're you going out with this fucking fat beached whale?"  
And that was it. Finn pushed past Rae, making her stumble back slightly with her eyes wide, as she watched her boyfriend. Finn grabbed the bastard by the collar and shook him,  
"The fuck did you just say? Huh? You wanna repeat that again?!"  
"Whoa, Finn! Finn!" He cried out.  
Throwing his punch across the boy's face, Finn then kneed him in the stomach, the boy letting out a cry.  
"Finn…" Rae whispered, as her eyes filled with tears. She looked around the room, and noticed that everyone's eyes were on the three of them. She noticed that Chloe and Izzy's eyes were on her; their face filled with sympathy and shock.  
The mousy blonde boy shook the boy in his hands, and then he kneed the boy again twice in the stomach. He was just about to punch the boy again, when Rae couldn't stand it anymore. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, and she quickly pushed past the crowd and upstairs, rushing into Chloe's room. Archie seeing this, he quickly pushed past the crowd and rushed after her.  
Punching the boy across the face, he noticed now that Finn had made his nose bleed,  
"You better say sorry to her, or I will fucking kill you! Ya hear me?! You fucking little twat!"  
Chop rushed into the middle of the group, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist and pulling the two apart,  
"Finn, man! Stop it! Stop it, alright?!"  
Finn growled, trying to move out of his grip,  
"Let go of me, Chop! Lemme kill the bastard!"  
"No!" Chop shouted over his struggling. "Go and find Rae!"  
Finn froze. Looking over his shoulder where Rae was once standing. He swallowed slowly, and shrugged out of Chop's grip. Pushing the boy to the ground, as he tried to regain his breathing, he then pushed through the crowd and he ran upstairs.

Archie was sitting on Chloe's bed. Rae had her head stuffed into his chest, as she sobbed. He had his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back. They heard a stumble by the door, and when Archie looked up, he saw that Finn was standing there, his hands leaning against the doorframe. Smiling up at his best friend, Archie stood up, making Rae sit up too. She sniffed, wiping her tears away and gasped, when she saw Finn walking over. Sitting down on the bed next to his girlfriend, Archie closed the door when he walked out.  
"Rae…" He whispered.  
She shook her head fast,  
"N-No…"  
He instantly wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in close to him, kissing the top of her head softly,  
"Baby, I am so, so sorry."  
"I-I already said I was a beached whale!" She exclaimed hysterically. "So why-why did it matter that some fucking prick said it too?!" More tears rolled down her cheeks, as she sniffed, sobbing once again.  
Finn frowned, brushing some hair away from her face,  
"I don't think that." He told her softly.  
Rae sniffed, looking up at him.  
"I think you're beautiful. Rae. I-I, I don't want you thinking those things. Don't ya get it? I fucking love ya. I-I'd do anything for ya. I just can't have you thinking those things. Things that ain't true. You're better than of them downstairs." He paused, brushing his fingertips along her arm softly. "You're a warrior." He mumbled.  
The black haired teen let out a small laugh,  
"That's not true." She whispered.  
"Yeah?" He asked her with a small smile, and he watched his girlfriend nod. "Well, I think you are. I think you're the bravest person I know. To hear anyone," he paused, scrunching his face up into a pained expression, "say anything, mean or hurtful about ya. It kills me, y'know?"  
Rae nodded, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Finn smiled small, leaning over and kissing her forehead softly,  
"You wanna stay up here for a little while?"  
The black haired teen nodded again, and then Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, and he pulled her in close to him.  
"Thanks, Finn." Rae said quietly, leaning the side of her head against his chest.  
"It's what I'm for." He whispered, stroking her side softly. "Remember, you're perfect."  
The black haired teen smiled small and sniffed, writing along her fingertip: _THANK GOD I HAVE YOU._ Finn smiled down at her, and he sighed contently, writing on her thigh softly: _YOU WERE ALWAYS MEANT TO BE MINE._ Rae closed her eyes smiling to herself, and she blushed softly. Her heart was racing, and she felt so content, and so happy, so quickly – she couldn't believe that she was here. With Finn. Being so happy, and so carefree.  
"Finn?" Rae said quietly.  
"Mmm?"  
"Can you get Chloe, please? I need her help in sorting my face out. I look like a puffy mess."  
Finn let out a small laugh and he kissed the side of her head softly,  
"I think ya look fine, but alright."  
Standing up, the mousy blonde haired boy walked out of Chloe's bedroom, and he stopped at the doorway, glancing over his shoulder and smiling at his girlfriend. Rae smiled back at him, and then he walked down the hallway and downstairs.  
The black haired teen sniffed and wiped her tears away. _He really loves me._ She thought to herself, with a smile. Standing up, she walked over to Chloe's mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror, and she began tugging slightly on the dress, as she cocked her head to the side slowly.  
"Didn't realise beached whales looked so good." Chloe commented, her arms folded over her chest, as she leaned against her bedroom doorframe.  
Looking over at the doorway, Rae let out a laugh and then she turned to her best friend, shrugging slightly,  
"Yeah."  
Chloe unfolded her arms, walking over to her best friend, and then she smiled stopping in front of Rae,  
"Now, let's de-puff your face." Chloe tried to keep her face serious, but when Rae flashed her a 'what the fuck?' face, she burst into laughter. Finn was leaning on the wall outside the bedroom, listening to their conversation. And when Rae began to laugh too, he smiled to himself. Chop walked over to him and when he was about to open his mouth, Finn pressed his finger to his lips,  
"Shhh." He mouthed.  
Nodding, he glanced at Chloe's open bedroom,  
"Y'alright, man?" He asked quietly.  
Finn nodded and smiled small,  
"Yeah." He whispered.  
"You really care about 'er, don't ya?"  
The mousy blonde haired smiled to himself, and he nodded,  
"Yeah." He whispered. "I really do. I don't want anyone hurtin' her, y'know?"  
Chop smiled and patted his arm,  
"They won't with you around."  
Finn let out a quiet laugh, and he nodded,  
"Yeah."


	13. Chapter 13

"What're you doing up here anyway?" Finn asked his best friend, as he pulled out a rolled up cigarette that he made earlier. Chop shrugged and adjusted the baseball cap he was wearing,  
"Needed to piss." He said, making Finn laugh slightly and shake his head, lighting up his cigarette.  
Chop smiled and he noticed in the corner of his eye, that Rae was listening at the doorway, hiding herself slightly,  
"So, Finny boy? Like getting into fights, do ya? Really love our Raemundo, don't ya?"  
Taking a drag of his cigarette, he blew about the smoke and he shrugged slightly,  
"The bastard deserved it."  
"What?" Chop chuckled. "He deserved you kicking ten balls of shit out on him?"  
Finn rolled his eyes,  
"The prick got off lucky."  
The mousy blonde haired boy's best friend laughed,  
"Don't go making this into a regular thing. How do ya know that Miss. Raemundo didn't want any trouble? Eh?"  
Finn shrugged casually,  
"It's what I do."  
Chop narrowed his eyes,  
"What do ya mean, it's what you do?"  
Taking another drag of his cigarette, Finn looked up at Chop, blowing out the smoke,  
"If I hear someone talking shit about Rae, I make sure that they regret it. Besides, the first time-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. The first? How many times ya done this?" His eyebrows raised at him.  
"Twice. First was Big G. That twat was taking the piss out of Rae cause she had a blood stain on the back of her skirt. How fucking disrespectful is that?" He asked, shaking his head. "So I taught him a lesson. The three twats couldn't apologise fast enough." He smirked at the memory.  
"You're really protective of her then, eh?" Chop asked Finn, knowing that Rae was still listening.  
Finn nodded, taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing it out in front of him,  
"S'pose. I mean, just because she don't look the same as all the other girls. Heck, she looks ten times more better than 'em. She's fucking beautiful! And you know what? I spend every night picking her up, telling her she's beautiful, telling her she's perfect and amazing. And all that stuff. And I mean it. I don't just say it cause she's there, and I have to. I say it cause it's the truth. And it pisses me off knowing that I've spent that night making her believe me, to then have bastards like him downstairs, and that fucking Big G tearing it all down. Making 'er feel like she's nothing and that she's a fucking beached whale. She thinks that, y'know? She said it today, and it killed me." Finn sighed shaking his head, and Chop discreetly looked to his left, seeing his best friend's girlfriend still standing there. There was a smile on her face, and her eyes glistened under the lighting, signalling that she was ready to cry. Clearing his throat, he looked at Finn,  
"But it's worth it?"  
The mousy blonde haired boy nodded enthusiastically,  
"Definitely. Because at the end of the day, I got 'er, Chop. I got Rae, and I get to have these amazing moments with her, and I get to tell her I love her." Finn smiled to himself. "It's all worth it."  
Chop grinned big, looking over at the doorway, and Finn raised his eyebrows at his best friend,  
"She heard all that, dint she?"  
His best friend grinned big and nodded,  
"Off t'piss. Bye, Finny boy." Smirking at his best friend, Chop turned and walked towards the bathroom.  
Sticking his tongue in his right cheek, Finn slowly turned to Chloe's bedroom door, revealing his girlfriend. Rae smiled big at him, and he noticed her tear filled eyes.  
"Rae-Rae..." He whispered.  
Sniffing, Rae shook her head,  
"They're happy tears." She said quickly, walking over to him, and cupping his face and kissing his lips deeply. Instantly kissing her back, Finn ran his fingertips up her sides, before wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her in closer to him, Rae ran a hand through his mousy blonde hair, and they both smiled into the kiss.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Dear Diary, how does Finn do it? How does he manage to do or say something every day, to make me fall in love with him even more?! He's so fucking amazing and so fucking cute! He defended me - again! Obviously it's meant to be! I will be forever making it up to Chop for making him say these things. This is the best night __ever__!_

Wrapping my arms around his neck, Finn turned us slightly, so my back was pressed against the wall; gasping at how cold the wall was against my now burning hot back. Smirking into the kiss, Finn began to run his hands down my sides. I stroked the back of his hair and I smiled into the kiss, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth, and our tongues began to move in sync; massaging each other's. I could feel myself literally melting in his arms, as he pressed his body against mine, a soft moan escaping from my lips.  
"For fucks sake, get a room!" Chloe groaned, instantly making us pull apart. _Gee, thanks for that, Chloe. Ugh._  
Finn looked at me, and something lit up in his eyes. Desire? Lust? Noticing this, Chloe quickly added,  
"Just please not mine." She shuddered and then walked away from the two of us.  
We were both breathing slightly uneven, and then Finn took my hand, leading us down the hallway. Opening Chloe's parents' bedroom door, he scanned the inside area, and then he dragged me inside. Locking the door, he turned to me, and swallowed slowly,  
"You did promise." He whispered, making me smirk and blush at the same time.  
Biting my bottom lip, I nodded at him, and with this simple gesture, it caused Finn to rush over to me and kiss me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth instantly. I moaned softly, gripping his shirt tightly in my hands, as his tongue began to fight for dominance. _Diary, my body is going weak. And by weak, I mean with desire. Ugh, he is so hot!_ Walking me backwards slowly, Finn ran his hands down my sides again and groaned softly. Laying me back onto the bed, he pulled away from the kiss and crawled over my body, straddling me. Swallowing slowly, he smiled down at me, and I bit my lip, smiling back at me,  
"You wanna get under the covers again, Rae-Rae?" He asked me, and we both knew why I did this: so he didn't have to actually see me naked.  
But this time, I surprised myself, shaking my head quickly. Finn looked at me stunned, his smile still on his face, and his eyes lighting up with more desire or lust. Or maybe both, I wasn't sure. Quickly pulling off his leather jacket, he threw it onto the floor and then he pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing that beside his jacket. I had taken my leather jacket off when Chloe had agreed to help me out about five minutes ago. Finn's eyes slowly travelled down my dress, his eyes glistening with lust. This time, I was certain. He slowly unbuttoned each and every button, and I knew why: he was teasing me. Slowly swallowing, I watched him,  
"Finn..." I whispered.  
He smirked at me,  
"Patience, baby."  
I closed my eyes, and tried to distract myself every time Finn 'accidentally' brushed along my exposed skin, leaving a burning sensation behind. When he, -finally-, finished unbuttoning my dress, he swallowed slowly and moved his hands to the top of the dress, pushing it off from my shoulders and he slid it down my arms, until I was able to pull my arms out from the sleeves. I opened my eyes, watching Finn, and noticing that his smile was growing bigger, as he slid my dress down my waist,  
"It's not supposed to go that way." I whispered.  
Finn's eyes met mine and he smiled bigger,  
"It's gonna be fine." He reassured me, his voice husky, making me shiver.  
He lifted his body off from me, resting on his knees, as he slid my dress past my waist, my heart hammering with nerves. _What if he was wrong? What if it didn't make it off? What if my fat ripped it? What would I do then?! I'd have nothing to wear!_ Pulling it past my waist and my bum, he then slid it off my legs, and I gasped, lifting my head to examine the damages. Finn noticed this, and gave me a quick look of my dress; -still looking the same as it did when it was on my body-. Smiling down at me, he threw it onto the floor beside his clothes,  
"Okay, I'll match you now." He said huskily.  
Resting my head back against the pillow, I watched Finn unbutton his jeans and slide them down, kicking off his converses as he did. Kicking his jeans onto the floor, he then took off my converses and both of our trainer socks. Crawling up my body, Finn then leaned down and kissed my lips deeply, cupping my face. I gasped at the slight roughness in the kiss, my lips burning with desire as he kissed me. I moaned into the kiss, feeling his tongue slide back into my mouth, massaging with mine. Sliding his hands behind my back, I felt him unclasp my bra, and then he pulled it off, throwing it to the ground.

* * *

_Dear Diary, oh my inner sex goddess! That was the best sex I have ever had in my life! It was filled with so much passion and so much love. Ugh, Finn is a fucking animal in bed - in a good way! He's so fucking gentle, but at the same time, he's rough. Diary, he makes my ovaries melt! I almost _did_ need a fucking bib!_  
Finn and I were lying under the covers now, our breathing heavy and uneven, as we lied there. My arm was sprawled out over Finn's chest, and his was sprawled out over my stomach. He turned his head to me,  
"I fucking love ya." He said breathlessly.  
I turned my head to face him, and smiled sheepishly,  
"I fucking love ya too."

* * *

Ten minutes later, after our breathing calmed down and we changed back into our clothes, Finn held my hand as we walked over to the bedroom door. Leaning in, he kissed my lips deeply once. Smiling against his lips before he pulled away, Finn smiled back at me, and then he opened the bedroom door. Walking out first, I followed behind, and as I tried to ignore the wandering stares in our direction, we walked along the hallway, and then downstairs. The music was blaring out, everybody was dancing, and the smell of booze and cigarettes was strong in the air. Walking into the kitchen with me, Finn picked up two new plastic cups, and then he poured the bottle of Strongbow into both of our cups. Handing me one, I smiled and thanked him, and then we walked out of the kitchen. Taking a sip of my beer, I looked around and grinned, spotting Izzy and Chop raving together.  
"When everyone else leaves," Chloe started when she reached us, "the gang are gonna go into the pool. Sound good?"  
Finn and I looked at each other and shrugged, looking back at Chloe,  
"Alright." I replied.  
Chloe grinned with happiness, and then she walked away, dancing with a random guy in the crowd.  
"Wanna sit down?" Finn asked me.  
Nodding, we made our way over to the sofa and took a seat, his legs resting over mine, and my head resting on his shoulder. I smiled feeling his rest on top of mine, and then Izzy spotted us, and she waved over-exaggeratedly at us. Laughing, I waved back at her and I felt Finn chuckle and shake his head,  
"She's fucking crazier when she's drunk." He said.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah she is."  
We both took a sip of our drinks, and then we continued to watch Izzy and Chop. Chop now having his arms wrapped around Izzy's waist, them pulled up against each other. He was whispering something in her ear, and I could tell that from this far away, she was blushing. I grinned bigger and my eyes drifted down to Finn's hand that laid gently on my thigh. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I frowned and ran my fingertip gently over his knuckles. Looking up at Finn, we lifted our heads,  
"Does it hurt?" I asked him.  
He shook his head,  
"It did. But it doesn't now."  
I nodded,  
"Okay good."  
He smiled down at me, me instantly returning the smile.

* * *

"Well it's about fuckin' time!" Chop exclaimed when the last person left Chloe's house.  
We were all sitting down on the sofas; me and Finn sitting on one sofa, with Archie beside me. Chop and Izzy sitting together on an armchair. And Chloe sitting on the other armchair.  
"What time is it?" I asked, looking over at Archie.  
"Why, Raemundo? You got somewhere else to be, like?" He asked me, raising my eyebrows at me.  
Rolling my eyes, I looked at Chop,  
"Can't a girl just ask for the time?"  
"It's quarter-past twelve, Rae." Archie told me, and my head turned to him and I smiled,  
"Thank you Archie."  
"Shall we hit the pool then?" Chloe asked, standing up.  
I looked at Finn, who leaned in close and whispered softly in my ear,  
"Don't worry, Rae-Rae. We'll go to bed around 2, yeah? We'll have enough sleep and we'll set off to Sheffield around lunch."  
I smiled at him as he leaned back, and he returned the smile. All of us stood up and Chloe led us into the pool room. Archie took off his glasses and watch, and then Izzy and Chop held hands, jumping into the pool. I laughed and shook my head, Archie jumping in next, and then Chloe. Finn looked at me and I nodded, the two of us holding hands and jumping into the water together. Rising to the surface, I squealed and laughed, wiping the water off my face.  
"Where are the fucking tunes?!" I screamed.  
Archie, Chloe and Finn laughed, and Archie swam over to the tape recorder and turned it on; _Sabotage_ by the **Beasties Boys** blaring out. I threw my arms in the air,  
"WHOOOOO!" Finn wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close to him. Turning in his arms, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and ducked him under the water, laughing and letting go of him; Finn quickly rising to the surface.  
"You are fucking dead." He told me, wiping the water off his face.  
I squealed, splashing him, and I ducked underwater, swimming away from him. I could feel him swimming behind me, and I panicked, swimming faster. I jumped seeing a figure beside me, and I realised that Finn was swimming beside me. My eyes widened as he grinned at me, and just as I was about to turn and swim in a different direction, he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me in close to him. I tried to struggle out of his grip, as we both tried not to laugh under the water. He kissed my lips softly once, and then he pointed up. Nodding, we both rose to the surface, breathing slightly heavy. We both bursted into a fit of laughter, as we wiped the water off our faces.  
"So while you sit back and wonder why, I got this fucking thorn in my side." Chop sung to the song.  
Finn nudged me,  
"Oh, here we are. Fucking Cliff Richard."  
I burst into another fit laughter, as Chop turned his head to Finn,  
"Oh fuck off, Finny boy! You're just jealous you ain't got my voice!"  
"I think it's safe to say, that we're all relieved he hasn't got your voice!" Archie chimed in, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Chop began to sulk, but Izzy rubbed his back,  
"I love it when you sing, babe." She reassured him.  
I regained calmness from my laughing fit, and then I sighed happily, swimming over to the edge and resting my back against the side. I watched Archie and Chloe throw a beach ball to one another, Chop finally smiling and kissing Izzy, and then I looked at Finn, who was looking at me. Smiling at him, he retuned the smile, and swam over to me, resting his back against the side too.  
"I'm fucking glad I met ya." He told me, making me blush.  
"I'm glad I met ya, too, Finn."  
"No seriously, babe. I really am. I love everything about ya. I'm glad we're both here right now."  
I nodded smiling bigger,  
"Me too, Finn. Me too."  
I kissed his cheek softly, and noticed that he smiled bigger. Sighing happily, I tipped my head back and I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment. I felt like I was back at the pool party so many weeks ago. The same relief was rushing through me: the relief of acceptance. Finally, I had friends. Friends outside of the mental home. And now, I had _best_ friends and a boyfriend. Me, Rae Earl, a boyfriend. It sounded surreal - wrong even. But it wasn't wrong. It was _right._ One hundred percent accurate! I heard the music change and I smiled. _The chemistry between us_ by **Suede** playing on the stereo.  
"TUNE!" Chop hollered.  
"And maybe we're just kids who've grown, and maybe not, And maybe when we're on our own, we don't have much." Both Chop _and_ Finn sang together.  
My eyebrows lifted with surprise as I heard Finn sing. He's usually embarrassed about singing. Heck, in front of me he was. Chop pointed at Finn,  
"Yes! My son!"  
Finn chuckled, the two of then missing out a line of the song, but jumping right back in,  
"Oh, we are young and easily lead, Oh, with all the kids getting out of their heads."  
Finn looked over at me and I laughed, shaking my head, grinning big. He looked so happy, and so... Finn. I loved this side of him.

* * *

It was just after 2, when everyone finally agreed to call it a night. Chloe already setting up the sleeping bags that she had in her cupboard, Finn and I decided to sleep in Chloe's parents' bedroom. Taking two sleeping bags off her, Finn led me upstairs and into the room. I was relieved that we were finally dry, although, my hair was a frizzy mess now! _Fucking great._ I thought to myself. Laying the sleeping bags onto the bed, we crawled under them, and then rolled onto our sides facing each other,  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Finn asked me.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Tons."  
He returned the smile and nodded,  
"Good, I'm glad. Y'know... I really am sorry about the whole fight thing."  
I shrugged slightly,  
"It's okay. It was all just one big blur, y'know?"  
Finn nodded, understanding what I meant,  
"At least this time I knew what I was doing." He let out a small laugh. "I mean, it was still all adrenaline that pushed me to do it, but I knew that I needed to show you that I love ya."  
I smiled,  
"You don't need to prove anything to me, Finn. I already know."  
"Yeah, but ya known what I mean. I don't want you thinking, that just because someone may make a comment to ya, that I'll just stand there and let you take it. I didn't do that before we started going out, and I won't do that now. Yeah?"  
Nodding, I moved closer to him,  
"Yeah. Thanks though."  
He smiled at me,  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae."  
"Is that our secret name?" I laughed quietly after asking him.  
Finn grinned at me, his typical big boyish grin, and he nodded,  
"Yep. Don't ya just love it?" He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes playfully,  
"Guess I need one for you then."  
"Mm, I'm sure you'll think of something."  
"Mhm."  
Finn moved closer to me, and be nuzzled his nose against mine, making me scrunch my nose slightly,  
"You should sleep." He cooed.  
Yawning, I nodded and sighed,  
"Okay."  
He frowned slightly,  
"How big is your sleeping bag?"  
Looking down, I noticed that I had actually snagged one of the biggest. Looking up at him, I laughed slightly,  
"Quite roomy."  
He nodded,  
"Right." Moving the bottom half of the sleeping bag, so when he sat up, he was sitting at the edge of the bed; he pushed the sleeping bag down. Finn climbed back onto the bed, he crawled over to me. "Budge up, then."  
My eyebrows raised in surprise, before I shifted my body up to the left. Unzipping the side of the sleeping bag, Finn smiled and climbed into my sleeping bag, his warm body pressing up against mine. He zipped the sleeping bag up again, and then he wrapped his arms around me,  
"Mmm that's better." He mumbled against the side of my head.  
Leaning up, I kissed his lips softly once, and then I rested my head on his chest softly, Finn wrapping his arms more securely around me,  
"Goodnight, Finn. I love you." I said quietly.  
"Goodnight, Rae-Rae. I love you too."  
We both sighed happily, closing our eyes and falling asleep slowly.

_Dear Diary, talk about ANOTHER amazing day! Can this just never end?! My fifth night with Finn, and it turns out to be the best five nights of my life._


	14. Chapter 14

The sun hit Rae's eyes, causing her to groan quietly and rub her eyes, fluttering them open. She looked to right, and she smiled to herself seeing Finn lying there fast asleep. She glanced at the time behind Finn, seeing that he was 10am. Sighing quietly, she ran her hand through her hair, and then she shook Finn gently,  
"Finn?" She whispered.  
He let out a soft groan and then he mumbled tiredly,  
"Five more minutes."  
Rae smiled to herself, as she continued to shake him,  
"Finn-Finn." She smirked.  
His eyes shot open, quickly rubbing them as he did,  
"Did you just come up with my nickname?"  
Smirking, Rae shrugged causally,  
"Dunno yet. Doesn't quite have the same ring as Rae-Rae."  
"Mm, that's true." Finn smiled, pulling Rae in closer to him, and kissing her lips softly once.  
"Good morning."  
"Morning." She smiled back, after kissing him back softly.

* * *

The couple climbed out of bed five minutes later, and then spent the next hour, helping the rest of the gang tidy up Chloe's place. When the house was spotless, Finn and Rae grabbed their jackets, shrugging them on, and then they hugged the rest of the gang.  
"What're the plans for you two today then?" Chloe asked with a smile.  
"We're going to Sheffield." Finn informed her, sliding up his car keys from his back pocket.  
Izzy gasped,  
"Sheffield? Why're you going there?"  
"We're gonna see Babylon Zoo live." Rae smiled excitedly, looking over at Finn, whom was smirking at her, making Rae instantly roll her eyes.  
Chop grinned big, pointing a Rae,  
"Looks like Miss. Raemundo has changed her opinion about a certain band, Finny boy."  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"She definitely has. Right we gotta go. See ya later."  
Finn took hold of Rae's hand, and he led them both out of Chloe's house, walking over to his car. Unlocking the doors, he climbed into the drivers' side, Rae climbing into the passenger side. Finn looked over at Rae,  
"You excited then, Rae-Rae?"  
She nodded excitedly at him and then he leaned over, pecking her lips softly,  
"Good. We'll go back to yours, pack a bag, grab something to eat and set off. Yeah?"  
Rae fastened her seatbelt,  
"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
We arrived home around five minutes later. Finn and I climbed out of his car and we made our way up to the driveway, and I dug my keys out of my leather jacket pockets, and then I unlocked the front door, the two of us walking inside,  
"You sure you're gonna be okay to drive today, babe? We've had a busy night."  
Finn smiled at me, sliding off his leather jacket,  
"I'll be fine, Rae-Rae. I promise."  
"What time's the concert?"  
"Eight." Taking my hand, Finn walked upstairs and straight into my bedroom with me. "Okay, let's get packing then, babe."  
"We just staying for the night?" I asked, as I walked over to my chest of drawers.  
"Just the night, and then we'll drive back tomorrow."  
I nodded, opening the top draw, getting out a pair clean underwear. "Could you get my bag out from the cupboard, please?" I asked Finn.  
He nodded,  
"Sure." He walked over to my cupboard and opened the doors, getting out a small hand luggage bag, and then he walked over to me, handing me the bag. Taking the bag from him, I smiled up at him,  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae." He smiled back, kissing my cheek softly and then walking back over to his two bags. "Oh, and when we come back, we seriously need to do some washing."  
I packed my underwear into the bag and I laughed,  
"Yeah, I know. I'll do it when we get in tomorrow."  
"Good."  
I grinned over at him, watching him take out all his stuff from one bag, placing it neatly on the floor and then he began to pack an overnight bag. He looked over at me and smiled,  
"Pack, Rae-Rae."  
Blushing slightly, I looked away from him, walking back over to my chest of drawers, getting out a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt, that had "LOVE" printed on it. Walking over to my bed, I packed the clothes into the bag, and then I walked back over to my draws, getting out a pair of black leggings, a black rah-rah skirt and a plain, red t-shirt. Packing them into my overnight bag, I then turned to Finn, seeing that he was zipping up his bag.  
"Just gonna get the toothbrushes." I told him, before walking out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, walking inside, and grabbing our toothbrushes, the toothpaste and a shaver. _A girl needs to look her best on a first date. I told myself._ Saying that, I reluctantly picked up the small makeup bag from the side, and then I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, throwing the stuff in. Zipping up my bag, I sighed in relief,  
"Done! Now please can we eat? I'm starved!" I complained.  
Finn chuckled, nodding, picking up my bag from my bed, and stealing a kiss from me. Walking out of my bedroom, I followed after him, a smile stuck on my face. I wasn't going to deny it, I was excited to go to Sheffield with Finn. Even if it was to see some shitty band. How many many girls can turn around and say that they spent their first day in a hotel room with their boyfriend? _Okay, so maybe there was probably loads of girls._ I told myself. But I mean, how many girls travelled somewhere with their boyfriend to have a first date? Not many. I walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting out the tub of butter and the packet of ham out of the fridge,  
"I'll make us a sandwich." I said to Finn, as he walked into the fridge after me.  
He smiled nodding at me, setting the bags down by the doorway,  
"Want some help?" Finn asked me, walking over to me.  
"Hmmm... Nope. You relax."  
Finn smiled and kissed my cheek softly,  
"Okay, Rae-Rae." He walked back out of the kitchen, and over to the sofa, sitting down.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
After having a cigarette, and then the two of us eating our sandwiches, we cleaned up and then I picked up both of our bags, walking outside; Rae locking the door behind us. I had given Rae my car keys before we headed outside, and as I made my way to the boot, I watched Rae walk round to the driver's side, unlocking the doors and then she walked over to me. Smiling at me, she unlocked the boot for me, lifting it as well,  
"Thanks, Rae-Rae." I said, as I put the two bags inside the boot, Rae walking around to the passenger's side and climbing in. Closing the boot door, I then walked round to the driver's side, climbing in and fastening my seatbelt. Rae handed me the keys, and then I leaned in, kissing her lips softly once,  
"Ready for our first date?" I asked her, with a wide grin.  
Rae kissed me back softly once and then she nodded fast, smiling big,  
"Bring it on." She giggled, and then I slid the key into the ignition, starting the engine, and then I drove out of Rae's driveway, and down the road.  
"Oh yeah." I started, as I slowed down at the junction, looking left and right, before turning right down the road. "I made us a road trip mix."  
Rae smiled,  
"You did?"  
I smiled modding,  
"Mhm. It's in the glove compartment."  
Rae leaned forward, opening the glove compartment, and she picked up the first tape that was on the top of the pile. The tape had _ROAD TRIP MIX_ written on it. Closing the glove compartment, Rae then slid the tape into the cassette player.  
"It's all Oasis." I admitted, turning left. The tape begun, and _Spaceman_ by **Babylon Zoo** began to play, and I smirked. "Well, except from one."  
I glanced at Rae, whom was rolling her eyes at me,  
"You're fuckin' lucky I love ya sometimes." She mumbled.  
I grinned big at her comment and I nodded looking back at the road,  
"You bet I am."

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
We had stopped at a service station, only being half an hour away from Sheffield now. As Finn ordered us both a coffee from the coffee shop, I walked into the girl's bathroom, and I looked over at the mirror. Running my fingers through my hair, I tried to smooth my slightly messy hair. I stared at my reflection, dropping my hands back to my sides, and I smiled to myself. _I can't believe that I'm going to a __concert__ for a first date! And with Finn! This is the best day ever!_ I thought to myself, trying to keep myself calm, as my insides fluttered with excitement. I resisted the urge to dance around the bathroom, dancing _and_ squealing to myself, and instead, I smoothed my jacket, and then I walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the coffee shop, meeting Finn at the doorway walking out. He noticed me instantly, and he smiled big at me, handing me the travel coffee cup. Leaning forward and pecking my lips softly, he held my free hand,  
"Ready to go, Rae-Rae?" He asked me, and then he lifted his cup to his lips.  
"Sure, lets go, Finnypoo." I smirked.  
Finn paused, just as his cup was about to touch his lips. Bringing his cup back down, he looked at me, his face filled with disgust,  
"Finnypoo? Really, Rae?"  
I smirked bigger,  
"Finnypoo and Rae-Rae. It goes, babe." As Finn continued to stare at me in disgust, I added. "I like it, so it stays."  
Finn tipped his head back and he groaned to himself, making me laugh to myself, and then I dragged Finn out of the service station, and over to his car.  
"You are going to be the death of me, Rachel Earl." He grumbled behind me, making me smile and roll my eyes playfully.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel in Sheffield an hour later, me and Finn climbed out of the car, and I grinned big, the excitement building inside. Finn walked round to the boot, opening it up and getting out our bags. He then locked the doors and I walked to his side,  
"Please let me pay for something, Finn." I sighed, asking him for the fifth time during our trip here.  
Finn began walking towards the entrance, rolling his eyes,  
"Rae, it's a first date. Ain't the boy supposed to pay?"  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Bollocks. Since when did you care all about that shit?" I demanded.  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"I don't. But if it gets ya off my back about this topic, then I'm all for it." As we stopped in front of the reception desk, Finn looked at me, grinning, and he winked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and I scoffed. _This was so unfair! _My mind screamed. When the receptionist looked up, Finn smiled politely at her,  
"Hi, I have a reservation for Nelson, please."  
The woman smiled back politely, and she nodded, looking at her computer, typing in Finn's surname.  
"One room with a double bed, correct?" She asked, looking back up at him.  
Finn nodded smiling,  
"Yep, that's correct."  
The woman nodded and collected a keycard,  
"Your payment will be at your checkout. Which is tomorrow at 1."  
The two of us nodded, Finn handing me the keycard. The woman looked from Finn and to me,  
"Enjoy your stay."  
We both said thanks, and then we made our way over to the lifts, me pressing the button.  
"Has she never seen two teenagers sharing a hotel room together?" I scoffed.  
Finn laughed and leaned forward, kissing my cheek softly,  
"That took you seconds."  
I rolled my eyes, shooting Finn a look, before stepping into the lift, Finn following behind me. I glanced down at the keycard, and then I pressed the second floor on the keypad. The lift doors closed and then I moved closer to Finn,  
"I'm excited for tonight." I admitted with a smile.  
Finn looked down at me and smiled too, nodding,  
"Me too, babe. Should be a good night."  
"So, I have a plan." I started, the lift doors opening, and Finn and I stepped out walking down the corridor. Finn chuckled softly,  
"This'll be good."  
"How about we just listen to our song and then leave?" I asked, looking up at him, but Finn just laughed, shaking his head.  
"No chance. They're not that bad, Rae. Maybe if you opened your ears, you'd see that."  
"I don't mind them! I can deal with them. Just not fuckin' Spaceman."  
Finn smirked at me, stopping outside room 212,  
"Too bad that song just happens to be our song then, eh?"  
I glared up at him,  
"I know you did that on purpose, you cheeky bastard."  
Opening our hotel room door, I walked inside and then Finn followed after me. He dropped our bags and then he turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me deeply. Taken by surprise, I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back just as deeply. Finn smirked into the kiss, walking me backwards, and I let out a small moan, as Finn guided me into the living area, sitting me back onto the sofa. He straddled over me, running a hand through his hair, sliding his tongue into my mouth, the two of us instantly fighting for dominance. He laid me back gently, and as Finn ran his hands down my sides, I ran my hands up his shirt, receiving a low groan from Finn. He groaned into the kiss, as he squeezed my sides gently. We continued to fight our tongues against each others for dominance, and then we pulled away seconds later. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing that Finn was biting his lip, as he rested his forehead against mine gently,  
"That's to get me through tonight." He whispered huskily.


	15. Chapter 15

*RAE'S POV*  
_The lights were shining brightly around the room, the cheer was roaring with excitement, and the arena was filled. Diary, it was fucking amazing! I felt like I was floating. I felt like I was on cloud nine, with Finn by my side! Babylon Zoo hadn't even come out yet, and the crowd was already going mental! And then, then there was an announcement: "Ladies and Gentleman, put your hands together for the one, the only… BABYLON ZOO!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping up and down clapping my hands together fast.  
Finn was standing beside me, and he looked at me, with a wide smile on his face.  
Noticing this, I looked at him,  
"What?" I demanded.  
He grinned and shook his head,  
"I fuckin' love you, Rachel Earl."  
I blushed deeply and smiled back at him,  
"I love you too, Finn Nelson."  
He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, and he rested his chin gently on my right shoulder.  
**Babylon Zoo** walked onto the stage, the crowd roaring even louder with excitement, Finn and I both clapping our hands and screaming too.  
Jas Mann, the lead singer of the band, walked over to the microphone,  
"Good evening, everybody!" He screamed, making me grin big, my excitement growing. The crowd cheered and he chuckled down the mic. "This is, _Is Your Soul For Sale?_ Enjoy."  
There was a single strum, before the song started,  
"_All those simple songs we sang,  
And the Christmas we spent yesterday,  
When we danced the night away.  
All my make-up it ran,  
And caused our love to fade away,  
We fade away,  
We fade away,  
We fade away,  
We fade away._"  
I could practically feel Finn smiling beside me. Looking to my left, I noticed that he was watching me,  
"What?" I demanded.  
He chuckled softly,  
"You look fuckin' adorable when you're in your music element, y'know?"  
I blushed and rolled my eyes, smiling to myself,  
"Yeah?" Finn nodded. "Well you look fucking adorable when you smile."  
My compliment caused Finn to smile and then a noticed that his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Looking back up at the stage, we listened to the lyrics again, our bodies swaying together, as Finn traced little messages across my stomach:

_I LOVE YOU._

_SO HAPPY._

_MINE._

_LOVE YOU._

_PERFECT._

_KISS ME._

I looked up at Finn and I leaned in close to him, kissing his lips deeply. When I went to pull away, he turned me in his arms, and he held onto my wrists, pulling me in closer to him. I smiled into the kiss and then I pulled my wrists out of his grip, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him smile into the kiss, as our mouths moved in sync with each other.

_This was the best way to have a first date – ever! We were making out. At a concert. Where the song had just ended, and ours began! How fucking romantic is that?!_

I was about to pull out of the kiss, when Finn groaned into the kiss, biting my lip gently. I let out a soft moan, and then he smirked into the kiss, pulling out of the kiss.  
He took hold of my hands, lifting them up so they were level with our shoulders, and he rested his forehead against mine gently,  
"Pungent smells,  
They consummate my home.  
Beyond the black horizon,  
Trying to take control." Finn sung softly to me, and I shivered slightly, enjoying the closeness from our bodies. He swallowed slowly, as he continued to sing to me,  
"See my girl,  
She shivers in her bones.  
The sun and zenith rising,  
Trying to take us all.  
There's a fire between us  
So where is your god?  
There's a fire between us."  
I smiled big at him, and I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him deeply again.

* * *

We were back in our original position: Finn standing behind me, with his arms wrapped around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder, and the two of us watching the concert; swaying together. The last song played, _Confused Art_, and now everyone was applauding **Babylon Zoo** as they finished their song. I smiled big, my heart pounding from the excitement, and also from the intimacy from Finn. _Diary, I couldn't control myself. He was fucking hot as fuck, and he was all mine!_ We made our way out of the arena, and Finn entwined our fingers together, and I sighed happily. Finn grinned as he looked at me,  
"Tea?" He asked me.  
I nodded, smiling at him, and he nodded, making our way out of the arena exit doors. We walked through the car park, and then we stopped at the pedestrian crossing. I shivered at the coldness, and Finn let go of my hand, shrugging out of his leather jacket. Shaking my head fast, I smiled at him,  
"Finn, don't. It's fine, really. We only need to cross the road, I'll be fine."  
He looked at me, and raised his eyebrows at me,  
"What kinda boyfriend would I be, if I didn't give my girlfriend my jacket when she's freezin', eh?"  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, feeling Finn wrap his jacket around my shoulders, and then he took my hand again, crossing the road with me. Walking up the hotel's car park, I stepped closer to Finn, as he rushed inside. We let go of each other's hands and Finn rubbed his hands together,  
"Fuckin' 'ell. For summer, it's bloody freezing." He let out a laugh and I nodded fast in agreement, taking off his jacket and I handed it back to him,  
"Thank you." I kissed his cheek softly, and Finn smiled wide, taking his jacket from me,  
"You're more than welcome."  
As Finn took my hand again, I glanced up at the receptionist, seeing that she was watching us. She had a smile on her face, but she quickly looked away, when she noticed I was looking at her. Smiling to myself, I let Finn lead me into dining area, and a waiter walked us over to a table.

*FINN'S POV*  
"What do ya fancy?" I asked Rae as we sat down, picking up the menu.  
"Gah…" Rae said, taking a quick scan over the menu. "I don't have a bloody clue." She laughed, and as I looked up at her, I realised that she looked nervous. Why though, I didn't know why. I licked my lips, smiling to myself, and then I looked down at my menu. The silence was nice, comforting even. But as the silence grew, I could feel the nerves growing inside me as well. _Why was I nervous? Its just tea with Rae. _I told myself. But it wasn't _just_ tea with Rae. It was our first dinner date. Our first date as a couple. Swallowing slowly, the waiter came over,  
"Can I get you any drinks?" He asked, pulling out his notepad and pen.  
"Cola for me, please." Rae smiled politely, looking up at the waiter.  
He looked over at me, and I smiled small,  
"Make that two."  
The waiter smiled and nodded, walking away from our table, and as I glanced at Rae, I noticed that she was watching me.  
"You alright, Finn?"  
I bit my lip staring at her, and then I let out a small laugh,  
"Just a little nervous, I guess." I admitted.  
Rae sighed in relief,  
"Thank god it ain't just me." She let out a small laugh too.  
I smiled wide at her and then I slowly drifted my gaze back down to menu, Rae doing the same. I wasn't particularly hungry. But I wanted to make the effort for Rae. I didn't want it just to be a concert and that was that. I wanted it to be special. For the both of us. My plan was: the concert, dinner, go back to our hotel room, and just be with each other. Maybe not even sex. Just being together.  
"I think I'll have the soup." Rae announced, and I lifted my head and looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing together in confusion,  
"Soup?" I asked. Rae nodded, setting her menu down on the table. "_Just_ soup?"  
She nodded again,  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Rae… you'll be starvin'."  
Rae shrugged,  
"It's all I want, Finn."  
I sighed softly,  
"Rae, get anything. I'm serious. I ain't worried about the money."  
She raised an eyebrow at me,  
"I'll only get something else if you let me pay for the meal."  
I stared at her, my face filled with disgust. _She had to be fucking kidding me._ I thought to myself. Rae smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes,  
"Fine." I mumbled, and Rae smiled wide in victory.  
"You're lucky I care about your health, Rachel Earl."  
"Ooh, how formal." She replied sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.  
"You love it when I full name you." I smirked.  
Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and she scoffed,  
"You have no proof."  
"Oh yeah?" I smirked and she nodded. "Tell your cheeks that."  
Rae's mouth dropped open, slapping her hands over her cheeks as she glared at me, making me tip my head back and laugh softly,  
"I love you, Rachel Earl."  
"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled back.  
I chuckled softly and shook my head, calming myself down, as the waiter set our drinks down in front of us,  
"Thank you." We both said politely.  
The waiter smiled and walked away, and then I cocked my head to the side, looking at her closely. Rae sipped her drink, her eyes drifting up to me, as she set her glass back down and she smiled,  
"What?" She asked softly.  
"You look beautiful tonight." I smiled.  
Rae smiled bigger and she blushed deeply again,  
"Thank you."  
I nodded and picked up my drink,  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae."

* * *

After we ate, Rae and I made our way over to the lift, pressing the button. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to me. I kissed her cheek softly, and then I mumbled against her shoulder,  
"I love ya."  
"Mm, so you keep telling me." She smiled, looking at me. "What's the angle, Finn Nelson?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows at me.  
I chuckled softly,  
"Tryin' to be romantic, ya know what I mean?"  
"Hmmm no. No, I'm afraid I don't."  
I grinned big, the lift doors opened, and I walked inside, turning to face Rae and dragging her in carefully. I looked around, pressing the highest floor; 20. Rae looked at me, confusion filling her face. I smirked as the lift doors closed, and I backed her gently against a wall, spreading my hands out by both sides of her head, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Rae instantly kissed me back, smiling to the kiss and I moved closer to her, pressing my body against hers, making her moan softly in my mouth; as I slid my tongue inside her mouth. I groaned to myself, and then I massaged our tongues together roughly, loving the taste of her tongue. Rae ran her hands up my chest, and I groaned softly, and sighed in frustration when the lift dinged. Pulling out of the kiss, we rested our foreheads against each other's gently, reaching out my hand and pressing the second floor and the 'close doors' button. Rae smiled sympathetically at me, and then I just smiled at her,  
"So, I bought a little gift for you."  
Rae smiled bigger and she sighed slightly shaking her head,  
"Finn, you didn't have to do that."  
"Yeah, I know I didn't. But I did. So deal with it, yeah?"  
Rolling her eyes playfully, she smiled at me,  
"Fine."  
"Now say thank you." I smiled at her.  
Rae laughed,  
"I haven't got it yet."  
"Mmm good point. You're safe for now."  
"Oh, how lucky of me." She giggled.  
When the doors opened again, I stepped back taking hold of Rae's hand, and we walked out of the lift and down the corridor.  
"Finn?" Rae said softly.  
I stopped dead in my tracks and I turned to her,  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you for tonight." She smiled at me. "I really enjoyed it."  
I smiled back at Rae and I kissed her cheek softly,  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae. I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"I really did." She paused, trying not to laugh. "Finnypoo."  
I groaned shaking my head, and Rae burst out laughing, as I carried on walking down the corridor with her. When we arrived at our room, I slid out the key card, and then I opened the door. Letting Rae walk in first, and then I walked in after her, turning on the lights.  
"Go sit down, and I'll bring you your present."  
Rae sighed slightly and nodded, walking into the living area, and I smiled to myself, rubbing my hands together, walking into the bedroom. I walked over to my overnight bag, opening the side pocket, and I pulled out a small box. Taking a deep breath, I hid the box behind my bag as I stood up, and I walked back out of the bedroom and into the living area, seeing that Rae was sitting down on the sofa. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back, walking over to her and sitting down beside her. Moving the box from behind my back, I handed her the small, black box,  
"Here ya go." I said softly.  
Rae examined the box closely, her eyes growing wide, and I laughed nervously,  
"It isn't that, Rae." I reassured her.  
She looked up at me, laughing even more nervously than I did, and then she took the box from me. I watched her slowly and carefully open the lid, and she gasped, tracing her finger over my present. It was a silver necklace. There was an _f_ attached to the necklace, made out of wire. Her eyes lit up with happiness, as she looked at me and smiled,  
"Finn…"  
I smiled at her nervously, my eyes travelling back up to her face, as I looked at her sheepishly. She shook her head,  
"It's too much."  
I shook my head quickly,  
"No it ain't. Trust me, Rae. I want ya to have it. Alright? Please." I pleaded her.  
She sighed softly and then she nodded, licking her lips,  
"Thank you. Really. It's lovely."  
"Like you." I blurted out, smiling shyly at the grin that broke out at my outburst.  
"I don't deserve you." She sighed to herself, shaking her head and looking back down at her necklace.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Bollocks. _I_ don't deserve _you_, Rae. You're amazin', and you're beautiful, and you're-"  
"Gee, don't make my head grow anymore." Rae cut in sarcastically.  
"And you're witty." I laughed.  
She smiled to herself, looking up at me, and then she sighed happily,  
"Help me put it on?" She asked me.  
I nodded, taking the box from her hands, and I took the necklace out of the box, setting the box on my lap,  
"Turn round." I told her softly, and Rae nodded, turning away from me.  
Unfastening the necklace, I then lifted my arms up and wrapped the necklace around her neck, fastening it at the back,  
"There." I whispered, leaning forward, and kissing her back softly. Rae turned her head, smiling at me, and then she leaned against my chest. I widened my legs, letting Rae move backwards, making herself closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back into me as I rested my head against the sofa,  
"I love you." I mumbled in her ear.  
"I love you too." She murmured, smiling to herself.  
I smiled watching her, as she closed her eyes, and stroked my arms,  
"Best first date ever." She whispered.  
I nodded in agreement,  
"Definitely." I answered quietly.  
"Wish it never had end." She admitted.  
"Hmm? You mean tonight?" I asked.  
Rae shook her head, opening her eyes and looking at me,  
"This. You and me living in the same house. I wish it wasn't just fourteen days, ya know?"  
I smiled and nodded at her,  
"Yeah." I whispered. "I know what you mean. It's gonna be weird going home." I laughed slightly.  
Rae smiled and then she kissed my cheek softly,  
"So, you are officially the most amazing boy in the world. Did ya know that?"  
"Oh I am?"  
She grinned and nodded,  
"Mhm."  
"Well then, that's always nice to know." The both of us laughed. "Hey, Rae?" I mumbled, swallowing slowly.  
"Yeah, Finn?"  
"Will you come to my Nan's grave with me tomorrow, please? It's her birthday."  
Rae lifted her head to look at me properly, and she smiled,  
"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask me."  
"You will?" My eyes lit up with relief.  
She nodded at me,  
"Of course I will, you silly bastard. You came with me to see Tix – twice. It'd be an honour to return the favour."  
I smiled at her and nodded,  
"Thanks, Rae-Rae."  
"You're welcome, Finnypoo."  
I sighed happily,  
"Shall we go to bed? You seem tired." I cooed in her ear.  
Rae nodded,  
"I am officially pooped." She admitted.  
I watched Rae stand up, and then I did too, taking hold of her hand. Walking out of the living area, the two of us walked into the bedroom, me shutting the door behind us, and then I turned on the light. Letting go of her hand, I slid off my leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor. Rae had already taken off her jacket and shoes off in the living area. Walking over to the bed, I sat down at the edge, and I slid off my converses. I watched Rae slid off her rah-rah skirt and then her leggings, swallowing slowly as I watched her. I pulled my shirt off over my head, and then I stood up, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down, as Rae pulled her shirt off over her head.  
"D-Don't." I said softly, as Rae walked over to her overnight bag.  
Standing up straight, Rae looked over at me.  
"Let's sleep like this." I told her, and she smiled shyly nodding. I smiled back at her, walking over to one side of the bed; Rae walking to the other side. We pulled back the covers, and we climbed under. I turned off the lights from the switch above my head, and then I wrapped my arms around her, pulling Rae in close to me, and then I kissed her shoulder softly,  
"I love you, Rae-Rae." I whispered in her ear, as her back rested against my chest.  
I noticed her smile to herself,  
"I love you too, Finnypoo."  
"Mm, sweet dreams."  
"Sweet dreams." She whispered, as she fell into a deep sleep.  
I smiled to myself, watching her for a few seconds and then my eyes closed and I fell asleep too.

*RAE'S POV*  
_Diary, I think it's safe to admit that these days are just gonna get better and better. And diary? Day 6 was the best by far!_

* * *

If you'd like to see the necklace, here it is: 003/0/6170589/il_570xN.376506595_


	16. Chapter 16

Finn was the first to wake that Sunday morning. Looking down at his girlfriend, he noticed that she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, watching the way her fell over her face, and he noticed just how close her back was against his front. He had nuzzled his chin softly against Rae's shoulder in the middle of the night, and now he was worried that his breathing was going to wake her up. Carefully and slowly moving his head back onto his pillow, Finn continued to watch her sleep. He swallowed slowly, taking in her natural beauty. Finn looked over his shoulder to check the time: 8:27AM. He always woke up early on this date. Always. Smiling to himself, he carefully unwrapped his arms from around Rae's waist, and he watched her as she moved around slightly, adjusting to the coldness that was slowly appearing where his arms once were. Sitting up, and carefully climbing out of bed, Finn walked over to his overnight bag, bending down and getting out the already rolled up cigarettes, that he had made while waiting for Rae to make their lunch yesterday. He pulled one out and of the pouch, and then he got out his lighter. Walking out of the bedroom quietly, Finn walked into the living area, and he walked straight over to the small window at the other side of the room. Opening the window, as wide as it would go, Finn lit the cigarette, taking a big drag, before using his index and thumb to take it out of his mouth, blowing out the smoke. He sighed, looking up to the sky and he whispered,  
"Happy birthday, Nan." He smiled to himself, blinking back the few tears that were forming in his eyes. Taking another drag of his cigarette, Finn continued to stare at the sky, as the memoirs of he and his Nan filled his mind. He was glad that Rae has found him in her mum's bedroom after the phone call from his mum. He was glad that she was there to just listen to him drone on and on. He was glad that she didn't cut in, ask question or talk about her own experiences. She just listened silently, adding a silent nod in the right places. That's when I was positive that Rae was _the one_. Anybody else would have just told him that it took time for the pain to heal, and all that bullshit. But now he knew why Rae hasn't said that. Because she knew it was bollocks. Rae had a lot of things that she was dealing with on her own. She _knew_ that it wasn't about time. She knew it was about accepting what happened, and talking about the situation. Finn swallowed slowly, looking down at his bare feet, wishing that his Nan could be here. Wishing that there was somebody that he could talk to about Rae. His Nan was the most important person to him. He hated the fact that he couldn't go round to her house anymore, so he could hear stories about she and his grandfather. Talking about when they first met, her favourite memories of his grandfather, and what made her smile when she was with him. He missed her. And he wasn't going to deny that. He was glad that Rae had agreed to go with him today. He needed Rae. He needed her to hold his hand, as he wept talking to his Nan. He needed her. He really, really did.

* * *

After throwing his now finished cigarette out of the window, Finn closed the window shut and then he walked over to the phone by the living area door. Dialling the number that was taped onto the phone for room service, he waited for an answer,  
"Hello, room service." A male answered.  
Finn cleared his throat,  
"Hi, can I order some food to room 212, please?"  
"Yes of course, Sir. What can I get you?"  
"Um... Can I have two fry ups please? Actually, no." He chuckled nervously, afraid of feeling like an idiot. "Can I just get two bacon sandwiches, please."  
"Of course you can, Sir. It'll be up the next ten minutes." Finn could practically feel the smile from the male, even though Finn knew that the male probably thought he was an idiot.  
"Okay, great. Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Sir."  
Finn smiled to himself, hanging up the call, and then he ruffled his hair, walking out of the living area, and over to the bedroom doorway. He stopped there, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe, a smile on his face, as he watched Rae sleep. She had now hugged the sheets, as if she was replacing Finn's arms. The thought made him smile bigger, and he sighed happily, wishing this moment would never end.

*FINN'S POV*  
Kneeling onto my side of the bed, I leaned down and kissed Rae's shoulder softly,  
"Wakey, wakey." I whispered in her ear.  
As she stirred awake, groaning, as she rolled over onto her back, Rae rubbed her eyes and she sighed,  
"What time is it?"  
I glanced at the clock on the side of my bed,  
"Twenty five-to nine, Rae-Rae."  
"Mmm Nellie, I'm too tired."  
I smirked, raising my eyebrows up in amusement,  
"Nellie?"  
Rae yawned, nodding as she rubbed her eyes again,  
"New nickname." She mumbled.  
I grinned big and leaned down, kissing her lips softly once,  
"Breakfast is here." I cooed.  
I heard Rae sighed and then she opened her eyes,  
"I don't wanna get up."  
I rolled my eyes playfully smiling at her, and I leaned away from the bed, pulling the trolley on wheels over to us,  
"You don't have to."  
Raising her eyebrows at me, I moved the trolley into her sight, and then she smiled,  
"You're spoiling me."  
I let out a laugh nodding,  
"You bet I am."  
I picked up one of the plates, as Rae sat up sighing contently. Handing her, her plate, Rae smile and thanked me, as I then picked up my plate and I crawled back under the covers beside her, kissing her cheek softly,  
"Sleep well?" I purred in her ear.  
Rae smiled big and she looked at me, nodding,  
"Mhm. Always do in your arms." She admitted, blushing slightly as she did, making smile wide.  
"That is _very_ good to know."  
She rolled her eyes playfully at me, and then we both began to eat our breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast. I put our trays back onto the trolley, and then I sighed,  
"We should shower before we go." I murmured in Rae's ear.  
Nodding Rae ran her hand through her hair,  
"Yeah we should."  
I chuckled softly,  
"Did you put makeup on last night?" I finally asked her, looking at her panda eyes.  
"Bollocks!" She shouted, jumping out of bed and running out of the bedroom, and straight into the bathroom. I tipped my head back and I laughed softly, hearing her shout,  
"Fuck you, Finn Nelson!"  
But it just made me laugh more, shaking my head and run my hands over my face. I listened to the tap run for a few minutes, and then it stopped, and thirty seconds later, I hewed Rae walking back over to the bedroom.  
"Right." She sighed. "I'll take a shower first, yeah?"  
I looked over at her and I smiled nodding,  
"Yeah, that's fine Rae-Rae."  
She smiled and nodded too, before turning away and walking back into the bathroom, and I heard the door shut behind her.

* * *

An hour later, we had both showered, dressed and packed our things. Rae was sitting on an armchair, with a Polaroid camera in her hand. My Polaroid camera. Smiling to myself as I walked into the living area, I stuffed my hands into my blue jeans,  
"And what're you doing with that?" I asked.  
Looking over her shoulder at me, she grinned big,  
"Let's take some pictures before we go."  
I chuckled softly, rolling my eyes playfully at her, walking over to the armchair, and I sat on the arm,  
"Budge up, Rae-Rae."  
She smiled small at me, and she moved over to the edge of the seat, and I sat down beside her, laying my legs over hers, and then I kissed her cheek softly,  
"Gimme the camera then."  
Rae grinned again, and she handed me the Polaroid camera, and I held it out in front of us,  
"Smile, babe."  
I grinned big when Rae did, and I took the picture. Kissing the side of Rae's head softly, I let out a content sigh,  
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you too, Finn." Rae smiled, nodding, looking up at me. I placed my index and middle finger under her chin, turning her head to face me, and I kissed her lips deeply, taking a picture, as Rae began to kiss me back. I groaned into the kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth, putting my Polaroid camera onto the coffee table, and I stood up, pulling Rae up with me. Cupping her face, Rae wrapped her arms around my waist, as the kiss turned more passionate. I heard her let out a small moan, making me groan when she did. I pulled away from the kiss and I whispered huskily,  
"God, I fuckin' love ya. Y'know, someday-"  
"Someday what?" Rae asked softly, watching me.  
"Someday I'll…" I paused swallowing slowly. _You can_'_t say that! It_'_s way too fuckin_' _soon for shit like that!_ I shook my head and let out a small laugh. "Forget it. I'm just bein' a daft knob."  
She rolled her eyes at me and smiled,  
"Finn, tell me."  
I swallowed again, and I took hold of her hands, looking down at the ground,  
"I-I was gonna say that…"

*RAE'S POV*  
I nodded encouragingly at him,  
"Yeah?"  
"Someday, I wanna make you mine."  
I let out a laugh,  
"What do y'mean?" I asked him, my eyebrows furrowing together.  
"Mine, Rae." He spoke softly, looking up at me. "Officially mine. I want to marry you, Rae. I really do. And-and I know that it's way too soon for that shit, but I just wanted to let you know."  
I stared at him stunned. Finn never had a way with words. But when he spoke from his heart, it always blew me away. He was always so sincere, and so honest. I smiled at him and I kissed his cheek softly,  
"You're cute." I admitted.

_Dear Diary, when Finn told me that he wanted to __marry me__ in the future, my stomach did about a billion somersaults! Finn isn't the sort of guy to turn around and admit something like that. He's a grumpy bastard for a start! Did this really mean that Finn was _the one_? Did that mean that the search was over already? At 16? With my first boyfriend? Honestly, because it's Finn, I'd be okay with that. But I didn't want to rush anything. Not now, and not yet. I liked how everything was going. We were happy, and we were in love, and in an amazing place. Sure, we had only been dating a week now, but it felt like weeks, months, years even! Every time I'm with him, I feel like a lovesick fucking teenager! Because that's what I am. And I fucking loved it! Diary, I was moving on in the world, and I fucking loved it!_

Finn let out a nervous laugh and he shook his head,  
"Should we—should we get going?"  
I nodded picking up the Polaroid pictures from the ground, and then I picked up the camera. Finn watched me, smiling at me contently, and when I looked up at him, I scoffed,  
"What?" I demanded.  
He chuckled softly,  
"Nothin', just like watching ya." Finn shrugged.  
I smiled at him, sticking my tongue out at him,  
"So… who's in control of the stereo?"  
"Me." He smirked at me.

* * *

We were downstairs in the reception area, and I was sitting down on one of the chairs while Finn paid for everything. I had lost the argument of paying half of the bill, so I was now sulking watching him. A girl walked past me: black hair, tall, slim and impeccably dressed. I eyed her closely, watching her walking over to Finn. _My_ Finn. I took a deep, steady breath, as I watched her tap his shoulder.  
"Hi." She said, her voice flirty.  
Finn turned to her, his eyebrows raised at her,  
"Hi?"  
"I'm Sarah." She smirked at him.  
He let out a small laugh,  
"I'm not interested." He turned his gaze back to the receptionist, taking the change from her and he smiled. "Thank you."  
The girl scoffed at him, and she stormed away, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Looking down at my lap, I smiled bigger, and Finn walked over to me,  
"Rae-Rae? Ready to go?"  
I looked up at him and nodded, standing up,  
"Yep, let's go, Nellie."  
He grinned big, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and he led me out of the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter sucks and it's short, so sorry. The prompts on my tumblr took over my inspiration. Sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

Two and a half hours later, we arrived back in Lincolnshire, outside my house. We climbed out of the car and then walked up to my front door. After unlocking it, we walked inside and dumped our bags on the floor in the hallway,  
"You wanna go now, Nellie?"  
Finn looked at me and smiled,  
"Yes please, Rae-Rae."  
I smiled back at him; nodding and walked back outside and Finn closed the door behind him, locking it for me,  
"Mind if we walk?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. I shook my head, linking my arm through his, as we walked down the street. We walked in silence, as we walked down the pathway, I leaned my head against his shoulder, Finn smiling down at me and kissing my forehead softly,  
"Thanks for this, Rae." He whispered.  
I looked up at him,  
"Stop thanking me, Finn. I want to come with you."  
He nodded, and we continued walking down the street in silence.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
I took in my surroundings: gravestones, gravestones and more gravestones. A lump formed in my throat, as I walked over to my Nan's grave, Rae following slowly behind me. I sniffed, kneeling down in front of her grave, and I swallowed slowly,  
"Hi, Nan. Guess who." I let out a small laugh, looking down at the grass and closing my eyes, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks slowly. "I-I brought someone to see ya, Nan. Remember Rae? That girl I was telling ya about? Well, she's here. She wanted to come and say hi." Opening my eyes, and looking over my shoulder at Rae, she smiled at me and then she walked to my side, kneeling down beside me, holding my hand gently,  
"Hi." She smiled small, whispering.  
I nodded at her, grateful for her being here with me. I smiled small as well, looking back at my Nan's grave, and then my face fell again, sniffing,  
"Hey, Nan? Remember when I told ya about how annoyin' Rae was sometimes?" I asked, glancing at Rae, whom was rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, as she stared at my Nan's grave. "Well she still is." I chuckled slightly, and then I looked at Rae properly, Rae's eyes meeting mine. "But she's my annoyin' Rae now." A wide smile appeared on her face, and I smiled back at her, looking back at my Nan's grave. I placed the bouquet of flowers I bought for her, down in front of me. "I hope ya like these. I know how you were such a fussy woman about flowers. But, I remembered the last time I saw ya," a tear rolled down my cheek slowly, "and I remember that you had these lilies in your windowsill. So here ya go." I shrugged slightly, staring at my Nan's name. I licked my lips, clearing my throat slightly. "I really miss ya, Nan. Who do I have now, eh?" My voice broke as I finished my sentence, Rae instantly moving closer to me, and kissing my shoulder softly,  
"It's okay." She whispered softly, rubbing my back.  
I smiled weakly at Rae, and then I looked down at the ground, taking a deep, shaky breath,  
"I remember telling ya that Rae has some cool tunes, and that she actually _does_ know her music. And you told me, that I better make sure she ends up with the right person." I smiled at the memory. "I told you, you was mad. And you said, 'I know true love when I see it, Finn. And this, this is more than just a little crush. Archie may have already gone out with her, but I'm sure that there's an exception to every rule. And if you're right for each other, then there's your exception.'" Rae smiled against my shoulder, and I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. "That night, I uh… I spent the whole night in bed, just lying there. Wondering what you were on about." I let out a small laugh. "And then I finally realised." I looked down, heavier tears rolling down my cheeks. "A-And it-it was t-too late to tell ya."  
Rae let out a sympathetic sigh, as she pulled me into her, and I instantly wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly, and sobbing into her shoulder. I gripped the back of her shirt, as I sobbed into her shoulder, Rae rubbing my back in comfort,  
"Rae, I-I really miss 'er!" I choked out through my sobs.  
Rae nodded,  
"I know." She whispered and she sighed. "I know you do, Finn. But you know what?" She asked me, pulling out of the hug and holding my shoulders. I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "She's not completely gone, Finn. You two were close. It's obvious. She's still with ya, Finn." Rae nodded reassuringly at me. "She's still here. She's watchin' over ya right now. And you know what she's thinking?" I shook my head at her, sniffing, as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "She's thinking that her grandson is a smart, talented and handsome young man. She's thinking that she doesn't want ya to be so sad. Y'know?" I nodded, sniffing again. "She's watchin' ya right now, and she has the biggest smug smile on her face. Cause she was right." Rae smiled at me, nodding. "And…" She looked down. "I don't know if it was because of your Nan being beside you, giving you a small push on the night of my mum's wedding; but if it was, I really wish that I could thank your Nan. But I think she only listens to you, Finn. So I think you need to tell her for me."  
My chest tightened listening to every word Rae was saying, and more tears rolled down my cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was in shock. I cupped Rae's cheeks gently, leaning forward, and I kissed her lips softly. We didn't pull away, we just sat there; -our lips pressed against each other's-. I felt a tear drop from Rae's cheek, and roll down my own, and when I opened my eyes, I noticed that a few tears had escaped her eyes. Closing my eyes again, I kissed her more passionately, bringing her closer to me, and Rae gripped hold of my biceps, kissing me back. As I kissed her, I could feel all my worries and frustrations slipping away from me, as I held Rae closer to me. I stroked her cheeks softly, slowly pulling out of the kiss, and I rested our foreheads together; my eyes closed.  
"I love you, Rae." I whispered.  
"I love you too, Finn." She whispered back nodding. "I really, really do."  
I smiled, taking her hands and I stroked her knuckles softly, with my thumbs. I sighed deeply, and then I opened my eyes, leaning my head away from Rae's, and I looked at my Nan's grave again, letting out a nervous laugh,  
"Sorry about that." I noticed Rae smile in the corner of my eye, and I pursed my lips together. "I guess… I guess we should leave ya alone now. Right? I mean, I know I was ya favourite, but you still liked to be alone." I nodded. "I used to be like that too." I let go of Rae's hands, and I skimmed my left fingertips gently over the top of my Nan's gravestone,  
"Hope you're alright up there. Hope Grandad's looking after ya. If not, you lemme know, yeah?" I smiled, sighing slightly and standing up, Rae standing up too. "I love ya, Nan. Happy Birthday."  
I looked over at Rae, whom was smiling at me, and she nodded reassuringly at me. I took hold of her hand, and I stole one last glance at my Nan's grave, before turning away, and walking towards the exit.  
"You were so brave." Rae mumbled quietly, when we walked out of the gates.  
I looked at her and laughed slightly,  
"That sounds familiar."  
Rae looked over at me, rolling her eyes smiling and she sighed contently,  
"I'm serious. I-I don't think, I could ever do that." She admitted.  
I leaned closer to her, kissing her cheek softly,  
"If you ever had to," I whispered softly in her ear, "I'm right here, yeah?"  
Rae nodded and smiled instantly, as the two of us carried on walking down the street.

* * *

We arrived back at the house, hearing the phone ringing. Rae rushed over to it and picked it up,  
"Hello?" She paused and looked over at me, as I closed the door behind me and I slid off my converses. "Oh, hiya, Chop. Yeah he's right here, hold on." Rae brought the house phone away from her ear and she held it out to me, and I smiled at her, walking over to her and taking it from her,  
"Sup?"  
"Hiya, Finny Boy."  
I smiled slightly,  
"Eyup, Chop Meister. What's goin' on?"  
"Nothin'. How was the gig then?"  
I knew that there was a better point to this conversation, but I figured that playing along would work better to finding out what,  
"It was awesome! Rae and I had an awesome time."  
"Awe good I'm glad. Did our Raemundo admit that she likes 'em, then?"  
I chuckled softly,  
"Nah, not yet. But I'm pretty sure that after endless hours of teasing her with you guys, our Raemundo will finally admit defeat."  
Glancing over at Rae, I smirked, as she raised her eyebrows at me, with a questioning look.  
"Ah man, you'll get it outta 'er."  
I smiled,  
"You bet I will."  
"Mm. So anyway, man. Have you um... You been to see your Nan today?"  
I smiled to myself, feeling slightly flattered that Chop had remembered my Nan's birthday. People didn't get him. But I did.  
"Yeah, Rae came with me. We've just got back actually."  
"Raemundo went?"  
I nodded, clearing my throat slightly,  
"Yeah."  
"I think that's well sweet, Finny Boy."  
"Oh. I'm glad you approve then." I replied sarcastically, smirking to myself.  
"Right, pub tonight yeah? Toast a drink to ya Nan. Loved that woman!"  
I rolled my eyes smiling,  
"Yeah, yeah. Alright."  
"Seven on the dot. So no funny business with you and Raemundo. Comprende?"  
I laughed shaking my head,  
"I'm hanging up now."  
I heard Chop laugh as I hung up the phone, and then I motioned Rae to come over to me. Following my order, Rae walked over and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to me.  
"Mmm, so what do ya wanna do till seven?" I asked her.  
"Hmmm tea at the chippy?"  
I nodded,  
"Sounds good."

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
We arrived at the chip shop twenty minutes later, and when we walked inside, I set my jacket down onto a table,  
"Sit down. My treat." I told Finn.  
Finn let out a laugh as he shook his head, shrugging out of his leather jacket,  
"Fuck off, Rae. Sit down."  
I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest,  
"Finn, I'm serious."  
He smirked at me, walking straight past me. Quickly grabbing his wrist, I pulled him back,  
"Oi you. Lemme pay." I sighed.  
Finn stared at me and he rolled his eyes,  
"Fine." He sulked, walking back over to our table, and slumping in one of the booths.  
I smirked at him, and then I walked over to the counter and smiled,  
"Hi. Two bags of chips please." I looked over at Finn. "Nellie? Want anything else?"  
"Um… a fish too, please." He shrugged slightly, and he smiled at me.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"With two fishes too, please. Can I have one lightly battered, as well?"  
The owner smiled and he nodded, and then I gave him the five-pound note, the man taking it from me, and then giving me my change. I then walked over to Finn, and I sat down in the chair opposite him. Finn scrunched his face up at me,  
"What're you doing all the way over there?" He asked me.  
I rolled my eyes playfully and I smiled,  
"This is how a couple sit when they're out to lunch."  
Finn rolled his eyes this time,  
"Does it look like I give a fuck?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows at me. "Why do you think I budged up when ya came over? C'mere."  
I grinned at him, standing up, and then I took my seat beside Finn, Finn instantly holding my hand. He began to play with my fingers, his eyes gazing down as he did. I smiled to myself, watching him as well, and I sighed happily,  
"I love this."  
"Hm?" Finn asked me, looking back up at me.  
"I said I love this. You and I, and how simple this is. We're still the same, y'know?"  
"Are we?" He asked me again.  
I furrowed my eyebrows together,  
"What do ya mean?"  
"I don't think we're the same as we were a week ago, Rae. We're better people now, y'know? I feel more… at ease with you. I feel like I could tell ya anything, and you wouldn't even think about leavin' me. Y'know? I feel so comfortable with ya, Rae, and I fuckin' love ya. A week ago, I was a fuckin' wuss, who couldn't even tell ya that I loved ya. And I did that night, because of you. Because of your speech. If you hadn't of gotten up and told everyone the truth, we wouldn't be here today. I don't think we're the same, cause we're more comfortable and confident around each other." He shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed, looking back down at my hand.  
I grinned and kissed his cheek softly, and I felt him write something across the back of my hand: _MINE_. I grinned even bigger and I wrote: _YOURS_ across his arm, making him smile and kiss my cheek softly. The man walked over to our table, setting our plates down, and I smiled at him,  
"Thank you." I said politely, and then Finn nodded,  
"Cheers."  
I picked up my knife and fork when Finn let go of my hand, and then I heard a girl giggling, looking over my shoulder, seeing that the girl was feeding her boyfriend. Rolling my eyes, I looked back down to my food, and I heard Finn clear his throat. Looking up at him, he smirked and held out his fork, a chip on the end of it,  
"Open wide." He mouthed.  
I scoffed,  
"Fuck off." I mumbled.  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"Ah, c'mon, Rae-Rae. Have some fun – let your hair down."  
Sighing deeply I opened my mouth slightly, and Finn put his fork into my mouth, and I bit the chip off from it. Taking his fork back, he grinned at me, and I smiled rolling my eyes and chewing the chip.  
"Babe? You didn't get us a drink."  
"Oh, bollocks!" I said, standing up instantly, and Finn chuckled softly, watching me, as I rushed over to the counter. "Hi, can I get two cans of coke too, please."  
The man chuckled softly,  
"Thought you'd forgotten." He told me, walking over to the fridge and he got out two cans of coke. "Pay for it after." He smiled.  
I picked up the cans, and smiled politely, walking back over to our table, sitting down and placing it in front of Finn. He grinned and sighed contently,  
"Thanks, babe."  
I smiled back,  
"You're welcome."  
We continued to eat in a comfortable silence, every once in a while, Finn would write a cute little message on my thigh, or just simply gaze at me with a smile. I always felt so happy whenever I was with him. It was as if his presence was intoxicating. Once we were finished eating, the waiter came over and took our plates, and I gave him the money for the drinks. Resting my head on Finn's shoulder, he took my hand and he began to draw circles on my palm, making my smile to myself and close my eyes.

* * *

We walked into the pub at exactly seven p.m. and Chop grinned over at us,  
"Ey! It's the mummy and daddy of the group!"  
I rolled my eyes sitting down,  
"How does that work?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.  
"Well, y'see, Raemundo, I changed ya around. So my Finny Boy is the daddy, and now you're the mummy." He grinned, -proud of his work-, while Finn and I laughed.  
"Well then, dear." Finn started, looking over at me, with a wide grin on his face. "Would you like a drink?"  
I giggled, shaking my head,  
"Why, honey, I would love one."  
Kissing my cheek softly, Finn stood up and he walked over to the bar, and I sighed happily, biting my lip. I noticed that Finn looked over his shoulder and at me, making me grin at him. Winking over at me, he grinned, and then he looked back at the barman, as he made his way over.

_Dear Diary, Today wasn't supposed to be as amazing at it actually was! Today was Finn's Nan's birthday; -Happy Birthday, by the way-, and it all started off with my Finn being all sad and upset. I think I helped though? I really don't know. But it's ended so well, so far! Here we are; sitting in the pub, now known as the parents of the group, and we're joking around acting like man and wife, and it feels natural. It feels fucking amazing! I'm fucking delirious! I love him. I really, fucking love him. And I really don't want this fortnight to end. One more week. One. More. Fucking. Week. And then, it's all over. Waking up to him every morning, spending every second of the day together, all of it. All gone and done. I'm shitting it. What if something happens? What if I go crazy? He's my drug, and I'm addicted to him. I suppose phoning him and telling him about my day, (if we didn't get to see each other that day), could help a little. Anyway, I'm rambling on – as usual. But y'know what the best part of today was, diary? I discovered that my Finn – Finn sex god Nelson – talked to me with his Nan. HE ACTUALLY MENTIONED ME. Like as a fucking human being! And his Nan said it was true love. TRUE LOVE. You heard right! Ugh, I almost fainted right there and then. It feels fucking amazing!_

"Hey, Raemundo?" Chop leaned over and said quietly.  
Looking away from Finn, I looked at Chop and smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
"Is 'e alright?" He asked.  
I smiled at how much Chop cared for Finn. Their friendship was odd – playful, but under all the hitting, teasing and jokes, there was a real friendship. I nodded at him,  
"Yeah, he's fine. He told me he was glad I went." I shrugged slightly.  
Chop smiled at me and nudged me,  
"Course he was. You're his rock, Raemundo! 'Ant you figured that out yet?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head, making me laugh as Finn sat down.  
"Ey ey, Chop Meister. Keep your hands on your own girl." He teased, making me roll my own eyes,  
"Such a knob sometimes." I mumbled, taking my drink from him, and taking a sip.  
"And you fuckin' love it." He grinned, making me smile and sigh in defeat,  
"True, I do."  
Finn chuckled softly and he pecked my lips softly, before taking a sip of his drink.

_Yes, this was perfect. I did fucking love it. I loved everything about him. And I wasn't going to deny it. Day number 7, diary, was one of the best – but saddest._


	18. Chapter 18

*RAE'S POV*  
I sighed shaking my head, shoving the clothes into the washer,  
"Finn! Would ya stop fucking around?! Just go and put the fuckin' clothes on the fuckin' line!" I screamed at him, over the music.  
"You're gonna be such a nag of a wife, ain't ya?" Finn teased, picking up the washing basket, and I threw the tea-towel at the back of his head, making him look over his shoulder at me and grin. When he walked out through the back door, I sighed and shook my head,  
"Knob head." I mumbled to myself.  
Turning on the washing machine, I then walked out of the kitchen and then over to the stereo, changing the track. Glancing over to the door, I noticed they Finn was nodding along to the new tune that was currently playing on the stereo. Smiling to myself, I shook my head and I sighed slightly, running my hand through my hair. Hearing the house phone ring, I then rushed over to it and picked it up,  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Rachel Earl?" A woman asked down the line.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah it is."  
"Hello, Rachel. This is Liz from the hospital."  
I froze, knowing exactly what this was about: Tix.  
"U-um, hi."  
"I'm ringing to tell you that a friend of yours is asking for you."  
I gasped, choking out a sob,  
"Tix is okay?" I asked.  
This was the best news to hear today. Tix had been on my mind for a week now. I needed her to be okay, because she was my best friend. I didn't mention her much, because I didn't want to end up an emotional wreck. Finn had warned the gang, and no one brought it up; thankfully. I covered my mouth with my hand, and I closed my eyes, as the tears of relief and happiness rolled down my cheeks. Finn had walked in, and he rushed to my side.  
"Yes, Tix is fine. We was wondering if you was able to come and see her today?"  
I opened my eyes and I nodded frantically,  
"Yes! Yes, I can definitely come and see her! Thank you so much!"  
I hung up the call and I grinned big,  
"Tix is okay!"  
Finn smiled at me and he wrapped his arms around my waist,  
"Rae, that is such good news!"  
I sniffed, stuffing my face in his neck and I nodded,  
"I know!"  
"You wanna go and see her?" He cooed in my ear softly, and I nodded. Pulling out of the embrace, he took hold of my hand. "C'mon on then. Let's go."  
I smiled, letting him lead me over to the front door and we both slid on our converses and we walked out of the front door, and over to his motorbike.

* * *

I rushed down the corridor, and then I pushed open Tix's hospital room door, and she looked up at me, smiling big at my presence.  
"Skinny!"  
I sighed in relief, rushing over to her and I threw my arms around her sobbing,  
"Thank god you're okay! I am so, so sorry!"  
Tix laughed hugging me back,  
"Rae, I'm fine. Stop worrying!"  
I rolled my eyes, pulling out of the hug, and I wiped my eyes,  
"I-I was so worried about ya, Tix." I admitted.  
"Well I'm fine, so stop it, yeah?" Her eyes travelled over to the doorway where Finn was standing, his hands stuffed in his pockets. When he realised, he smiled politely at her, and Tix grinned mischievously at me. "Ah, finally together then?"  
I blushed deeply,  
"Yeah." I mumbled. I was terrified on what she was gonna say with Finn in the room. This was Tix after all.  
Tix giggled and she looked at Finn again,  
"She thinks you're like looking at porn."  
My eyes almost came out of their sockets as I stared at her. My cheeks blushed even deeper, and I looked over my shoulder at Finn, whom was looking at me; his eyes filled with amusement and a smirk on his face.  
"You should read her diary sometime."  
I threw my arms in the air,  
"Tix!" I exclaimed, looking over at her.  
She shrugged at me, an innocent (bullshit) look on her face,  
"What?" I rolled my eyes at her, and she looked back at Finn. "Hi, I'm Tix. Rae's best friend."  
Finn smiled at her, giving her a small wave,  
"Finn."  
"Oh, I know."  
I sighed rolling my eyes, sitting down on the chair and hiding my face in my hands.

_Dear Diary, To say that I was fucking nervous originally, about Finn and Tix meeting - knowing exactly what Tix knows from what I've admitted to her, and Finn being shy around new people, I wish I never convinced him to come inside! These two bastards are taking the piss out of me, and it ain't fair! But hey, Tix is awake! She's fucking awake, and I finally have my best friend back! My healthy best friend! And my boyfriend and best friend get along as well. Thank. Fucking. God._

"So...? What have you been up to, Rae?"  
I looked up at her and I sighed slightly,  
"Um... Well, I went to a rave."  
Tix gasped,  
"What?! As in, an actual rave? With flashing lights, music blaring and everything?!" She squealed.  
I furrowed my eyebrows together,  
"Yeah, how do you know?"  
Tix shrugged slightly,  
"Danny's talked about them."  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Of course he has." We both let out a laugh.

*FINN'S POV*  
"Go on!" Tix pushed. "Let me know what else! What happened at the rave?"  
I smiled to myself, watching Rae and Tix's relationship, realising how close they actually were. Ten times more closer than Chloe and Rae.  
"Well, at the rave, I kinda, sorta, kissed Archie."  
Rae's friend's eyes went wide, staring over at me in shock,  
"WHAT?! But he's gay!"  
I laughed at her outburst, and Rae nodded,  
"I know! It didn't mean anything. It was an 'in-the moment' kinda thing. Y'know?"  
To my surprise, Tix nodded along. And I found myself closing the door behind me, and leaning against the window, Rae looking over at me and smiling; me smiling back at her.  
"Finn kissed Chloe." She rolled her eyes and I scoffed.  
"Uh, y'know I only did that, cause you kissed 'im!" I defended myself, and Tix laughed.  
"You two are as bad as each other." She nodded smiling.  
"Anyway, cut a long story short, I didn't go to mum's wedding. Just the reception. I'm sure you know what happened to Kester?" Tix nodded. "Well he convinced me to go. I told everyone." I watched Tix gasp and grin big, making Rae smile. "And that night, this 'un told me me he loved me." Rae blushed, and I looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Finn's currently staying at mine for two weeks, while mum and Karim are away. We've been having so much, and we went to a concert the other day, that was awesome." I watched Rae smile, and I instantly smiled too.  
"Well," Tix started. "I clearly went into a coma at the wrong time."  
My eyes softened as I watched Rae's face drop and she glared at her best friend.  
"What?" Tix asked innocently. "I was joking!"  
"Better have been." Rae mumbled.  
Without thinking twice, I walked over to her side, taking Rae's hand in mine, and she looked up at me, smiling thankfully at me.  
A nurse walked into the room,  
"I'm sorry, but visiting times are over."  
I looked over at the nurse, and she glanced at me, and then at Rae. My gaze falling to Rae, she nodded and stood up, letting go of her hand, hugging Tix tightly,  
"I love you, Tixie."  
Tix hugged Rae back and she smiled,  
"I love you too, Skinny."  
I smiled to myself watching them both. Pulling out of the hug, I held out my hand for Rae, and then we walked out of the hospital room, and she sighed,  
"Thanks for coming, Finn. I don't think I could've done it without ya."  
I rolled my eyes and smiled,  
"Rae, you could've. But I'm glad to be here for ya."  
Rae smiled at me and she led me out of the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at home, Rae rushed over to the washing machine, turning it off, and she began unload the washing, making me laugh. I walked outside and began taking the washing off the line. Everything with Rae was so different, but so right. I was my happiest when I was with her. Walking inside after collecting the washing, I walked over to Rae,  
"Oh yeah. My mum comes home from her business trip next week. Ya wanna meet her?"  
Rae stood up straight and she swallowed slowly,  
"Um..."  
"Are you scared?" I asked her, concerned.  
She nodded instantly and I smiled at her,  
"Rae-Rae, there's no need to be scared. My mum's gonna love ya." I nodded reassuringly at her.  
Rae sighed slightly,  
"I always turn into a right idiot when it comes to meeting new people."  
I raised my eyebrows at her,  
"No you don't." I assured her.  
"I mean, your dad drove me how that time-"  
"And when he got back, and Chloe finally fucked off, he told me that he thought you was a lovely girl." Rae rolled her eyes, and I raised my eyebrows at her. "You don't believe me? He told me that I shouldn't mess about with people like you. He told me that I seemed to care more shout you getting home, more than I did with Chloe." I let out a laugh. "Which was true. I practically chucked her out the door, nearly."  
Rae smiled and laughed slightly, making me smile back at her.  
"You're a fuckin' stupid bitch, sometimes, Rae."  
She rolled her eyes at me,  
"Oh gee, thanks. Don't be so kind next time." She said sarcastically, and I laughed at her,  
"That was putting it nicely." I grinned.  
She hit my arm playfully, and I laughed wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling Rae in close to me,  
"My mum's gonna love ya." I told her. "And how could she not? Hmm? You're fuckin' perfect in every way."  
Rae blushed, hiding her face in my shoulder, making me smile and kiss the side of her head softly,  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." She mumbled against my shoulder.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you." Rae announced quietly, walking back into the living room, where I was sitting on the sofa. Looking up at her, I raised my eyebrows at her,  
"Oh, really?"  
She nodded and bit her lip,  
"Mhm. So c'mon." She mumbled.  
I stood up, smiling, and I walked over to her, taking hold of Rae's hand, and she then led me upstairs into her bedroom. I was confused. The room was exactly the same as before. But Rae walked me over to her bed and she let go of my hand, picking up her diary from the bed. My eyes widened slightly, as she turned to me and held it out for me,  
"Here." She said quietly.  
I shook my head,  
"Rae, I can't. I-it's yours-it's secret."  
Rae smiled at me,  
"I know. But I'm not scared of what you'll read anymore. You can read it, I don't mind. Honest."  
Sighing slightly, I slowly reached out, taking the book from her.  
"Take a seat." She told me, and I slowly sat down on her bed, watching her closely. Rae walked over to her cassette player, turning on my mixed tape, and then she looked over at me. "I'll be back soon, yeah? I'm gonna make us something to eat."  
Nodding slowly, my eyes stuck on Rae, as she walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Swallowing slowly, my eyes drifted down to the bed, and I exhaled deeply, carefully opening the first page.

As soon as I started reading; learning Rae's secrets, knowing exactly what was on her mind, and also learning how it worked, I felt the need to keep reading. I read the first couple of pages slowly and carefully, my eyes fixed on her writing, as she wrote exactly what was happening: she was in a mental hospital. I cringed when she first began writing. She seemed... angry? Even writing,_ Just because I made a few marks on my fucking tree trunks that I call thighs, doesn't mean I'm fucking crazy!_ I cringed when I read that, my eyes filling with tears. Sniffing, I had quickly wiped them away, and continued to read. She wrote every day, and I loved the dedication. Throughout the first five or six pages, Rae told her diary, that she didn't want to become close with anyone in here. She told her diary that her mum was going to bail her out soon, so meeting new people would be pointless. But after the sixth entry, Rae began talking about Tix. She admitted to being cautious of her, because the two of them were completely opposites: Rae was in here for harming herself and was a binge eater, while Tix was in here for harming her body and refusing to eat. The only similarity that they both had, was that they were both harming their selves. I felt relieved, knowing that Tix was there at the beginning of her treatment; knowing that Rae had someone on her side, instead of everyone being against her. For a long time, Rae talked about Tix and her therapy sessions, telling her diary that she'd rather watch paint dry, rather than spend an hour in a boring therapy session. They all wanted one answer: Why did she harm herself? She told her diary, that there wasn't a reason, she just did it. She said she was bored, and she did it. The honesty made my chest tighten. And then, then she stopped writing. After ten entries, she just stopped. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and I quickly flicked through about fourteen clean pages, before I saw Rae's handwriting again:

_Dear Diary, Dr. Kahn is a fucking prick! He's shipped me off to some_  
_new fucking bloke! And I know why he's done it: because he knows that_  
_there's no hope for me. And this dickhead told me to start writing a diary..._  
_Uh, I already have? Okay, so maybe stopping for a long time, isn't really_  
_keeping a diary, but it did count. And I was free! I was finally and actually_  
_free of that god awful mental home! I hated it! But I did miss Tixie. I missed_  
_her so much, that I try not to think about her so much - because I end up_  
_crying. I saw Chloe. First time for ages, and she seemed... fake? I'm really_  
_not sure. I haven't read people in a really long time. She told me about_  
_her new group of friends - one ginger haired girl(Izzy), who was as ditzy as_  
_they come, and three lads. Three fit lads! Chop, Finn and Archie._  
_I was invited to the pub. Never been to one in my life! And I know:_  
_most probably a bad idea. But I needed my life back. I needed normality_  
_in my life. So I went. Why? Because of Archie. I would fuck him until_  
_there was nothing left. Just a pair of glasses. He was a nerdy kind of_  
_hot, and he made me melt at the sight of him! Everyone of them was cool_  
_in their own way._  
_Chloe: My oldest friend. We grew apart last year, and I'm kinda glad, because_  
_otherwise, I'd have no one right now. She'd think I was fucking crazy. Which I was,_  
_but nobody needed to know that._  
_Izzy: She may not be the smartest person I know, and she may not win a noble prize_  
_someday, but she was the nicest person that I knew. She accepted me instantly, and I could_  
_definitely see a friendship brewing between the two of us._  
_Chop: He's like the leader of the group. He's also the eldest. And he is so fucking funny! I'm serious,_  
_this guy is the funniest guy I know. I've never laughed so hard at someone's jokes_  
_and comments before!_  
_Finn: He's a bit of a grumpy sod. He doesn't speak much, and when he does, it's to_  
_Chop or Archie. He seems closer with Chop, as they have this playful relationship -_  
_The typical guy one. Hitting each other, teasing each other, mocking one another,_  
_and always joking around. I feel kinda intimidated by him though. He was so cool,_  
_and I was so not. I felt like I needed his approval, to get by in this group. Not_  
_Chop's. Finn's. P.S. Finn? My name is fucking RAE NOT MAE!_  
_Archie: Oh my holy Jesus. He is fucking hot as fuck. He's so smart, and he's always_  
_quoting some old quote by a guy in history. Whenever he talked, I was hooked. I_  
_mean, I barely spoke to him directly - I wasn't comfortable with that yet. But I_  
_did answer, if anyone actually spoke to me. Which was mainly Izzy. And he can_  
_sing. It's like he wanted my ovaries to explode in the pub tonight!_  
_And diary? I couldn't believe it! There was actually some cool people in_  
_Lincolnshire! Could you believe it? In this shithole! There was actually_  
_some cool people!_

I smiled reading the entry, running my hands over the entry about me; my heart racing as I did. My mouth curved up into a bigger smile at the last part: _P.S. Finn? My name is fucking RAE NOT MAE!_ Vaguely, I remembered that night. I remembered being too caught up in the laugher, that I hadn't heard Chloe properly, so I just guessed. And then the next time I saw her, at the pub, she told me it was Rae. So I decided to have some fun:  
"Look, Mae-"  
"It's Rae."  
"As in Raymond?"  
"As in Rachel."  
_Ah Rachel._ I remembered thinking. But I was more bothered about her stealing my fucking twenty pence. Shaking my head, I carried on reading her diary entries, smiling at the way she wrote about the gang, and even though she wrote about Archie more; I noticed that after she wrote about Archie being gay, that it was my name that took over instead. It made me smile, and it made my heart race.

* * *

I had been reading for about ninety-minutes straight, and I knew that Rae wasn't actually busy. Well, she might've been, but she wasn't coming back straight away. Like she said she would. My face dropped, reading the diary entry from her mum's wedding. I felt like I'd skipped back to the beginning, because her writing had changed. The dark feeling was overcoming me again. My eyes widened, and my eyes widened at what I began to read:

_I just want a way out. Maybe if I go to the bridge and just jump off,  
it'll make everything better. Everyone would be better without me: Mum,  
Chloe, the gang. I was a mess. A fucked up mess. They didn't need me  
fucking up their happy lives. I'll write my mum a note, and then I'll do  
it, diary. Finally end it all. I had no one to turn to. I couldn't turn to  
Chloe. She found and read my diary. She knows too much, she's seen what I've written about her,  
and now she hates me. I couldn't speak to Finn. I'm still  
heartbroken from seeing him snogging the fuck out of Chloe last night. I  
was so desperate to rip his face off, well actually, I wanted to throw  
Chloe under a bus. But I wouldn't. Because she was my friend. Well  
I thought she was. I could t speak to the rest of the gang, they didn't know  
me well enough. Not even Archie. Kester is too fucked apart with his own  
problems: His marriage completely broken down, me walking out of  
therapy and refusing to go back; and Tix in the hospital. I didn't have my  
mum. She was too caught up in her own stuff: her fucking wedding. I guess  
I had my diary. Although, now it seems fucking pointless. It's not secret  
anymore. Chloe's read it. So yeah..._

And then that was the end of that entry, my eyes welling up with tears all over again, as I read it. My eyes slowly travelled down the page, and my eyebrows furrowed together, reading the entry from later that day:

_Well, today has been eventful. I was in the hospital today. I got hit.  
Hit by a car. By Big G. He took me there, and he even actually  
apologised for everything. Not like I cared. Everything was still shit.  
I needed to see Kester. He was my only hope now. He's all I had left._

Tears rolled down my cheeks, as Rae opened her bedroom door. Looking up at her, her gaze met mine.


	19. Chapter 19

"Finn..." Rae said softly, her eyes softening as she stared at me.  
I sniffed, putting the book down onto my lap, and I looked down at it, the tears spilling out onto the pages, making me instantly wipe them away. Rae rushed over to her bed, sitting down beside me,  
"Finn? What is it?" She asked me.  
I looked at her, swallowing slowly,  
"Y-You wa-wanted to-" I stopped, choking a sob and Rae pulled me into a tight hug, me stuffing my face into her shoulder and began to sob, as she stroked my back.  
"What did you read?" Rae asked me, her voice low. I could tell that she was worried.  
"You-You wanted to-to..." I paused, sniffing.  
"What?" She pressed.  
"End of your life." I whispered, and Rae froze.  
I pulled back out of the embrace, sniffing and wiping my nose with the back of my hand, as I watched her. I could tell she was taking it all in. She was speechless, as she stared at me,  
"I-I..." She stuttered, but nothing else came out.  
My eyes pooled with more and more tears, and I sniffed, trying my hardest to blink them away. Rae tensed up, and I just watched her. Waiting for an explanation - an answer. Rae swallowed slowly, blinking a couple of times quickly, and then she cleared her throat quietly,  
"I can explain..." She said quietly.  
"I'm hoping you can." I admitted, my voice breaking at mid-sentence.  
Rae sniffed slightly, and she cleared her throat again,  
"O-Okay... Um..." She paused, licking her lips. "I-I'm not blaming you for any of this, okay? I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just telling you everything." I nodded in reply, and Rae took a deep breath. "Everything was changing. A little too quickly for my liking." She let out a small laugh, looking down at her lap. "I-I was hoping that uh... That we'd end up kissing at the rave. But it turned out that you ended up kissing Chloe, instead. I was heartbroken straight away, and I ran. Just legged it. I fell on the grass, and I woke up sometime later, making my way to Chop's car, where he had spent the night, after seeing Izzy kissing Kendo." Rae paused, and I nodded, encouraging her to carry on. "On our way home, I saw Karim kissing some woman. But we all went to the debrief first. I was gonna demand answers, but it was too fuckin' awkward for any of that, so I just left. And when I got home, I talked to my mum. Told her that I'd seen Karim kissing some girl." Rae let out a small laugh. "Turns out it was his sister. And I admitted to knowing that my mum had been sending me fake postcards from my supposed father." She shrugged slightly. "And we just didn't talk. It was a small, little tiff. I went to my room to vent in my diary, like I usually do, but it was gone. And so was my bag. So I marched down to the chippy, and I asked the woman. She told me that some girl had taken it for me." Rae sniffed. "Chloe. I had ripped out a page of my diary, out of anger. It was my 'Finn page', and I had thrown it in my bag. When I went round to Chloe's, she was so upset. Tears falling down her face and everything. And she told me to stay away from her, and-and from you too."  
I took hold of Rae's hands, stroking the back of her hands with my thumbs, waiting to hear more, as I tried to control my tears. Knowing what was coming next. Rae sniffed, looking down, as her eyes filled with more tears,  
"I-I didn't have anyone to talk to. Me and my mum weren't on good terms, Tix was in the hospital, Chloe hated me, I couldn't talk to you, and the rest of the gang had their own problems. I had walked out on Kester. During our last session. Just walked out. I was sick of his bullshit, and I couldn't listen to it anymore, so I left. So I took a walk." Rae sniffed. "I uh. I made my way over to the bridge, and..." She paused, as I closed my eyes, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. "I looked over the railings, and I stared at the busy traffic underneath." She cleared her throat quietly. "I had written my mum a suicide note before I left. Explaining everything, y'know? But she wouldn't find it, until the day after her wedding. And-And I was crossing the road. I-I wasn't really payin' attention, and-and I still don't know if I wanted it to happen, but uh..." She swallowed slowly. "I was hit by a car. And not even a little touch from him breaking. A full on hit. My body fell onto the bonnet, and it wasn't until he broke, when I rolled off and onto the road. Everything went black, y'know? And I had this crazy dream."  
I opened my eyes, the images of Rae getting hit my a car, replaying over and over again, making my chest tighten with pain. It was unbearable to hear, but I know that I needed to.  
"It was about how everyone was after I died. Tix was showing me it too." A small smile appeared on her lips, at the memory. "And then she told me, that you was at my hospital bed and holding my hand. And it must've woken me up, but she was lying. I was in the middle of the road still. And that's when I realised it was Big G that had ran me over. He took me to the hospital, and we uh... We talked. He even apologised for being such a prick to me. Which was nice. I suppose. After I left the hospital, after insisting to Big G that I didn't need a lift, I went to find Kester. It was time to bury the hatchet. So when I went to his flat, to discover that he had passed out in his bathroom, I helped him clean up, and then we talked. He convinced me to go to the reception. And... Yeah..." She trailed off.  
I let go of Rae's hands, covering my face with them, as I closed my eyes and sobbed into my hands, my whole body shook as I did.  
"Finn." Rae choked, her voice breaking. "Finn, please don't cry." She whispered, her swollen throat from the lump in her throat was clear. She sniffed, stuffing her face into my shoulder.  
I felt numb. I felt numb, pain and like an emotional wreck. My chest felt so tight, that I felt like I couldn't be okay, until I had cried it all out. My t-shirt began to dampen on my shoulder, as Rae's body began to shake too. I wiped my hands over my face, as I turned my head to face her,  
"Why-Why would you do that, Rae? Eh? Don't you fuckin' realise how fuckin' loved you are?"  
Rae sniffed, looking up at me,  
"No. But I'm learning. Every single day." She admitted.  
I stared at her. Amazed with her honesty. I sighed shaking my head,  
"I just can't..." I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I can't get over the fact that I could've lost ya." I sniffed. "I love ya, Rae. I love everything about ya. The thought of losing ya... It's unbearable, alright? So please," I begged, as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks, "promise me that you won't pull another stunt like this again."  
Rae looked up at me, her eyes filled with heavy tears, as they began to roll slowly down her cheeks,  
"I can't..." Her voice broke, and then she broke out into a sob.  
I frowned, turning to her, and I wrapped my arms around her body, Rae stuffing her face into my chest, as she sobbed. "I'm still gettin' better!" She sobbed, and I kissed her hair softly, ignoring my own tears that we're falling from my eyes, and I rubbed her back. Rae's body shook against mine, as she sobbed viciously against me, and all I could do was sit here and hold her; hoping it was enough.  
"I know." I whispered. "I know you are, Rae."  
She began sobbing harder,  
"I'm so sorry, Finn. I really am."  
I shook my head, pulling her back, and I began to wipe her tears away,  
"It's okay." I whispered.  
Rae sniffed, shaking her head quickly,  
"N-No. No it's not. I-I just—I need you. And-and I need you to-to believe in me, and-and-and-"  
I cut her off, pecking her lips softly,  
"Shh." I stroked her hair away from her face. "I'm here for you. Okay?" I nodded reassuringly at her, and Rae closed her eyes, heavy tears rolling down her face, making me instantly wipe them away; as the tears began to fill in my eyes again. "But uh…" I paused, sniffing, and Rae opened her eyes again, looking at me. "Y-You're feeling okay now, right?"  
Rae smiled weakly at me, and she closed her eyes nodding, sniffing,  
"You make me feel like I'm normal." She admitted in a whispered tone.  
Closing my own eyes, I let the tears of relief roll down my cheeks, and I sniffed,  
"Good." I whispered.  
"Oh, Finn." She sobbed quietly, opening her eyes, and pulling me in close to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to read that." She sniffed. "I-I forgot about that entry."  
I sniffed, and I wiped my nose with the back of my hand,  
"I-I, uh." I opened my eyes, looking down at Rae's diary. "I need to carry on reading."  
Rae sighed softly,  
"There's no need. Its just stuff I wrote, about you and I from then on. It's nothing else."  
I shook my head quickly, picking up her diary,  
"No. I need to read it." I wiped away my tears, and I turned the page, starting to read the diary entries through the blur of tears. Sniffing every once in a while, I also had to wipe away my tears away, just before they were about to drop onto Rae's diary. Rae was sitting beside me, still silently sobbing beside me, and I tried to ignore it, keeping my focus on her writing.

_Dear Diary, Today wasn't supposed to be as amazing at it actually was! Today was Finn's Nan's birthday; -Happy Birthday, by the way-, and it all started off with my Finn being all sad and upset. I think I helped though? I really don't know. But it's ended so well, so far! Here we are; sitting in the pub, now known as the parents of the group, and we're joking around acting like man and wife, and it feels natural. It feels fucking amazing! I'm fucking delirious! I love him. I really, fucking love him. And I really don't want this fortnight to end. One more week. One. More. Fucking. Week. And then, it's all over. Waking up to him every morning, spending every second of the day together, all of it. All gone and done. I'm shitting it. What if something happens? What if I go crazy? He's my drug, and I'm addicted to him. I suppose phoning him and telling him about my day, (if we didn't get to see each other that day), could help a little. Anyway, I'm rambling on – as usual. But y'know what the best part of today was, diary? I discovered that my Finn – Finn sex god Nelson – talked to me with his Nan. HE ACTUALLY MENTIONED ME. Like as a fucking human being! And his Nan said it was true love. TRUE LOVE. You heard right! Ugh, I almost fainted right there and then. It feels fucking amazing!_

I closed her diary, and I looked at her, sniffing once again,  
"You're scared?" I asked her quietly.  
Rae looked up at me, not knowing what to say. I took a deep, shaky breath,  
"Why-Why would you be scared of being alone?"  
She looked away from me, and she sniffed herself,  
"I-I don't want to be alone, Finn." She admitted, her voice wavering all over. "I-I'm scared that… that I'll uh… That I'll-"  
"You'll have another accident?" I asked her softly, trying to keep my emotions in.  
Rae sniffed, looking down and closing her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks, nodding at my question. I wiped away my tears,  
"Rae." She slowly looked back up at me. "You need to have some faith in yourself. And-and I'm always here for you. Ya know? I'm always here if-if you need me. I'm never gonna leave ya on your own, if I don't think you couldn't handle it. I-I-I'd do anythin' for ya. I fuckin' love ya, Rae, and I-I can't-" I paused, my voice being stuck in my throat. Swallowing the lump back down my throat, I sighed. "I can't have you hurtin' yourself, Rae. The-the thought of you-" I paused again, sniffing and looking down at her hands. "The thought of you doin' that… it kills me. Y'know?"  
Rae nodded, keeping her head low, and I sniffed, standing up and I walked over to her bedroom window, staring out of it; noticing that her neighbour opposite was watching. Trying to keep my gaze away from hers, I looked down at her garden, and I wiped away the tears that were rolling down my right cheek. I sniffed and I sighed deeply, trying to stop the emotions from pouring out anymore. I was tired. Emotionally drained. I could hear Rae on her bed, still crying softly to herself. And I didn't know if I was supposed to be comforting her. Did she feel guilty? Upset? Angry? Confused? Because I was. I was very confused. I didn't know that Rae had almost died a week ago, and I couldn't believe that she'd kept it a secret. It couldn't be ruled out as an honest mistake, because it wasn't something that was so easily forgotten. This was her life. She could've died. And she wasn't even sure if getting run over was an accident, or if she wanted to get run over. Pursing my lips together, I closed my eyes, resisting the urgent need of a cigarette. I didn't want to smoke. Not right now. Turning around, leaning my back against the windowsill, I then slid down the wall, and I hugged my legs. I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against my knees, imagining the scene in my head. I imagined Rae walking aimlessly across the road, and then I imagined Big G's car hitting her. Her body laying across the bonnet, and then as he broke hard, she rolled off and onto the road. As I began to sob, the anger rose in my body. I sniffed, lifting my head,  
"I'm gonna kill 'im." I said quietly. My hands clenched into tight fists, and Rae looked at me,  
"Who?" She sniffed.  
"That twat." I told her, standing up and storming over to the bedroom door.  
Rae gasped, standing up and running after me,  
"Finn!" She cried out. "Finn, please! Please don't do this!"  
Ignoring her pleads; I walked down the stairs, and straight over to the front door. Sliding on my converses, and picking up my leather jacket, I sniffed opening the door, and I stormed over to my car, unlocking it and climbing into the driver's seat.  
"Finn!" Rae shouted, closing the door behind her, and she quickly locked it, as I started the engine, and just as I was about to drive away from her house, she opened the passenger side door, climbing in. I stared at her; my face filled with a mix of shock and confusion.  
"What're you doing, Rae?" I asked her calmly.  
She sniffed, wiping away her tears,  
"Stopping you from being a foolish bastard, Finn! That's what I'm doin'!"  
I shook my head, wiping my nose with the back of my hand, and then I wiped away my tears away. Clearing my throat, I set the gear to reverse, and I checked all around me,  
"Better buckle up then."  
Glancing at Rae from the corner of my eye, I noticed her eyes widen, and she quickly buckled up, and I did the same, and then I reversed out of her driveway. Changing the gear to first gear, I turned the wheel, and I sped down Rae's street, changing to second gear, and then instantly third. I shook my head, thankful that I knew exactly where this twat lived. Turning left at the end of the junction, not even bothering to slow down, Rae screamed out and she gripped hold of the handle above her.

* * *

Arriving at Big G's house five minutes later, I turned off the engine, taking off my seatbelt, and I climbed out of the car instantly. Rae was right behind me, as I charged up to the front door. Pounding my fist against the door, I sniffed, wiping away my tears that had dared to fall during my drive here, and then I put my hands on my hips. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waited for the door to be opened, and Rae grabbed my left arm,  
"Finn don't." She sobbed. "Finn, please! It was an accident."  
I turned my head to face her, to speak, when the front door opened. Snapping my head back to the door, I saw Big G's face, and his eyes was wide. I grabbed him by his shirt, and I pulled him outside, slamming his back against his house,  
"Don't ya know what your breaks are for?!" I screamed at him, shaking him as I did. "Eh?! Are ya fuckin' blind, you twat?! How fuckin' dare ya run over my girlfriend! She could've died! And ya did nothin'!"  
"Finn!" Rae called out, trying to pull me off from Big G.  
He made out a cry, as he tried to break free too,  
"I took her to the hospital!" He screamed back, his fear clear in his voice.  
"Does it look like I give a fuck?! Ya shoulda told someone! Ya should've told me!" I screamed at him. I shook him harder, as the tears rolled down my cheeks, and my breathing became heavy. "Ya should've told me, you fuckin' twat! If I'd of lost her that day, I would've-" I stopped talking, looking down to the ground and closing my eyes. Pushing Big G against the wall to his house once more, and letting go of his shirt, I crouched down to the ground, covering my face up with my hands, and I sobbed hard into them. Rae rushed to my side, crouching down beside me, and she wrapped her arms around my body. Kissing the side of my head softly, she then looked up at Big G,  
"I'm so sorry." She apologised, and then she rested her forehead against the side of my head gently. "Finn." She whispered. "Finn, please."  
I continued to sob into my hands, all my emotions, and my worries pouring out as I did.  
"I-I—I did everythin' I could, Finn! I-I swear!" Big G said to me, his voice all over the place, his frustration coming out. He needed me to believe him, but right now, I couldn't. If he did everything, he wouldn't have hit her that day. She wouldn't have written what she did, and everything would be okay. Rae continued to whisper things in my ear, mostly her apologising to me, and I just sat there. Sobbing into my hands, and I knew that Big G was still there, standing there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. But I didn't know where to go from here. I didn't know what to do. Rae sighed softly beside me, and she moved her head from my head,  
"Big G?" She said.  
"Yeah?" He asked her.  
"Can you phone someone for me please?"  
"Sure-"  
"No!" I quickly said, lifting my head up from my hands. I sniffed, wiping my nose again, and then I looked at Rae. "I just want you." I said quietly.  
Rae smiled weakly at me, and she nodded,  
"Then let's go home, yeah? Let's go back to mine, and we'll talk."  
Nodding, I wiped away my tears, and Rae stood up, and then she helped me up. Looking at Big G, I sniffed,  
"I-I'm sorry."  
Big G nodded,  
"S'alright." He mumbled, and then he walked into his house, quickly closing the front door behind him. Rae wrapped her arm around my waist, and she walked me back down the driveway and back over to my car. Opening the driver's side door, she let go of me, as I climbed into the driver's seat. I began to double breath, sniffing, and I closed the door behind me. Buckling up my seatbelt, I gripped the steering wheel, and I stared aimlessly out of the windshield. Rae climbed into the passenger side, buckling up, and she laid her hand over mine. I turned my head to face her,  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed.  
Rae smiled small at me,  
"Don't be silly." She said quietly, stroking my arm softly.  
"I-I don't know what came over me." I admitted, looking away from her again, and I stared back out of the windshield.  
"That was you showing me how much you care." Rae told me, and I sniffed, closing my eyes, my double breathing becoming heavier. I looked down and I sighed deeply, opening my eyes,  
"I just love you so much, Rae. If somethin' bad happened to you last week, without me tellin' ya that you are loved, I couldn't 'ave lived with myself." I swallowed slowly. Rae reached over, and she kissed my cheek softly,  
"Well, I definitely know now." She let out a small laugh. "Now, let's go home."  
Nodding, I wiped away a single tear, and then I started the engine, and drove away from Big G's house.


	20. Chapter 20

*RAE'S POV*  
We arrived back at mine, and Finn and I just walked into my bedroom, me closing the door behind us; and then I walked over to the cassette player, turning off the mixed tape. Finn walked over to my bed, sitting down, and I ran a hand lazily through my hair, before making my way over to him; sitting down beside him,  
"You okay?" I mumbled.  
Finn sniffed and he nodded, keeping his gaze low. He reached for my hand, entwining our fingers as he did, and he let out a soft sigh,  
"I just... I love ya, Rae. Y'know?" He finally looked up at me, and I nodded giving him a small smile,  
"I know you do, Finn. And I love you, too." I squeezed his hand gently.  
Finn began to draw circles on the back of my hand, and my eyes slowly averted down, watching his finger as he did. I sighed softly, leaning close and kissing his shoulder softly,  
"I think we need a proper chat, Finn. Let's get everything out in the open, and then we can move on from this. Yeah?"  
As he looked up at me, I raised my eyebrows up in a questioning glance, and then he smiled small, nodding with agreement,  
"You wanna go first?" He murmured, bringing our entwined hands up, and he kissed my knuckles softly.  
Sniffing slightly, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, and I nodded slowly,  
"O-Okay…" I hesitated, watching Finn as he watched me closely. I let out a deep sigh, before I began to speak. "Before you told me you loved me, I was still recovering, Finn. I wasn't completely fixed, and in a way, I never will be. And throughout the time I've come out of the hospital, and I've gotten to know you guys, I've been discovering who I used to be, and who I've matured into. And… I kinda kept becoming sceptical of the new me. Because I felt like it wasn't me. Y'know? I felt like I wasn't allowed to become someone better than who I was before I went into the hospital. I felt like I needed to be punished, because of what I did to myself." I closed my eyes. "I had a crush on some nerdy guy, and I finally started feeling normal. I was feeling human emotions and I was starting to feel something, other than just darkness and confusion. I hadn't been outside properly for months, and I didn't understand the world anymore. Everything felt like a lie to me, and I couldn't quite figure out why. And then when I discovered that Archie was actually gay, I felt like everything was coming crashing down again. I felt that dark place slowly comin' back, because I felt like a joke. I-I can't explain it. When you came over the next mornin' and you talked to me. You even made me smile." I let out a small laugh, opening my eyes and looking at Finn, whom was smiling small at me. "Then-then I found a friendship. A friendship like I used to have with Chloe, and I cherished it. Then I started fancyin' some cocky twat, and it turns out, he somehow liked me too. And whenever I used to wonder, I'd ask myself why. 'Why would someone as fit as him like me? There's nothin' appealing about me'. Y'know? But after time, we grew closer and I saw hope. But this ain't about you and I, and you know all this anyway. I just. I write, Finn. It was an assignment and it was an escapism for me. A place to write without being judged, like everybody in the world seemed to do. And sometimes I'm a bit too honest, and sometimes I get the feeling to do somethin' dark, and I can't help it, I'm broken, Finn. And you, and mum and Kester, you're all tryin' to help me. And you all are. In your own little way."  
I stopped talking and I stared at Finn, whom was staring at me in awe. He leaned forward, pecking my lips softly, before clearing his throat quietly and licking his lips,  
"Rae, I… You know I'm no good with words. But I'm-I'm gonna try. Cause this is important, and I need ya to know the truth. About what I think about ya, about me and everythin' else. Alright?" I nodded at him. "I think… that sometimes… you tend to feel like a glass house. Like you feel so transparent, that ya don't know how to be you. When you're at your therapy sessions, I bet ya don't mind looking so transparent when it's just you and Kester. But like, when you're with the gang, and that time at the pool party. I watched ya. I watched the way your face fell, when your darkest secret was revealed. I watched ya closely, and I could practically hear your heart pounding out of your chest. But we ain't bastards, Rae. We ain't gonna judge ya, cause we ain't like that. We love ya and I love ya more. Because, I know that right now, I probably sound like Kester, and you're probably wanting to roll your eyes at me right now…" I laughed, and Finn let out a small laugh too. "But seriously, I watch people, Rae. Just like you do, and like Kester does. But you… you were always hard to read, because you were so closed, and I couldn't figure out why. Once we started getting along and I finally accepted you in the group, I could see how talented, smart and beautiful you are. Because you are, Rae. You're amazing, and I love ya. I really, really do."  
I smiled at him,  
"You always say that." I confessed.  
Finn shrugged slightly,  
"Must mean that I mean it then, don't it?"  
I nodded silently, staring up at him and then I sighed softly,  
"I can't promise that it'll be easy, Finn. Like I said, I can't be fixed. Not straight away, anyway. It's gonna take, and-and you're gonna have to be patient. Y'know?"  
Finn squeezed my hands gently,  
"Rae… I'm in this for the long run. I'm here to help ya, and care for ya. It's what I'm here for."  
I sniffed slightly,  
"Thank you." I whispered, before leaning forward and kissing his lips softly once.

* * *

Later that day, Finn and I decided that it'd be best if we all went to the pub. The both of us needed normality, and we both needed a distraction.  
"So, Raemundo?" Chop called over, after all the laughter died down.  
I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Yeah?"  
"Finny Boy told me that your mate Tix is awake. That's great news!" I smiled at him, my heart warming at his words. "When do we get t'meet 'er then?"  
"Uh… I don't think she's well enough yet." I nodded telling him. _I don_'_t think she_'_s ready for the big, wide world yet._ Is what I really meant. Chop smiled and nodded, understanding what I meant, and then he clapped his hands together once; before wrapping his arm back around Izzy's shoulders,  
"Right, team meetin'!" He announced.  
Chloe rolled her eyes,  
"Since when do we hold team meetings? In fact, since when have we referred ourselves as a team?" She asked Chop.  
I rolled my eyes, looking down at my lap and then I watched Finn hold my hand, entwining our fingers together. Looking up at him, he was watching me with a smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
Chop ignored Chloe's comment, and even Izzy secretly rolled her eyes. There was definitely something going on with Chloe, and I needed to find out what. We were supposed to be best friends, after all. I kissed Finn's cheek softly, before letting go of his hand and standing up,  
"Girls meeting in the bathroom." I announced.  
Izzy stood up instantly, but Chloe hesitated, before standing up and following Izzy and I into the girl's bathroom. Once we were inside, I raised my eyebrows at Chloe.  
"What?" She demanded.  
Rolling my eyes, I sighed,  
"Sup with you?" I asked her.  
"Nothin'." She mumbled.  
"Now that's bullshit." I replied.  
"Come on, Chlo. We're all friends here. In fact, we're _best_ friends. We're meant to tell each other everything."  
Chloe looked from Izzy and then back to me, and she sighed folding her arms over her chest,  
"Alright, fine!" She sighed again. "My mum and dad have been fighting a lot these days, and it's really getting me down. I don't want them to split up."  
I nodded slowly, taking it in and then I walked over to her, hugging her tightly,  
"Chlo, just talk to 'em. Well, your mum at least." I pulled out of the embrace. "You need to tell 'em that it's bothering you, or they'll never know. Ya never know, it could be over anything." I laughed slightly. "Like, remember that time we had a sleepover at yours, and we could hear them arguing? And it was all over the fact that your dad had bought your mum the wrong kind of perfume for her birthday?"  
Chloe smiled and then she laughed slightly,  
"And when we found out, we hid the bottle so she had no more proof."  
I grinned and nodded eagerly, happy to know that Chloe was now okay.  
"See! This is what best friends are for, Chloe! We're all here to make each other laugh and smile! We're all in this together!"  
Chloe and I shared a look,  
"That sounds like some cheesy musical." I told Izzy, rolling my eyes.  
Izzy just laughed and Chloe added,  
"Sistas forever!"  
I laughed and we all joined into a tight group hug.

*FINN'S POV*  
"Y'alright, mate?" Archie asked me, as my eyes stayed glued to the girl's bathroom. Peeling my gaze away from the door, I smiled weakly and nodded,  
"Yeah, man, I'm fine." I picked up my beer and took a sip.  
"Nah, man. Archers' right. You've been off ever since our Raemundo announced a lil get together in the bathroom. What's up?"  
I swallowed slowly, looking at Chop and I just shrugged,  
"Naught." I mumbled, sticking my tongue against the side of my left cheek.  
Archie patted my shoulder gently,  
"C'mon, Finn. We're all mates here."  
"Exactly what Archers said." Chop piped in, after taking a sip of his pint.  
I exhaled slowly,  
"I read Rae's diary." I announced quietly.  
"Ya what?!" Chop shouted, bringing attention to a few of the punters.  
I shot him a look of annoyance, and he nodded,  
"Aight sorry, man. Ya read Raemundo's diary?!" He asked in a quieter tone.  
I nodded,  
"Yup." I emphasised the p at the end of my reply.  
"Did Rae know you were reading it?" Archie asked.  
I looked at him and nodded again,  
"Course, man. Din't even wanna read the fuckin' thing, but she made me."  
"She made ya?" I nodded. "Why?" Chop asked.  
I shrugged and sighed,  
"S'pose she wanted to tell someone else apart from her therapist and her diary about what happened. S'pose she jus' wanted someone t'talk to about it."  
"And?" Archie encouraged.  
I swallowed slowly, looking down at my hands that were on my lap,  
"It was bad." I said quietly.  
Chop furrowed his eyebrows together,  
"Bad? How do ya mean, bad?"  
"What I read. I-I expected it. But I din't at the same time. Y'know? The stuff she writes, guys, it's fuckin' 'ard to read. I love 'er, I really do. But knowing the stuff she went through. Breaks my heart."  
"What did you do?" Archie asked, his voice soft with concern.  
I sighed deeply, picking up my pint,  
"Went insane. Burst into fits of tears. Pussy move, I know." I nodded, taking a sip of my beer.  
"Nah, mate. Ain't a pussy move when ya love the girl, Finny. What happened next?"  
"I couldn't stop. I wa' just sat there: crying and crying. And then I insisted on reading until the last page. And I did. And then I went to Big G's house, and I almost knocked his fuckin' 'ead off."  
"What? Why? What did you read?" Archie furrowed his eyebrows together.  
I shook my head,  
"Doesn't matter, mate. I din't do it. Ended up cryin' again." I laughed slightly. "We went home and talked about it. Came 'ere to forget about it. But I just… I wanna make sure she's alright, y'know?"  
I looked up at the guys and they both smiled at me, nodding,  
"We all do, mate." Chop said.  
I smiled weakly at them both, and when the girls' bathroom door opened, my head shot over to the direction, smiling instantly when I saw Rae's face; our eyes locked together. She sat down beside me, and she kissed my cheek softly,  
"What're you lot talkin' about then?" She asked, looking around at the boys.  
Archie shrugged,  
"Guy stuff." He let out a nervous laugh.  
Rae raised her eyebrows at Archie and then she giggled,  
"Alright then, Arch."  
I smiled and let out a small laugh at her remark, taking her hand in mine instantly, and I wrote: _PERFECT_ along the back of her hand. I looked up at Rae with a smile on my face, and I noticed that she was smiling to herself, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. I bit my lip and I moved closer to her, letting go of her hand and wrapping my closest arm around her waist, and then my free hand, holding hers again. Rae smiled bigger, resting her head on my shoulder, and then I kissed the top of her head softly,  
"I love you." I murmured quietly.  
Rae sighed happily,  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
I smiled and closed my eyes for a few seconds, and then I opened them.  
"So, anyway. Like I wa' sayin'!" Chop started, and we all let out a laugh.  
"I'm sorry, Chop. Please do continue with your team meeting."  
"Why, thank you, Chloe, my darlin'."  
Chloe laughed and shook her head, taking a sip of her half pint.  
"I wa' thinkin', what if we all do somethin' this weekend? Ain't it yours and Finny Boy's last week together before your mum comes home, Raemundo?"  
Rae groaned softly,  
"Ugh, don't remind me."  
Izzy smiled at the two of us,  
"Aweeee! You're like a married couple!" She squealed.  
I let out a small laugh,  
"Always up for the fairytale shit, ain't ya, Iz?"  
Izzy smiled bigger at me, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and I began to stroke Rae's side softly. Rae let out a small laugh at Izzy and I, and then we all turned our attention back to Chop.  
"Well how about we have a party?"  
"Another party?" Archie asked, his eyebrows raising up. "We just had one, you forgot about that?"  
"Yeah, I know! But there's always drama," he let out a cough and spluttered, "Finn." Before letting out another cough. I let go of Rae's hand, sticking my middle finger up at Chop with a smile on my face, before holding her hand again, and I stroked my thumb along the back of her knuckles. Chop chuckled and he shook his head,  
"Aight. Alright cool. None of you fuckin' borin' lot wants another party. So what do you suggest?"  
"Well, by the time it's the weekend, my mum'll be home, for a start."  
I nodded in agreement with Rae,  
"Yeah."  
"Aye, ya got a week left, so don't worry. You'll be glad when he's gone." Chop grinned and winked at Rae.  
I rolled my eyes smiling and I heard Rae mumble,  
"Doubt it."  
I smiled bigger, kissing the top of her head softly again, and then I looked at Izzy,  
"How do you put up with 'im?"  
Izzy grinned and shrugged,  
"He listens to me."  
"Ahhh I get it." I turned my attention to Chop, a smirk growing on my face. "Iz wears the trousers in the relationship."  
Chop scoffed, and he rolled his eyes,  
"Ah c'mon, man. Don't be a fuckin' knob all the time."  
I tipped my head back, laughing softly at his comment, and then Rae answered,  
"Sorry, Chop Meister. He can't do that."  
I rolled my eyes and smiled hearing the rest of the group cheering at what Rae had said. She looked up at me, and I grinned down at her,  
"You're lucky, Rae-Rae."  
"Mmm, good to know." She smiled.

* * *

Later that day, it was around 8:45 p.m. when Rae and I got home. After locking the door behind us, and I took off my jacket and shoes, Rae doing the same. She turned to me and smiled,  
"I fuckin' love you."  
I grinned,  
"I fuckin' love you, too. Rachel."  
She raised her eyebrows at me,  
"Rachel, eh?"  
I chuckled softly,  
"Mmm, I like Rachel." I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers softly and then I murmured. "Suits you." I pecked her lips softly.  
Rae ran her hands through my hair and then she whispered against my lips,  
"Only my mum calls me Rachel."  
I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist and I pulled her in closer to me,  
"Tell her that she ain't allowed to anymore. It's my name for you know."  
"Mmm, what happened to Rae-Rae?"  
"You," I kissed her lips softly once, "get," I kissed her lips softly once again, "two." I kissed her lips softly a third time and I felt Rae smile against my lips,  
"I can handle that." She murmured against my lips.  
"Fancy goin' up to bed, baby?" I asked her softly, murmuring against her lips.  
Instead of answering, Rae pulled away from the embrace, gripping my shirt and pulling me upstairs and into her bedroom.

_Dear Diary, He knows everything! He knows everything and he still loves me! I don't know if I'm just lucky, or if there really was someone out there meant for me! He makes me feel alive. More alive than I've ever felt in my life. I'm in love, diary. And I want him to be mine forever. Just gotta try and not fuck it up again. This is the eighth night together, and I really don't want him to leave. Ever!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Shit." Finn mumbled, taking the toast out of the toaster, after accidentally burning his fingers in the process. Drooping the two slices of toast onto the two plates. He hummed _Sabotage _by **The Beastie Boys**. Admittedly, Finn always seemed to sing this song because it always brought him back to one of his first encounters with Rae at the pub. When she stole _his_ 20p off Archie, because she 'knew her music', and she wanted to prove to Finn that she could be apart of their group. Rae padded in, wrapping her arms around her stomach, hugging herself, as she gripped the sides of Finn's hoodie that she was wearing,  
"Finn? What the bloody hell ya doin'?" She asked, looking at Finn as he began to butter the toast.  
He looked up at her, his eyes roaming from head to toe of her body, and then he smiled softly,  
"Makin' breakfast."  
Rae smiled and she rubbed her eyes, yawning and she walked over to him,  
"You didn't have to."  
"Mm, I wanted to." He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.  
She smiled at him and she picked up the slice of toast that Finn had just buttered, taking a bite,  
"How long have you been up?" She asked after swallowing the piece in her mouth.  
"Bout an hour, babe. Been watchin' ya sleep, ain't I?" Finn grinned at her.  
Rae's cheeks blushed a bright pink, nudging him slightly as she smiled,  
"Corny bastard." She mumbled.  
Finn laughed and he picked up his slice of toast, taking a bite. Rae kissed his shoulder softly and then she leaned into him,  
"What do ya fancy doin' today?"  
After swallowing his slice of toast that he had just eaten, he looked down at her,  
"You've got an appointment with Kester, ain't ya?"  
Rae nodded,  
"Yeah at 11, and then I'm all yours after that."  
Leaning down, Finn kissed her lips softy once and then he smiled,  
"Then while you're in therapy, I'll think of somethin' for us to do, okay?"  
"Sounds good."  
They continued to eat their toast in a comfortable silence, and then Rae walked over to the fridge, getting out the carton of fridge. Finn knowing what she was doing, got out two glasses from the cupboard above his head. After pouring the orange juice into the glasses, Rae then put the carton back into the fridge, and she finished off her toast,  
"Thanks for breakfast, Finnypoo."  
Letting out a small chuckle, Finn shook his head at Rae,  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae. Get ready and we'll set off for therapy soon, yeah?"  
"Mmm, okay." She smiled, walking out of the kitchen with her glass of orange juice in her hand.  
Finn picked up his own glass, taking a sip, and he placed Rae's plate on top of his, and then he picked them up, walking over to the sink and dropping them in. Taking another sip of his orange juice, he then set the glass onto the side and he turned on the water.

Rae walked into her bedroom, setting her orange juice onto her desk, and then she walked over to her wardrobe, getting out her denim shirt, a salmon coloured t-shirt and her black leggings. Smiling to herself, as she sung _The Light That Never Goes Out _by **The Smiths**, and then she walked over to her draws, opening her underwear draw and she got out a bra and a pair of panties. She changed out of Finn's hoodie and then she put on her underwear, slid on her leggings and pulled her salmon shirt on over her head, and then she shrugged on her denim shirt. Walking over to her tall mirror, Rae began running her fingers through her hair, trying to decide what to do with it.  
"Up? Down? Half?" She mumbled to herself.  
"You look nice." Finn commented as he walked into he bedroom, and over to his bags.  
Smiling at him through her mirror, she watched him,  
"Thanks."  
Rae wasn't one for compliments, but every now and again, she did actually appreciate them. Finn smiled at her and gave her a quick wink, before he crouched down and looked through his bags. Rae let out a soft laugh,  
"Y'know, you didn't need to keep 'em in there. I had room in my wardrobe for ya."  
Looking up at Rae, Finn smiled sheepishly,  
"Dint wanna intrude." He admitted.  
Rolling her eyes, Rae turned to him and she scoffed,  
"You're stayin' at my house for a fortnight. How is that intruding?"  
Finn gave her a look,  
"Oh, ya know what I fuckin' mean!"  
She laughed at her boyfriend and then she turned her attention back to the mirror, taking hold of some of her side fringe, twiddling it around her finger and then she clipped it back.  
"There." She told herself quietly, and Finn looked up at me, smiling to himself at the sight of her. Rae stood up. "Right. Off to do my teeth while you get ready." Rae began walking over to her bedroom door, when she stopped, looking over at Finn. "Wear the Oasis shirt." She told him, as he held both the black Oasis shirt and a light blue t-shirt in his hands. Finn looked up at her, his eyes glistening with amusement, and she nodded,  
"You look _good_ in that shirt."  
As Rae walked out of her bedroom, Finn laughed softly standing up with his black Oasis shirt and a pair of blue jeans in the other. Getting out a fresh pair of boxers too, Finn walked over to Rae's bed, dropping them onto it, and he slid off his boxers, sliding on his fresh pair and then he pulled on his jeans and Oasis shirt. Ruffling his hair slightly, Finn cleared his throat quietly, as he picked up his boxer shorts and he walked over to his bag, stuffing them in. Rae walked in, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making Finn instantly look at her, and he smiled,  
"Love this outfit on you." He murmured when he reached her, leaning forward and pecking her lips softly.  
Rae smiled softly, and she shifted on the ground, trying to resist the urge to tell him to stop being so fuckin' mushy, because she knew that Finn wouldn't like that. Finn grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing, and then he pecked her lips softly again,  
"Right, I'm off to do my teeth. Be right back, Rae-Rae."  
"Alright, Finnypoo."  
Finn jogged out of Rae's bedroom and into the bathroom. Rae looked at her reflection in the mirror and she exhaled softly,  
"It's fuckin' embarrassing how good I look sometimes."  
Finn smiled to himself, hearing Rae recite the words, and then he closed the bathroom door behind him. Rae fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, and then she picked up her diary from the side of her bed, taking a deep breath as she held it; the events of yesterday rushing through her mind. She had the urge to just throw it away and be done with it. But the idea left her mind, as quickly as it entered it. _No. _She thought to herself. _No, this diary symbolises who I am, and Finn gets that._ Nodding in agreement with her mind, she then picked up her navy blue rucksack, and she stuffed her diary into her bag.

*RAE'S POV*  
Finn walked back into my bedroom, sanding his hands together,  
"Right then, ya ready to go?" He asked me.  
I smiled nodding at Finn, and I slung my bag straps over my right shoulder, as I walked over to my bedroom door. I saw him roll his eyes at me, and I wondered for a confused second why, and then I realised, when Finn took my bag off my shoulder, and he slung it over his own. I rolled my eyes, taking his hand, and we walked out of my bedroom and downstairs. Walking out of the front door after we put on our converses, we then walked over to the car. Finn unlocked his car doors and then we both climbed in. Sighing softly, I buckled up and then I leaned my head back against the car seat, and I smiled to myself as Finn drove off.

* * *

When we arrived outside the hospital, I smiled at Finn, leaning forward and I pecked his lips softly,  
"I won't be too long. Don't forget, start thinking!" I told him.  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"You're so fuckin' bossy, Rae-Rae."  
I gasped, nudging his arm,  
"Ya fuckin' cheeky bastard."  
He smirked at me, kissing my cheek softly and then I rolled my eyes, climbing out of Finn's car and then I walked over to the hospital entrance. Looking over my shoulder, Finn winked at me, and then I grinned, walking inside and down the corridor. When I arrived outside Kester's office, I knocked on the door and then I heard Kester tell me to come in, and I opened the office door, walking inside,  
"Hi!" I said brightly.  
Kester raised his eyebrows in surprise at me,  
"You're a lot happier than usual." He commented as he watched me, as I took my usual seat opposite him. I shrugged slightly,  
"Everything's goin' right, ain't it?" I asked him. "What's there to complain about?"  
Kester smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes,  
"What're you thinking?" I asked him.  
Leaning forward, resting his forearms against his thighs, as he entwined his fingers together,  
"I'm just thinking how nice it is, to finally see a real and a true smile from you. I think this is the first time that I've seen you genuinely happy, Rae. I like this side of you. No worries, no guilt, no nothing. Just happiness."  
"My best friend's awake and my boyfriend is amazin'. What's there to be worried about?" I let out a little laugh. Kester smiled at me and he nodded,  
"I see your point."  
Leaning back in the chair, I folded my arms over my chest,  
"Have ya spoken to Tixie?" I asked him.  
Kester nodded silently, and I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Well?" I pressed.  
"I think you should understand the patient confidentiality more than anymore, Rae."  
Rolling my eyes, I scoffed,  
"Is she okay?"  
Kester smiled at me again and he nodded,  
"She's fine, don't worry about her. So, tell me about your week."

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
I was sitting back in the driver's seat, _The Smiths'_ album blaring through the speakers, and I tapped my fingertips gently along the bottom of the steering wheel, bobbing my head as I did. I heard a knock on the window, and jumping slightly, I looked out of the driver's side window, seeing that Danny Two-Hats from the sexy party. I groaned inside, rolling the window down and he leaned in, smiling big,  
"Alright, Finn? Remember me?"  
Smiling politely, I nodded,  
"Iya, mate. Y'alright?"  
He nodded eagerly,  
"Yeah, yeah. So um… it worked then, eh?"  
Furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion, I tilted my head to the side slightly,  
"Whatcha mean, mate?"  
"You an' Rae. You're together, ain't ya?"  
I nodded at him,  
"Yeah."  
"I made a plan with Rae. Teaching her about the friendship zone and the romantic zone." His eyes widen in awe, and I wasn't going to lie, I was a little freaked out; but I was ten times more confused.  
"Ya wanna continue, mate?" I asked him, pressing him slightly.  
"Yeah, yeah. I went to that party and I pretended that we dated." He laughed. "It's funny really, because I kinda have a thing for her best friend."  
"Tix?" I asked in shock, everything now making sense.  
Danny smiled feeling slightly embarrassed and he nodded,  
"Glad she's alright, I am."  
I smiled at him, nodding,  
"Yeah, me too, mate."  
"Well, uh… I best get goin'. Got a girl to see." Danny winked at me and I chuckled nodding, rolling up the window. I smiled to myself, shaking my head at myself. _How fuckin' stupid was I?_ I asked myself. Running my hand through my hair, I sighed happily, relieved to know that I really _was_ Rae's first time. Sure, I already knew I was, but when Danny had told everybody that he was her first, there was a little part of me that believed him, even though I thought it was bullshit too. I turned up my stereo, _I Won't Share You_ playing through the speakers.  
"_I won't share you,  
With the drive.  
And the dreams inside,  
This is my time._" I sung along to the song.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Rae climbed back into the car, and I turned to her, grinning big as the song, _You Just haven't Earned It Yet, Baby_ finished,  
"_You must stay on your own for slightly longer,  
You just haven't earned it yet baby;  
And I'm telling you now..._"  
"Mmm. Good choice." Rae smiled, and she leaned over, pecking my lips softly.  
I grinned at her, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead,  
"How was your session?" I murmured.  
She nodded,  
"It was good, babe. It was a really good session. Kester noticed that I was a lot happier than he's ever seen. I thanked you for that."  
I grinned bigger,  
"Hmm. Glad to be an assistance." I replied, taking hold of her hands, and I kissed along her knuckles softly. "I spoke to Danny." I finally admitted.  
Rae's eyes widened,  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
I grinned bigger, trying my hardest to hide my smirk. Her eyes widened slightly and she gasped, covering my mouth, mumbling through her hands,  
"He told ya, didn't he?"  
I couldn't hold it in any longer, as the smirk broke out onto my face. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply, groaning at the same time.  
"You pretended that you went out with Danny, just so I'd be jealous."  
Taking her hands away from her mouth, revealing her red cheeks, Rae rolled her eyes,  
"Well it worked, din't it?" She smirked.  
I scoffed slightly,  
"You were mine." I mumbled looking away from her.  
I saw Rae's eyebrows rise at me, from the corner of my eye. Feeling like a stupid twat, I turned in my seat, facing forward, and I cleared my throat quietly, fastening my seatbelt. Turning on the engine, I drove out of my parking space and out of the hospital car park in silence. Rae reached forward, opening the glove compartment and she reached out for a tape. I watched her from the corner of my eye, and I watched her pick up a tape. Reading the writing on it, she then looked at me,  
"What's SAR?" She asked me, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.  
I glanced at her, then at the tape and back to the road,  
"Put it in an' see." I told her, swallowing slowly.  
"Okay…?" She said, her voice filled with confusion, as she took out the cassette tape, and she slid in the SAR tape. The first song was _She's So High_ by **Blur**. I glanced at her again, noticing a smile appearing on her face as she listened. I smiled to myself as I looked back at the road, and I sighed quietly in relief. I bobbed my head to the music,  
"_I want to crawl all over her,  
I think of her -  
Everyday._" I sung along to the words, Rae looking over at me and grinning wide,  
"I love ya, ya fuckin' cheesy git."  
I chuckled softly,  
"Wha?" I asked her, looking over at Rae as I stopped the car in front of a red light.  
She rolled her eyes,  
"Always singin' the cheesier songs when I'm around."  
I smiled shyly,  
"Pfft, I like to let ya know that I love ya, ya fuckin' silly bitch."  
Rae rolled her eyes and scoffed,  
"Whatever, ya cheeky bastard."  
"Oh." I raised my eyebrows at her, a grin breaking across my face. "So first I'm a cheeky git, and now I'm a cheeky bastard, eh? I'm hurt, Rachel Earl."  
"Mm, good I'm glad you are, Mr. Nelson." She giggled.  
I leaned forward, kissing Rae's lips softly once, a car horn blaring out behind us. Pulling back, I chuckled and I looked in my rear mirror, sticking my middle finger up at the middle-aged man,  
"Stupid fucking twat." I mumbled, as I set off again down the road.  
"Oh, Finn Nelson, you will be the death of me." Rae sighed happily, resting her head back against her headrest.  
I glanced in the rear mirror, the dickhead with the horn still behind us,  
"When we're old and grey, Miss. Earl." I told her, and then I glanced in the corner of my eye at her, noticing that Rae had a wide grin on her face. Smiling to myself, I stared out of the windscreen, an unexpected flop as I thought about what I had just said. I swallowed slowly, turning right and then I carried on driving down the road.  
"Hey, Finn?" Rae asked softly.  
I glanced at her and smiled, before looking back at the road,  
"Yeah, Rae-Rae?"  
"Do you think I was pathetic to go along with Danny's plan?"  
I looked at her and smiled,  
"Of course I don't, baby. Why would I?"  
She shrugged slightly,  
"Cause it was all to make ya jealous. We're teens, it's a little childish."  
I looked back at the road, changing lanes as I did,  
"Nah, I think it's cute."  
I glanced at Rae again, noticing that she rolled her eyes,  
"You would say that."  
I chuckled softly,  
"Yes, yes I would." I sighed happily, shaking my head. "I love ya, y'know?"  
"Mm, I know." Rae smiled and then she sighed. "I'm gonna miss ya when you have to go back home."  
I nodded, sighing a little,  
"Yeah, I'm gonna miss being with ya too, Rae. It's gonna suck not wakin' up to ya." I admitted. "But hey. Maybe we'll sneak around a bit, y'know? I'll sneak into your room and lay with ya until you fall asleep, and then we'll stay at mine on the weekends." I shrugged slightly. "Whatever's fine with you."  
I glanced at Rae and she smiled at me, making me smile instantly,  
"You've got yourself a deal, mister."  
"How do we seal the deal?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows at her and then I focused my attention back onto the road.  
"Hmmm… I'm sure we'll think of a way."  
I smirked to myself,  
"Oh definitely."


	22. Chapter 22

*RAE'S POV*  
We pulled up outside of the record store in the high street, and we both unfastened our seatbelts, and then climbed out of the car. I was humming the words of the song that Finn had just turned off; -_One Love_ by **The Stone Roses**-.  
"_Any time you want me,  
Any time at all.  
Any time you need me,  
All you gotta do is call._"  
I sung quietly and Finn walked round to my side, taking my hand and he led us over to the entrance of the store. Walking inside, I grinned big, the smell of old records taking over my senses. I looked around the whole shop, and gasped, seeing the _Vintage Section_. Finn chuckled softly, as I pulled him over to them with me,  
"How vintage do you think these records are?" Letting go of his hand, I ran my fingertips over the top of the records in awe.  
Finn shrugged, picking up a _Ricky Nelson _record, turning it over to the back and reading the back of the list,  
"Well, this one is from 1963." He murmured, his eyebrows furrowing together, as he read the back of it.  
"Oh? Who is that?"  
Finn shrugged again,  
"He's called _Ricky Nelson_."  
I smiled instantly,  
"Mm, Nelson."  
He chuckled softly and nudged his shoulder against mine gently, making me grin,  
"Only you, Rae." He grinned back at me, and then he turned his attention back to the record in his hands. "Might get this." He mumbled, mainly to himself.  
"Didn't think you'd be interested in someone like 'im."  
Finn looked down and me and smiled,  
"I'm into anything that sounds good. Ya should know that by now, Rae-Rae."  
I smiled back at him and nodded,  
"Okay then." I turned my attention back to the records and I began skimming my gaze over the vintage records. I gasped, picking up a record by _The Everly Brothers_.  
"The Best of The Everly Brothers." Finn read over my shoulder. "Y'should get it, babe, and we'll listen to it."  
Grinning big, I nodded,  
"I will." Turning over the record, I skimmed my eyes over the tracks. "Bingo. This is the album I've been looking for! Look!" I squealed in happiness, tapping my finger against the side of the track, _Devoted To You_. "It played on the radio once, and I couldn't find the song anywhere. They have all their other albums, but never one with this song on it!" I sighed happily, hugging the record close to my chest.  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"Well then, Rachel Earl, we've found it now. So let's go and pay for 'em, yeah?"  
I nodded excitedly, Finn taking my hand and leading me over to the paying area. Taking the record out of my hands, he placed it onto the counter,  
"Just these two, please, mate." He nodded once, taking his wallet out of his back pocket and opening it up. Raising my eyebrows at him, I cleared my throat, making Finn look down at me,  
"The fuck do ya think you're doing?"  
"Treatin' my girlfriend to a gift?" He asked, his face giving me a look of confusion.  
Rolling my eyes, I folding my arms over my chest,  
"I can buy it myself, y'know?"  
Finn smiled at me,  
"I know. I wanna treat ya, so shut the fuck up and say thanks. Yeah?"  
My mouth dropped open and Finn turned his attention back to the storeowner, handing him the correct money and then he took the bag from him. Looking back at me, Finn laughed softly. "Ah, Rae. Ya know I'm only messin' with ya. C'mon, Rae-Rae, let's go, yeah?"  
Rolling my eyes, I turned away from him and I walked down out of the store, Finn following close behind me,  
"Please don't be mad at me." He murmured.  
Turning to him, I noticed that his gaze was low and he had a frown on his face. Sighing softly, I shook my head,  
"I ain't mad at ya, ya fuckin' cheeky swine."  
Looking up at me, relief rushed over his face and he smiled at me,  
"I love ya, and I'm sorry."  
"I love you too, and it's fine."  
"Now, since these are vinyl records, want me to go and get my record player from mine?"  
I was about to answer, when I thought about it,  
"Oh we have one somewhere. My mum bought it ages ago." I paused, tapping my finger against my bottom lip. "It's in the living room!"  
Smiling at me, Finn nodded and he took my hand, leaning forward and kissing my lips softly once,  
"Then let's go then, yeah?"  
"Yeah." I smiled, after kissing his lips back softly once.  
We walked over to Finn's car, and he let go of my hand, as he jogged round to the driver's side and unlocked the doors. We both climbed inside and then we fastened our seatbelts.

* * *

When we arrived home, I instantly kicked off my converses, rushing into the living room, and I walked over to the stereo player. I looked closely at it and then I looked to the left of it,  
"Oh, there it is! It's all closed up." I told Finn, lifting the lid and smiling to myself, feeling the excitement growing inside me. He walked over to me, bending down beside me, and he lifted the record player lid, blowing some air onto it, the little bits of dust blowing off,  
"Which do ya wanna listen to first?" Finn asked me, looking at me.  
"Yours." I smiled.  
Setting the bag down beside him, Finn got out the _For Your Sweet Love_ album, placing the record onto the turntable, and then he turned the player on, gently placing the stylus onto the record. I closed the lid afterwards, and Finn took my hand, both of us standing up, and we walked over to the sofa, sitting down. I snuggled in close to him and I closed my eyes, as we listened to the song. Finn ran his fingertips up and down my arm, making me smile and sigh contently.  
"Mm, not bad." I mumbled as the lyrics began.  
Finn let out a laugh and he nuzzled his face into my hair,  
"It's cheesier than I expected." He murmured.  
I laughed and nodded in agreement. We were silent for half the song, when I spoke up,  
"Finn?" I said softly.  
"Mmm?" He replied, lifting his head from mine and I turned in his arms, looking up at him,  
"What do you wanna do when you leave school? Are ya off to college after the summer? Or are you stayin' on?"  
Finn smiled at me, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear,  
"I'm off into year 12, babe, why?" He spoke softly.  
I shrugged and I looked down at my hand,  
"Jus' wondered that's s'all."  
"What's bothering ya, Rae-Rae?" Finn asked me quietly.  
I swallowed slowly,  
"I just know that I'd miss ya if you weren't around when I go back." I shrugged, feeling my face burn up with the embarrassment of my confession.  
Finn placed his index and middle finger under my chin, lifting it gently so our eyes were level,  
"Even if I was gonna go to college, I'd still be around, babe. Always. Y'know that."  
I sighed softly,  
"It's not that. I just. What if people say somethin'?" I asked.  
"About?" He raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Me goin' out with you." I mumbled, looking away from him.  
Finn sighed softly,  
"Rachel Earl, you are fuckin' beautiful. If anyone, and I mean anyone, says anything bad about ya, or takes the piss outta ya, then you let me know. Yeah?"  
I looked back at him and I smiled small, nodding,  
"Okay." I whispered.  
"I'm serious." His voice was stern.  
Nodding, I let out a small laugh,  
"I know you are, Finn. Thanks. I'm just really scared to go back. It was one of the reasons I went to the hospital in the first place. All the stares, the comments and the laughing behind my back." I was dazed in my own little world now, and I shuddered at the memories.  
Finn took hold of my hand,  
"Well, I'm gonna walk ya to your classes, I'll meet ya at lunchtime and I'll take ya home, aight? Ya gonna be fuckin' sick of me in the first week."  
Letting out a laugh, I smiled up at him,  
"That'll never happen." I admitted.  
"Good." Finn smiled, cupping my face leaning down and kissing my lips deeply once. Kissing his lips back deeply once, I then let out a happy sigh, wrapping my arms around his neck, stuffing my face into his neck. I felt Finn smile against the side of my head, as he stroked my hair softly, both of us staying silent, as the music played.

* * *

"Rae?! Rae, what the fuck ya doin'?! I'm callin' ya down 'ere!"  
Pulling the bottom of Finn's hoodie down over my thighs, I rushed down the stairs,  
"Calm down, I'm bloody comin'!" I said, tucking my hair behind my ears.  
Finn had the house phone in his hand, and as I turned from walking down the stairs and over to him, he swallowed slowly, his eyes travelling down my body. I blushed, hugging my waist, and I took the phone from him.  
"You look fuckin' good." He mumbled.  
I blushed deeper, smiling at him and I placed the phone to my ear,  
"Hello?"  
Izzy was giggling down the line,  
"You two are so cute!" She squealed down the line.  
Rolling my eyes, I laughed shaking my head,  
"Sure, we're adorable." I mumbled sarcastically, looking over at Finn whom was stood next to me and staring closely at me. "So what's up?" I cleared my throat, trying to keep myself focused on Izzy's conversation.  
"Chloe and I were wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night in? Not this week, of course, we respect that you want to spend your last week with Finn. So? How about it?"  
I smiled to myself and I nodded,  
"Yeah sure, that sounds fun. When?"  
Izzy let out an excited squeal,  
"How about Wednesday?"  
"Mm okay, sounds fun."  
"Looking forward to it!" Izzy beamed.  
I smiled,  
"Me too." I hung up the call, and I felt Finn grab my wrist, and then he tugged me in close to him. Swallowing slowly, I watched him as Finn pushed me lightly against the wall,  
"What was that about?" He asked, brushing my hair away from my shoulder.  
I shuddered slightly,  
"Girl's night in. Next week." I breathed out, making Finn smirk.  
He leaned forward and he kissed along my shoulder softly, starting from the end and working his way into my neck. I closed my eyes and I tipped my head back, my breathing already becoming uneven. Finn placed his hands at either side of my head, leaning in closer and he whispered against my lips,  
"You look fuckin' hot right now."  
"You always look hot." I whispered.  
Finn ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip, making me tilt my head back slightly, a soft gasp leaving my lips. His hands move from the wall, running them slowly down my sides, making me shudder again. As I slowly opened my mouth, Finn slowly slid his tongue inside me, massaging his tongue against mine softly, as we both began to kiss each other passionately. I gasped again, moaning into the kiss, as Finn ran his hands underneath his hoodie that I was wearing, his hands running smoothly up my sides. I gripped his shirt, kissing him passionately and massaging my tongue against his, and I gasped, pulling him even closer to me. Smirking into the kiss, Finn pressed his body against mine and he murmured into the kiss,  
"I need you."  
Moaning into the kiss, I nodded as my reply, as Finn pulled me away from the wall, cupping my face and he turned us, so he was walking me backwards towards the sofa, and then he laid me down gently. Straddling over me, not even breaking the kiss, Finn turned the kiss even more passionately, as he let his hands roam down my body and gripping the bottom of his hoodie. My hands travelled to the bottom of Finn's shirt, pulling it up his body, and he groaned softly, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket quickly. He opened it up, getting out the condom and then he threw his wallet on the floor, lifting his arms up above his head, allowing me to pull his shirt off over his head, and then he unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling them down eagerly and then his boxers. I gasped, closing my eyes, feeling him pull his hoodie up, and I lifted my arms above my head, Finn pulling his hoodie off me.

Finn and I laid there with a blanket covering us, facing away from the back of the sofa, Finn laying behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and his chin resting gently against my shoulder. I smiled to myself, thankful that we both had finally caught our breaths. I hugged his arms, stroking his arm softly as I stared ahead in complete awe. I felt Finn kiss the side of my head softly,  
"I love you." He murmured in my ear softly.  
Blushing to myself, I turned my head to look at him and I nodded,  
"I love you too." I said quietly, smiling at him.  
I sighed happily, and I felt Finn grin to himself, before he continued looking ahead,  
"That was intense." He commented.  
I let out a small laugh, and I nodded,  
"Yeah, it was."  
"You only wearin' that hoodie of mine, does that to me."  
I blushed again, looking down with a wide smile on my face,  
"Hmm?"  
"Mhm." He replied, his smile was clear in his voice.  
"Good to know." I mumbled, smiling.  
"What time is it?" Finn asked me.  
I looked up at the clock,  
"A little after 7." I turned my head to look at him. "Why?"  
He shrugged slightly,  
"Jus' wonderin', that's s'all, Rae-Rae."  
I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest softly,  
"I love this. I love how natural this feels."  
"Mm, that it does."  
Finn entwined our fingers together, kissing my shoulder softly and then he let out a sigh of contentment.  
"What're you thinkin' about?" I asked him.  
"You." He admitted.  
I smiled instantly, feeling my cheeks blush,  
"What about me?"  
"I'm thinkin' that I'm really 'appy right now. I'm thinkin' that if we could stay 'ere forever, then I'd be alright." He glanced down at me and smiled, before using his free hand to trace across my stomach: _I LOVE YOU.  
_I shuddered at his touch, smiling bigger and I bit my bottom lip,  
"Finn? I'm stealin' ya hoodie."  
Chuckling softly, Finn squeezed my hand gently,  
"I ain't lettin' ya take it off again." He smirked down at me, and I blushed deeper, rolling my eyes playfully.  
"Oh? So when we go t'the pub, I have to wear it, do I?"  
Finn looked up at the ceiling, thinking about my question, and then he looked back down at me,  
"Whenever it's just you an' me, you ain't takin' it off. Understood?"  
I nodded and grinned, leaning up and pecking his lips softly,  
"Sir, yes sir."

* * *

_Dear Diary, I once said that I was destined to be alone, because nobody would ever love someone like me. And for a long time, I believed that. I mean, who _would_ love someone like me, eh? Have you seen me? And then Finn's come along, being the fucking perfect sex god that he is; and he's changed that. He's changed me. whenever I'm with him, I feel like I'm on a constant high, and it's like I'm waiting for a big gust of wind to blow me away. But it doesn't. And the feeling just stays there. My heart races so fast, that I almost can't breathe. Everything is just so perfect and he's always making me feel so special. It almost feels surreal. Finn and I actually being __together__. And that's because of how we were. Sure, we've gotten closer during time, and we've finally both stopped being knobs to one another, and accepted that maybe, just maybe, we had more in common than we once thought. He has an impeccable music collection, with the sweetest heart. Of course, nobody else rarely ever gets to see it, and it only comes out every once in a while; (shocking everybody in the process, when it does!). I dunno, I just feel so free. Finally._

_Small update, Finn is currently sitting on the armchair, determined to read a couple of chapters of _Romeo and Juliet_ that he's missed out on over the past few days, and I've decided to write in here. I told him that he can feel free to open this book and read whenever he wants. And the thought of him reading my deepest and darkest secrets a week ago, felt almost unbearable. Scared of what he'd think of me, and scared of what he'd say. But now, I don't care. I fucking love him and I fucking want to spend the rest of my life with him! Dramatic and too soon to say, I know. But when I have a gut feeling, it's usually right. And ever since the day we came back from Sheffield, and Finn told me he wants to marry me, I've had this gut feeling that it'll happen._

_Oh and, (going off topic…), Finn looks __really__ good at the moment! He's just sitting there, the blanket over his lap, SHIRTLESS, and his legs resting on the arm of the armchair. I'm sitting here on the sofa, in his hoodie, my legs curled up at my side, and I'm now currently thinking of all the naughty things I want to do to him. So many things. His chest is so smooth, and soft, and perfect. It makes me want to run my tongue down it and—oh… Calm down, Rae! You're gonna make yourself look a right fucking fool!_

_Anyway, I'm gonna go and make us something to drink… this is the ninth day with him, and I already know that it's gonna suck not having him around. And The Everly Brothers record that Finn bought me today is so fucking good!_

Standing up from the sofa, I closed my diary and I made my way into the kitchen; running my hand through my hair. Walking over to the fridge, I opened the door and I got out the milk, closing the fridge door again and then I walked over to the countertops, setting the milk down. Opening the cupboard and above my head, I got out two mugs and I flicked down the kettle's switch, and then I got out the hot chocolate. After the kettle boiled, I poured the hot water into the mugs, and I began to stir the cocoa powder into the water, before pouring in the milk, humming quietly to myself. After I put everything away, I picked up the two mugs and then I walked back into the living room, walking over to the armchair, bending down and setting Finn's mug of hot chocolate down by his feet. He looked up from his book when I stood up, and he smiled,  
"Thanks, Rae-Rae."  
"You're welcome, Finnypoo." I replied, smiling to myself and then I walked back over to the sofa, and I sat down, curling my feet back up to sides, and I brought the mug up to my lips, taking a small sip, closing my eyes and I felt the hot liquid slide down my throat.

It was only ten minutes later, when Finn closed his book and he sighed with relief,  
"Done!"  
I looked at him and raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Ya finished the book?"  
He gave me a look, rolling his eyes,  
"Don't be so fuckin' silly, Rae."  
I grinned, before laughing and I shook my head,  
"Sorry. How many more chapters?" I took a sip of my hot chocolate.  
Finn leaned down, picking up his mug of hot chocolate, and he dropped his book,  
"Three. Thank fuck."  
I watched him closely,  
"That's good."  
He took a long sip of his drink, watching me, and then he nodded,  
"Yeah, it is."  
We continued to sit in a comfortable silence, drinking our hot chocolate, and when we were finished, we walked into the kitchen; and put our drinks in the sink. Finn took hold of my hand, leading me upstairs and I checked the time: 9:45 p.m. When we walked into my bedroom, I closed the door behind us, and Finn let go of my hand, and I stretched big; yawning.  
"Tired, Rae-Rae?" He cooed.  
I smiled and nodded at him,  
"Kinda."  
Nodding his head over to my bed, he smiled,  
"C'mon then, you. Let's get you to sleep."  
I took hold of his hand, and then we walked over to my bed, Finn pulling back the covers, and then I climbed under the covers. After climbing under after me, Finn instantly wrapped his arms around me,  
"I love ya, Rachel."  
I blushed softly, resting my head against his chest gently,  
"I love ya too, Finn."  
Looking up, Finn leaned down and he kissed my lips softly once,  
"Sweet dreams." He whispered against my lips.  
"Sweet dreams." I whispered back, a smile appearing on my face, as I rested my head back properly onto his chest, closing my eyes and falling into a deep slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

*RAE'S POV*  
Waking up on a morning was usually with Finn fast asleep, and I got the opportunity to lie there beside him, and watch him as he slept. He always looked so fucking cute when he was fast asleep. Not saying that he didn't look cute when he was awake. But he looked dead cuter when he was fast asleep; his eyes closed, his face relaxed as he breathed in and out slowly. But this morning, I was woken up to the sound of Finn stumbling out of bed. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I leaned up on my elbows,  
"Finnypoo?" I said softly.  
Jumping, Finn whipped around and he placed his hand over his heart,  
"Fuckin' 'ell, babe. You scared me to fuckin' death!" He gasped.  
Giving him an apologetic smile, she sat up properly,  
"What're you doin' scrambling around, eh?"  
Finn flashed me a sheepish smile,  
"Ah was gonna get my surprise ready for ya."  
I gave him a confused look,  
"What do ya mean? What surprise?"  
He grinned at me,  
"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
I rolled my eyes, as Finn grinned at me, before chuckling softly. Leaning over, he kissed my lips softly once,  
"Right, you go back to sleep. It's only seven-thirty. I'm off to go and get some stuff sorted. I love you."  
Narrowing my eyes at him with curiosity, I nodded,  
"Mhm. I love you too."  
I watched Finn walk out of my bedroom and then he went downstairs. I sighed; lying back and then ran my hands over my face, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
Chop yawned, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled out of his front door,  
"Fuck me, man. Ah know I said I'd help ya, but I din't expect ya to wake me up this fuckin' early!" He complained, holding the cardboard box in his hands.  
I shook my head, chuckling softly and I took the box from him, walking over to my car and opening up the boot. I set the cardboard box inside and then I closed it, turning back to Chop,  
"Aye, well ya know I really appreciate this, mate."  
Chop grinned at me,  
"So? What's the big occasion then? What's with ya spoilin' our Raemundo then?"  
I shrugged, stuffing my hands into my jeans pockets,  
"She's a little down cause I have to go home on Sunday, so I wanted to treat 'er."  
"I like ya with our Raemundo, y'know?"  
I chuckled softly,  
"Thanks for that. Din't realise you was Rae's dad."  
Chop rolled his eyes at me,  
"Fuck off, man."  
I laughed,  
"Right, I'm off. Go back to bed, aye?"  
"Aye, I will! My Izzy will be up there wonderin' where I've gone."  
I raised my eyebrows at him,  
"Izzy's up there?"  
He nodded at me enthusiastically,  
"Yeah!"  
"Din't need to know that. Bye."  
I jogged around to the driver's side as I heard Chop laughing, and then I climbed in, starting the engine and fastening my seatbelt. I waved at Chop and then drove off down his street.

* * *

I arrived at the place around half an hour later, and I turned off the engine, unfastened my seatbelt, and then I climbed out of the car. Jogging round to the boot, I opened it up and I got out the cardboard box and then a small bag. Closing the boot afterwards, I walked round to the driver's side, locking the car doors. Quickly sliding my car keys into my back pocket, I then walked over to the building, pulling the door open, and then I walked inside and I sighed softly. Looking around, I couldn't help but feel the memories that were inside here. I knew instantly, when I found it, that Rae would love this place. I knew that she'd run her fingertips along the walls in awe, and just take in all her surroundings. I couldn't wait for Rae to see this place later on today.

* * *

Arriving back at Rae's about an hour and a half later, I walked straight inside, and I could hear her moving around in the kitchen. Walking through the hallway and living room, I then walked into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, and I smiled to myself, watching Rae. She was currently cooking some bacon, but she wasn't near the frying pan. Clearing my throat quietly, Rae squealed and turned away from the cutlery draw,  
"Fucking hell, Finn! Ya fuckin' scared the life outta me!"  
I grinned and shook my head, stopping myself from laughing,  
"I'm sorry, Rae-Rae." Wiping my hand over my mouth, I walked over to her and then I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling Rae in closer to me. "Sleep well?" I murmured.  
Rae smiled instantly, wrapping her arms around my waist, and she nodded,  
"So well. Did you, early bird?"  
I chuckled softly and I nodded,  
"Yeah, I slept good. We're going out later."  
"Oh we are, are we?"  
I grinned and nodded,  
"Yeah, that alright with ya?"  
Rae let out a laugh,  
"Yeah, course."  
I pecked her lips softly,  
"We've got some time to spare, so what do ya wanna do?" I peered over her shoulder and then I pulled out of her embrace, quickly rushing over to the frying pan.  
"Bollocks!" Rae shouted, rushing over behind me.  
I laughed, turning off the stove, and then I placed the frying pan onto another hob,  
"It's alright, babe, it's safe."  
"Safe? What do you call safe?"  
"It's edible?" I asked, looking over at her with a sympathetic smile.  
Rae closed her eyes and sighed,  
"I'll start again."  
I quickly shook my head,  
"No, no, no, no. Really, babe, it's fine. My dad is a shit cook and he burns stuff all the time. I can deal with a bit of burnt bacon. And besides, it's my fault it's like this."  
She narrowed her eyes at me,  
"Mmm okay then."  
I smiled at her, and then Rae walked over to the cupboard, getting out two plates.

* * *

"Seriously, Rae?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together, as I read the back of the CD. "How many tracks of fuckin' shit music can you get on one CD?"  
Rae peered over my shoulder and she scoffed,  
"Fuck off, that's me mum's."  
I tipped my back and I laughed hard,  
"Your mam has shit music taste."  
She nudged me, trying to hide her smile,  
"Yeah, I know."  
I felt Rae wrap her arms around my neck from behind, and I smiled instantly, turning my head and I looked at her,  
"I love you."  
She nodded at me, smiling,  
"I love you too."  
Rae kissed the tip of my nose softly, and I crinkled my nose slightly, smiling and I shook my head,  
"Ready for your surprise?"  
She gasped standing up, unwrapping her arms from around my neck,  
"Ya bet I am!"  
I chuckled standing up, and I sighed happily,  
"Alright, well I really hope ya gonna like it."  
Rae smiled softly,  
"I'm pretty sure I will." She looked down at her body. "But, I do wanna change. I don't think wearing sweats is the way to go."  
I looked down at her clothes and I smiled to myself,  
"You go do that, then. I'll follow you up." I nodded towards the hallway, and Rae rolled her eyes playfully, walking out of the living room and upstairs, me following close behind. We both walked into Rae's bedroom, and then she turned to me,  
"Where are we off?"  
I grinned at her,  
"Ah-ah. Now that'd be tellin' wouldn't it?"  
Rae tipped her head back and groaned,  
"So fuckin' mean!"  
I chuckled softly and winked at her, before walking over to my bag and I picked it up, before walking out of her bedroom, kissing her cheek first, before walking into the bathroom.

*RAE'S POV*  
I sighed watching Finn walk out of my bedroom. Closing the door behind him, I walked over to my wardrobe, opening the doors and I looked through my clothes. Biting my bottom lip gently, I frowned to myself, having no idea what to wear. Picking out a pair of leggings, and I held them up for me to examine them,  
"With what?" I mumbled to myself. Looking up, I took out a blue checked, long-sleeved shirt. Smiling to myself, I nodded in agreement of my choice, and then I walked over to my bed.

_Dear diary, I am honestly, so fucking nervous! And I don't even fucking know why! It's just going out with Finn. Finn. My Finn. So how come ever since he came home this morning, and he announced that we'd be going out later on, I'd gotten butterflies in my stomach. I don't even know why! Nobody else was going with us, there wasn't a concert that he'd mentioned or hinted at. Was this a date? Our __second__ date?! I'm not prepared for this. I'm not __mentally__ prepared for this! What if I fuck it up? What if I make some stupid fucking comment about myself and I piss Finn off? What if he takes me somewhere? Like a hotel? What was wrong with my bedroom? Was it too unclassy for him? Did he want it to be romantic? I can't do this, diary. I'm shitting it. Full on shitting it. I need a pep talk. I need a pep talk __right now__! Who could I call? Izzy? Chloe? Tixie? Either way, this date was happening; whether I liked it or not._

I changed out of my sweats and then I slid on my black leggings, and then I buttoned up my blue checked, long-sleeved shirt. I walked over to my full-length mirror, picking up four hairgrips on the way from my draws, and then I scraped my fringe back into a half ponytail. Once my fringe was secure and I was satisfied, I took a deep breath, and then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Turning my head to face it, I cleared my throat quietly,  
"Come in."  
Finn opened the door and he walked inside, licking his lips slowly, and then he stopped,  
"Wow." He simply said.  
I blushed deeply and I smiled sheepishly at him,  
"This okay for tonight?" I asked him.  
He smiled at me and he nodded,  
"It's perfect."  
I blushed even deeper and I glanced down at the ground shyly, before looking back up at him,  
"Uh, I just gotta uh… make a phone call. That okay?"  
Finn shot me a look of confusion, but it instantly faded, as he nodded,  
"Yeah, sure. Take your time."  
"I won't be long, I promise." I smiled reassuringly at him, walking past him and I kissed his cheek softly, walking out of my bedroom and downstairs; rushing over to the house phone. I took a deep breath, dialling the number, and then I held the phone to my ear,  
"Hello, Lincolnshire hospital, how can I help?"  
I breathed out,  
"Hi. My name is Rachel Earl. My best friend, Tix, she was brought here over a week ago and-"  
"Yes, we know of her. what can I do for you?"  
"Um, well-well. I was hoping you could put me through to her room, please?"  
"Of course, please hold."  
I sighed in relief, and a couple of seconds later, I heard a phone be picked up,  
"Rae?" Tix's voice said softly down the line.  
"Oh, thank god." I mumbled. "Tixie, I need some quick advice."  
"Why? What's happened?"  
I shook my head and I sighed closing my eyes,  
"Nothing bad, Tix. I-I just. I usually talk to ya about this stuff, and-and I'm freaking out over something really small and really fucking stupid. It ain't that it's stupid, it's that I'm stupid for freaking out over it."  
Tix laughed down the line,  
"Rae, calm down. Talk to me."  
"I'm going on my second date with Finn and-"  
"And you're freaking out because you don't know what to expect?"  
I breathed out a silent sigh of relief and I nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"Rae? Finn loves you and he just wants to show you. It's going to be fine, I promise. Look, come and see me tomorrow, if you can, and you can tell me all about it, yeah?"  
I smiled to myself,  
"Yeah, okay deal." I could hear my bedroom door close and my eyes shot up to the ceiling. "U-Uh, I gotta go, Tix. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."  
"Okay, Rae. Have an amazing time."  
"I will do. Bye Tix."  
"Bye, Skinny."  
I laughed to myself, hanging up the call, and then I made my way over to the bottom of the stairs, meeting Finn there,  
"Everything okay?" Finn asked me, a smile on his face.  
I nodded and smiled big,  
"Yep. Everything's great. Shall we go?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
Nodding eagerly, he grabbed my hand softly and he dragged me over to the front door, picking up both of our leather jackets from the coat hooks; and then he led us outside. I locked the door behind us, and then we walked over to his car. I let go of Finn's hand, Finn kissing my cheek softly as I did, making me grin to myself. He jogged around the car bonnet, sliding his key into the keyhole, unlocking the car doors, and then we both climbed in, fastening our seatbelts. I sighed happily, the excitement now building up inside me,  
"Okay, let's go!"  
Finn laughed softly,  
"So impatient." He joked.  
"Oh yeah. Cause it ain't like I've been waiting for most of the day to find out what this surprise is, is it?" I joked back.  
He just grinned at me, as he turned on the engine and drove out of my driveway and down the street.  
"How about we listen to some more of the SAR tape?" Finn suggested.  
Looking over at him, he glanced at me and I smiled, nodding as he looked back at the road. Turning on his stereo, I sat back and smiled hearing the song _Champagne Supernova_ by **Oasis** begin to play. I looked over at Finn again,  
"Y'seem to play this song a lot." I commented.  
Finn shrugged slightly and he smiled sheepishly,  
"Think it fits."  
"To what?" I asked, lifting my head from the headrest.  
Finn glanced at me,  
"You." He replied, before looking back at the road.  
I looked out of the passenger side window, and I smiled big to myself feeling my cheeks burn; knowing I was blushing deeply. We continued to drive in a comfortable silence, the sweet melody of _Champagne Supernova_ playing.

* * *

We arrived at the destination ten minutes later, it was now six forty-five p.m. and as Finn and I climbed out of the car; the sky falling into an early evening sundown. I looked around the street, not being able to identify where exactly it was where we were. Finn walked round to my side, and he took hold of my hand, entwining our fingers and I looked at him, smiling at him.  
"I can't wait for you to see what I've done." He murmured into my ear, making me shiver slightly.  
I bit my bottom lip and Finn walked down the street, going past a couple of buildings, before he walked over to a boarded up shop. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as Finn pulled out a spare key from his back pocket. I watched him unlock the door and then he pulled the door open, holding it open for me. Narrowing my eyes at him, Finn nodded me inside and I walked inside, looking around, my mouth dropping as I did. Inside, there was a mattress with a couple of blankets and pillows against the edge of the opposite wall. All around the room, there were posters and framed records. As I walked further inside, running my fingertips along the walls, my fingers touching the posters of bands such as; _Oasis_, _Blur_, _The Smiths_ and many other amazing bands. My eyes were glued to the walls as I walked along it slowly, and I heard Finn close the door behind him. I stopped walking, turning my body in front of a framed picture. The picture was a group photo of _The Stone Roses_ as well as a man; guessing he was the owner of this store, and then there was a message written at the bottom of the picture. Leaning in closer, I read it:

Jack. Your record place is pretty awesome. Cheers for a  
great night. The Stone Roses. :)

My eyes widened in awe, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. Smiling to myself, I hugged Finn's arms and I leaned into his chest,  
"This place is amazing." I whispered.  
Resting his chin gently against my shoulder, he murmured,  
"I thought you'd like it."  
"Ho-How did you find this place?"  
"My dad knows the owner." Finn smiled, kissing my cheek softly. "I remembered it last night, before I fell asleep. Thought ya'd like it. Wanted to have a proper romantic night before I have to move out."  
I smiled, leaning my head against his left shoulder, and turning my head to look at him,  
"This is perfect, Finn. Thank you."  
Finn returned the smile and he bit his lip, before he replied,  
"You're welcome." He swallowed slowly. "This place was really popular back in the day, and it got closed down about a year ago, cause of debt problems. I thought it wa' pretty cool, if I'm honest." He let out a small laugh.  
"It looks pretty cool." I admitted.  
Pulling out of the embrace, Finn turned me around and he took his hand in mine,  
"C'mon, let's eat."  
He walked me over to the centre of the room, where there was a small café table and two chairs set out. There were candles in the middle of the room, and there were two plates with silver lid on the top of them. Walking me to one of the chairs, Finn let go of my hand and he eagerly pulled out my chair for me. Giving him a look, he smiled at me,  
"Just for tonight." He promised me.  
Sighing playfully, I smiled at him and sat down, Finn pushing in my chair as I did,  
"Ya din't have to do all this." I complained quietly.  
I caught Finn rolling his eyes as he sat down opposite me, and he smiled,  
"Fuck off, Rae. I like doin' nice stuff for ya."  
I sighed,  
"Yeah, but this-"  
"Is just showin' ya how much I love ya." Finn smiled at me.  
I bit my bottom lip and I smiled, nodding at him,  
"Alright! Alright, fine."  
He grinned victoriously at me, and then he reached over, lifting my lid, revealing underneath it being a plate with a fillet of haddock with asparagus and salad. Smiling to myself, I nodded and looked at him,  
"Well this looks so fuckin' tasty."  
"It does?" Finn asked, lifting his eyebrows in surprise, placing both silver lids onto the floor beside his feet.  
I nodded at him eagerly, picking up my knife and fork,  
"Yeah! I love fish."  
He sighed in relief,  
"Oh thank god."  
I giggled softly, shaking my head,  
"You're cute when ya get worried about your cookin'."  
Finn blushed lightly and he looked down at his food, scoffing quietly,  
"Whatever." He mumbled.  
I grinned big and we both began cutting up our fish,  
"So, any music options?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Finn before looking at the small tape player in the middle of the table.  
Finn nodded enthusiastically,  
"Oh yeah!" He put his fork in his right hand, where he was holding his knife, and then he turned on the tape player. "By the way," he started, looking up at me as he did, "this is the same tape that's currently in my car."  
I smiled at him,  
"Okay, so you've got me completely at the end of my seat. What does SAR mean?"  
Finn smiled big at me and he held his fork back in his left hand, and he looked deeply into my eyes,  
"Songs about Rae." He said softly.  
I grinned big, looking down at my plate, blushing deeply.  
"I love it when I make ya blush, y'know. You look so fuckin' cute whenever you do."  
I blushed deeper, and I laughed nervously, feeling his gaze on me,  
"You're such a sappy sod." I laughed as I spoke.  
"Mmm. Think you're bringing the more sappier side outta me." He admitted.  
"Not sure if I like it yet." I teased, looking up at him, my gaze meeting Finn's.  
Finn smiled at me,  
"Somethin' tells me you will later on."  
He smiled bigger at me, and I smiled back at him. My stomach was being attacked by butterflies, while my heart was racing as fast as it could.

_Why was I so fucking nervous? Finn has made me feel so bloody special, and I'm not the kinda girl that likes this romantic stuff. But tonight is definitely an exception._


	24. Chapter 24

After we'd eaten, Finn and I decided to take ourselves over to the mattress. We were lying on top of the covers, my head resting against Finn's chest, his arms wrapped around me. Finn was stroking the back of my hair as we laid there in silence. The tape had stopped playing about ten minutes ago, so the only sounds we could hear, was the sounds of people walking outside, laughing and shouting, as they walked down the street. We could hear cars passing, as well as motorbikes, too.  
"I can't believe that we're here."  
"Whatcha mean?" Finn murmured, looking down at me. "Ya mean here in this shop?"  
I looked up at him, shaking my head,  
"No, I mean here. You and me."  
He chuckled quietly,  
"Mm, well Miss. Earl, you better start believin' it soon, cause it's true. We're here. You and me."  
I smiled at his words, trying to keep myself calm, as my heartbeat began to race faster. I swallowed slowly, looking down slightly.  
"This place is dead cool." I complimented.  
"Yeah it is. Always wanted a place like this."  
I looked back up at him,  
"You have?"  
Finn nodded down at me,  
"Mmm."  
"And what would ya do with this shop?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"I'd make it into a record shop again." He shrugged. "But, I'd use the backroom as a radio station."  
I smiled watching Finn, watching the way his eyes lit up as he began to get carried away.  
"But like, it'd be a cool radio station."  
"No Crap FM?" I asked him, a smile appearing on my face, as I remembered my dream that I had. Finn looked down at me, nodding eagerly,  
"Yeah! Yeah, definitely! And you'd work with me!"  
I laughed softly,  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah! Definitely, Rae-Rae."  
"Hmm okay. What else can you see for this shop?"  
"I can see everythin', Rae." He sighed contently.  
I smiled up at him and I bit my lip,  
"Maybe one day you can have that then."  
He nodded,  
"Maybe." He mumbled. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled. "What do you want to 'appen for you in the future? Like career wise?"  
I looked away from him and I thought about it,  
"I dunno." I admitted.  
Finn furrowed his eyebrows at me,  
"How come?"  
"I'm stuck between two options." I admitted again.  
"Oh?" Finn asked, his eyebrows rising when I looked back at him. I nodded in reply. "What're your options?"  
"I either wanna be a writer or a radio DJ."  
He smiled at me,  
"I think you'd be great at either one, babe."  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Because that helps, doesn't it?"  
We both started laughing and I nudged his chest gently, as Finn squeezed me gently; making me squeal. I sat up and turned my body to face Finn, he leaning up on his elbows as he watched me,  
"Y'know when that thing happened…?" I started.  
Finn's jaw tensed slightly, but he nodded silently.  
"Well, I had this dream. And part of the dream was you visiting me at a graveyard." He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly cut him off, shaking my head. "Lemme finish." I smiled small at him, and Finn sighed, nodding. "And while you was there, you told me that you'd always pictured you and I going into the radio business together. A joint DJ slot. You said that there'd be no crap, only cool tunes." I smiled to myself. "No Crap FM you called it."  
Finn smiled at me, and he reached up, brushing a loose strand of hair away from my face,  
"I like that dream." He murmured. "Well, what I said. Not everything else."  
I nodded,  
"I know what you meant." I smiled. "But my point is, we could do that. If-if you wanted, that is, of course. I think it'd be fun, and really cool."  
"Cool." Finn mirrored me and then he smiled bigger at me. "It'd be more than cool, Rae. It'd be fuckin' amazin'."  
I laughed slightly and I nodded,  
"Okay, okay. It would be pretty awesome." Finn raised his eyebrows at me, and I sighed rolling my eyes playfully. "Very awesome."  
He chuckled softly and then he grinned,  
"That's my girl."  
I rolled my eyes playfully again, and I looked around the shop, taking in all my surroundings. There was something inside me that was wishing that we were older. Only by two years. It'd be easier to dream about this stuff, cause we could actually be able to think logically about this. But for Finn, well, mainly me, I had to wait two more years before I could think about what I could do for my future. Although going into sixth form meant that I needed to have some sort of idea, so I could work towards that goal for the next two years. I found myself getting lost in the thought of what the fuck I was going to do when I left high school. I felt a slight nudge, and when I looked down, I realised that it was Finn.  
"Y'alright?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern.  
I smiled at him, nodding quickly,  
"Yeah! Yeah, course."  
"Y'sure? You spaced out there for a second."  
I sighed slightly,  
"Is sixth form really worth it?" I asked, shocked that I was even asking the question.  
Finn seemed slightly taken back by the question as well,  
"Uh… well-"  
"Be honest, Finn. Please?"  
"I think it's shit." He admitted with a shrug.  
I pursed my lips together and nodded. Finn sighed, sitting up and he ran his hand through his hair,  
"I just. I had a vision before I started. On how I'd like my future to go, y'know? But it hasn't gone that way, cause well… I met you." He admitted. I shot him a confused expression, and he carried on. "I loved music, sure. And I wanted to do somethin' along those lines, but I weren't sure what exactly. And then you came along, flashin' your own bloody knowledge about music, and it was all so clear. I wanted to be on the radio and play my favourite tunes." He let out a laugh. "Mainly to piss ya off, and prove to ya that I know my music more than you, but still."  
I smiled at him,  
"Well, I'm glad I helped ya see what ya really wanted to do."  
Finn nodded with a smile on his face,  
"How about tomorrow we go over to mine and meet my parents?"  
My eyes widened,  
"U-Uh…"  
He chuckled softly,  
"Ya still scared, Rae-Rae? Cause honestly, you have no reason to be. They're gonna love ya."  
"I just. I-I uh… I promised Tix that I'd see her tomorrow." The guilt was beginning to hit my gut. I looked away and frowned.  
Finn smiled, taking hold of my hand,  
"Rae, it's fine. We can do both."  
"We can?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together as I looked at him.  
He nodded at me,  
"Course. We'll go to the hospital in the morning, and then we'll go round to mine afterwards. I promise you, it's fine. Besides, mum doesn't get home until lunchtime, anyway."  
I nodded, sighing slightly in relief,  
"Okay, good." I moved closer to him,  
"I'm kinda nervous about meetin' your mum."  
"Mm? How come?"  
I shrugged,  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I am kinda mad. I mean, remember when we first met? Well, properly?"  
"Which time?" He chuckled softly. "The first time, it was just Chloe speakin' to ya and I glanced over at you. Then ya mam beeped her horn until you got into the car, and then you drove away. The second time, we din't really speak, even though ya sat next to me, and at the chippy, you din't even sit wi' us. Ya just stood there watchin' us. Then outside, ah called ya Mae, instead of Rae and yeah." He chuckled softly. "But the third time, we had a spat about music. That's when ya cocky sen came out."  
I gasped and nudged him,  
"Ya cheeky bastard."  
"Mhm." Finn chuckled. "Ya say that a lot."  
"Cause it's true!"  
Finn grinned at me and then I smiled at him, leaning into his side, as he held open his arms for me. When I snuggled against his side, Finn wrapped both of his arms around me and he kissed the side of my head softly.  
"So what do you think of this place then? Hmm? Think I did good?"  
I nodded smiling at him,  
"Yeah, you really did, Finn. I've really enjoyed myself tonight." I admitted.  
"In the boot, I packed some overnight stuff when you fell asleep last night."  
I gasped,  
"You're a sly fucker, Finn Nelson!"  
Finn tipped his head back and laughed softly,  
"I know!" He grinned.  
I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled, resting my head on his chest. Finn began to stroke my back softly.

_Dear Diary, everything tonight was perfect. I don't know what I've done to deserve this much kindness that Finn is constantly giving me. It's like there's someone up in heaven looking down on me. Hey, maybe it's Finn's Nan. I really hope it is. This the tenth day I've spent with Finn. Alone. Just the two of us. And it's been amazing. There's a little bit inside me that is wishing that mum and Karim would just stay on their honeymoon, because I really like this side of Finn. I really, really do. He's so sweet and gentle and kind. It's gonna be weird when he has to leave._

* * *

*FINN'S POV*  
I woke up the next morning, Rae was sleeping with her head on my chest, and her arm was draped over my waist. Smiling to myself, I sighed happily, watching her as she slept, and then I ran my hand through her hair. The gesture made Rae stir awake, and I couldn't help but feel guilty as I watched her eyes slowly open.  
"Mmm." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
I smiled apologetically down at her,  
"Mornin', Rae-Rae."  
Rae smiled up at me,  
"Mornin', Finnypoo."  
"How'd you sleep?" I cooed softly.  
"I slept good." Rae yawned, sitting up rubbing her eyes.  
I leaned up on my elbows, and I watched her stand and stretch,  
"What're you lookin' so guilty about?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows at me as she did.  
_Shit._ I thought to myself._ Was it really that obvious?_ Letting out a small laugh, I shrugged,  
"Dunno what ya mean."  
Rae rolled her eyes,  
"Bollocks, Finn Nelson."  
"Ooh, Finn Nelson. Full naming me are we now?" I answered sarcastically, a smile spreading across my face as I did. Rae rolled her eyes at me, smiling and then she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Ya ready to go and see Tix, then?" I asked, clearing my throat and standing up myself.  
Rae nodded and she smiled again,  
"You're always so good to me." She sighed.  
I rolled my eyes and scoffed,  
"I'm meant to be."  
Rae giggled and I grinned at her, clapping my hands together once,  
"Let's get dressed and stuff then."

* * *

After we were changed and ready, Rae and I walked over to the shop door, me unlocking the door from last night; and then we walked down the street, and over to my car. Unlocking the car doors, we then both climbed in and buckled up, setting off to the hospital. When we arrived, I watched Rae climb out of the car, and then she looked at me, her face scrunched up in confusion, as she leaned back into the car,  
"You not comin' in?" She asked me softly.  
I could see something in her eyes. Worry? Panic? I wasn't sure. Tix was her best friend, what did she have to be worried about? Biting my bottom lip slightly, I smiled and nodded at her,  
"Sure, why not?" I chuckled softly, unfastening my seatbelt. After I climbed out of the car, I locked the car doors and then I walked round to Rae's side, taking her hand.

When we arrived at Tix's room, I let go of her hand, letting Rae walk inside.  
"Skinny!" Tix squealed with delight when she looked up.  
I chuckled slightly, closing the door behind me, as Rae rushed over to Tix, hugging her tightly,  
"Ugh, I've missed you." She mumbled in Tix's ear.  
I smiled to myself, wiping my nose with the back of my hand, and I walked over to the chair, taking a seat.  
"I've missed you too." Tix admitted.  
They pulled out of the embrace and Rae turned to me, and then back to Tix.  
"Budge over." Rae mumbled.  
Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat and I watched her look over at me. I grinned at Rae, patting my legs as I did, and she sighed softly,  
"I'm fine up here, Finn. I promise." Rae smiled at me, but I could see that it was tight at the edges.  
I rolled my eyes, my face falling and I just stared at her. Rae let out a soft laugh,  
"Wha?"  
"Sit the fuck down, Rae." I said quietly, feeling Tix's gaze on us.  
I watched Rae swallow slowly, and she glanced at Tix, whom was smiling encouragingly at her, nodding as she did. Sighing softly, Rae walked over to me, and then she slowly and carefully sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling Rae in closer to me,  
"You're fuckin' beautiful, Rae-Rae, so fuckin' stop this shit, yeah?" I murmured into her ear.  
I noticed that she shivered slightly, and then she smiled small at me and nodded. Rae rested her head on my shoulder, and I smiled instantly, feeling relaxed and calm.  
"So, Tix? Y'seen Danny lately?"  
Tix smiled and nodded, blushing slightly as she did,  
"Yeah."  
"Ooooh." Rae grinned. "And when was this? Ought happenin' between you two yet?"  
I chuckled softly, shaking my head and I nudged Rae,  
"Wha are ya? Ya fuckin' nosey bitch." I joked.  
Tix giggled and she shook her head at us,  
"You two are so cute!"  
"So are you and Danny!" Rae said quickly. She looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at her in amusement. She shrugged. "Just lettin' it out there."  
"That's not true." Tix let out a small laugh, pulling at her sleeves and looked down at her cross-legged lap.  
"Why not?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing together.  
Tix looked up at me, and she shrugged shyly. I smiled at her,  
"If Rae thinks that the two of you are cute and belong together, and all that shit, then she's obviously seen something between the two of you."  
Rae nodded enthusiastically at Tix,  
"Yeah! Danny really cares about ya, Tixie!"  
"He does?" Her voice sounded both soft and hopeful.  
Rae gave Tix her best 'duh' look,  
"Yeah!"  
I let out a laugh and I began to stroke Rae's arm softly. Tix sighed,  
"I don't believe it."  
"Mm, sounds like somebody else ah know." I rolled my eyes, and then I sighed, looking fully at Tix. "Look, if ya like Danny, then you've got to make some hints ya self. Y'know what I mean?"  
Tix furrowed her eyebrows at me, but she nodded slowly,  
"Yeah, I think so. But like what?"  
Rae looked at me and I looked back at her, giving her a small smile; and then I turned my attention back to Tix,  
"Ya just gotta make sure he knows you like 'im as a friend, at least."  
"I-I think he does know. I hope he does, anyway."  
I let out a small laugh and so did Rae.  
"He knows, Tixie." Rae assured her. Tix smiled at her best friend, and it warmed my heart. I cleared my throat quietly,  
"Well, it's good that he knows that then."  
Tix began to tug at the bottom of her sleeves again, and then Rae sat up,  
"Have the doctors said when you'll be allowed to leave here?"  
She shook her head,  
"Dr. Nick said I'm making better progress, though. So I guess that's something."  
Rae smiled at her and nodded,  
"Yeah, it's definitely somethin'."

* * *

We left an hour later, Rae giving Tix a tight hug and I smiled at her, giving her a small wave as we left her room. I held onto Rae's hand and I kissed the side of her head softly,  
"She seems to be getting better." I commented, and Rae just smiled at me. "Wha?" I asked defensively.  
Rae let out a small laugh,  
"Nothin'. I just like that you get along with my best friend, that's s'all."  
I smiled at her,  
"I like Tix. She seems really nice an' sweet. An' she's also my girlfriend's best friend, so she's gotta be awesome."  
She rolled her eyes playfully at me, and I grinned big, pecking Rae's lips softly,  
"Besides," I started, as we walked out of the hospital, "I like that Tix is the other person that you've been completely honest with. Makes us special, and I like that Tix kept it all a secret." I watched Rae smile and then we made our way over to the car and I unlocked the car doors. "Next stop: my place."  
I glanced over at Rae, noting how her facial expression dropped slightly; as the nerves began to appear. I smiled to myself, and I shook my head climbing into the car. She had nothing to worry about. My mum was going to love her. I just knew it.


	25. Chapter 25

We arrived at my house about twenty minutes later at noon. We both climbed out of the car, and I watched Rae walk round to my side. I smiled at her, taking hold of both of her hands,  
"Rae-Rae? Stop freakin' out, alright? They're gonna love ya just as much as I do. Don't panic, cause I'm right 'ere."  
Rae smiled softly at me and she nodded,  
"Okay." She said quietly.  
I let go of one of Rae's hands, and then we walked up my driveway. I opened the front door and walked inside, Rae following me in.  
"Mum? Dad?" I called, shutting the door behind us.  
"In the kitchen, love!" My mum called back to me.  
I looked at Rae and I gave her a reassuring smile, whom just nodded at me, taking a deep breath. I led Rae through the hallway and into the kitchen, entwining our fingers as we stood at the doorway. I cleared my throat quietly, and my mum looked up from making herself a sandwich, and my dad looked up from the newspaper; that he was currently reading at the breakfast island.  
"Mum. Dad. This is Rae. Rachel Earl. My girlfriend." I was nervous all of a sudden. My hands were beginning to sweat, my heart was racing slightly faster, and I could feel my hands begin to shake. Rae must've noticed, because she stepped closer to me.  
Mum and dad shared a look, and then my mum put down the chopping knife and my dad stood up, folding the newspaper and setting it onto the counter. My mum wiped her hands on her trousers and then she held out her hand to Rae,  
"Hello, Rae, it's nice to finally meet you. My name is Jane."  
Rae smiled politely at my mum, and then she shook her hand,  
"I-It's nice to meet you too." Rae stuttered nervously.  
I smiled watching them both and then my eyes flicked to my dad as he began to speak,  
"Technically we've already met, love, but it's nice to meet ya, Rae."  
Rae let out a small laugh, and then she shook his hand,  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Nelson."  
"Oh please, call me Steve."  
Rae smiled and nodded, and I cleared my throat again.  
"So uh… yeah. I know I'm a couple of days early for comin' back home, but ah wanted ya to meet Rae."  
My mum smiled,  
"Well that's very sweet and kind of you, honey."  
"Yeah, you're the first girl we've ever been introduced to. Ya must be special." My dad winked at Rae.  
I shot my dad a look, blushing slightly as I did. Rae laughed slightly, and I could tell that she was feeling embarrassed, like I was. I wrapped my arm around Rae's waist, and then I shifted myself closer to her, refusing to look at either my mum or my dad. I saw my dad nudge my mum, from the corner of my eye, and then my mum spoke,  
"So, Rae? Would you like something to eat?"  
"Um…" She looked at me, and I smiled at her shrugging. Rae looked back at my mum. "If you don't mind?"  
My mum let out a laugh,  
"Of course I don't, honey. A sandwich okay?"  
Rae smiled sheepishly and she nodded,  
"Please."  
"And one for you too, Finn?" My mum asked me.  
I smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah, please mum."  
I led Rae out of the kitchen and then I walked us into the living room, the both of us sitting down on the sofa. Leaning myself back, I wrapped my arms around Rae's waist, pulling her in close to me; Rae smiling instantly and she rested her against my shoulder,  
"Told ya they'd love ya." I murmured in her ear.  
I watched Rae roll her eyes,  
"Oh, fuck off." She mumbled, making me laugh.  
I stroked her side softly, as Rae placed her hand on my thigh, looking around my living room, her smile growing bigger and bigger by the second.  
"What're you grinning at?" I asked her curiously.  
"You were such a cute baby." She commented, looking at me and grinning big.  
"Oh yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.  
Rae giggled softly and she nodded,  
"Yeah! You were a little chubby baby." She giggled. "Chubby cheeks an' everything!" She pinched my right cheek, and I swatted her hand away,  
"Eh you! Watch yaself."  
"Why? What will ya do to me?" She joked.  
I smirked big at her and opened my mouth, but I quickly closed it when my mum walked into the room.  
"Hi, sweetheart. Sorry to interrupt, your lunches are ready."  
Rae pulled her hand off my thigh instantly, sitting up properly and she smiled politely taking the plate from my mum,  
"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson."  
My mum gave her a look, and I shook my head laughing, one of my arms still wrapped around Rae's waist.  
"I mean Jane." Rae added quickly.  
"That a girl." My mum smiled, handing me my plate.  
"Cheers, mum."  
"You're welcome, honey. Enjoy."  
We both smiled at her, watching her as she walked out of the room and then I cleared my throat quietly, getting Rae's attention back,  
"As I was sayin'…" I smirked.  
Rae rolled her eyes playfully and she smiled, turning her body to face me,  
"Mm, yes. I do believe ya was gonna tell me what'd happen if I din't stop pinchin' ya cheek." She smirked back at me.  
"All I'm sayin' is, when we get home, you'll find out."  
Rae gasped playfully,  
"My, my. Do you mean like a punishment, Finnypoo?"  
I smirked bigger,  
"That's exactly what I mean, Rae-Rae."  
I watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, as she smiled sheepishly, and she took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

After our lunch, we brought our plates into the kitchen, where my mum met us; who insisted on her doing the washing up. I got out two bottles of coke for Rae and me, and then we walked back into the living room, my dad following us in.  
"So tell me, Rae. You into music as much as our Finny Boy over here?"  
Rae looked at me and I looked back at her, a smile appearing on our faces as we did, and then Rae turned her attention back to my dad; my mum walking in as she did, taking a seat beside my dad,  
"Music is everythin' to me."  
"Mmm. Reminds me of someone else we know." My mum smiled, glancing at me, and I just grinned at my mum and dad.  
Rae let out a laugh,  
"Yeah, that's kinda how Finn and I really started off. Banterin' over our music taste."  
"Yeah." I chimed in, sitting up and pulling Rae closer to me. "This 'un thinks she has better taste in music than me." I smirked at my dad, who burst out laughing.  
I heard Rae scoff beside me,  
"Oh please. I have said this before, and I will say this again: You bloody like Babylon Zoo." She looked at me, with a challenging look on her face.  
I smirked at her,  
"And I have said this before, and I will say this before, actually, I'll say two things: 1. You went to a bloody concert with me last week. And 2. Our song happens to be a Babylon Zoo song."  
"Technically, you just decided that it was our song, because there was a line that reminded ya of us."  
"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrows at her, an amusing smile appearing on my face. "And what other song do ya think fits us better? Eh?"  
Rae stared at me, her mouth open, but nothing came out. I smirked big, moving my arm from around her waist; and I held my arms up in defence,  
"That's all I'm sayin'." I said as I leaned back into the sofa.  
My mum and dad were shaking their heads, laughing as they watched us,  
"Oh, you two are so made for each other." My mum commented.  
I looked at my mum and then I looked at Rae, grinning, seeing that her gaze was on me, and I took hold of her hand; entwining our fingers together. Rae was grinning big and she blushed slightly, making me sit up and kiss her cheek softly,  
"So mum? How wa' your trip?" I asked her.  
My mum sighed, leaning back into her chair,  
"Long. Too long. Too many business meetings."  
I smiled sympathetically at her, and my dad cleared his throat quietly, looking over at Rae,  
"Jane is a lawyer, but she works away a lot on different cases."  
Rae nodded in understanding,  
"Ah, I see." She smiled politely.  
"What do you want to do when you leave school?" My mum asked her.  
She let out a small sigh,  
"Um… I have a couple of options. I either wanna be a writer or a radio DJ."  
"Rae's gonna go far in life." I said, smiling proud and nodding.  
My mum looked over at me, a look of awe in her face, and then she sighed contently,  
"Rachel – Rae. Thank you so much for making my son so happy. I have never seen him so…"  
"Mature." My dad finished her sentence for her.  
She looked over at my dad and she smiled nodding, looking back over at the two of us,  
"Yes, definitely. Finn is ten times more mature ever since he's met you. In fact, since day one, when he came home, there seemed to be a spring in his step."  
"A figure of speech, of course." My dad chuckled softly, holding my mum's hand.  
My face was bright red, as I gave my mum and dad a look,  
"What?" My dad asked innocently.  
_Innocent my fucking arse._ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and I saw Rae grin as she looked over at me,  
"Aweeee!" She gushed, before leaning over and kissing my cheek softly.  
I looked at her, narrowing my eyes at her,  
"Fuck off." I mumbled.  
"Hey, we'll have none of that, mister." My mum said.  
I looked at her and sighed slightly,  
"Sorry, mum." I replied, and she nodded, satisfied with my apology.  
"Yeah." Rae started. "Finn was a bit of a grumpy 'un when I first met him. Thought my name was Mae as well." She laughed.  
My dad rolled his eyes,  
"Sounds about right with this 'un." He grinned.  
Rae laughed again,  
"And then we just… well, at first we didn't get along. Not really."  
"But only cause she had walked in, being all sweet and kind to everyone an' knowin' all about music. She was too bloody nice, and I couldn't understand why. She wa' shy as well." I let out a laugh. "Seems hard to believe now." I mumbled.  
Rae gasped, slapping my arm playfully,  
"You cheeky-!"  
"No, I mean it in a good way!"  
Rae smiled instantly at my words, and I knew she was thinking what I was: the memory of sleeping side by side on her bed, in our sleeping bags at the sexy party. I said the exact same thing.  
"So what made you two get along then?" My mum asked, sipping her cup of tea.  
I looked at Rae, and she looked at me, and then I turned my head to both my mum and dad,  
"I defended her." I said.  
My dad furrowed his eyebrows together,  
"Hm? Whatcha mean, son?"  
"I uh… we had, had this little tiff thing at the chippy, and she stormed off to the bathroom, and as the boys left the chippy; I said I'd stay behind and work on the tapes for the Knebworth trip. When really, ah was waitin' for Rae to come out of the bathroom, so ah could apologise for being such a-" I glanced at my mum. "A jerk to her." My mum and dad nodded, waiting for me to continue. "Well anyway, she had walked out of the chippy without me knowin', and I had only realised, when ah heard the chippy door shut behind her. I remember starin' at the door and just wonderin' why she hadn't said anythin'. I wa' gonna follow 'er, but I decided against it, as ah din't wanna make it worse. Anyway, moments later, I heard Big G and that takin' the piss out of someone. Callin' 'em jabba and stuff like that. So ah quickly got my stuff together an' walked out of the chippy, to see that it wa' Rae that they were shoutin' stuff at. Ah was so mad. I rushed over to 'em, seeing that Rae looked so bloody mortified, and ah just acted. I uh… I punched Big G in the face and then I grabbed hold of 'im by the collar, and I kneed 'im a few times in the stomach and then he ran off, after I told 'im to apologise." I smiled sheepishly at my parents, and I felt Rae hold my hand. Looking up, she was smiling at me, and the she turned her gaze to my mum and dad,  
"Actually, while he was shaking Big G, he was actually really sweet. The stuff he said."  
"What did he say?" My mum smiled.  
"You think it's funny takin' the piss out of a girl do ya? Well why don't you try takin' the piss out of me. And uh…. Well, the next thing, kinda has a swear word in it." Rae looked at my mum, and she nodded in agreement,  
"Go ahead, sweetheart."  
Rae smiled politely at my mum,  
"Okay. Well he said, 'you apologise to her now, or I will fuckin' curl you up, alright?' And yeah, he apologised instantly." Rae let out a small laugh. "I was just stood there in complete shock. Din't even think that 'e liked me as a friend." She admitted.  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Oh shut it, Rae. Always liked ya as a mate."  
My mum and dad gave each other a look, and smiled at one another.  
"And yeah, we kinda just hit it off from there." I ended the story.  
"Well, that was very sweet of you, Finn, honey."  
I laughed, feeling embarrassed,  
"Cheers, mum."  
My dad laughed softly and then he took my mum's cup of tea out of her hands, and he took a sip himself. My mum scoffed shaking her head,  
"Steve, if you wanted a cuppa, you could've just asked." She rolled her eyes.  
My dad chuckled, handing my mum her cup back,  
"Jus' wanted a sip, that's all, dear."  
I looked over at Rae, seeing that she had a smile of awe on her face, making me smile instantly. I squeezed her hand gently, and she looked over at me instantly.  
"I love you." I mouthed to her.  
"I love you, too." She mouthed big, grinning big as she did.  
I grinned back at her, and then I sighed happily, brushing my knuckles from my free hand, over her hand that was entwined with mine. Rae's eyes flickered down, watching me as I did, and then I stopped after a few seconds, and I wrote: _MINE_ on the back of her hand; making Rae grin bigger and she blushed softly. I bit my lip and looked up at her face, my heart racing faster as I did. She looked back at me and she rolled her eyes, playfully, before writing across my arm: _SO CHARMING_. I chuckled softly, and then I noticed, in the corner of my eye, that my mum and dad were watching us with a smile on their faces. Clearing my throat, I looked over at them,  
"Well, we best get off. Got things that need t' get done." I smiled, standing up, Rae standing up also as I did. My parents stood up, my mum setting her cup of tea down onto the coffee table in front of her as she did,  
"Okay, sweetheart. It was nice to finally meet you, Rae."  
Rae nodded smiling at both of my parents,  
"It was really nice to meet you both, too."  
"Dad? Ya wanna give us a lift back so you can have ya car back?"  
My dad nodded, sanding his hands together,  
"Yeah, why not." He smiled.  
Me, Rae and my dad walked out of the living room and straight out of the front door, letting go of Rae's hand, as she climbed into the back seat; and I climbed into the passenger side. We all fastened our seatbelts, and then my dad started the engine and he drove down our street, and he turned left at the end of the road.

* * *

When we arrived back at Rae's, we walked inside and I picked up the mail from the floor, setting it down onto the nearby table, and then I grabbed hold of Rae's wrist gently, turning her to face me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist,  
"God you were so good today."  
Rae blushed slightly, hugging my waist,  
"Mmm, why thank you, Finnypoo."  
"You are welcome, Rae-Rae." I smiled back.  
I leaned in close to her, kissing her lips deeply, and Rae returned the kiss, me pulling her in closer to me. I smirked into the kiss, running my hands down her sides, making her gasp lightly into the kiss; and as she did, I slid my tongue into her mouth, massaging my tongue against hers. A small moan escaped Rae's mouth, and I groaned in reply,  
"I fuckin' need you." I mumbled into the kiss.  
Rae smirked back into the kiss and she ran her hand through my hair,  
"You can have me." She mumbled back into the kiss.

* * *

I collapsed beside Rae, both of us panting heavily, and I ran a hand through my slightly sweaty hair,  
"Fuck." I said, breathlessly.  
I looked at Rae, whom just nodded, her hand over her heart.  
I held her free hand, bringing our hands up to my mouth, and I kissed her knuckles softly. Rae smiled to herself,  
"If that wasn't a punishment, I don't know what is." She said breathlessly, smirking slightly as she did.  
I chuckled and I nodded,  
"I hope you feel very punished." I said breathlessly, smirking at her as I did.  
She nodded at me, gulping harshly, stopping her heavy breathing. She sighed in relief,  
"Fuck, that was the best sex ever."  
I grinned at her, my heavy breathing dying down and I let out a deep sigh,  
"Phew. Today has been a good day."  
Rae nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah, it has been."

_Dear Diary, Oh my fucking god. If my last waking moment was having the most amazing sex in the world with Finn, like I just have, then I would be dying as a very happy woman! Meeting Finn's parents went ten times better than I ever imagined. When I left the car, his dad stopped Finn, I heard him mumble, 'keep hold of her, son.' And I couldn't help but smile and blush at his words. He liked me. He really liked me. Finn had called me silly, because I was in so much shock that they liked me. He said that I was a likeable and an amazing person; (eye roll), so there was no need to feel so shocked. But I will add one last thing; having sex with the hottest guy in Stamford, is fucking amazing! This was the eleventh day with my Finnypoo. And I am __not__ ready to say goodbye to him. Not yet. Not now. Not after this time together._


	26. Chapter 26

Rae and Finn took their seat at the table, setting their pints down on a beer mat. Rae couldn't help bit fixate her eyes on Chop and Izzy; whose foreheads were gently resting against each other's. Chop was quietly talking to her, and Izzy had a grin spread across her lips. Rae found herself smiling to herself, feeling happy that Chop had finally had the guts to tell her that he loved her. Finn leaned in close to Rae, and he kissed her temple softly. Looking up at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but grin up at him,  
"I love you." She whispered softly.  
"I love you, too." Finn whispered back.  
"Hey, Rae?" Archie tapped her arm softly.  
Looking over at Archie, Rae smiled politely,  
"Yeah?"  
"I need some advice." He mumbled, his tone sounding embarrassed.  
Rae furrowed her eyebrows together slightly in confusion,  
"Okay? About what?"  
"Got a date." He explained, and Finn's head turned to his best friend, and he began to listen to him. "I-I don't know what to do… I've never been on a date with a guy before."  
"Jus' be yaself." Finn said casually, picking up his pint and taking a sip.  
Rae looked up at her boyfriend and she smiled to herself, feeling so pleased with how natural Finn was acting with Archie.

*FINN'S POV*  
Archie and Rae began to discuss the prospects of Archie's date, and after a while, I zoned out. I was bored of listening to that romantic shit. Sure I was romantic with Rae, but that's different. I turned my attention to Chop, who was trying to get my attention,  
"Sup?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
"Did ya ask Raemundo about the party?"  
"Yeah." I nodded, setting my pint glass down onto the table.  
"And?" Chop pressed me.  
"She said what I said: nah. We ain't really up for it, mate. I will've just gone 'ome, and we're both gonna be depressed 'bout it."  
He rolled his eyes at me, banging his hands against the table and he leaned in closer to me,  
"A better reason t'come, Finny Boy! You get t'see each other then!"  
I rolled my eyes at him,  
"Course am gonna see 'er, Chop, you dickhead! I just mean; we won't be feelin' up for another party. Maybe next time." I offered,  
Chop sighed and he slumped back into his seat, folding his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes again, annoyed at how inconsiderate he was being. I watched Izzy turn away from Chloe, and she rolled her eyes, slapping Chop's arm,  
"What's up with you?" She asked him.  
"'Im!" He threw his hand over-exaggeratedly over in my direction.  
I rolled my eyes again and I let out a laugh, both Rae and Archie bringing their attention to Chop.  
"Why? What's Finn done? Is it cause he doesn't want to go to the party?"  
Chop gave Izzy his best 'duh' look, and then he sighed, shaking his head. Izzy rolled her eyes, and then he looked at Rae,  
"C'mon, Raemundo! Convince my Finny Boy t'come to my party!"  
Rae sighed apologetically and she sighed,  
"Am not up for it myself, if am honest, Chopper."  
"What is your two's problem?" He asked, before picking up his pint and taking a long drink.  
I looked at Rae, and Rae looked at me. Rae looked taken back; offended even; whereas me, I had an annoyed look on my face. I shook my head at her and then I took hold of her hand and I wrote: _BASTARD_ on the back of his hand. Rae giggled to herself, and it made Chloe look over at us,  
"What're you giggling at?" She asked Rae, an amused smile on her face.  
Rae's face turned red, feeling the attention dawning on her. She began to stutter gibberish, until I stepped in, clearing my throat,  
"I called Chop a bastard." I answered honestly.  
Rae gasped, hitting my arm and I laughed, shrugging,  
"Wha? It's true! Chop? Come with me, yeah?"  
Chop watched me stand up and I nodded over to the jukebox, and he sighed deeply, setting his pint down onto the table, and then he stood up and followed me over to the jukebox. I rested my elbow against the top of the jukebox and I sighed,  
"Seriously mate. What is up with ya today, eh?"  
Chop pinched the bridge of his nose and then he sighed,  
"Ah jus' want an awesome party, Finn. The last ones din't exactly go well, did they? The fist one, ya got some bad news. The one after that, you got in a fight and it made Rae cry. We need to break this spell that we got goin' on."  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Bullshit. Talk t'me, Chopper."  
He stared at me in silence for a couple of seconds and then he nodded,  
"Aight. I need t' blow off some steam."  
I looked at him confused,  
"Why?"  
"Been stressed, mate."  
"You?" I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Ya never get stressed, Chop. What's 'appenin'?" I asked him in concern.  
Chop shook his head,  
"Nah, mate, its shit stuff. Naught that's important."  
"Clearly it is, so tell me."  
"Jus' thinkin' that ah'd really prefer to get a job. Fuck the summer jobs and all that bastard thing. Ah wanna quit school and jus' get a job. Y'know what ah mean?"  
I nodded enthusiastically,  
"Yeah, mate. Ah know exactly whatcha mean. Ah've been thinkin' the same thing, these days."  
Chop let out a sigh of relief,  
"Thank fuck it ain't just me!"  
I tipped my head back and I laughed hard, shaking my head. Chop laughed along with me, and when we both composed ourselves, I held out my hand to him,  
"We cool?"  
Chop let out a laugh, shaking my hand,  
"Yeah, man. We're cool."

* * *

I had my arm wrapped around Rae's waist, her head resting against my shoulder, as we finished our pints. We had been in the pub for six hours now, and we were all way gone. Rae was handling it well, with the help from me, and she was trying her best to keep herself awake. Chloe on the other hand, had used a completely different approach to being completely fucking wasted. Chloe was currently chatting up some prick from the bar. And we all knew he was a prick, as he was snogging some random slut earlier on in the day. But Chloe didn't care. Izzy was asleep. She was curled up in Chop's side, his hoodie wrapped around her as she slept; and Chop had his arm wrapped around her, talking to Archie about random shit. Archie was rambling on, about how 'fucking amazing' it was to be out in the open about being gay.  
"Look, pal." Chop slurred, heavily laying his hand onto Archie's shoulder. "We love ya. Aight? We fuckin' love ya, Archers. And we're always gonna love ya, no matter who ya like: chicks, dudes, dogs, sheep. Anyone."  
Rae and me let out a laugh and I rolled my eyes playfully at him.  
"Cheers, Chop. Ah needed to 'ear that." Archie slurred back.  
"An' if this guy fucks ya off… in the bad way, course. Ya let Finny Boy and myself know. Right, kid?" He looked over at me and I nodded, grinning at Archie. "See this kid, Archers? He's fuckin' changed, an't 'e?"  
"Changed?" I chuckled. "Whatcha mean? I an't changed!" I protested.  
"Yeah, you fuckin' have!" Chop raised his voice slightly, turning his attention to me. "Ever since our Raemundo came along, ya stopped bein' a right dickhead! Always flirtin' wi' the girls and doin' all that player shit! Our Raemundo came along, and ya jus' stopped. Ya know what I mean? She fuckin' changed ya, and I'm fuckin' glad. Cause ah've got my Finny Boy back. The real one." He grinned lazily at me.  
I rolled my eyes and I looked down at Rae, whom looked up at me grinning,  
"Aweeee!" She gushed.  
Rolling my eyes playfully, I laughed,  
"Shall we get off, Rae-Rae?" I asked her, my voice slurring as I did.  
Rae nodded, her eyes drooping every few seconds. I laughed and I nodded, taking hold of both of her hands and I stood up, helping Rae up too,  
"Archers?! Chopper?!" I called over to them, louder than I had originally expected.  
They both jumped, looking over at me,  
"Wha?!" Chop called over to me.  
"We're off! See ya later, yeah?" I slurred, wrapping my arms around Rae's waist. They both nodded at me and they waved, and then I walked over to the pub's exit and we walked down the street. Rae sighed deeply and she yawned, stumbling along the pavement,  
"Oh, Finn." She sighed again.  
"What's up, baby?" I asked her, looking down at her, as she rested her head against my shoulder as she walked.  
"Ah wa' just' thinkin'."  
"Oh aye? 'Bout wha?" I asked.  
"Y'know when you leave…?" She asked me, looking up at me. I nodded as my reply and then she wrapped her arms around my waist. "I'm really gonna fuckin' miss ya, y'know?"  
I smiled at her,  
"I'm really gonna fuckin' miss ya too, Rae-"  
"No!" She cut in, pointing up at me. " No, ya not listenin' to me, Finn! Ah'm gonna miss ya. Ah'm gonna miss wakin' up to ya, and sleepin' beside ya, and jus' bein' with ya. Because, Finn. I fuckin' love ya, and you're kinda the only good thing in my life."  
"Rae-Rae, that ain't true." I answered, stopping dead in our tracks. I walked over to a shop window, resting Rae's back gently against it. "Ya've got some other good stuff in ya life."  
"Oh yeah?" She let out a laugh. "Like wha?" A small hiccup left her lips.  
"Ya've got Tixie. Ya love Tixie." I reminded her.  
"Yeah, but she in't here. She in't here wi' you an' me. She's in a fuckin' hospital. She's trapped there. It's like prison in there." She admitted.  
The comment made me frown and I shook my head,  
"Ya've got the rest of the gang."  
"Chopper and Izzy-Wizzy are like… a married couple. They barely ever leave the bedroom!" She proclaimed, and her comment made me tip my head back and laugh hard.  
"Oh, Rae, you are so fuckin' funny sometimes!" I complimented her.  
Rae grinned wide at me,  
"And Archers. Archer is a fuckin' newborn gay. He's always out an' about, tryin' to find 'imself a boyfriend. And Chloe." She snorted. "Don't even get me started on 'er."  
I leaned in close to Rae, resting my forehead gently against hers, and I cupped her face, kissing her deeply and I pressed my body against hers. Rae cupped my face as well, kissing me back just as deeply, and she moaned into the kiss. I groaned, gripping the sleeves of her leather jacket,  
"Rae, baby." I mumbled into the kiss.  
I pulled out of the kiss and I stared at her, the look of desire blackening my eyes. Rae smirked, and she nodded as I took hold of her hand; me already smirking big at her. I began to jog towards Rae's house, Rae following close behind, giggling with laughter.

* * *

*RAE'S POV*  
It was the middle of the night when I woke up. Turning my head to face the ceiling, I slowly and groggily opening my tired eyes, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in bed with Finn beside me; his arm draped lazily over my waist. I smiled to myself, rubbing my eyes, and I carefully sat up, and then I climbed out of bed, without waking Finn. I grabbed Finn's hoodie from the floor and I pulled it on over my bare body, before tiptoeing out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I gasped at the sight of me, when I turned the light on. My hair was still clipped up, but it was all over the place. This was definitely the look of someone who had, had sex last night. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned and I stretched big. My drunken side had finally warn off, and I was now sitting down on the toilet, the lid down, trying to figure out what I had said in my drunken state. What had I blurted out this time. Resting my elbows against my thighs, and then my head in my hands, I closed my eyes and I thought back. I remembered the seven snakebites that I had drunk that night; remembering telling Finn that he didn't have to worry – I'd be fine. I remember rushing excitedly over to the jukebox with Izzy, after we had, had a few, and then putting The Spice Girls onto the jukebox; the boys all groaning in unison. We got Chloe up, and the three of us danced beside the jukebox, the barmen laughing at us and telling us to take it easy. Of course, we told him to fuck off because we were 'perfectly sober', and we carried on. And then Finn bought a round which even consisted of _more_ snakebites and even two shots each. After the drinks, everything was a blur. I was now getting small, blurry insights to stuff that happened. I shook my head, remembering telling Chloe that if she stopped tramping around, maybe then she'd find a boyfriend. Boys may act like players, but really, they wanted a commitment too. Izzy even agreed with me. But then again, she was fucking out of it. I remember telling Archie that I was going to marry Finn. My eyes widened as the thought came in my head,  
"Oh, bollocks." I groaned to myself, shaking my head, and I sighed deeply.  
I could remember the conversation clearly now:  
_"Archers? Guess what!" I slurred at him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.  
Archie adjusted his glasses and he chuckled,__  
__"Wha? What does the fabulous Rachel Earl wanna tell me?" He joked with a wide grin plastered on his face.__  
__"Ya won't be able to call me that sooooooon!" I giggled.  
Archie raised his eyebrows at me and then he glanced at Finn,  
"Whatcha mean?" Archie asked me, looking back over at me.__  
__"I wanna marry Finn!" I blurted out.  
His eyes had widened at first, but he quickly adjusted and he grinned again,__  
__"Oh my god, that'd be great! Mr. and Mrs. Finn Nelson!"  
I nodded enthusiastically,__  
__"Uh huh!"__  
__"Wait a minute." Finn chuckled, tapping my arm. I unwrapped my arm from Archie's shoulders and I turned to him. "Don't ah get a say in this?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows at me in amusement.  
I rolled my eyes and I snorted,__  
__"No! That's the best part. Ya already said so! Rememberrrrrr?" I slurred at him.  
Finn's cheeks turned a bright pink, as my outburst got the attention of the whole table. He laughed nervously, which made me grin big and I pinched his cheeks,__  
__"My chubby wubby Finny. I fuckin' love ya!"_  
As the memory slowly faded from my brain, I made a mental note in my head to apologise to Finn about that. _What a fucking idiot._ I said to myself, shaking my head. I could also vaguely remember Finn talking to Chop, telling him that he had big plans for his future. Also telling him that he had plans to work with me also. Chop joked about never working with the misuses, because it always ends badly. Finn replied with, and I quote, "Nah. Rae and me ain't like that. We click, y'know?" The thought made me smile and I yawned, standing up, and I walked over to the bathroom door, turning off the light as I opened the door. Tiptoeing back down the hallway, I walked into my bedroom, walking over to the bed. Pulling Finn's hoodie off my body, I carefully climbed back under the covers. Finn instantly moved closer to me, his chin resting gently against my shoulder, and his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes and falling back into my deep slumber instantly.

* * *

I woke up hours later, around nine a.m. When I slowly opened my eyes, I registered that it was finally lighter, and a decent time to be awake. Rubbing my eyes, I turned my head and I smiled, seeing that Finn's gaze was on me,  
"Good mornin'," I mumbled sleepily.  
"Mornin'." He replied quietly, smiling back at me.  
"How'd ya sleep?"  
Finn nodded,  
"Yeah, I slept good." He smirked to himself. "Very good actually."  
I felt my cheeks turn bright red, but I smiled anyway and I let out a small laugh,  
"Mmm, me too." I admitted. "By the way…" I started.  
Finn raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to continue. Sighing slightly, I rolled over onto my side to face him,  
"I'm sorry about last night, when ah wa' goin' on and on about marriage and shit."  
He chuckled softly, brushing my fringe away from my face,  
"Don't worry about it, Rae. I din't mind. I remember what ah said to ya when we were in Sheffield. Don't you worry about that."  
I smiled in relief, and then I leaned forward, pecking his lips softly,  
"I love you."  
"Love ya too." Finn smiled.  
I rubbed my eyes,  
"Mmm." I grumbled. "What do ya fancy doin' today?"  
"Well," Finn sighed, "it's my last full day 'ere. So why don't we just relax 'ere today?" He suggested.  
My heart stopped and my face fell. I nodded and then I stuffed my face into Finn's bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me instantly, stroking my back softly,  
"I know it fucking sucks, baby. It really does."  
I nodded, mumbling into his chest,  
"Wish ah could have ya to myself." I admitted.  
Finn let out a small laugh, but I knew that he was just as fucking bummed about this, than I was. I pulled out of the embrace, and I sighed deeply, Finn just nodded, agreeing with me.  
"But… we still have each other, Rae. It'll still be the same. We'll definitely, I promise ya, always go to sleep together. Yeah?" I smiled at Finn, nodding at him. "Ah've loved bein''ere, Rae-Rae. I really have. And it's gonna fuckin' suck when I leave tomorrow. But hey, we'll spend the next two weeks in our own homes, and then you can stay at mine for as long as you want, yeah?"  
I let out a laugh,  
"Think your mum and dad will mind that?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
He chuckled softly, shrugging,  
"Maybe. Maybe not. But they won't really get a choice." He grinned at me.  
I gasped, nudging his arm,  
"You cheeky bastard!"  
Finn chuckled softly again and then he sighed slightly,  
"C'mon. Let's make this last full day count, yeah?"  
I smiled,  
"Yeah."


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay!" I started, leaning up on my elbow and staring at Finn, my face showing that I was being serious. "We need ground rules of today."  
Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,  
"Ground rules? Why?"  
"Because ah'm not 'aving my last fuckin' day with ya, bein' all fuckin' sappy and depressing. Understood?"  
He chuckled softly,  
"Understood."  
"Okay, number one: we do _not_, under any circumstances, discuss about what happens tomorrow."  
Finn nodded in agreement, leaning up on his elbow too,  
"No discussing tomorrow." He repeated.  
"Number two: we ain't gonna reminisce about the stuff we've done while you've been 'ere, because let's face it, that's gonna make it fuckin' depressin'."  
Finn chuckled again and he nodded,  
"Got it. Anything else?"  
I nodded,  
"Yeah. We make it count." I smiled at him, Finn smiling back at me.  
"I'm definitely up for makin' it count, baby."  
"So... What do you wanna do?"  
Finn grinned at me,  
"How about we go to the field again? I know we went yesterday, but ah wanna take more Polaroids and shit. Then ah'm gonna take you a cafe for lunch."  
I giggled softly,  
"Ooh, mister romantic, are we today?" I grinned at him.  
Finn rolled his eyes at me and then he grinned back at me,  
"Makin' it count, Rae-Rae."  
"Mmm. Best get ready then." I pulled the covers down slightly and I watched Finn smirk. "You're such a pervert." I mumbled.  
"I think you'll find, that if I'm ya boyfriend, then it gives me the right to stare at me girlfriend's naked body. Don't ya think?"  
I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a smile. We both sat up and we climbed out of bed, me bending down and picking up Finn's hoodie, pulling it on over my head when I stood up again. Finn pulled on his boxers and then he ruffled his hair, before wrapping his arms around my waist and he pulled me in closer to him. Pecking my lips softly, he grinned big and so did I,  
"I love you." I sighed contently.  
"I love you too." Finn replied, grinning even bigger. "What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Hmmmm… I'm not sure."  
"How do ya fancy gettin' ready and gettin' a takeaway breakfast from McDonald's, and then we'll drive straight to the field, yeah?"  
I could see Finn's eyes starting to light up with excitement, making me melt inside, and my knees almost went completely weak. They were currently feeling like jelly. I nodded enthusiastically at him, and he beamed,  
"Awesome!" He kissed my forehead softly. "Let's get ready then, yeah?"  
I nodded again,  
"Okay! Don't forget ya Polaroid, babe." I told him, as I walked over to my wardrobe, opening the doors.  
"Definitely won't forget that." I heard him chuckle behind me.  
I smiled to myself, looking through my clothes, and I was certain on one thing: I wanted to be wearing the _perfect_ outfit, so when we think back to this moment in the future, I at least looked decent. I pulled out a pair of black jeans, but then I put them back in. Sighing to myself, I could feel my insides building up with the frustration that I was feeling.  
"Problem?" Finn asked me, as he stood by my side.  
Looking over at him, I frowned,  
"I can't find anythin' good to wear." I complained.  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"Rae-Rae, you look good in anything."  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Ya have t'say that. You're my boyfriend."  
Finn rolled his eyes also, mocking me,  
"I think ya'll find, I don't. Ya want some help?"  
I gave him a look, and he just shrugged at me,  
"Well, what're you wearin'?"  
Finn nodded over to the bed, and when I looked over, I noticed that he had a grey shirt and his red plaid shirt. Rae grinned to herself,  
"Ya wore that for the sexy party."  
Finn smiled,  
"Mhm, ya bet I did."  
"I wore my red plaid shirt that night, too."  
His smile widened,  
"I know."  
"Hm." Turning back to my wardrobe, I got out my red plaid shirt, and then a white t-shirt. Looking at Finn, I noticed that he had a grin on his face, as he watched me. "This okay?" I asked him.  
"Perfect." He replied.  
I blushed slightly and I pulled out a pair of black leggings, and then I closed the doors afterwards. I walked over to my draws, opening my underwear draw and I got out some underwear. I watched Finn pick up his clothes and he headed towards my bedroom door,  
"Where're you goin'?" I asked him.  
Finn stopped at my doorway, and he looked at me,  
"To the bathroom."  
"Why?" I asked him, closing my draw, turning my body fully to him.  
"To get ready?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.  
"Close the door." I smiled at him.  
Finn looked at me, stunned, and then he closed the bedroom door, walking back over to my bed, dropping his clothes onto my bed. I sighed happily, smiling, and then I walked over to my bed too. I slid on my panties underneath Finn's hoodie, then I pulled my hoodie off over my head, and when his hoodie dropped at my feet, I then clasped my bra around me. Taking a deep breath, I stole a glance to Finn, whom was smiling to himself, looking at me. When he realised I had caught him staring at me, he quickly looked away, taking off his boxers, and he pulled on his fresh pair. I smiled to myself, sliding on my black leggings and then I pulled my t-shirt on over my head, and then I slid on my red plaid shirt. Finn slid on his jeans and grey t-shirt, before sliding on his own red plain shirt. I walked out of my bedroom and I walked into the bathroom, Finn following behind me.

* * *

After we were both completely ready, Finn grabbed our leather jackets, and he picked up his rucksack and he opened the door,  
"After you, Rae-Rae."  
I grinned, walking outside and over to Finn's motorbike. Finn grabbed our helmets, before locking the door behind him, sliding my house keys into his pocket. Walking over to the bike, he slid on my helmet for me, and then he slid on his own, the both of us climbing onto the bike. Finn started the engine, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, entwining our fingers together, and he drove off down the street.

*FINN'S POV*  
I was driving down the road and all I could think about, is how amazing Rae's shampoo smelt. It smelt of apples, and the constant whiff of it, was making tingles appear down my spine. We were driving down the street in silence, the both of us both lost in our own thoughts. Me, I was thinking about the past two weeks, and how bizarre it was. Almost two weeks ago, I was ready to tell Rae how I felt about her. But I didn't. Remembering that I had kissed Chloe at the rave, and Rae had kissed Archie. But thinking about it now, I felt like a twat. Rae's kiss with Archie was a drunken/drugged thing. It was a spur of the moment, due to the effects of the alcohol and the pills. Archie was gay, so it didn't mean anything. My kiss though, mine was to let off some steam, because I was pissed. Completely fucking pissed off at Rae for kissing Archie. I thought she liked me. Of course, she actually did. But I didn't know at the time. I thought I was just some mate to her. Someone that was fucking stupid enough to let her stay at his house. No questions asked. I was pathetically smitten about her. But thinking about it now, it was worth it. It was _definitely_ worth it. I got her. I got Rae. She was now _my_ Rae. And the thought made my heart skip a beat. Inside my helmet, I rolled my eyes. _What a fuckin' dickhead._ I said to myself. _She did like me; she just was too scared to tell me. Like I was._ I inwardly shook my head. Of course she liked me. She came to _me_. Me. Finn. Just some guy that she was slowly getting closer and closer to. Someone who she actually really fancied, but she didn't know how to tell me. And it was the same for me, too. We were _finally_ on the right track. I could've kissed her at the sexy party in the cupboard, but I didn't. And in a way, I'm glad I didn't. Because, otherwise, we probably wouldn't have had the long talk that we did that night. And we wouldn't have had so many playful arguments and conversations. I wouldn't have spent so long trying to impress her, trying to make her see that I wasn't actually a bad guy, like I made myself out to be. I was actually a genuine guy. Just like Archie. We both had the same amount of good intentions when it came to Rae. We both wanted Rae to be happy. The same with Chop, as well. We all wanted to make sure that she felt as apart of our group, as she actually was. Rae made a big impact with our group. She was the missing puzzle piece. She was what was missing all along. I smiled to myself, remembering the time that Chloe and Rae first saw each other for the first time in months. And Chloe forced us to wait while she said hello. I remember looking over my shoulder, but I couldn't really see her, because of the sun. But I saw her hair. Her beautiful cascade of black locks. And when I first saw her properly, being all shy at first, I thought she was adorable. They were the actual thoughts in my head. When she said 'hiya' to everyone. I thought, _fuck, her voice is adorable._ She sounded so innocent. But how wrong I was. I chuckled inside, shaking my head. But today wasn't about any of that. Today was about enjoying each other's company, before I had to move back home. And honestly, I was shitting it. I didn't want to leave. But I had to. It was the rules.

* * *

When we arrived at the field, we both carefully climbed off the bike, and I took off my helmet, putting it onto my seat, and then I carefully pulled Rae's helmet off her head, and then I rested her helmet onto the handlebar. I took hold of Rae's hand, leading her away from my motorbike,  
"I like comin' out 'ere with ya."  
"Oh yeah?" She smiled at me, looking over at me.  
"Mmm. I like it when it's jus' you an' me, an' we can jus' be us."  
Rae smiled bigger,  
"Me too."  
I stopped walking, and we both sat down on the grass. Taking my bag from Rae, I unzipped the bag, taking out the McDonald's takeaway bag, and then I opened it up, taking out the two bacon rolls,  
"Enjoy baby."  
"Thanks, Finnypoo." Rae smiled, taking the bacon roll from me.  
We both unwrapped our rolls and then we began to eat it. I noticed that Rae leaned in closer to me, as she ate, and I couldn't stop the smile for growing on my face, as we sat in silence. Once we were finished with breakfast, we put our rubbish back into the takeaway bag, and then I pulled out my Polaroid camera out of my bag,  
"Ready to make some more memories." I grinned.  
Rae rolled her eyes playfully and then she moved as close to me as possible, and I grinned wide, holding the Polaroid in front of us,  
"This'll be better than last time." I mumbled.  
I heard Rae giggle, and she turned her head, kissing my cheek softly, making me scrunch my face up, grinning bigger, and taking the picture as I did. Rae pulled her lips back and she cupped my face, turning my head to face her, as I took the Polaroid that had just printed, out from the camera. I grinned big, and quickly snapped a picture of the both of us gazing into each other's eyes, grinning big at one another. Rae broke the gaze, taking the printed Polaroid out from the camera, and then she placed it onto my lap, and then she kissed my lips passionately once, and I quickly took the picture, before placing the camera onto the grass, cupping Rae's face in mine, and we moved closer to each other. We both smiled into the kiss, and I stroked her cheeks softly with my thumbs, as the kiss became even more passionate. I gently laid Rae back against the grass, and I straddled over her, placing my hands on the either side of her head, kissing her passionately. Rae's hands travelled down my arms, making my shudder slightly, a sigh escaping Rae's lips. We pulled out of the kiss moments later, and we both just stayed in this position, gazing at each other; wide smiles on our faces. Without breaking our gaze, Rae picked up my camera, snapping a picture of us in this position. She blushed slightly, when I winked at her, and I chuckled softly,  
"I fuckin' love ya, Rachel Earl."  
"And I love you, Finn Nelson. I like it when ya like this. But ah like it more, because ya save it for when ya jus' with me. Makes me feel special."  
I brushed my lips over hers gently, mumbling,  
"You are special."  
My eyes lit up, when I saw Rae's smile widen into a big grin. I sighed contently to myself, running my hand through her hair softly, making her close her eyes. I leaned down, kissing her forehead softly,  
"I'm so fuckin' glad you're mine." I mumbled.  
"I'm glad I'm yours too." Rae whispered softly.  
I kissed her cheeks softly, and then I kissed her nose softly; -which made Rae crinkle her nose slightly-. I then kissed from the bottom of her right ear and along her jaw line, kissing her all the way up to underneath her left ear, the gesture making Rae shudder. I smirked to myself and I stared at her,  
"You're so beautiful." _Please believe me._ I begged to myself.  
Waiting for her to deny it, I was surprised to see her blush and she rolled her eyes. I grinned big and I laid down beside her, taking the camera from Rae's hand, and I held it up above us both,  
"Smile, Rae-Rae."  
I heard her giggle, before we both grinned wide up at the camera, before I snapped a picture. Taking the printed Polaroid from the camera, and then I placed it onto my chest. I aimed the camera at Rae, and she turned her head to me, narrowing her eyes at me. I grinned innocently at her, and she stuck her tongue at me, me quickly snapping the picture as she did. Rae gasped,  
"You're so fuckin' cheeky sometimes!" She complained, making me laugh.  
"Let's listen to some music." I offered, sitting up and picking up my bag. Opening it up again, Rae sat up too and she raised her eyebrows at me,  
"You brought your stereo with you?" She asked me.  
I nodded looking at her,  
"Yeah! My travel one, anyway."  
She smiled at me, as I pulled out my stereo, and I put in a random CD.  
"Whatcha put in?" Rae asked me curiously.  
Winking at her, I grinned bigger, pressing play and then we both laid back again, and when our backs were pressed against the grass, I took hold of Rae's hand, entwining our fingers. Rae grinned big, and I smiled to myself, before we both turned our heads to face the sky, the both of us closing our eyes.  
"Is this the _Bee Gees_' latest album?" Rae asked me.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah. One of my favourite songs from the album."  
"When you wait and you watch, and you're wishing for something wild." Rae sung along with the track. I turned my head to face her, and I opened my eyes, smiling to myself. Without her realising, I picked up my camera, sneakily taking a picture of her, as she sung along to the song. As she opened her eyes, I quickly put my camera down in time.  
"What did ya do?" She asked me.  
I scoffed at her, looking over at her,  
"Whatcha mean? I'm jus' listenin' to ya sing!" I replied, defensively.  
"Uh huh. Whatever ya say, Nelson."  
I chuckled softly and I shook my head,  
"I'm taking you back to school, talk about making it something real, nobody could deny you anything." We both sang along to the song, and then we both turned to each other and burst into laughter.  
This is what I liked about spending time with Rae. It was so natural, and so easy. We could do anything without even realising it. We both liked the same things, so it was never awkward. Neither of us had to listen to music that we didn't like, just because the other person liked it. We both genuinely liked the same taste in music. And that's one of the things that I loved about Rae. She was so fresh and so different to all the other girls in this shitty town. She was perfect. And everything I would ever want in a girl. But now, she wasn't just any girl. She was _my_ girl. She was _my_ Rae. I smiled at the thought, and then I leaned over, kissing Rae's cheek softly.  
"What're you gettin' all sappy about, ya sappy sod?" Rae asked, her eyebrows raising at me.  
"Can ah jus' kiss me girlfriend's cheek without gettin' the third degree?" I joked at her.  
Rolling her eyes playfully, she scoffed jokingly at me,  
"Guess ah'm gonna 'ave to now."  
"Today's been good, so far." I admitted.  
Rae nodded,  
"Yeah it is. Love spendin' time with ya."  
"Can ya believe it?" I asked. "You an' me. Finally fuckin' together." I shook my head, feeling stunned. "Ah'm sorry. Ah know we've discussed this many times, but ah just. Ah can't believe that you actually fancied this grumpy git." Rae giggled softly. "Wha?" I asked her defensively.  
She shook her head,  
"Nothin'. Ah just remember callin' ya that in my diary."  
I grinned at her,  
"Where'd you think ah got it from?" I winked at her, when her mouth dropped open. "Be honest." I started. "What's your favourite song?"  
"_She's So High_." Rae answered almost instantly.  
"Mmm." I murmured. "And why's that?"  
Rae grinned and she shrugged,  
"Dunno. Jus' think it's a good song." She admitted, opening her eyes and looking over at me again. "What's yours?"  
"_Spaceman_." I grinned, making Rae groan and shake her head. I laughed. "I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'!" I protested.  
"Better be." She mumbled with a smile on her face.  
"But seriously, my favourite song is _Wonderwall_." I carried on.  
Rae scrunched her face together,  
"Really? Finn Nelson, you cliché bastard! I cannot believe that_ you_, Mr. I-Know-My-Music, is choosing the most popular **Oasis** song out of 'em all!"  
I chuckled softly,  
"Ya don't know me reason to why yet."  
Rae rolled her eyes playfully,  
"Go on then. Enlighten me."  
"Well since you asked so nicely." I said sarcastically, making Rae laugh. "Because that song reminds me of you." I admitted, my cheeks flushing slightly, as Rae grinned big,  
"Awe, Finn. Ya soft bugger!"  
I rolled my eyes,  
"Fuck off."  
"Why does it remind ya of me?"  
I shrugged,  
"When ah first met ya, an' after the pool party. Ah listened to that song, and the first thought that popped into my mind, was you."  
Rae grinned big and I watched her, my heart racing faster as I did.  
"You're so fuckin' sweet sometimes. What did I do to deserve you?"  
"You was you." I murmured, swallowing slowly after I did.  
Rae smiled at me, and she leaned in closer to me, pecking my lips softly.


	28. Chapter 28

We had been here for a good hour and a half, and Rae was currently laying on her front, facing me, and I had just laid down on my front as well,  
"Tell me something about you that I don't know." Rae smiled.  
I chuckled slightly,  
"Like wha?"  
She shrugged,  
"Anything you want."  
I nodded,  
"Okay." I thought about it. "I wasn't always such a grumpy git."  
"Oh really?" Rae asked, raising her eyebrows at me.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah, really. I used be just like Chop an' Archie. But one day, I figured that it'd more cool to be the dark an' mysterious lad."  
"No you didn't." Rae smiled sympathetically at me. "Tell me the truth." She said softly.  
I sighed deeply, hating how well she knew me sometimes. I licked my lips,  
"Okay. I uh… I once fancied this girl. She wa' older than me, and her locker used to be close to mine. Like four away from mine. She used to flirt wi' me all the time, and I really thought that she liked me. One day, she invited me to a party that she was throwin'. Obviously I accepted, and when I got there, she wanted to use me, to make some dude jealous." I shrugged. "Guess gettin' played, encouraged me to turn into a complete bastard."  
Rae's eyes softened as she watched me,  
"Finn, you was never a bastard. It's a terrible thing you went through. It doesn't make you a bastard, Finn, I promise you." I swallowed slowly as Rae took my hands. "You didn't choose voluntarily. You say that you did, but you didn't. She broke your heart, and she made you change without you even realising. That's why you're the more quieter one. Because you've spent your time trying to figure out everyone and everything, before you get close to them. Because she played with your feelings. Y'know?" I nodded slowly, and I looked away from her gaze, swallowing slowly again. Rae leaned forward and she pecked my lips softly. "I love you." She said softly.  
I sniffed slightly, looking over at her,  
"I love you too." I said quietly.  
Rae gave me a small smile,  
"You don't ever have to feel like you need to hide yourself from me, okay? There's nothing that you could ever say, that'd make me think that you're crazy." She let out a laugh. "I'm the crazy one in this relationship." I gave her a look, and Rae flashed me an apologetic look. "Y'know what I mean." I just nodded, because I did.  
"Thanks, Rae." I said quietly.  
She shook her head at me,  
"You don't need to thank me, Finn. I'm your girlfriend. It's my job to be here for you." I smiled small at her, and Rae returned the smile back at me. "Think your CD's finished." She informed me.  
Instantly cheering up, I took my hands away from Rae's, and then I sat up, and I rummaged through my bag,  
"Let's see what else ah've got then."  
Rae sat up and she grinned big, running a hand through her hair. I got out a CD that I had bought at the Knebworth concert. Holding it up so Rae could see, I noticed that her eyes lightened up in excitement,  
"It's their live set." I told her.  
Rae gasped, grinning big,  
"Put it on, put it on, put it on!" She squealed.  
Chuckling softly, I nodded and I popped the CD into the stereo, and then I turned up the volume, as the first song began to play.

* * *

Rae sighed happily,  
"This morning has been fun." She commented, as we stopped by my motorbike.  
I grinned, pecking her lips softly,  
"Good, Rae-Rae, I'm glad."  
"I like The Stones."  
I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion, as my grin widened,  
"Wha?" I let out a small laugh.  
Rae giggled,  
"Random, I know. But when you asked me what my favourite song was, I also like The Rolling Stones. _I Just Want To Make Love To You _to be exact."  
I nodded enthusiastically when Rae said the song,  
"From their first album?"  
She nodded,  
"Yeah. Ya like it?"  
"Mm." I nodded again.  
I kissed her lips softly once, and then I picked up her helmet, sliding it carefully onto her head, and then I picked up mine,  
"Let's go and eat, yeah?"  
Rae nodded, and I pulled my helmet on over my head, and then I climbed onto the bike, Rae climbing onto the bike behind me. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she shuffled herself closer to me, as I started the engine. I felt Rae kiss my shoulder softly, and inside my helmet, I smiled wide, driving away from the field.

* * *

We arrived at a café that was a street away from the main street. I turned off the engine to my motorbike, and then I held Rae's hand, helping her off the back of me. Climbing off myself, I then pulled my helmet off my head, placing it onto the seat, and then I turned to Rae, helping the helmet off her head carefully. Rae was grinning big, and she ruffled her hair, as I picked up my helmet again, and then she took her helmet out of my hand. Before I could argue, she gave me a look and took hold of my hand. Rolling my eyes playfully, I led her into the café, and then we looked around the room,  
"How about there?" Rae suggested.  
She had chosen a small booth by the far back, but the middle one. I smiled and nodded and we walked over to the booth, the both of us slumping into the booth. I was thankful that Rae had remembered that I liked her sitting next to me, as she scooted into the booth beside me. Kissing her cheek softly, I handed her one of the menus, and we both began to look through the menu silently, after setting our helmets onto the table. I glanced up at Rae, and I smiled to myself, seeing that she was staring intensely at the menu in her hands. Today was a great day so far. We were both being so carefree and honest with each other, and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Smiling bigger to myself, I glanced back down at my menu,  
"So, what're ya fancyin'?" I asked her.  
"Um… I'm thinkin' the soup." She mumbled.  
I looked up at her and I scoffed,  
"Bollocks. Ya ain't 'avin' just soup, Rae."  
"Wha? Why not?" She protested, looking up at her menu and looking at me.  
I gave her my best 'duh' look, as I scoffed again,  
"Cause ya'll be starvin'! That's why."  
Rae rolled her eyes,  
"Fine. I'll choose somethin' else." She mumbled.  
I sighed,  
"Babe…"  
"No, you're right." Her eyes travelled back down to her menu and then she gasped. "Ooh. How about I 'ave the soup for starters? And then 'ave somethin' after?"  
I chuckled to myself,  
"Whatever you want, Rae-Rae. It's on me."  
Rae rolled her eyes again,  
"It's always on you." she mumbled again.  
I smirked to myself, leaning over and I kissed her shoulder softly,  
"Jus' jealous." I whispered in her ear.  
She looked at me,  
"Of what?" Rae raised her eyebrows at me.  
"That ah get to spoil ya." I smirked at her.  
"I think ya spoiled me enough with this." She ran her fingertip along her _f_ necklace. I smiled to myself and the conversation from that weekend, when we had a meal at the hotel came to mind. Rae tried to play the 'soup' trick on me then, as well. I mentally shook my head, refusing to cause some sort of heated discussion on our last day together.  
"I like to spoil ya, Rae. Ya should know that by now."  
She laughed,  
"Ah do now!"  
I grinned at her,  
"Okay, so what else ya 'avin'? Ah think ah'll join ya with the soup for starters."  
"Mmm. Not sure. A sandwich? Pasta? Not really sure."  
"Pasta? Ooh." I leaned slightly closer to my menu, looking for the pasta options.  
I heard Rae giggle beside me, and breaking my gaze from the menu, I raised my eyebrows up at her,  
"Wha?" I asked defensively.  
"You're just so into this choosin' food malarkey." She grinned.  
"I'm a guy, Rae. It's one of the only stuff we know." I let out a chuckle.

* * *

After ordering, the waitress came over with our milkshakes, -both of us ordering a chocolate one-.  
"Thanks." Rae smiled politely at the woman, as my gaze concentrated on Rae's thigh, as I wrote _MY RAE_ onto her thigh. I looked up at her face, a smile on my face, noticing that Rae had a smile on her face, and her cheeks were flushing a bright red. She looked down at her thigh and then she smiled bigger. Reaching her finger out, she wrote _MY FINN_ along my thigh. Sighing happily, I leaned in close, kissing her lips softly once, and then I took hold of her hand, entwining our fingers together.  
"Oh my god." Rae said suddenly.  
Furrowing my eyebrows together in concern, I watched her closely,  
"What?" I asked curiously.  
"Oh god, I just remembered a conversation I had with Chop last night." She looked at me, as her eyes widened. I nodded encouragingly, waiting for her to continue. "We wa' talkin' about the future an' stuff. Y'know when I told Archie that we were gonna get married and shit?" I nodded. "Well after that conversation, Chop got my attention, and told me that he wants a baby with Izzy!"  
My eyes widened,  
"_What_?!" I slightly screeched.  
Rae nodded enthusiastically,  
"I know right?! Can't believe I've only jus' remembered it! Izzy heard an' everythin'! She wa' smilin' like a fuckin' idiot! She's only just bloody turned fuckin' sixteen! She can't be thinkin' about kids and shit!"  
I slowly processed everything that Rae had just said and then I exhaled slowly,  
"Yeah, but it don't mean that they're gonna have a baby instantly. I mean, you and me 'ave talked about marriage, but ya don't see a ring on your finger. Ya know what I mean?"  
Rae nodded,  
"Mmm, I hope ya right."  
I smiled at her, leaning over and pecking her lips softly,  
"I know I'm right. Chop ain't ready to be a dad yet. No matter what 'e says."  
She smiled at me, relieved with what I had just told her.  
"God, I love 'ow much ya care, y'know?" Rae blushed, nudging my shoulder with hers, and I chuckled to myself. "It's a good thing, baby. Promise."  
"Mhm. Ah'm just that girl that goes around helpin' everyone. I'll be known as a doormat!"  
"You are _not_ a doormat! Ya could never be a doormat, babe! Ah'd never let that 'appen."  
Rae just rolled her eyes and then I looked back down at her thigh, using my free hand to write _I LOVE YOU_ onto her thigh. I glanced up at her, and I noticed that she was smiling big once again, a blush appearing on her face as well. _BEAUTIFUL. MY RAE. GORGEOUS. SEXY. TAL-._ I looked up as I heard the waitress say our orders, setting the bowls of soup in front of us. I tried my best to look polite, giving her a tense smile as she glanced at me. but when she walked off, I scoffed,  
"Fuckin' bitch." I mumbled.  
Rae gasped, slapping my arm playfully,  
"Finn!" She hissed.  
"Wha? I was in the middle of givin' my girlfriend compliments. And she fuckin' interrupted me! it's 'er fault, not mine!"  
she rolled her eyes playfully and then she picked up her spoon. Turning my gaze back down to Rae's thigh, I carried on writing _TALENTED_ onto her thigh, before smiling, feeling satisfied, and then I picked up my spoon; and I began to eat.

* * *

Rae tipped her head back and she laughed hard,  
"You did _not_ do that!" She exclaimed, trying to contain her laughter.  
I was laughing with her and I nodded,  
"I did!" I protested.  
"You actually put glue onto a teacher's chair?" she asked me, trying to calm her laughter.  
I nodded,  
"Yeah! She wa' pissin' me off, so I found some glue from the cupboard, and I put it on 'er chair. Was piss funny when she sat down and couldn't get up!" I burst into another heap of hysteric fits of laughter, Rae joining in, after she thought about the scene in her head for a few seconds,  
"Fuck, ah wish ah could've seen it!"  
"Oh, Rae, it was fuckin' hilarious! Ask Chop the next time ya see 'im!"  
She giggled,  
"I will!"  
Rae and I had finished our food, and now we were just sitting at the booth, sipping our third chocolate milkshake. Although this time, we thought we'd be sappy sods, as we got one to share with two straws. Even though we were taking the piss out of the idea when we ordered it, we actually were having fun with it. Both taking a sip at the same time, where we'd stare into each other's eyes as we did. And then when we pulled back, one of us would scoop a bit of the whipped cream onto their finger, and wipe it onto the other's nose. Even though this was becoming a pattern, neither of us expected it each time the other person wiped it onto their nose. My arm was resting lazily around the back of the chair, behind Rae's body, and my legs were laying over Rae's. She was stroking my legs as we spoke, and the gesture was comforting and relaxing.  
"So what're you gonna do after the summer?" I asked her, a smile appearing on my face.  
Rae shrugged reluctantly,  
"Not sure. I'm not sure if sixth form is for me."  
"Ya should go, Rae-Rae."  
She looked at me confused,  
"But you said it's shit!" She protested.  
I nodded,  
"I know. But that's just me. That's my opinion of it. You may like it, I just didn't. Y'know? Don't just not go, because I said it's shit. Experience it yourself, babe."  
Rae sighed softly and she nodded,  
"Okay. My mum did apply me for it while I was in the hospital." She admitted.  
"Then you're definitely goin'. You'll be fine. Knowing you, you'll probably love it." I chuckled. "You doin' English?" I asked her.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah, I wrote down English and that little radio course. Y'know the one that only runs for half a year?"  
I nodded,  
"Yeah, I did that. Was fuckin' awesome. And you'll love Mr. Edwards. Funny as fuck, he is."  
Rae laughed,  
"Then I'm lookin' forward to it."  
"I think you'll be great at it." My eyes lit up. "It'll give ya some better insight to how it all works, an' stuff. It helped me a lot."  
"So, if ya din't know what ya wanted to do, before you supposedly met me, what made ya choose the radio course?" Rae asked me.  
I shrugged casually,  
"Sounded fun an' easy. An' it was." I admitted.  
Rae smiled,  
"So what're you gonna do? You off back to school?"  
"I will go back." I said, nodding. "I'll see if ah think it's pointless. If it still feels all shit an' pointless, then I'll drop out. Ah wanna be able t'see ya at school an' in the sixth form hangout and stuff first." I grinned at her.  
"That sounds fair." Rae smiled at me. "If ya decide that sixth form ain't for you, what're you gonna do?"  
I winked at Rae,  
"I 'ave ideas, I do. Don't ya worry. Gotta plan."  
Rae gasped playfully,  
"And I don't get to hear this said plans?" She asked me.  
I chuckled softly,  
"Not until anything is definite, baby."  
Sighing dramatically, Rae nodded,  
"Okay, fiiiiine!"  
I laughed, picking up the glass and I held it out for her,  
"Last sip before we head back?" I offered.  
Nodding, Rae sat up and we both leaned down to the glass, taking a long sip of the chocolate milkshake, before pulling apart, and I set the glass back onto the table. Dropping my legs from on top of Rae's, and then sitting up properly, we both stood up picking up our helmets and walked away from the booth, holding each other's hands. Walking out of the café and over to my motorbike, we then slid on our helmets and climbed onto my bike. Rae wrapped her arms around my waist as I started the engine, and then we drove off down the street.

* * *

When we arrived back at Rae's, we walked inside and we took off our leather jackets and our shoes. Sighing happily, I wrapped my arms around Rae's waist, pulling her in closer to me, and I kissed her lips deeply. Gripping hold of my red plaid shirt, Rae returned the kiss, a soft 'mmm' escaping from her lips as she did. Smiling into the kiss, I backed Rae away from the doorway and into the hallway, resting her back against the side of the steps. Rae ran her hands down my chest, a soft groan leaving my lips. Rae smirked into the kiss, and then she wrapped her arms around my waist. We kissed for another minute, before we pulled away, the both of us feeling slightly breathless. Resting my forehead against hers gently, I then smiled to myself, staring deeply into her eyes,  
"I fuckin' love you, Rachel Earl."  
"I love you too, Finn Nelson." Rae replied quietly, with a smile on her face.  
Taking hold of her hands, I entwined our fingers together, and I brought them up so they were level with our shoulders. Rae smiled even bigger, and I sighed happily, brushing my lips gently across hers, making her shiver.  
"Wanna go upstairs and listen to some music?" I asked her.  
Rae nodded and she smiled,  
"Definitely."  
Letting go of one of her hands, I led her upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind the both of us. Rae let go of my hand, walking over to her stereo, while I walked over to her bed, laying down over the covers, when I reached it. Resting my hands behind my head, I stared up at the stars on Rae's ceiling and I smiled to myself. The sound of **The Rolling Stones** – _I Just Want To Make Love To You_ began to play through the speakers. My smile widened into a grin, and I turned my head, watching Rae walk over to her bed, and she laid down beside me,  
"Thought I'd let ya know why I like this song so much."  
"Mmm, good idea." I murmured softly.  
I sighed contently, and so did Rae. We both closed our eyes, beginning to get lost into the music, as we usually did. We sat there in silence, and we just listened to the lyrics:I don't want you be no slave,  
_I don't want you work all day,_  
_I don't want 'cause I'm sad and blue,_  
_I just want to make love to you, baby.  
_Taking hold of Rae's hand and laying it onto my chest, I wrote _LOVE_ across her palm softly. Opening my eyes, I turned my head to face Rae, and I noticed that her eyes were still shut, but she was smiling big. The sight made me grin, and it made my heart skip a beat,  
"Rae?" I said softly.  
Opening her eyes, she looked at me,  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
She nodded,  
"I know you do, Finn."  
"Good." I smiled. "Remember that, yeah?"  
She nodded again, and I began to draw random shapes across the palm of her hand softly, as she closed her eyes once again.


	29. Chapter 29

We had been listening to music and laying on Rae's bed for hours. It was six in the evening now, and we decided it would be best to get something to eat. The both of us made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. Wrapping my arms around Rae's waist from behind, as she opened the fridge and scanned inside, I kissed her cheek softly,  
"What do ya fancy?" I asked her.  
She sighed,  
"I dunno. I'm in a picky mood today."  
I chuckled softly,  
"How about a takeaway then?"  
"But then that's three stuff that we've bought." She whined.  
"Mm, but we're makin' it count. Remember?"  
I saw her smile and she sighed softly,  
"Okay, you win! You choose somethin' from the takeaway menus in the draw, and I'll go and throw somethin' more comfortable on. I really don't know what's wrong with me."  
I just smiled at her. I knew what was wrong with her. It was the same thing that was wrong with me. We both hated that this was my last night. Rae was dealing with it, with her appetite. And me, I was handling it, by keeping it inside. I knew that the more I did, the more it'd burst out later on. But I was hoping that Rae could distract me enough, to make me forget about tomorrow. Rae kissed my cheek softly as she passed me, and I ran my hand through my hair, walking over to a draw and I opened it, taking out the takeaway menus.

*RAE'S POV*  
It was so fucking annoying! I hated that everything was fucking ending. I hated that tomorrow my fucking annoying and controlling mother, and her foreign toy boy was returning home! I hated that she was going to make Finn fuck off the second she arrives. I don't even know what time he's planning on leaving! Before or after my mum returns home? Sighing to myself, I walked into my bedroom and I closed the door behind me. Running my hand through my hair, I sighed, walking over to my draws. Pulling open the second draw, I took out a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. _Haven't worn these in a while._ I thought to myself. The thought made me smirk, but I quickly wiped it off my face, telling myself to enjoy the none-sexual side of Finn tonight. The sexual side would be a bonus. Changing into my pyjamas, and putting my clothes into the laundry basket, I then made my way back downstairs, where Finn was sitting down on the sofa. Smiling over at him as he turned his head, I made my way over to him, and I sat down beside him, Finn wrapping his arms around me instantly. I leaned my head into his chest,  
"So what did you get?" I asked him.  
"Jus' a pizza." He replied back, pressing his lips against the top of my head softly.  
I smiled to myself, feeling his lips pressed against my head, and then I sighed contently, snuggling myself into him, and Finn tightened his grasp around me.  
"You okay?" He murmured against my hair.  
I nodded,  
"I am now." I admitted.  
And I was now. I wasn't feeling irritated, or sad, or upset, or angry, or anything. I was feeling happy, in love, complete and like myself. Whenever I'm beside Finn, his arms wrapped around me, and the smell of CK One; I feel like myself. Like this is where I'm meant to be. With Finn. All the time. The thought made me smile, and I found myself, taking hold of one of his hands, entwining our fingers together,  
"You're amazing." A happy sigh fell into the statement.  
A slightly embarrassed chuckle escaped from Finn's lips,  
"Thanks, Rae-Rae. You're amazin' too."  
"Finnypoo, I'm serious. You're amazin' and it deserves to be recognised."  
I looked up at him, and Finn was gazing down at me,  
"Y'know, you have your insecurities, but I have mine too."  
I let out a laugh,  
"Shut up."  
"No." Finn smiled. "I'm dead serious."  
"What are _you_ – Finn Nelson- scared of?" I asked him, sitting up and turning my body to face him.  
"I-I…" He trailed off, looking away from me, staring at a spot on the wall behind me. "I get insecure all the time, Rae. You're a girl, and ya like certain stuff in guys."  
I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion,  
"Whatcha mean?" I asked him.  
"Like, the posters on ya wall. They're all like, those 'pretty boys'."  
"Yeah, but Finn, they're famous. Girls always have a thing for famous guys. They're interoperated as the perfect male or female, but underneath it all, they're just the same as you and I." I smiled softly at Finn. "You have no reason to feel insecure, Finn. You're the fittest guy in Lincolnshire."  
Finn scoffed and he rolled his eyes,  
"Sure." He replied sarcastically.  
I scoffed.  
"Did ya just skip over those parts of my diary?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows at him.  
"I just…" He shook his head. "Forget it."  
"No, Finn. Tell me."  
"I just want to be what you want." I watched him swallow slowly, and then I sighed,  
"Finn? You're not what I want you to be. And you know why?" For the first time, he looked at me, but the sight killed me. His eyes were filled with pain and hurt. "Because you're so much more than what I wanted you to be. You're passionate, you're smart, you're funny, you're talented, you're amazing, you're kind, you're gentle." I shrugged, sighing slightly. "You're everything."  
Finn didn't say anything. He stayed quiet for a few moments, before he cupped my face, laying me back against the sofa and he kissed me passionately. Cupping his face in my hands, I kissed him back just as passionately, as Finn straddled over me, moving his self even closer to me. I ran a hand through his hair, as Finn ran a hand down my sides, making me gasp. A smirk appeared on his lips, as his tongue ran along my bottom lip softly. Opening my mouth, Finn slid his tongue into my mouth, massaging my tongue against his. I felt myself melting under his tongue, feeling my whole body turning weak, as I moved my hand away from his cheek and I wrapped it around his body, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Finn slowly started to grind his body against mine, and I gasped, a muffled moan escaping from my mouth and into Finn's. We jumped back, and our eyes widened when we heard a knock on the door.  
"That fuckin' prick." Finn mumbled, climbing off the sofa, and he ruffled his hair, adjusting his jeans, as he made his way over to the front door. Turning on the outside light, he opened the door and I watched him glare at the pizza man.  
"Uh hi, mate." The pizza greeted him.  
Throwing the helpless pizza man a dirty look, Finn nodded once,  
"The pizza, please?"  
I had to stifle a laugh, by covering my mouth with my hand. Throwing a ten-pound note at the pizza man, he snatched the box from him and then he slammed the door in his face, locking the door afterwards. As he turned back to me, he shook his head sighing deeply. Sitting down beside me, I rested my chin on his shoulder softly, kissing his cheek softly,  
"Ya better hurry up wi' this, babe."  
"Oh, really now?" I smirked up at him.  
Looking down at me, he then closed his eyes and groaned,  
"Babe, don't. Not now."  
"How about we just leave pizza until later?" I raised my eyebrows at him, my smirk growing. "We'll heat it up."  
Placing the box onto the coffee table, Finn turned his body to me,  
"Deal."  
Laying me back onto the sofa again, he straddled over me and he kissed me roughly, making me moan into the kiss, Finn roughly sliding his tongue into my mouth, wrestling his tongue against mine; fighting for dominance. Wrapping my arms around his waist and gripping the back of his shirt, I arched my back into his body, making a groan vibrate into the kiss. Closing my eyes tighter, I felt myself ache for him. My whole body was turning weak for him all over again. Finn wasn't taking it slow this time, as he gripped the bottom of my pyjama t-shirt, and he began to pull it up. Slowly letting go of the back of his shirt, I lifted my arms up above my head. Pulling out of the kiss, Finn lifted my shirt off over my head, and then he threw it onto the floor, and then I quickly pulled his own shirt off over his head. After I threw Finn's shirt onto the floor beside mine, he cupped my face again, kissing me deeply. Smirking into the kiss, Finn slid his hands down my sides, making me shudder at his touch, and then he pulled my pyjama bottoms down in one swift motion, throwing them onto the ground.  
"Oh, Finn." I moaned into the kiss. "I need you." I moaned louder.  
Smirking even bigger into the kiss, Finn took hold of my hands, moving them down to his jeans. Without hesitating, I unbuttoned Finn's jeans, and as I did, he pulled out a condom from his back pocket. Sliding down his jeans and then his boxers, and I then I threw them onto the heap of clothes beside the sofa.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Finn was still straddling over me, our foreheads pressed gently together, as we stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Wow." I said breathlessly.  
Finn just nodded, closing his eyes and he kissed my forehead softly, before resting his back against mine,  
"Think ya need t'keep it to yaself that we christened this sofa twice." He chuckled breathlessly, as I began to laugh just as breathless, nodding in agreement,  
"Definitely."  
I closed my eyes, as I let out a breath, trying to calm my breathing. As Finn softly caressed my cheek, I couldn't help but feel like he was watching me.  
"Hey, Rae?" Finn said softly.  
"Yeah?" I smiled, opening my eyes.  
He brushed his lips against mine gently,  
"I love you."  
I smiled bigger at him,  
"I love you too, Finn."  
"Ah've loved today." He murmured against my lips.  
I nodded,  
"Me too, Finn. So much. Ah love it when we're jus' normal an' stuff."  
Finn just smiled at me, cupping my face, and he pecked my lips softly,  
"Shall we eat?"  
I giggled softly,  
"Think we should."

* * *

After we ate, Finn got up and put the empty pizza box in the bin, and then we both made our way upstairs, to my bedroom. Finn's hand brushed against mine, as we walked up the steps. Taking hold of my hand and entwining our fingers together, and then we walked into my bedroom. Closing the door behind us, I wrapped my arms around Finn's waist, pulling him in closer to me.  
"Mmm, what's brought this on?" Finn cooed softly.  
I smirked at him, cupping his face in my hands,  
"Makin' it count, Finnypoo."  
He smirked back at me, and he leaned down, kissing my lips deeply; cupping my face. Pushing his body against mine, I gasped moaning into the kiss, as I ran my hand through his hair roughly. Finn walked me backwards towards my bed, pushing me lightly against my bed, straddling over me instantly. Pulling out of the kiss, Finn started kissing my neck roughly, making me close my eyes instantly, tipping my head back, as soft moans escaped my lips. I ran my hands down his chest softly, and his groan vibrated against my neck, as I felt him slowly suck against my neck roughly. Gripping his arms tightly, I felt him smirk, as he continued to bite down against my neck and suck roughly. I gasped, moaning out loud, as Finn gripped the bottom of his hoodie that I was currently wearing. Shoving it up my body, I bit my lip, trying to suppress my moans, but Finn then began to suck harder against my neck, making me cry out his name. Pulling away from my neck, Finn smirked in approval,  
"And now you're officially mine."  
I stared at him in confusion for a second, before my eyes widened in shock,  
"Did ya give me a fuckin' love bite?!" I squealed.  
He just winked at me, before he pulled his hoodie off over my head, throwing it onto the floor. Opening my draw beside my bed, he pulled out a condom, and then I bit my lip again, tugging down his boxers, Finn pulling them off and he threw them onto the floor beside his hoodie. He ripped open the condom wrapper, and he slid the condom over his length, before straddling over me again and he leaned down, kissing me passionately.

* * *

We were lying there on our sides, face to face. We both had one hand under the pillow and the other was laid under our cheeks that were pressed against the pillow. Finn was smiling at me, and I was smiling back at him. He reached out and he caressed my cheek softly,  
"That was fuckin' amazin', Rachel Earl." He said quietly.  
Blushing deeply, I smiled bigger, moving myself closer to him,  
"Mm, that it was." I replied quietly.  
Leaning closer to me, Finn pecked my lips softly and then he sighed contently,  
"Think we made today count then?"  
I let out a laugh,  
"We made love twice. We _definitely_ made it count."  
Finn grinned at me and then he tucked my hair behind my ear, before dropping his hand to my shoulder, and he wrote: _FOREVER_ along my shoulder. My gaze dropped to my shoulder, and when he finished writing, I looked back up at him,  
"I promise." He said softly.  
My heart skipped a beat, and I swallowed slowly,  
"You're so good to me." I commented.  
He let out a laugh, and he shrugged,  
"I'm jus' bein' me, Rae."  
I nodded,  
"I know. And that's what I love about ya. I love how amazingly perfect you are, without even realisin' it."  
Finn grinned, kissing my nose softly, before he sighed happily,  
"We're soundin' like Chopper an' Izzy right now."  
"Ugh, yuck!" I groaned playfully, and then we both started laughing. "But seriously though, I got ya somethin'."  
Finn raised his eyebrows at me,  
"Ya did?"  
I nodded, smiling big,  
"Yeah I did." I sat up and then I leaned over him, and I opened the draw beside my bed. Pulling out a jewellery box, and then I closed the draw, sitting up properly and I handed it to him. "Here." I said softly.  
Sitting up also, Finn opened the jewellery box and his eyebrows lifted in surprise, when it revealed a necklace inside. It was a silver chain, which had a ring, which was a silver disc, which had an _R_ engraved in the middle of the disk. His eyes widened in shock, as he pulled out the chain,  
"Rae-Rae, I…"  
I swallowed slowly,  
"Do ya, do ya like it?" I asked nervously.  
"I-I fuckin' love it, Rae. When-when did ya get it?" Finn asked, looking at me, his eyes filled with awe.  
"I asked Izzy to get it for me, before we got completely drunk the other night." I let out a laugh.  
He quickly unfastened the chain and he eagerly fastened it around his neck, and then he cupped my face, kissing my lips softly once,  
"Thank you, baby. I absolutely fucking love it."  
I sighed in relief,  
"Oh, thank god. I wa' scared that you wouldn't like it!" I admitted.  
"Well there was no need to. Hey, we're matchin' now." Finn smirked, nodding at my _f_ necklace, and I looked down at my necklace, holding it in between my middle, index finger and my thumb; smiling as I did,  
"Mmm we do."  
Finn sighed to himself,  
"Mmm, thinkin' we should sleep, baby. It's late."  
I frowned slightly, biting my lip, and I nodded laying back down. Finn lied down too, wrapping his arms around my body, as he pulled me closer to me,  
"I love you." Finn whispered softly, as he brushed his lips across my ear.  
Shuddering slightly, I smiled to myself, snuggling my face against his chest,  
"I love you too." I replied quietly. Finn began to stroke my hair, and I smiled to myself, hugging his waist. "This is nice." I said quietly.  
"It is?" Finn asked me.  
I nodded,  
"Mhm. Romantic." I commented.  
"Ew, I don't do romantic." He replied jokingly, letting out a chuckle.  
I giggled slightly, and I sighed happily,  
"Best day ever." I told him, looking up at him as I did.  
Finn grinned down at me and he nodded,  
"Definitely."  
"Thank you, Finn."  
"For wha?" He murmured against the top of my head.  
"For today, for stayin' wi' me while me mum's been away. Jus' thank you."  
Finn kissed the top of my head softly,  
"You're welcome, Rae-Rae. Wouldn't 'ave had it any other way. Ah've really loved bein' 'ere with ya. Ah'd stay longer if ah could."  
I smiled to myself, letting out a yawn and I closed my eyes,  
"Mmm remember ya said that, Finnypoo." I replied sleepily.  
I heard him chuckle to himself, as he moved slightly, his arms tightening around my waist, as he got himself comfy.  
"Y'know, ah never thought that ah'd be so lucky to meet someone like you."  
"Someone like me?" I asked him, glancing up at him as I did.  
Finn nodded,  
"Yeah. Someone that actually gets me. Someone that understands why I am like I am, and doesn't judge me. I'm glad ah met ya, Rae."  
"Y'know, for a bloke that claims he's no good with words, he's been very good at expressin' himself these days."  
I looked up at Finn, whom was grinning to himself,  
"I blame you." He stated, looking down at me, giving me a wink as he did.  
I gasped and scoffed,  
"Ya cheeky bastard! I din't do fuck all!"  
Finn chuckled softly,  
"You wa' you, Rae. Ya make me wanna be a better person."  
I sighed happily, kissing his arm softly,  
"You make me feel normal, Finn." I admitted.  
"You are normal, Rae. Ya've jus' gone through some stuff that others haven't. Doesn't make you different. Jus' makes ya stronger." A huff of laughter came out of my nose and I rolled my eyes playfully, but Finn squeezed my shoulders. "Eh, I'm serious, Rae-Rae."  
"I know you are." I smiled. "That's what ah love about ya. You're always honest to me."  
Finn kissed the top of my head softly,  
"Get some sleep, Rae-Rae. I love ya."  
"I love ya too, Finnypoo. Sweet dreams."  
"Night, Rae."  
I closed my eyes and I fell into a deep slumber, my heart clenching, as the thought of tomorrow crept into my mind.

_Dear Diary, this is the last night with Finn. Today was been fucking perfect! Like seriously perfect! I really don't want it to end. I'm scared of being alone again. I feel complete whenever I'm with Finn. What will I do all day, when he's not here? Watch movies? Write in here? Listen to music? None of it will feel right without Finn. None of it. Tomorrow is gonna be a sob fest for me. With or without Finn knowing about it._

* * *

Here is the picture of the ring part of Finn's necklace: .


	30. Chapter 30

As the sun hit my eyes, I squeezed my eyes together tighter, rolling onto my front and I stuffed my face into Finn's neck. I felt Finn start to stir awake, and I apologetically kissed his neck softly, as he turned his head to see my face,

"Mmm, morning." He mumbled tiredly.

Moving my head away from Finn's neck, I looked up at him, and I smiled small,  
"Mornin'."  
Finn frowned slightly at me, brushing my hair away from my face,  
"C'mon, Rae-Rae. Ya ain't allowed t'be sad yet. Alright? We're gonna enjoy our morning."  
I rested my forehead against his chest gently, trying to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. Finn kissed the top of my head softly and then he began to stroke my back,  
"I love you." He murmured.  
"I love you too." I mumbled against his chest.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, and then I sighed deeply, hugging his waist. Finn was right. I wasn't allowed to be depressed and upset. Not yet. Not while I still had time with him. I needed to focus on now, rather than focusing on the negatives. Clearing my throat, I lifted my head and I smiled up at Finn,  
"What do ya wanna eat?"  
"Ya got any sausages?" Finn asked me, raising his eyebrows at me. "Fuckin' cravin''em."  
I giggled and I nodded,  
"Yes, I have sausages. Come on, you." I pecked his lips softly, sitting up and I climbed out of bed, picking up Finn's hoodie, pulling it on over my head. Finn climbed out of bed, and he picked up his boxers and he pulled them up. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he then led me out of my bedroom and downstairs, then straight into the kitchen. Finn opened the fridge door, as I let get of his hand, walking over to the oven and turning it on. I watched him, as he took out the packet of sausages, and he opened the packet, before placing four sausages onto the oven tray, that I had gotten out. After we put them in the oven, Finn took hold of my hands, pulling me into him, as he let go of my hands and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Wrapping my own arms around his neck, I watched Finn lean down and kiss my lips softly once.  
"Hey, Rae?" Finn said softly.  
"Mm?" I replied, looking up at him.  
"Ya wanna um..." He swallowed slowly, looking away, as the obvious nerves began to appear. "Do ya wanna take a um... A shower together?" He asked me, his face turning red. I raised my eyebrows slightly at him, and when I opened my mouth to reply, he quickly cut me off. "I-I don't mean t'do... Y'know. Ah jus'. Ah wanna just." He stopped, sighing in frustration at himself. Placing my hand on his cheek softly, I gave him a comforting smile,  
"Just say it, Finnypoo." I told him.  
"I jus' wanna be able to wash ya. Ya know what ah mean?" Finn closed his eyes.  
I smiled big at him, my cheeks turning a soft crimson red colour,  
"I'd love to."  
Finn's eyes opened his eyes, his face filled with shock,  
"R-really?"  
I smiled nodding at him,  
"Yeah. Let's turn the oven down then, yeah?"  
Finn grinned instantly, nodding eagerly, as I giggled slightly turning down the oven. Finn took my hand, leading me out of the kitchen and through the hallway, rushing upstairs. I swallowed slowly, my heart racing with excitement, as we walked into the bathroom. Finn leaned into the shower cubical, turning on the hot water, and then he turned to me,  
"Thanks, baby."  
I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling big,  
"Finn, don't thank me. I'm excited."  
"Good!" He beamed.  
After a few minutes, Finn pulled down his boxers, and then he stepped out of them, me pulling Finn's hoodie off over my head. Finn took hold of my hand, pulling me into the shower cubical. Cupping my face in his, he kissed my lips gently once,  
"I love you, Rachel Earl."  
I smiled, kissing his lips gently once,  
"I love you too, Finn Nelson."  
Resting his forehead against mine gently, I closed my eyes, my heart beginning to race. Moving his hands slowly from my cheeks, and down my neck. I shuddered slightly, Finn moving his hands along my shoulders and then he slid his hands down my arms. Opening my eyes, I noticed that Finn was watching me, and a smile appeared on his lips as I did. Smiling back at him, Finn took hold of my hands, entwining our fingers together, and bringing our hands up to level with our shoulders. I felt his thumb stroke along my knuckles, as watched me. The water drenching me by the second, as I was standing more under the water more than Finn was. His fringe was getting drenched, making droplets of the water, pouring down his face. Finn licked his lips slowly, and then I noticed him swallow as he let go of my hands. I watched him lean around me, and he picked up a bathroom scrunchie, as well as the shower gel. Standing back where he was, he opened the shower gel bottle, and then he squirted it onto the bathroom scrunchie. Motioning me to turn around, I followed his instructions, and then I felt Finn pulling me out of the running water. I closed my eyes, feeling Finn rub the scrunchie across my back, and I smiled instantly as Finn massaged the shower gel into my back. Kissing my shoulder softly, Finn murmured against it,  
"Ya like that?"  
I nodded, looking over my shoulder at him,  
"Love it." I replied quietly.  
Finn grinned big, and he continued to massage the shower gel into my back. Tipping my head back, I sighed contently,  
"Mmmm... Finn, that feels good..."  
Finn kissed my shoulder softly again, and then he turned his head, kissing my neck softly too. My heart was caught in my throat, as I felt the scrunchie drop from my back. Nudging me gently back under the water, I closed my eyes, feeling the water soak my back, washing away all the shower gel. I swallowed slowly, turning around after a few minutes, taking the scrunchie from him,  
"My turn." I breathed out.  
Finn's eyes lit up, but his eyebrows furrowed together,  
"Nuh uh." He smiled mischievously at me. "I'm not done yet."  
I raised my eyebrows at him, watching Finn move my hair off my shoulder, before he leaned down and he kissed my shoulder softly, and then he kissed my neck slowly and softly. I gasped lightly, closing my eyes and I tipped my head to the side. I felt Finn smirk against my neck, as I did, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closest to him and I gripped hold of his biceps, as I moved closer to him.  
"Y'like this, Rae-Rae?" Finn whispered softly against my neck.  
My whole body tingled at his touch, and I nodded fast,  
"Uh huh." I breathed out, unable to comprehend a sentence together.  
I swallowed audibly, making Finn smirk against my neck once again, as he kissed to the top of my neck. He then started to kiss along my jaw line, stroking up and down my sides as he did. A soft moan escaped from my lips, which made Finn groan,  
"Oh baby you're killing me." He murmured against my jaw.  
My heart was hammering as Finn teased me. I swallowed again, running my hands down his chest, and the gesture made the both of us shudder. There was so much love involved, as well as lust, it was breathtaking. My arms wrapped around Finn's waist, my hands running up his back, my nails scratching along as I did; a soft groan vibrated against my jaw. I gasped lightly again, tipping my head further to the side, my nails digging into Finn's back. And within a second, my back was pushed against the cold shower tiles. Moaning loudly, Finn pulled his head back and he cupped my cheeks in his hands and he kissed me roughly. I melted in his arms, as I began to kiss him back just as roughly,  
"I need you." He mumbled into the kiss.  
"Then have me." I mumbled back, making Finn groan into my mouth, my whole body vibrating as he did. I shuddered, moving one of my hands into his hair roughly, and then I moaned softly, as he pressed his body into mine,  
"I need to..." He groaned into the kiss, cutting himself off. "Need a..." He was lost for words. Pulling out of the kiss, he rested his forehead against mine gently, the both of breathing heavily. "Gimme a few minutes to get a condom, yeah, baby?"  
I nodded in reply, licking my now dry lips, thanks to Finn breaking the kiss, and then he walked out of the shower, quickly rushing out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I stood there: my back pressed against the shower tiles, my breathing heavy, and my heart racing. I was fucking in love with this boy.

* * *

Finn and I walked back into the kitchen, Finn wearing his boxers again and me wearing his hoodie. We had massive smiles on our faces, and we were holding hands, our fingers entwined together. My heart was racing, and I was feeling elated. I was so fucking happy, I couldn't believe it! I sighed happily, as we made our way over to the oven. Reluctantly taking his hand out of my grasp, Finn grabbed the oven mitt and then he bent down slightly, opening the oven door and he took out the tray of sausages. I got out two plates for the both of us, my insides filling with disappointment, which I had hit me, the second my hand left Finn's.  
"Ya want it as a sarnie, Rae-Rae?"  
I shook my head, my smile stretching into a grin as he turned to me,  
"No thanks, Finnypoo. I'll jus' have the sausages, please."  
Nodding, Finn stood up straight, closing the oven door and setting the tray onto a cooling rack. Turning off the oven, I then moved closer to him, putting two sausages onto both plates. Kissing Finn's arm softly, I then picked up both plates and I walked over to the kitchen table, setting our plates down onto the opposite ends. Glancing over at Finn, I noticed that he was getting out the knives and forks from the draw. We both sat down and we both smiled at one another, before we both began to eat. Without Finn knowing, I stole a peek at the clock: 10:55 a.m. My heart stopped, as I gawped at the clock. Finn obviously noticed, following my gaze, and I heard him sigh,  
"Best get eatin', eh?" He let out a laugh, but I could hear the disappointment behind it. Swallowing slowly, I nodded, keeping my gaze low as I began to eat my breakfast; the two of us silence. After we'd finished, we both sat there, in silence. My gaze was on my now empty plate, as I tried my hardest to keep my emotions intact. Finn sighed,  
"Rae?" He said softly. I swallowed slowly, nodding once as my response. "Rae, please look at me." He begged softly.  
Clearly my throat quietly, I then slowly looked up, meeting Finn's gaze. He flashed me a small smile, but I could see it in his eyes. It was those beautiful, chocolate brown orbs that gave him away. He was disappointed. He was sad, he was upset, scared, annoyed, heartbroken, everything that I was. I smiled small at him and I shook my head,  
"I-I'm fine. I promise."  
Finn's eyes softened as he watched me, and I flashed him another small smile, before standing up, but Finn stopped me by leaning over and placing his hand over mine,  
"Rae, wait."  
Sighing inaudibly, I sat back down and I stared at him in silence. Finn ran a hand through his hair,  
"I love ya. I-I... I don't know what t'say, to make this all alright."  
I shrugged,  
"There isn't anything you can say, Finn." I admitted. "It just fuckin' sucks. We've started this relationship livin' together and getting to know each other's habits. And we've learnt more about each other than we probably would've in this time, if we weren't livin' together." Finn nodded in agreement. "Think it's best that we just admit that it fucking sucks, and that's all."  
He sighed deeply, wiping his hands over his face, and he stared at me,  
"Ah'm always 'ere, Rae. Y'know that, right?" His eyes had a slight hint of pleading in them.  
I nodded, knowing what he was talking about, and I licked my lips,  
"Yeah, I know that."  
_But do you really want to harass him with every little sizzling thought that runs around in your mind?_ My subconscious asked me. I placed my hands in between my slightly opened my legs, sanding them together, as my legs bounced up and down. A stupid habit that I was beginning to gain. I was trying to ignore my thoughts that were beginning to surface. Taking a deep breath, I noticed that Finn was watching me closely. Licking my lips, I gave him a smile that was tight at the edges.  
"What's wrong?" Finn asked softly.  
I shook my head,  
"Nothing." I lied.  
His eyes narrowed on me,  
"Rae..."  
I sighed,  
"Finn, I... I'm scared that I'll be harassin' ya." I admitted.  
"What do y'mean?" He asked me.  
"What if-? What if the moment you get home, I'm phoning' ya, telling ya that I've been gettin' stupid, fuckin' thoughts in me head? Eh? Ya jus' gonna sit there an' listen?" I asked him, snorting out a laugh.  
Finn shrugged,  
"Yeah. I'm ya boyfriend, Rae. It's me job to be there for ya. The sooner you learn that, the better."  
I swallowed and I nodded slowly,  
"Okay." I replied quietly.  
"I'm always here for you, Rae. I love you."  
I nodded again,  
"I know."  
"Say it back." He begged quietly.  
My heart skipped a beat at the vulnerability of his voice,  
"I-I love you too, Finn."  
He smiled small at me and then he sighed in relief,  
"Shall we go upstairs then?" His voice had a hint of sadness in his words.  
I nodded,  
"You go up. I'll just wash up an' stuff."  
"Ya gonna be alright?" He asked me.  
I nodded,  
"I'll be fine, Finnypoo. I'll be up soon."  
I watched Finn stand up reluctantly, and then he left the kitchen, stealing a glance at me, as he walked through the living room and then the hallway, walking upstairs. I sighed deeply, picking up our plates and walking over to the sink.

* * *

I walked into my bedroom ten minutes later, and I saw that Finn was sitting on my bed, packing his clothes back into his bags. He looked up at me, and he gave me a small smile,  
"Missed you." He smiled weakly at me.  
I returned the smile,  
"Missed ya too."  
I walked over to him and I sat down beside him, Finn instantly wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer to him. His arm travelled down to my waist, and he stroked my sides softly. I smiled to myself, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in my throat, resting my head against his shoulder gently. Finn kissed the top of my head softly,  
"I've left you somethin'." He murmured against my hair.  
"What?" I asked quietly.  
Finn motioned to my bedside table, and my eyes slowly traveled over to it, and my smile widened when I saw the SAR tape lying there,  
"Finn..." I sighed, lifting my head from my shoulder and I looked at him.  
He shook his head,  
"Ah-ah. I know what ya gonna say, and you can accept it. I want ya to have it. Whenever you're 'aving a bad day, and ya just wishin' ah wa' 'ere, jus' listen to it."  
I smiled at him and I rolled my eyes playfully,  
"Thanks, Finn."  
I leaned forward, pecking his lips gently. I then stood up,  
"I best get dressed too. If my mum sees me like this, she'll 'ave a fit."  
Finn grinned, looking at me from head to toe, a soft chuckle leaving his lips,  
"Yeah, think she will."  
I walked over to my wardrobe, opening the doors and I pulled out a random  
Pair of blue jeans and then I got out a dark grey, long-sleeved top out and then I got out a white t-shirt. Closing the doors, I walked over to my draws, getting out some underwear, and then I walked over to my bed, laying it all my clothes down on it. I glanced at Finn, and I noticed that he was watching me. When he realised that my gaze had met his, he gave me a smile, and I returned it. After changing into my clothes, folding Finn's hoodie and placing it under my pillows, I then made my way into the bathroom, Finn following behind me. We brushed our teeth, and then Finn packed his last bits up into his bags, and I glanced at the time: 11:25 a.m. He was leaving. Soon. Taking a deep breath, I furrowed my eyebrows together, gripping his shirt in my hands, and I pulled him in closer to me. Finn instantly wrapped his arms around me, and I snaked my arms around his waist, the both of us sighing deeply.  
"I love you." I mumbled, not wanting Finn to leave without him knowing it.  
Finn nodded, his gaze fixed on me,  
"I love you, too." He murmured. He lifted his hand, brushing some hair away from my face. "I think we should make a pact." He announced.  
I looked up at him, slightly confused,  
"Whatcha mean?" I asked.  
"We should promise to at least call each other every day, if we can't see each other. Yeah? And we can tell each other how it's been and stuff. Yeah?"  
I smiled at him, feeling my heart flutter at how adorable Finn really was. I would never say that I was shocked by how Finn truly was. Because behind all the grumpiness, the mood swings and the bullshit that he plays to everyone else, I knew he was different. I knew he was kinder, softer, funnier, and just plain different. I nodded as my reply, and I noticed Finn smile at my reply. Leaning down, Finn brushed his lips gently over mine, making me close my eyes, as I exhaled slowly with contentment. Running a hand through his hair softly, I glanced at the time over his shoulder,  
"Shall we make our way downstairs?" I whispered.  
Finn looked over his shoulder, the time nearing closer to half-past eleven now. Looking back at me, he smiled weakly nodding, and I pulled out of our embrace. Finn sighed deeply, walking back over to my bed, picking up his two bags. I could feel the lump forming in my throat, watching him, as he then glanced at me, the two of us now walking out of my bedroom and downstairs. I watched Finn place his two bags by the doorway, and then he followed me into the living room, and I walked straight into the kitchen,  
"Want a cuppa tea?" I asked him.  
Finn leaned against the kitchen doorway, his hands stuffed into his pockets, and his gaze on me. He cleared his throat slightly and nodded,  
"Yeah, please."  
Giving him a weak smile, I then made my way over to the kettle, picking it up and then I walked over to the sink, turning on the cold tap and opening the lid, letting the water pour into the kettle. When it was halfway full, I turned off the tap, closing the lid and I put the kettle back on its stand, turning it on. Sighing slightly, I opened the cupboard above my head, getting out two mugs. I heard light footsteps and the fridge door opened. I put a teabag into both mugs, and then I heard the footsteps stop behind me. The milk bottle was placed beside the mugs, and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. Smiling to myself, I leaned into Finn's chest, as he kissed my cheek softly. Finn then rested his chin against my shoulder, as I poured the boiling water into the mugs, and then I stirred the tea, before pouring a drop of milk into both mugs. Finn unwrapped his arms from around my waist, reaching out and picking up the mug on the left, lifting his chin from my shoulder, and he took a sip,  
"Mmm, baby. Ya make some good tea."  
I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh, taking a sip of my own,  
"Thanks, Finnypoo."  
I turned to face him, his arms resting against the countertop on either side of me. His eyes lit up as I did, and something inside me, told me it was because he'd seen me smiling. Because that's what he wanted. He wanted our last day to be like any other. Even though we both know it wasn't. Finn leaned down and pecked my lips softly,  
"I," he pecked my lips softly again, "love," he pecked my lips softly for the last time, "you."  
I smiled big and I bit my lip,  
"I love you too."  
"And look," Finn gestured, glancing at the kitchen table. Looking over at it, I noticed that the Polaroid camera was sitting on it. Smiling big, I rolled my eyes,  
"More memories?" I teased.  
"Mhm." Standing back, Finn walked over to the kitchen table, picking up his Polaroid camera, and then he motioned me to come over. Following after him, Finn wrapped his arm around my waist, holding the camera out in front of us,  
"Smile, Rae-Rae." He cooed.  
I had a huge grin on my face, as he took the picture, and I took the Polaroid out of the camera, waving it in the air.  
"Let's take another! So then we both have one."  
Nodding in agreement, we posed exactly the same again, and then Finn took the Polaroid out of the camera, waving it in the air. Sighing slightly, he glanced up at the clock: 11:35 a.m.  
"Best get my tea drunk. Leavin' in ten."  
His tone had shifted. Instead of making the most of today, the reality had now hit him. I nodded and I sighed deeply,  
"Guess so."  
We both made our way over to where our tea was sitting, and we both stood there at the countertop in silence.

* * *

It was now 11:45 a.m. and Finn and I were currently standing in the hallway. Finn pulled on his leather jacket, and he sighed deeply, holding out his arms for me. Walking into his open arms, Finn wrapped his arms around me tightly, him resting his forehead against the top of my head. I closed my eyes, as Finn rubbed my back comfortingly. I swallowed slowly, trying to hold back my emotions. Tears slipped from my eyes, and I sniffed quietly.  
"We'll see each other soon, Rae-Rae." Finn whispered against the top of my head, and I knew that he was teary-eyed too. I could hear it in his voice.  
Sniffing again, I pulled out of the embrace, and Finn wiped away my tears, and I did the same for him. Cupping my face, Finn kissed my lips deeply once, and then he kissed my lips deeply once again. Sighing softly, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, before dropping his hands to his side. I sniffed, watching Finn pull his bags on over his shoulders, and he picked up his helmet, opening my front door, and walking over to his motorbike. I stepped outside, folding my arms over my chest, watching him as he climbed onto his bike. Finn cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder at me,  
"I love you, Rachel Earl."  
My heart did an unexpected flutter,  
"And I love you, Finn Nelson."  
He smiled at me, and I returned the smile, watching Finn pull his helmet on over his head. he started his engine, and then he glanced at me. Flashing him a weak smile, he nodded at me, and then he drove off, glancing at me over his shoulder again. I sighed deeply, and I bit my lip, the tightness in my chest, aching as I heard a car roll to a stop outside my house. Peeling my eyes away from where Finn once was, I noticed that mum and Karim had returned home. Sighing deeply, they climbed out of the car,  
"Rachel!" Mum squealed, rushing out of the driver's seat, and she rushed over to me, her arms open wide. Giving her a fake smile, I hugged her tightly, swallowing slowly, as I did; trying to hold back my tears. "Oh, Rae, I've missed you."  
"Missed ya too." I said quietly, trying to keep my emotions together.  
"Was everything okay while we were gone?" Mum asked, pulling out of the hug, placing her hands on my shoulders.  
Clearing my throat, I nodded quickly, flashing her another fake smile,  
"Yep. It was great."  
Mum looked at me closely, and then she sighed softly,  
"Oh, Rachel." She pulled me into another tight hug, rubbing my back softly. "It's alright, Rachel." _What was this?_ I thought to myself._ My mum _actually_ understanding what I was feeling for a change?_ "You're still gonna see him almost every day, so don't fret about it."  
I sniffed slightly, and I nodded,  
"I know." I whispered into her shoulder.  
Pulling out of the hug, I wiped away my tears and my mum opened her handbag,  
"Present time!" She beamed.  
I tried to let out a laugh, but I couldn't. It was stuck in my throat. I watched mum pull out a small tissue papered wrapped up present, and then she handed it to me. Opening the present carefully, my eyebrows lifted slightly in shock. Mum had bought me a travel Sony walkman. Smiling at her, I let out a small laugh,  
"Thanks, mum! I really appreciate this."  
"You're welcome, Rachel. Now Karim and I need to unpack."  
Nodding, I walked inside and I rushed upstairs into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I looked around my bedroom, the whole room looking too bare now. Sighing deeply, I walked over to my bed, dropping the walkman onto it, and then I picked up my diary from my side table. Sitting down onto my bed, my back against the wall, I opened the next clean page, and I started to write:

_Dear Diary,  
What can I say? He's gone now. He's fucking gone,  
and I already feel like there's a part of me missing. It's  
so stupid, because I'm making it out like I'm never gonna see  
him again. Of course I'm gonna see him again! But it  
just fucking sucks, because he's not __here__ anymore.  
He's at his house now. And he's going to be sleeping  
in __his__ bed tonight, instead of mine. We had gotten used to  
living in a certain routine together, and now all of that  
was ruined. And he's been gone, not even ten minutes,  
and I can already hear the fucking annoying  
thoughts coming into my head: This is where it  
ends. This is where he'll get bored of you. Because  
you're not shagging him every day. He's going to  
leave you, because he's finally away from you, and  
he's had the chance to look at other girls and  
think, "ew, why the fuck am I with her?" He's  
gonna call you up tomorrow, and he's gonna try and  
let you down easy. And it will be. For him. And as many  
times as I try to get rid of the thoughts, telling myself that  
Finn loves me. Finn Nelson fucking loves me. Me, Rachel  
Earl, there's always another nagging thought that  
creeps into my head that just laughs. It laughs  
and tells me that it's a bet. That someone had seen me  
and noticed that I fancy the pants off him at the  
rave, and everyone's in on it: Chop, Archie, Izzy, and  
especially Chloe. Ha, Chloe's getting a real kick out  
of it. And she's fucking loving it. And you know it's  
true. Now that you've lost your virginity, and you've  
shagged Finn many times during this time together, he's  
bored of you now. He's won the bet. Heck, I bet he's on his  
way to claim the money, from whoever created the bet. _

_Diary, I don't know what to believe. What if my mind's right?  
What if Finn really was with me because of some stupid  
fucking bet? Was it all a lie to him? No. No, it couldn't  
be, because he told me he loves me! he told me, and he  
cried. He fucking cried about what I'd written in you.  
He went to knock the shit out of Big G, and he cried.  
He cried again, in front of the twat! This isn't just  
shagging – it's fucking love! It's fucking love, and I need to  
get these fucking thoughts out of my head, before they tear  
me apart. Who am I kidding? They're already eating me  
up inside. I can feel it. They're clawing their way back  
into my mind right now. Finn was my drug, and  
I was addicted. I was used to the thoughts coming into  
my head, and all Finn had to do, was speak, and they'd  
vanish. But now, Finn wasn't here. He was at home. He was  
unpacking his stuff back into his wardrobe, or throwing his  
unwashed clothes into his laundry bin. And me? I'm  
sitting here, in a fucking teary-eyed fucking mess, wishing  
that today never happened. Wishing that this place was mine,  
and that Finn was my new flatmate. But he wasn't. He was  
my boyfriend, (for now), and this wasn't my house. This was my  
mum's house. Where I lived, as well as her new foreign  
boyfriend. It was all fucked up, and I didn't like it. I miss him.  
I need to feel his presence, smell his scent, and feel his  
touch again. _

_He's been gone for fifteen minutes, and I'm already a  
fucking mess._

I closed my diary, and I sighed deeply, wiping the tears away from my cheeks, sniffing as I did. Standing up from my bed, I sniffed again, and I picked up Finn's SAR mix tape, and then I picked up the new walkman that my mum had bought me, sliding the tape into the player and I put the headphones on and I clicked 'play', smiling to myself, as my heart skipped a beat at the start of the first song, ready to melt in the arms of Finn's mind. The songs that reminded him of me. The same tape that he had put his time and effort in just for me. because he loved me. he fucking loved me. I was in fucking love and nothing was going to spoil it.

**The End.**

* * *

I just wanted to write a couple of thank yous. First off, thank you to everyone who has actually spent their free time reading this fanfic and have actually enjoyed it! Thank you for following me, this story, favouriting and writing reviews. I have a folder I created, that has all of your lovely comments in. they always make me smile! You're all amazing and I love you all! There is going to be a sequel, which will premiere on the 22nd of May! Now I'm going to list a few individual thank yous now, because these people are the ones that have spoken to me a lot about my series:  
jeebieobereebie. (Twitter)  
Crazyfangirl20. (Tumblr)  
LoveCastOfTwi. (Twitter) & nancybytheway. (Twitter) [And to all your friends and some family members!]  
Lozxtitchx. (Twitter&Tumblr)  
bittersweetblonde. (Fanfiction)  
krazykay23. (Fanfiction)  
oliviahollyxo. (Twitter)  
And to everyone else that have actually read this! You're all amazing and I love you all! :} xoxo

- Brogan.


End file.
